The Creation of a Warrior (Book One)
by widenum
Summary: When all the Clans die after a cruel fox attack during the harshest times of leaf-bare, StarClan bands together to create four young cats into fine warriors, under the protection of StarClan. As the cats grow up, they face hard things to handle, and at the end, all they can wish for, is that they are able to carry the future of the Clans in their paws. (Had to Re-upload)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Crowheart, I don't understand." A silver she-cat muttered under her breath, her green eyes glazed over in worry. Her pelt was starry light the night sky, like all there was around them. She looked over a black tom with stars in his fur too, his dark azure gaze resting on the endless ground in front of them.

"I don't understand either, Mistleface. We'll have to deal with the fact. Could we possibly recruit rogues?" He questioned the she-cat next to him, his gaze longing for an answer, his eyes dilating. The she-cat moved closer to him, letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"That's impossible. I've tried to see if any of the rogues nearby knew about StarClan, their heads are blocked out from dreams from us." She gathered her paws underneath herself, and Crowheart wailed.

"Mistleface! The clans are all dead! They are all gone! StarClan will never be known by these clans again.. foxes and leaf-bare are harsh times, but who knew that kits were almost impossible to create nowadays? This is infuriating, Mistleface!" Crowheart growled, pacing back and forth, his midnight black pelt bristling furiously. Mistleface's ears twitched.

"Kits were just born." She murmured, hardly even a whisper. Mistleface got up, and slowly walked down from the sky, and Crowheart followed her, like they were going down a large hill.

"Why didn't we just look at them from in StarClan? The world down here seems so distant..." Crowheart murmured, padding throw the springy newleaf grass. Although there was still snow, it was melting, painfully slowly. Crowheart sighed, "I remember when I trained out here. It is hard to die and then come back to a world that you've known _forever._ "

Mistleface came to an abrupt stop, her paws skidding on the mushy ground. They are past this hollow through... through CloudClan's old territory." Mistleface gulped, and she weaved through some trees, Crowheart cheating and padding in the air. "Get down from there, Crowheart!"

Crowheart snorted and came down to walk next to her, their pelts melting into one. "Here." Crowheart choked out, his starry figure by a rotting hollow tree stump, his gaze glazed over as his eyes were focused on four tiny kits. Crowheart sighed, "Don't they remind you of our kits? They were very important."

Mistleface looked up at the sky. "Mhm. But why are they alone?" Mistleface quickly curled up around them, followed by Crowheart, knowing that they couldn't see them. "The mother can't be too far. They're newborns, I don't think that anyone would leave them alone for that long." Mistleface's eyes shot up when she saw a tired looking tortoiseshell queen pad in the den, her tail lashing.

"Shh, my darlings." She hushed them, and then basically sat on Crowheart. Crowheart grunted, and got up. Mistleface flashed him a look, and the got up to leave.

"Crowheart you couldn't feel that." Mistleface muttered, and Crowheart followed after her.

"I was pretending. Remember when you sat on me?" Crowheart teased, purring loudly and playfully pouncing on her tail. The two StarClan warriors had a playful tussle for a few minutes, then they returned to the sky. "Are they chosen, Mistleface?"

Mistleface blinked at him a few times, and stopped, dipping her head. "Those kittens will be the new beginnings of the forest."

* * *

 **Woah, that was short. Four kits, endless possibilities! Heheh.**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Out

"Grass, where do you think you're going?" Willow, the tortoiseshell mother of Grass and his brothers and sisters mewed, her eyes squinted and lapping at her chest fur. "It is still dark." The sun was only beginning to peek over the top of the forest trees, casting dim light into the area. Grass groaned, and sloppily padded back to his mother.

"It is dangerous out there." She murmured, her pale green eyes sparkled, and then grabbed Grass by the scruff and placed him at her stomach. Grass squeaked in protest, squirming wildly.

"Willow! I'm nearly seven moons now! You can't keep babying me. I am no longer a kit." It was early greenleaf, which was apparently the best time of year for Grass.

Willow rolled her eyes. "When you turn seven moons in a few days, do you think mother can leave you all to fend your yourselves? You should be plenty safe, hasn't mother taught you hunting and fighting skills? Oh, and you can make up your own moves too! Do you think so, Grass?" Willow asked frantically, her eyes searching for a answer from the young silver tom. Grass nodded vigorously, and closed his eyes.

"I'll be happy to live with Quail, Yarrow, and Lilac! They'll be fun, we can have our own little pack!" Grass had already planned out everything. Willow sighed happily, and rested her chin on Grass' head.

"As long as you look out for your brothers and sisters, I'll be happy." Willow drifted off into a deep sleep, and so did Grass.

Grass woke up, and it was already sunhigh. The loud buzzers sounded in Grass' ears, and he quickly shot up, realizing Willow and the others were gone. Had she abandoned him? He began to hear squeaks and growls, and he circled the den he had known and loved since he was born, and saw Quail and Yarrow busy fighting.

"I am the bravest cat of them all, Quail!" Yarrow mewed, batting at Quail's head. Quail grabbed Yarrow's paw and slammed him on the ground, receiving a surprised squeak from Yarrow when he realized how hard he had been slammed.

"Sorry!" Quail mewed, nudging the motionless body of Yarrow. Quail wailed, and then yowled when he was tackled. Yarrow had tricked him.

"Ha! That's how you fool your enemies." Yarrow declared, pressing a large ginger paw on Quail's chest. Grass sighed, and sat next to his sister, Lilac, who was busy sunbathing.

"Hiya, Grass. You slept in! The buzzers are literally killing me. My ears are ringing." Lilac complained, her ear flicking. Grass shrugged, and looked at her curiously.

"Do you know where Willow is?" Grass tilted his head, his dark green eyes resting on Lilac's soft stomach, reminding him of his mother. Lilac was a small pale calico tabby, with bright blue eyes. Something told him that their father had blue eyes, because Yarrow and Quail both had the same eye colour.

Lilac sniffed, "No, actually. She's been gone all day. I was the first out of everyone to wake up, and she still wasn't there. No need to worry, she's probably on a quest for the best food in the forest." Lilac joked, but Grass didn't get a kick out of it.

"We've never explored the whole forest. So I was wondering, since Willow seemed like she was planning on leaving us tomorrow, if we could, go explore the whole forest?" Grass mewed, and everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

Quail stuttered, "Well, that's not very probable, Grass. I'd rather not." Quail began to groom his ruffled pelt, and Screech kneaded the ground.

"I'd like to come." Yarrow said proudly, puffing out his chest. Quail looked at him bewildered, and went to speak but Yarrow beat him to it. "If you haven't noticed, there's a huge stream surrounding the whole area in a circle like shape, but it is easy to cross over. All in favor of coming say 'I', and if you don't come you are a kittypet." Yarrow finished, and all eyes flicked to Quail.

"Well alright. Tomorrow I will join the expedition. But, what does Lilac think of this?" Quail mewed, tilting his head.

Lilac shot up. "Oh, I definitely want to come! I hate just sitting here with nothing to do. We're going to explore together! Yes!"

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Lilac, Quail, and Yarrow had fallen asleep in the hollow. Willow still hadn't returned. Quail and Yarrow had volunteered to go out and hunt, and which they did, bringing back two squirrels and one field mouse. They had shared, and didn't starve, but Grass couldn't just sleep. Something was tugging at him to sleep, but he fought it, his eyes open wide.

Nothing. Willow still wasn't back. The sweet queen made Grass feel so safe, so welcome, but without her... It wasn't normal. Giving up in staying awake, he closed his eyes, and thought, trying to fall asleep. _I wonder if there are great spirits in the sky watching over us all. Maybe... just maybe, there is. Come to me, great spirits! If you are real!_

Almost instantly, he was dead asleep, and woke up in a odd place. Not in the sweet smelling forest he was used to. Millions of beady eyes bore into him, as he looked around and saw he was in a starry field. Many different coloured cats surrounded him, all with the stars in their pelts, murmuring too lowly for him to hear. Grass gulped. In front of him, were two large cats, a silver she-cat, and a black tom. They gazed at him with loving eyes.

"Welcome to StarClan, little one. We have been waiting to speak with you. We've all watched you grow up, and finally, your mind unblocked, and we could enter. Welcome." The black tom croaked, and the silver she-cat nudged him gently.

"We have a lot to talk to you about, Grass. We have a quest for you." The silver she-cat spoke, and for a moment, Grass thought he recognized her. _That'd be impossible for me to know her._ Grass tilted his head, confusion dancing about in his head and his stomach flipping.

"Isn't this a dream?" Grass questioned, his eyes widening as he realized all the cats around him had their beady little eyes locked onto him everytime he moved, which made Grass uncomfortable.

The black tom spoke once again, sitting straight. "This is a dream, but we," He gestured around the area, and then back to Grass. "we are all real. You haven't dreamt me up, or anyone else." Grass's small jaw dropped, and he shifted.

The silver she-cat cut off the black tom before he could speak again. "Yes, we are all real. We have our own minds, our own spirits. Just no... Actual bodies. We're spirits of great warriors, kits, elders, leaders, apprentices, medicine cats, deputies, from all over. You will be our new future." Before Grass could speak again, the she-cat placed her head on top of his. "We have much to teach you tonight. You're safe with us." She began to walk away, and Grass bounded after her, looking around.

"Wow," Grass squeaked, and the black tom snorted in approval.

"This, this whole forest when you wake up, is for you and your family. We have an important job for you, Grass. We want you to recreate all the clans of the past. But first, to change the future, you need your warrior name. Tonight we need to teach you about every single thing about clan life." The black tom looked at him straight in the eye, and Grass flinched.

"Well, okay then." Grass nodded, sitting down.

The silver she-cat softly looked at the black tom, and he nodded, backing up, and curling up, his eyes never leaving Grass. "Grass, I am Mistleface, the previous deputy of CloudClan. I call you before the rest of our warrior ancestors, for a proper chance to change your name. You will be an apprentice, and within time, you will grow and become a warrior. I, Mistleface, call upon the other warriors to witness great history. Grass, from now on, you shall be known as Grasspaw. It is an honor to know that you will serve us for your time, and you will be the new future."

Grasspaw sighed, feeling relieved and worried. _What are clans? This is StarClan? Everyone here is dead?_ "Am I dead?" He asked, and Mistleface shook her head.

"No, actually."

"Oh."

Grasspaw looked around once more. He hadn't realized all the other cats were back! He felt like fainting. The clearing began to clear out, and Mistleface began to ramble on and on with the black tom, who Mistleface explained was Crowheart, and he learnt about the history of StarClan and all the warrior clans. After Mistleface and Crowheart had finished, Crowheart mewed quietly, his blue gaze on the ground.

"We are in desperate times at the moment. We need Quail, Yarrow, and Lilac to believe in us. Do you think you could do that? We'll teach them everything if you do." Crowheart sounded strained, and Grasspaw bounded up and down.

"That'll be no problem."

Mistleface breathed, "Then, my brave kit, it is time for you to explore and wake up."

Grasspaw shook his head. "Wait! Do you know where my mother is?"

But before they could answer, he was surrounded in darkness. He opened his eyes and stretched, his sisters and brothers gone again. "Quail, Yarrow, Lilac, where'd you go?" He called, prancing around the log.

"Here," Yarrow answered, as he was drinking from a puddle. Grasspaw's pelt felt wet. It probably had rained last night.

Grasspaw sighed. "Okay, because you guys are probably not going to believe this, but I have something very important to tell you."

* * *

 **What do you think about this chapter? Let me know!**

 **-Kate**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning

"StarLand?" Yarrow questioned, his eyes full of doubt.

Quail sighed. "It was just a dream."

Lilac shrugged. "I dunno guys, I like the sound of StarLand. Can we go there?"

 _I think that's one._

"Star _Clan_. It is where cats go when they die." Grasspaw corrected, his tail flicking, irratation sparking within him.

"Strange. But I''m entirely sure, you dreamt up those cats. They aren't real." Quail murmured, and Grasspaw flashed him a look.

"They are real! They told me themselves! They asked me to get you guys to believe in them so you can get a special name like I did." Grasspaw growled, his silver pelt bristling furiously.

Yarrow listened in closer. "What do you mean by, 'special name?' Your name is Grass."

" _Was._ Now I am Grasspaw!" Yarrow squeaked along with Lilac, "We want special names too!"

Grasspaw purred. "All you have to do is believe in StarClan, and they will come in your dreams tonight." Quail rolled his eyes.

"You really believe Grass, guys?"

Grasspaw stalked up to Quail. "Quail, I am Grasspaw. Not Grass. Get it right." He spat, and Quail flinched.

"I'll believe in StarClan _only_ if Yarrow and Lilac get visited by them tonight."

Grasspaw nodded. "Okay."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Nice catch, Yarrow!" Grasspaw called, running over to his brother. The ginger tom placed a fat rabbit down.

"Thanks. That's the last of the prey we needed to catch! Can we go explore now?" He said, picking up the rabbit, and carrying it back to the others.

"Sure. Let's ask was Lilac and Quail think about it."

As soon as they were ready and fed, they got ready to leave. "Yay! Which direction do we set off in first?" Yarrow exclaimed, his tail lashing excitedly.

 _Willow still isn't back. She's been gone for a day._

Quail gestured toward some dense trees. "I say through here." Quail began to pad toward the trees, followed by Grasspaw, Yarrow, and Lilac.

They enjoyed looking around in the forest, exploring in ditches, climbing trees, catching mice, until everyone stopped, smelling the putrid stentch of death. Gagging, the group walked toward the scent, and saw a cat laying down, dead.

 _It was Willow._

* * *

 **Sorry abot the short chapter! I'll make up for it in the next one.**

 **Reviews help me publish chapters quicker! Tell me whaat you think!**

 **-Kate**


	4. Chapter 3: Why

_It was Willow._

Lilac wailed, racing over to her mother and burying his face in her pelt. "Willow!" Lilac yowled, Yarrow and Quail followed, bowing their heads. Grasspaw looked up at the sky, squinting. Had StarClan known about her death? If they did, why didn't they tell him?

Grasspaw padded over to his mother, and looked at her gaping jaws with hardening blood dripping from it. Her eyes were glazed over, and her neck was viciously torn at. Grasspaw glanced over at Lilac, blinking.

'This obviously wasn't a normal death, either a fox, badger, or another cat got to Willow. We need to bury her." Quail squeaked, trying his best not to have a nervous breakdown.

Lilac glared at Quail, her pelt bristling. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Quail!" She exclaimed, starting to tow her mother toward some wild roses. Grasspaw, Quail, and Yarrow followed, digging a hole, and Lilac lowered their mother into the hole.

"That's that." Yarrow said grimly, and Grasspaw nodded. Lilac unsheathed her claws, her blue eyes smoldering with anger.

"How could you see that about Willow? How? She just died, and this is how you treat her? I never thought you were like that, Yarrow! Why not just say something like, 'You will be missed,' or, 'You're in a good place now,' instead of being a fox-hearted mousebrained, fleabag! I can't believe, all of you!" Lilac rambled on, her eyes glazed over is fear and sadness.

Yarrow hissed at her. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. Don't you ever do it again, Lilac. Everyone handles grief differently. Just because you wail, doesn't mean I do too! You are very inconsiderate!"

Lilac wailed again, "I just miss her! I miss Willow, a lot!" Lilac ran toward a small hollow log, barely big enough for her to fit in. She hid in it, and Grasspaw looked at the sky.

"It's late. We should get to sleep." Quail ducked under some ferns, Yarrow hiding in between some rocks in a ditch, and Grasspaw decided to sleep in a bramble bush.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Grasspaw was swept into a dream, and woke up sleeping in a starry field. He wandered around, and noticed he was back in StarClan. Mistleface, Crowheart, and another cat quickly padded toward him, and Grasspaw looked at Mistleface with dismay.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Willow?" He croaked, and Mistleface looked around nervously.

"We actually didn't know she was dead. We just thought that she had left to go back to twolegplace." Crowheart spoke for Mistleface, receiving a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay." Grasspaw thought he had given up too easily, because the pair sure did look nervous earlier.

Grasspaw sat down, and the other three StarClan warriors sat down with him.

"Tinyear, Lilac is asleep. Please get another cat to go with you, and when you are done, please send her to us." Crowheart mewed, and Mistleface got up and spoke to a cat that seemed to be silver and white.

"Could you please go to Yarrow?" Mistleface meowed, trying not to talk to loudly. Grasspaw looked around.

"Are you lying to me, Crowheart?" Grasspaw accused, and it looked like Crowheart had jumped out of his fur.

"Nonsense." Crowheart quickly regained his calm tone, and Grasspaw perked an ear suspiciously.

"If you tell me now, I won't be mad. If you don't tell me the truth right now, I will not recreate the clans." Grasspaw threatened, and Crowheart and Mistleface began to anxiously mew to each other.

"Your mother had died, earlier yesterday. We weren't sure if we should've told you. We, are very sorry Grasspaw. Willow is gone." Mistleface looked down at her paws, and Grasspaw tilted his head.

"Is she here? Can I see her?" He asked excitedly, and Crowheart shook his head, his eyes full of worry.

"Well, she didn't believe in StarClan, so, she has been reborn, into a little kit not too far away from the forest." Crowheart responded, and Grasspaw gasped.

"You must _not_ tell anyone this, Grasspaw. You will be the only one to know. But we will tell your sister and brother about this. Quail will have to wait until he decided to believe we are real." Crowheart began to walk away, followed by Mistleface.

Grasspaw bounded after them, and Crowheart hushed him and pushed him into a starry bush. Crowheart and Mistleface emerged by Lilac and Yarrow, sleeping side by side. "Welcome to StarClan," They mewed in unison, and continued to chat with them.

The next thing Grasspaw knew, was he was surrounded in darkness, meaning his dream had ended. He opened his eyes, and looked out to see the rain beating on the ground heavily, and Grasspaw hauled himself out of the thorn bush, bits of his fur getting stuck. "Foxdung." He cursed, and his littermates began to wake up, one by one.

 _Thank you for telling me. I promised I wasn't mad, and I'm not. But I'm going to find my mother, even if she doesn't know who I am._

* * *

 ** _Yayyyyyyyyyyy._**

 ** _Well I honestly have nothing to say so, yay._**

 ** _-Kate_**


	5. Chapter 4: He Almost Left

**Update! Screech's old name has turned into Yarrow!**

Grasspaw padded over to Yarrow, and Yarrow looked at him with a smug expression. "Guess what!" Yarrow chirped bounding into Grasspaw and pinning him down. "StarLan- StarClan visited me, and told me _everything_ about being a warrior! I am Yarrowpaw now, and Lilac is Lilacpaw! Quail will be so jealous."

Yarrowpaw glanced over at his groggy brother, who was muttering under his breath. "Foxdung..." Quail looked shaken up, as if something had attacked him during the night.

"Something the matter?" Yarrowpaw questioned, tilting his dark ginger head to the left. Quail's normally smart, nervous, thoughtful expression was downright miserable, as if he was suffering a great deal.

Quail gaped at Yarrowpaw, making him flinch. "Saying that we just found out our mother is dead you're awfully cheery." Quail grumbled and padded off, calling over his small rounded shoulders. "I'm going to go catch some prey. I'll be back."

Yarrowpaw flopped down, rain pelleting them like tiny little claws. "Lilacpaw, what are you doing?" Grasspaw peered into the log that Lilacpaw was sleeping in, and she was wide awake.

"Thinking," Lilacpaw responded absentmindedly, as she shifted and crawled out. Lilacpaw shook off some raindrops from her pelt, and they took cover under some ferns.

"When Quail gets back and we eat, can we leave? I don't like this area too much." Lilacpaw looked around nervously, and Yarrowpaw exhaled exasperatedly.

"I find this place quite comfortable, with the rocks in the ditch, and the pine trees covering up almost all of the sky except for the spot in the middle. Do you see those big rocks? If I could climb them, I could see everything! The brambles could go, I also like the ferns." Yarrowpaw rambled on, and they watched as Quail entered the area.

"I got two rabbits. The rest were scared away by the rain." He dropped the prey, and Lilacpaw scrambled over to them, kicking up mud into Yarrowpaw's face, making him hiss in disgust. Grasspaw purred in amusement, and dug into the prey.

"So," Quail mewed, with a mouth full of rabbit meat. "did StarClan visit you all last night?" Quail seemed to murmur something about meeting someone, but Grasspaw couldn't pick it up.

Grasspaw nodded. "I saw Lilacpaw and Yarrowpaw being greeted by them. We all shared dreams last night. Also, they knew that Willow was dead, they just thought it wasn't time to tell us." Grasspaw tried to cover up, but Quail looked stung by the comment and so did Lilacpaw. Yarrowpaw looked like he really could care less.

"I see..." Lilacpaw said thoughtfully, swiping a snowy white paw tinged with black and orange paw over her whiskers, which had blood drops scattered upon them. Lilacpaw was quite the messy eater.

Grasspaw cleared his throat. "How about we go now? The rain is easing, and we don't have all day to explore the area. I'm not even sure we're done just _this_ part of the forest." Quail buried the remains of the rabbit, and Yarrowpaw helped. Yarrowpaw nosed through the rock ditch.

"Through here." Yarrowpaw called, and Quail scrambled toward him, Lilacpaw hot on his heels. Grasspaw took a deep breath and took in the sight of the area, and padded after his kin.

Yarrowpaw got the good idea to climb a tree, despite not knowing at all how to handle himself up on them. He jumped from branch to branch, and slipped a few times, but he was good nonetheless. The sun was peering over some white fluffy clouds, lighting their way through the dark pine forest. Grasspaw's silver pelt shone brilliantly in the spots where sunlight could reach them, and it looked like Lilacpaw really wanted to get out of this place.

Lilacpaw gasped, and stopped. Yarrowpaw slowly made his way down the tree, and Quail growled. Grasspaw walked over to his sister, his pelt brushing against hers gently. "What's wrong, Lilacpaw?" He questioned, and Lilacpaw seemed frozen. Her eyes were locked onto a bramble bush, which concerned Grasspaw even more.

"There's nothing there." The bush had a fowl smell. It was probably dying. Grasspaw nudged Lilacpaw. "Come along." But Lilacpaw didn't budge, and three words rolled off her tongue.

"There's. A. Fox."

For a second, Grasspaw thought the calico was playing tricks on him, but he also didn't think Lilacpaw knew what fox scent was like. He stayed by her side, his suspicion growing, as he had never seen Lilacpaw so mortified.

"Fox!" Quail yelped, because he had continued on and walked into the bush with the 'fox' in it. The amber coloured creature shot out, foam dripping from its white jaws. Grasspaw shrunk back, feeling the hard golden gaze of the lethal creature bore into his pelt, making his hackles raise. The fox circled the four cats, obviously not threatened by the group.

Yarrowpaw's muscles rippled underneath his ginger pelt, and he hissed at the fox, his claws unsheathing. The rest of the cats did the same, and the fox jumped for the nearest cat, which happened to be Yarrowpaw.

Yarrowpaw hissed and spat at the fox, as it tried to clamp its jaws around Yarrowpaw's throat. The fox scored Yarrowpaw's face, and Lilacpaw jumped in, shredding its flank.

The fox sharply turned, slamming a paw into Lilacpaw's shoulder, knocking her down. The fox jumped on her, biting onto her tail, and dragging her across the earth. Grasspaw yowled, and flung himself at the fox's face, and realized immediately it was a risky move. The fox had easy access to his underbelly. Luckily, Grasspaw jumped off in time, and the fox onto made a slight cut on his leg.

Yarrowpaw jumped on the fox, biting into its ear and nearly ripping the thing off. The fox rolled on the ground, growling in misery. The fox spat and lashed out, hitting Yarrowpaw's eye. The fox saw to this advantage to claw Yarrowpaw viciously.

Quail tried to fight, but only ended up getting in the way. Quail was knocked over, but only received one scratch. Grasspaw and Lilacpaw joined in the battle again, trying to break the fox's grip on Yarrowpaw's tail.

Yarrowpaw lay on the ground, bloodied and his flank heaving heavily. Flood seeped from the wound on his eye, his harsh breath seeming to pour out of him. The fox was taking a major beating, and tried to run away.

Lilacpaw yowled and jumped on its neck, and the fox screeched. Grasspaw attacked its face again, and the fox managed to grab his scruff, and sunk his teeth into it, and blood poured out from the wound. Grasspaw could feel it trickle down his shoulders and onto his back, but he ignored it.

Lilacpaw ripped at its throat, and the fox fell to the ground, writhing in pain. It yelped, and fought back, but Lilacpaw reared up on her hind legs, and stabbed it in the throat, tearing at the flesh, leaving a giant gash. With another blood-curdling yelp, the fox fell limp, and the cats turned their backs on it, running over to Yarrowpaw, who was hardly moving.

"Yarrowpaw!" Grasspaw exclaimed, and began to lick his wounds. Grasspaw was shoved out of the way by tabby fur, and saw Quail dabbing Yarrowpaw's wounds with wet moss, and had some cobwebs.

Grasspaw watched as Quail tended to Yarrowpaw's wounds, and Grasspaw sighed heavily, defeated. It had been a horrible past few days for him, losing his mother, and losing his brother would practically end Grasspaw's world.

Yarrowpaw coughed, and mewed. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." Lilacpaw rested her head on Yarrowpaw, murmuring a prayer of some sorts. Yarrowpaw adjusted himself into a small ball.

Quail hissed furiously. "Don't move, foxdung!" Quail's tail flicked impatiently, "Lilacpaw! Get me some comfrey and coltsfoot! Comfrey look almost mushroom shaped, and coltsfoot looks like a dandelion with white or yellow flowers."

Lilacpaw nodded, and raced off into the undergrowth, returning after with some of the herbs. Quail nodded, and chewed the coltsfoot into a pulp, feeding it to Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw complained, "It tastes yucky!"

Quail batted at Yarrowpaw's ear with sheathed claws. "You taste yucky too!" Quail put the other herb on Yarrowpaw's wounds, and Yarrowpaw tried to drag himself away, but Grasspaw kept him down with the slightest shake of his head, saying, "You would regret moving."

Quail finished and sighed, and Grasspaw scooted toward him curiously. "How'd you know all that stuff?" He questioned, his tail flicking. Quail flinched at his question, and looked away.

"Willow taught me some basics. I'm not sure how she knew. Yarrowpaw, do you think you can move? It is still sunhigh, but we need to find somewhere safer." Quail craned his head toward the dead body of the fox, which Lilacpaw was burying.

Quail began to inspect Grasspaw's wounds, and muttered to himself. "Nothing a bit of cobwebs couldn't do.." He put some sort of a poultice on Grasspaw's cuts, and then cobwebs over them. Grasspaw could admit, they had stung a bit.

It was Lilacpaw's turn to be treated. Grasspaw nudged Yarrowpaw up, and he shakily took some steps to test himself out. "I feel good to be up, and not laying on the muddy ground." He murmured, and Grasspaw nodded, pressing himself against Yarrowpaw just in case his legs decided to give up on him.

Grasspaw, Yarrowpaw, Lilacpaw, and Quail, continued their journey, and finally came to the end of the dense pine trees, revealing a gorgeous moorland.

* * *

 **Sorry about changing Screech to Yarrowpaw. I honestly didn't like the name much. But maybe we will see another Screechpaw?**

 **-Kate**


	6. Chapter 5: Hunting With StarClan

Grasspaw could feel the cool wind coursing through his fur, ruffling him. He wanted to run wild in the moorland, but he had to stay next to Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw seemed to think differently about the place. He hissed, and nudged Grasspaw. "Let's go toward those bushes over there. I don't like the open." Yarrowpaw limped quickly toward the bushes, and Grasspaw bounded after him.

Quail and Lilacpaw were wrestling together in the open, and Yarrowpaw yowled for their attention. "Foxes could attack at any minute, mousebrains! Come now!" The two obeyed, and raced over to them.

Grasspaw flattened some ferns for Yarrowpaw to lay on, and Quail was busy looking at the darkening sky. "Grasspaw, Lilacpaw, could you please go fetch some feathers and some prey? We're staying here for tonight." Grasspaw nodded and shot off, and Lilacpaw was more hesitant to follow.

"Do you like Quail being so bossy all the time?" Lilacpaw mewed, trotting next to him. Grasspaw shook his broad head, and dropped to the ground.

"I'm not a fan of it, but nobody is really the leader on this adventure." Grasspaw murmured, his haunches wiggling. Lilacpaw crept around into a bush, and Grasspaw sprang toward a dormouse nibbling on some seeds.

"Yarrowpaw is pretty bossy, too, y'know." Lilacpaw snorted, and a loud squeak broke out from the bushes she was in. Grasspaw ripped off some meat from the dormouse, and began to chew on it. Lilacpaw batted him in the head, dropping her rabbit.

"You're not supposed to eat unless everyone else can get food, remember what StarClan told us?"Lilacpaw scolded, grooming her pelt. Grasspaw's eyes flicked from her to his mouse.

"Sorry, it has just been a long day and I was hungry. Can I finish it anyway?" Grasspaw questioned, and Lilacpaw nodded, trotting off with her rabbit.

"Just remember, you have to catch two pieces of prey now!" With the flick of Lilacpaw's soft tail, she was out of sight, leaving Grasspaw alone with the rest of his mouse. He finished it, giving himself a quick wash and went off to hunt a bit more.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Quail was already asleep next to Yarrowpaw when Grasspaw had returned, and Lilacpaw was perched on the dead tree that was right in the center of the bushy area. Lilacpaw flicked her tail to Grasspaw, and Grasspaw dropped off his prey on a stump stripped of bark, and climbed up next to Lilacpaw.

"This place is nice." Lilacpaw commented, and Grasspaw nodded, with a purr.

"I love it here. The nice moorland to run in, the way the springy grass pokes out between your pads, and all the rabbits that run by, and you can chase until your heart content. Who could've insulted this perfect area to make home in, the nice shrubbery that forms perfect dens, the pooling water in that dent in the ground over there, and this dead tree where you can observe everything. It is great." Grasspaw rambled on, and Lilacpaw rolled her eyes affectionately.

"I would probably like it better if there were brambles. I like a nice something to protect me, and brambles would be a great place to sleep in. I think Yarrowpaw likes the forest back there." Lilacpaw sighed, and nuzzled Grasspaw.

"Will you be making your own clan here? Or somewhere else..." Lilacpaw mewed dreamily, and Grasspaw placed his head on hers.

"I'd like to live here. Would you rather live in the woods?" Lilacpaw nodded her head solemnly, and fell asleep against Grasspaw. Grasspaw drifted off into a heavy sleep, and was met by StarClan once again.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _What do they want now? Also... where is everyone?_ Grasspaw thought, trotting through the starry fields. He looked over to see a beautiful grey blue tabby padding next to him, her amber eyes twinkling with excitement. "Hello, Grasspaw. I'm Ashwing, it is an honor to meet you." The she-cat mewed, nudging Grasspaw gently.

Grasspaw didn't know what came over him, but there was excitement that swam through him when he saw this cat. "It is nice to meet you, Ashwing! Where is Crowheart and Mistleface?" Grasspaw questioned, his heart racing as he heard the purr that came from the she-cat.

"Mistleface has decided to train Lilacpaw, and Crowheart is going to train Yarrowpaw. Also, Quail will be meeting with StarClan tonight! I'm going to be your mentor, Grasspaw." Ashwing mewed, leading him to a sandy place in the starry StarClan forest.

"This is where all the apprentices will train in their sleep. During the day, they will see their mentors, and you will only be able to see yours. Which means, me!" Ashwing chirped, and sat down on the sand covered ground.

Grasspaw nodded. He looked over, and saw Lilacpaw bounding in with Mistleface, and Yarrowpaw closely following from behind. Lilacpaw sat down next to Mistleface, and Yarrowpaw flicked his tail as he sat next to Ashwing, Crowheart on Mistleface's other side.

"Yarrowpaw, your training will begin in two more sunrises. You need to heal from that fox attack." Crowheart meowed loudly, and Yarrowpaw's expression fell.

"I want to train today! They will get to be warriors before I do if I don't get to train now!" Yarrowpaw protested, the beginning of a growl in his voice. Crowheart seemed unfazed, and flicked his tail for silence.

"It doesn't matter, Yarrowpaw! You will do as I say, when I say it! Is this understood?" Crowheart snarled, coming face to face with Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw's tail bristled, and he grunted, plopping back down.

"Whatever. You're probably a horrible mentor anyway." Yarrowpaw murmured, and Crowheart flashed him a look, and Mistleface didn't seem to like the comment from Yarrowpaw either.

Ashwing groaned. "Okay. Grasspaw, come with me. Lilacpaw, Mistleface, could you follow?" Mistleface nodded, and nudged Lilacpaw to get up. Yarrowpaw hissed lowly as they walked away, leaving Yarrowpaw with Crowheart.

Ashwing gulped nervously. "We'll let them take care of their skirmish, and we will train in the forest. Today we are assessing your hunting. Lilacpaw will be hunting squirrels, birds, and mice, and Grasspaw will be hunting rabbits, mice, and voles. This will not affect you in any way, we just to need see where you're at before we begin actual training. Understood?" Ashwing spoke with a clear voice, and Grasspaw and Lilacpaw dipped their heads respectfully.

"Yes, Ashwing." Grasspaw murmured, and Lilacpaw flicked her tail, getting into a hunting position.

Ashwing went to speak again, but Grasspaw interrupted her. "What about Quail?"

Ashwing sniffed, and looked around nervously. "Quail has decided himself he does not want to hunt and battle like you. He'd rather heal the sick and injured... Quail has decided to live the life of a medicine cat."

Grasspaw's face fell in horror. His own brother, would decide to be a medicine cat? Not hunt and have fun battling like him? Grasspaw looked at the ground sadly. "I understand, I'm just a bit disappointed." Ashwing licked his ear affectionately.

"Don't be like that, Grasspaw! It is Quail's own choice. Today he is Quail _paw._ " Grasspaw nodded, and Ashwing yowled, "Let the hunting begin!"

Grasspaw shot off into the woods, feeling the presence of his sister beside him. She turned sharply, kicking leaves in the air, leaving Grasspaw alone. Grasspaw scented the air, and could smell rabbit.

He dropped down, and placed all his pressure on his hind legs, stepping lightly on the leaf covered ground. It was strange, because leaf-fall was still far away. Never-mind the scenery, he had to focus on hunting.

He could see the great white hare in the undergrowth, and Grasspaw let his belly brush the ground slightly, then jumped, landing on the rabbit's hindquarters. The rabbit squeaked, trying to run away, but Grasspaw hand sunk his claws into its flank, and he pulled himself forward, and snapped the rabbit's neck. He buried it, and raced off through the woods.

He came across a squirrel, and before he could react, Lilacpaw dove out, snapping the squirrel's spine, and dragging it away, paying no attention to Grasspaw. Grasspaw looked over to where she was busy hiding it, and he shook himself, paying attention to a vole's squeak underneath a pine tree.

Grasspaw's tail lashed, and he sprang forward, ramming into the tree, and suffocating the vole underneath his body. He felt something nip at his underbelly, and saw the vole fighting back. Grasspaw stayed on the vole for a second, and the vole stopped squirming. He buried it, hoping nobody was watching. He raced off, hearing a few more voles and mice.

He managed to catch two more mice, and missed a few voles. Grasspaw saw another mouse, and got ready to attack. He slowly crawled toward it, and jumped, landing on something other than a mouse. He rolled off of the thing, and looked over to see Lilacpaw hissing.

"Sorry, Lilacpaw!" Grasspaw exclaimed, and Lilacpaw shook herself.

"You made me lose my prey, Grasspaw! What do you say for yourself?" Lilacpaw growled, panting heavily. Grasspaw shook his head.

"It was just as much my prey as yours." Grasspaw said calmly, and Lilacpaw trotted off, her tail dragging on the ground.

"Whatever.."

Grasspaw caught up with Lilacpaw, and together they walked back toward the place they had been let off to go start hunting. Ashwing was there waiting with Mistleface.

"You did well, both of you! I am very impressed. Grasspaw, we have some things to work on, and Lilacpaw, you are perfectly fine with hunting. I didn't think you were so good." Ashwing commented, and Ashwing nudged Mistleface, who had fallen asleep.

"Mistleface and me have been watching you on your little hunting expedition. Mistleface fell down a few times, she's not the best at climbing trees." Ashwing joked, and Mistleface grunted.

"That's not very nice, Ashwing." Ashwing nodded in response, and whispered something into Mistleface's ear. Grasspaw examined the two. They looked related, somehow, although Mistleface looked like a female version of Grasspaw, Grasspaw was almost sure they weren't related. It was just a coincidence.

"It is time to wake up." Ashwing mewed quietly, nudging Grasspaw. Grasspaw purred, and nodded slowly.

"Of course, Ashwing..."

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Lilacpaw and Quailpaw?**

 **-Kate**


	7. Chapter 6: Where Am I?

Grasspaw woke up, and blinked out rain from his eyes. "It rained again?" He murmured, and looked over at Yarrowpaw who was sitting uncomfortably under the ferns. Yarrowpaw began to clean his pelt, and Quailpaw batted at his tail.

"Stop moving," Quailpaw growled, and Yarrowpaw looked at him sideways.

"I want to clean myself." Yarrowpaw simply responded, spitting at some poultices he got on his tongue.

"See! You lapped off some of the herbs! You can clean yourself tomorrow. Also, I'm glad your swelling on your eye has gone down! You look normal now! Try opening it." Quailpaw encouraged, folding his paws neatly underneath himself. Yarrowpaw's eyelid opened, and Quailpaw's jaw opened slightly.

"I can't see out of my eye. Everything is black in that eye." Yarrowpaw stated blankly, and closed his eye again. Quailpaw's fur raised, and he looked around nervously.

"I'm so sorry, Yarrowpaw... I think you went blind in that eye..." Quailpaw squirmed, and Yarrowpaw screeched in dismay.

"My eye! I want to see out of it! I don't want to be half blind! I don't want to be an elder early! I want to be a big warrior, and a leader!" Yarrowpaw pouted, and Grasspaw ran over to him, and pressed his chin on his flame coloured head.

"Don't think of the negatives, Yarrowpaw! You can still be leader, and a brave warrior! Plus, you have a cool scar on your eyelid." Grasspaw complimented, trying to cheer up Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw padded into the clearing, and looked at the ground.

"I don't think I can be a warrior. Not like this." Yarrowpaw sighed, and limped off somewhere. Quailpaw and Grasspaw exchanged looks of, 'what should we do? Should we go after him?' but nobody followed Yarrowpaw.

Lilacpaw's motionless body fell off the branch she was on, and she woke up just in time to hang on by her front paws. "Foxhearted tree!" She growled, and grunted, hauling herself back up. "Y'know, I should've slept down there. Now I'm soaked from the rain. Where's Yarrowpaw, guys?"

"Out for a walk." Quailpaw simply responded, shifting on his small white paws. Lilacpaw jumped down, and raced away.

"You shouldn't leave a brute on his own." Lilacpaw mewed, and then was gone. Grasspaw cast Quailpaw a quick look.

"Would you like to live in this territory?" Grasspaw questioned, though he hoped that Quailpaw didn't. Quailpaw looked at Grasspaw, then began to clean his tail.

"Nah, I'd rather live somewhere near water. Not here. Anyway, when Lilacpaw drags back our 'brute', we should get moving. I don't think any of us can handle more foxes." Quailpaw explained, and Grasspaw nodded.

"Lilacpaw is very overprotective of us. Haven't you realized that?" Quailpaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement, and at the same moment, lightning rippled across the sky, and Quailpaw dropped to the ground, while Grasspaw's pelt bristled.

"I hate that! Why must it rain so much lately? Any rivers we find will overflow." Quailpaw continued to curse under his breath, and Grasspaw sighed. He didn't want to leave this area quite yet.

Grasspaw's head whipped around when he heard an earsplitting yowl not too far away. Quailpaw heard it to, and the two of them rushed toward the sound. They found a tangled cat in some muddy ferns.

"Lemme go you dirty ferns!" Lilacpaw hissed, and Grasspaw purred in amusement. He nipped at the stems of the ferns, letting the muddied Lilacpaw escape. Lilacpaw shook herself, and pointed toward a dark moving figure in the distance.

"I found Yarrowpaw. He said he's going back into the forest. Not on my watch! I ran into the ferns when I heard the lightning, it scared me a lot." Lilacpaw admitted, and raced toward the small speck of a figure.

"I don't think we can keep track of everyone for much longer. When we get Yarrowpaw, let's get out of here. And, that isn't a 'let's think about it' that is my word, and we'll go by it." Quailpaw continued to rant on the conditions of the weather, most of it blocked out by the booming thunder. Grasspaw's tail dragged on the sodden earth, watching as Lilacpaw pulled Yarrowpaw by the scruff toward them.

"Yarrowpaw stop being a pain!" Grasspaw heard Lilacpaw say, and Yarrowpaw responded bitterly.

"I don't like being half blind, y'know! I never asked for it!"

"It makes you look cool." Lilacpaw responded, dropping the ginger ball of fur on the ground in front of Quailpaw.

Quailpaw sighed, and flicked his tail. "That's enough out of both of you, let's head toward the woods again. I found a stream that leads us toward there, but it is probably full of water now so be careful. Follow me everyone."

Yarrowpaw hissed at Quailpaw's order, and Lilacpaw bristled a bit. The group followed Quailpaw through the moorland, ducking behind bushes every so often to take shelter from the icy rain. It was starting to ease a bit, and blue spots could be seen in the sky. Quailpaw payed no attention to the sky, yet kept up a steady trot toward a swollen stream.

"Here we are." Quailpaw sighed, and stretched. He lowered his muzzle to drink from it, and the rest of the group hesitantly followed him and began to lap from the stream.

Yarrowpaw looked at Quailpaw. "You don't need to be so _bossy_ all the time. I'll feel sorry for your mentor." Yarrowpaw commented, and Quailpaw shot him a glare of frustration.

"I basically saved your life, Yarrowpaw, and you tell me I'm bossy?" Quailpaw shot back in disbelief, and Yarrowpaw nodded.

"I'm grateful for that, but sheesh, tone it down a bit." Quailpaw and Yarrowpaw did not exchange any words the rest of their walk along the stream.

They made it to a swampy area, but the mud covered area soon disappeared behind them, and a gigantic river was presented, with a pebbly shore covered in small flowering plants, decorated with dew drops.

"This is amazing," Quailpaw breathed, bouncing toward the river. He jumped in, and paddled wildly to the other side, panting loudly when he had made it. "Come guys! It is easy!" He mewed, but Grasspaw had already found a way over, by crossing a rotting log.

The rest followed, Lilacpaw behind Yarrowpaw just in case he decided to fall down. Quailpaw was rolling around in the undergrowth, a entertaining sight to see. Quailpaw yowled, and then it got quieter. Grasspaw gasped, and dove into the undergrowth, yelping as he sped down some sort of rock like hill.

There was no sun above his head, just darkness and more darkness. It was slippery, so he couldn't stop himself from plummeting deeper into the deep tunnel. He heard a 'thunckt' deep below him, and he tried to turn around, but he failed. He realized the tunnel was slippery because there was a stream pushing him down.

Suddenly, Grasspaw flipped over, slamming into a hard stone. "Ouch." Grasspaw mewed, his back resting against the cold stone. He was on a dry surface, and he could actually see. Three rocks were behind him, pointing upwards. About five large holes decorated on the ceiling of the cave, letting light shine in and illuminate the area.

He noticed that Quailpaw was passed out in the shallow water that surrounded the bottom of the cave, and Grasspaw hauled him up onto the dry land. He explored the area, his nose pressed against the rock walls.

He could feel the groves in the ground, probably from countless amounts of cats coming down into this area. But where was he?

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter? And yes, poor little Yarrowpaw is now blind in one eye. I kinda feel sorry for him, but at least he will have awesome scars!**

 **Leave a comment and recommend ideas for me!**

 **\- Kate**


	8. Chapter 7: Staying With Us

But where was he?

Suddenly, Grasspaw heard a large splat behind him. Turning around, he saw a dazed Lilacpaw laying on her back in the shallow water. Yarrowpaw skidded down after her, landing on her stomach. Lilacpaw let out a 'oof' which made Yarrowpaw snicker, and get a angry nip from his sister.

"Uhm, where are we?" Lilacpaw mewed, padding toward Grasspaw, flicking water drops off her paws. Grasspaw shrugged, and sat down.

"I think we'll have to wait it out here, until the water stops coming down the tunnel." Grasspaw cast the slippery slope a awkward glance, and walked toward it. The water had turned into a drizzle, but they'd still have to wait it out. The sun was disappearing overhead, making blood red light seep into the cave. Grasspaw nudged Quailpaw, hoping he'd wake up.

Quailpaw awoke at once, glaring at Grasspaw. "I had scary dreams." Quailpaw commented, and Grasspaw pressed his flank against his brother, tilting his head.

"Are you okay?" Grasspaw asked, trying to hide his worry. Quailpaw seemed so frail and weak, like he did at the beginning of their adventure. This wasn't the Quailpaw Grasspaw knew and loved anymore.

"There were scary cats, and they asked me questions I couldn't hear." Quailpaw's eyes were large moons, and his head was bowed. Grasspaw licked Quailpaw's shoulder affectionately, and Quailpaw sighed.

"There was one in particular, he was snowy white with grey paws and a large cut down his chest from his nose. I could understand him." Quailpaw's head replayed the scary things the tom had told him, and it was obvious to the group that he was extremely worried.

"He said that there will always be an evil in the clans, and it'll be started from the one you least expect." Quailpaw looked away, his pelt bristling. Grasspaw mouthed what Quailpaw had said, and sat down. Yarrowpaw and Lilacpaw gathered around Quailpaw.

"Least expect?" Yarrowpaw asked, and his eyes flicked toward Grasspaw. As did Lilacpaw's. And Quailpaw's. Grasspaw opened his mouth to speak, but it was cut off by Quailpaw's shaking voice.

"Grasspaw is too pure to be evil. Maybe it could be Lilacpaw." Quailpaw said with a monotone voice, and Lilacpaw spat.

"How dare you. I wouldn't become evil, what if it was you, Quailpaw? The bossiest of the group, the most cunning." Lilacpaw began growling, and Yarrowpaw flinched at the sudden turn of hostility from his sister.

Yarrowpaw got up. "I have something to say." Everyone turned toward Yarrowpaw, and Yarrowpaw gulped loudly.

"We need to establish territories as soon as possible. We're all getting tired of each other, and sooner or later one of us is going to rip the other apart. I _think_ we should leave this area tomorrow, and make it around the forest. Once we get back to the place we started, we should all say where we liked the best. I personally liked the darker forest." Yarrowpaw mewed, and the rest nodded happily.

"That's a good idea," Lilacpaw chirped, and spoke again. "I liked where we used to live. It still is my favourite place. Not to mention the willow tree..." Lilacpaw sighed, and Yarrowpaw placed his head on her shoulder.

"I like the moorlands. Quailpaw?" Grasspaw meowed, and Quailpaw blinked thoughtfully.

"The area near us now is for me. I absolutely love it. Though I'm not sure I'd make my territory anywhere near this cave, I don't want any of the cats in QuailClan to fall down here." Quailpaw jeered, and Lilacpaw quickly tsked, and curled up.

"Goodnight, boys." She yawned, and the rest curled up around the rock.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grasspaw woke up in StarClan, and saw Ashwing frantically whispering with a cat he recognized as Tinyear. He could catch snippets of their conversation.

"My own apprentice visited..." Tinyear hissed, and Ashwing nodded.

"I understand, and I'd feel the same way too. It isn't fair that he had to see him twice!" Ashwing exclaimed.

"I just want him to have a normal..." "I don't want Quailpaw to end..."

Grasspaw tilted his head. To end? Surely Quailpaw wouldn't be dying any time soon. Grasspaw padded toward Ashwing, and stood at her side.

"Oh, hi, Grasspaw! I have important things to discuss with you. Tinyear, if you'd excuse us?"

The dark brown tabby known as Tinyear nodded, and padded away. "Quailpaw, it is time to learn about more herbs!" The tom yowled, and then there was an awkward silence between Ashwing and Grasspaw.

"Woo. Hm." Ashwing began, letting out a quick uneasy sigh. "I have something to talk to you about," Ashwing said anxiously, padding away. Grasspaw bounced after her, and practically landed on her tail.

"So, Ashwing, what's this all about? Did I do something wrong? I know I ate prey without saving some for my littermates, but I didn't mean to." Grasspaw said uneasily, and Ashwing let out a purr of amusement.

"Nonsense! The clans have only been planted in the earth. You, my dear, are the roots. Your actions make the plant grow." Ashwing absentmindedly sped her pace, and Grasspaw thought about what she had said.

"Are you making fun of my name?" Grasspaw asked with the hint of a challenge in his voice, but it was masked with a tease. Ashwing grunted.

"Of course not, my silly little Grasspaw. Why would I do such a thing? Now, here's what I want to talk to you about." Ashwing's voice all of a sudden became serious, and she sat down. Grasspaw saw down flanking her, and Ashwing purred.

"Now, the place you have stumbled upon in the real world is called Moonstone. This is where normal cats, in future generations, come to speak to StarClan. However, it is not needed at the moment, because you can talk to us whenever you please." Ashwing explained, and Grasspaw shot up.

"Quailpaw _fell_ into Moonstone?" Grasspaw said, gawking at Ashwing. Ashwing nodded.

"Yes, Quailpaw fell into Moonstone. I need to tell you to look out for unusual behaviour from Quailpaw, something is up with him, and we can hardly reach him." Ashwing nodded, and Grasspaw tilted his rounded head to the left.

"He's alright, right? Tinyear said something about him dying." Grasspaw explained, worry laced on his voice. Ashwing blinked at him with a peculiar concealed expression.

"No, Quailpaw is fine. Tinyear was talking about something else. Anyhow, it is time for you to wake up, darling." Ashwing spoke at last, and she closed her eyes, placing her tail on Grasspaw's flank.

"It is time to wake up.."

The relaxing sound of Ashwing's voice was changed to a tense voice. "It is time to wake up you piece of dirt!" Lilacpaw cursed, shaking Grasspaw furiously. Grasspaw grumbled and got up, blinking at Lilacpaw.

"Whaty." He sighed, looking down at the ground, his eyes watery as the light of the holes above his head blinded him a bit.

"It is time to go! I don't want the water to come down again. I'm starving. Yarrowpaw and Quailpaw are already starting to climb the tunnels." Lilacpaw flinched when she heard a hiss and a few cursed, and a flying brown ball of fur slid down the slope, sailing through the water.

"Fox-dung. It is too slippery." Quailpaw mewed, his ears flicking, obviously agitated.

Yarrowpaw called down, "I'm doing great! I'm at the top!"

Quailpaw yowled up to him, standing up. "You kicked me in the face!"

Yarrowpaw let out a long grunt, and then spoke again. "You kinda deserved it."

Quailpaw hissed and ran back up the tunnel, rocks and ground flying down. Grasspaw scrambled toward the tunnel when he heard the yowl of a cat.

"Hey! Stop guys!" Grasspaw dove into the pile of brown and ginger fur, trying to break up the tussle between Yarrowpaw and Quailpaw. Finally, managing to grab Quailpaw by the scruff and yanking him backward, Yarrowpaw sat down and licked his chest.

"Quailpaw clawed me." Yarrowpaw complained, and Quailpaw hissed loudly.

"Quailpaw, you're a medicine cat apprentice, you know that." Grasspaw scolded, and watched as Lilacpaw scrambled up the tunnel. Quailpaw sighed, and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Yarrowpaw. I have to go meet Tinyear now, we have training to begin." Quailpaw disappeared into the bushes, and Grasspaw nodded.

Lilacpaw tilted her head. "I think Mistleface will want to see me, I'm going to go find a spot to train in."

"Same with me," Grasspaw sighed, sitting down, defeated. He watched as his sister and brother disappeared into the undergrowth. Grasspaw stretched and ran toward a pile of rocks, wondering if Ashwing would come down from StarClan.

Ashwing suddenly appeared behind Grasspaw, making him jump a tail-length in the air. Ashwing purred, sitting down on the smooth rock. "How bad did I scare you?" She asked, and Grasspaw huffed, walking next to her. His gaze softened when he saw the friendly expression in the she-cat's wondrous eyes.

"How bad do you think you scared me? I tumbled down the rock as well." He shook his pelt, and a few rocks flew off. One whizzed right over Ashwing's head, and she flinched.

"Hey! Watch where you shake your pelt." She breathed, and got up. "Okay, we gotta train anyway. Tinyear is most likely with Quailpaw by now, and Yarrowpaw should be with Crowheart. I hope Lilacpaw is with Mistleface."

"I'm sure they are fine," Grasspaw comforted Ashwing, and she nodded. "Okay, so let's get to your first training session! Now, you seem like a lithe cat, moorlands will be the perfect place for you." Ashwing commented, and then started circling him.

"Ah, okay. Let's try to find a nice open spot." She chirped, and padded through the forest with Grasspaw on her tail.

"Could we train at Moonstone? I mean, if we're allowed to." Grasspaw wondered, half to himself.

"No, Moonstone is a very sacred area, any recklessness could harm the area. Ah! Look! Right here!" Before them, there was a large open area, surrounded by stubby trees.

"Great." Grasspaw mewed, racing into the area. He rolled around, and then he felt something cold suppress his body, looking up to see the cold starry spirit of Ashwing on his stomach.

"Brr!" Grasspaw said, shaking himself. Ashwing jumped off.

"Ha, gotcha." She looked a bit sad, then her expression cheered up. "Okay, Grasspaw, raced around the perimeter of the area five times, and then try to jump over me! Should be easy, correct?" Ashwing asked, and Grasspaw nodded.

"Take note of this; I can try to touch you with my paws, but I cannot jump. We'll keep doing this until sunset. Alright? Go!" Ashwing got ready, standing in the middle of the area, her body tipping a bit. Grasspaw didn't pay attention to this action, and kept running in circles.

Finally, when he cleared his fifth lap, her ran straight for Ashwing, trying to soar over her.

Ashwing easily rolled over on her back and swiped at his stomach with sheathed paws, and he could feel the chills racing up his spine. Grasspaw rolled over as well, shivering. She really was cold. He wondered how cold everyone else in StarClan was.

"Nice try! It took me at least ten times to jump over my old mentor. Okay, again!" Ashwing got ready, tipping over a bit, and Grasspaw focused on her. He didn't understand the point of the training at all.

When he managed to circle the area another five times, he ran toward Ashwing, but tripped on a clump of grass and flew sideways. Ashwing's eyes twinkled in amusement, and a simple word came out of her. "Whoops."

"I don't see the point of this." Grasspaw sighed, spitting out grass. Ashwing sat next to him, and tilted his head.

"It is to work your legs. Y'see, lunging will be an important part of living on moorlands, to catch those nasty rabbits, and you'll be running a lot. It is important to stretch your legs. Or, at least have them tough."

"What move was that, where you roll over and swipe my stomach?"

"There's not really a name. But, picture it like this. Imagine a big brute coming to attack you, and you roll over and swipe their stomach. Then, try to scramble out of the way before they can crush you underneath them. It can be like, roll and swipe? Something like that."

"Oh. Can I try it?" Grasspaw mewed, and Ashwing purred.

"Sure. One more try at the running and jumping."

They continued to practice, and then, Grasspaw and Ashwing stopped dead in their tracks, hearing the screams of a cat. They raced toward the sound, and saw Yarrowpaw being pinned by two rogues.

One was a light brown tabby with darker stripes, and the other was a black cat with white flecks. Grasspaw hurled himself at the black cat, and he was viciously thrown back by a powerful swipe.

"Ouch." Grasspaw whimpered, and Ashwing ran up to him. "Do what I told you to do! Do it!"

Yarrowpaw was struggling with the tabby, and the black tom hissed and prepared to jump at him. Grasspaw leaned to the side a bit, and then flipped over, clawing at the tom's stomach. The black tom yowled and went to bite him, but Grasspaw had already squirmed out.

Grasspaw swung his head toward Yarrowpaw, then he was blown over by a headbutt from the tom. Grasspaw stayed on the ground, dazed, and then felt claws digging into his side.

 _Leave me alone!_ He hissed in his head, then thrashed his legs wildly about, scoring the tom in the face. The tom backed up and spat at a bit of blood dripping from his muzzle, then went back to fight again.

Grasspaw ducked, and the tom flew over him, and Grasspaw ran at him sideways, biting into his neck. The tom screeched, and swiped Grasspaw out from under his legs, which drew more blood from the tom's neck. Grasspaw let go, not wanting to kill the cat, and the black tom ran toward a bush and angrily cried.

"Weasel! Get your hind over her immediately!" The tabby refused to respond, and Grasspaw threw himself at the tabby. The tabby hissed and spat, and he realized this tabby was a she-cat.

"Get off me you lazy piece of foxdung," She squirmed under his weight, but Grasspaw didn't budge. The black tom raced out, and threw himself at Grasspaw, but Yarrowpaw blocked him, and he fell to the ground.

"Get out of here! We're keeping your friend for a while!" Yarrowpaw decided, and the tom slowly slunk away. Suddenly, Lilacpaw burst through the bushes, with Quailpaw right behind her.

"I'll go then. Weasel, you'll know where to find me!" The tom turned tail and fled, leaving the group with the tabby.

* * *

 **Whoa! Sorry for the long chapter. Let me know how you felt about it! The reason this chapter was so long was because I felt a bit sorry for neglecting the story, so I decided to make it up to you all by making a double length one. Hope you'll forgive me!**

 **\- Kate 3**


	9. Chapter 8: Slippery Devil

"Lax!" The tabby called, thrashing about. The tabby reached up and clawed Grasspaw on the cheek, and Grasspaw did the same back to her.

"Get off of me you brute!" She shrieked, and Quailpaw came back with some seeds. He forcefully fed them to the she-cat, and Quailpaw whispered to Grasspaw.

"They'll make her sleepy." Quailpaw walked away and probably started to collect some herbs.

Lilacpaw snarled, her claws unsheathed, slamming a paw against the she-cat's muzzle, pushing it to the side. "What's your name? Why are you in _our_ forest?" The tabby didn't respond immediately, and she gulped.

"I'm a rogue, my name is Weasel. Now leave me alone you dumb mousebrains. I'd be damned if this was your forest, anyway." She muttered, and Lilacpaw let go over her.

"Grasspaw you can get off her now. If she tries to run we can kill her." Yarrowpaw hissed softly, and the she-cat gawked at Grasspaw.

Grasspaw pushed himself off of her, and Weasel scrambled up. "What did that tom feed me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed into small slits. Grasspaw shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Now, you will stay with us until we know you are entirely not a threat." Grasspaw decided, and Weasel let out and exasperated sigh.

"How pleasant, staying with a bunch of lunatics. Probably forever. I hope you know I am not happy." She glared at Grasspaw, and Grasspaw returned the stare.

"Just, stop fighting us. For StarClan's sake, you sure make a lot of noise." Grasspaw complained, and Weasel sighed, and then tilted her head.

"What is a StarClan?" Weasel asked, her tail swaying low to the ground, obviously agitated.

"StarClan is basically the spirits up in the sky who watch over us and the forest. They train us to be great warriors. But that's enough from me. We should take turns watching this she-cat." Grasspaw flicked his tail toward Lilacpaw, and went to go find Ashwing.

He felt strong whenever he was with Ashwing, and he needed her to help him be strong, to face this new strange cat. He saw Ashwing sitting down, facing away from him. Ashwing turned to him, with an upset expression.

"Oh, hello Grasspaw. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Strange how she knew Grasspaw was worrying about him, but his thoughts were soon swept away when he felt her cold presence pressing against him. The coldness soon faded, and only fondness was left.

"That cat may help replenish the forest with new cats. But I'm not too sure about that tom. Do whatever you can to convert her into a warrior." Ashwing walked away, and Grasspaw found himself running after her.

"Wait! Ashwing!" Ashwing stopped and mewed.

"Tomorrow we'll keep training. Think about keeping that she-cat under control. She's probably about as many moons as you, but she also probably has more training." Ashwing faded away, and Grasspaw dove in to where she was just sitting.

He could still smell the sweetness of the she-cat, and he felt a bit sad. But he'd get to see her tomorrow. He walked back, and saw Weasel asleep on the ground.

Lilacpaw yawned, and fell asleep next to some ferns. "I thought you were going to watch her." Grasspaw muttered, and flicked his tail submissively, folding his paws neatly underneath himself next to the sleeping she-cat.

"I'm not done with you for hurting my brother." He whispered, and then found himself drifting off to sleep.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Grasspaw opened his eyes, and he found he could smell the sweet scent of Ashwing. Slowly following the scent, he saw Ashwing standing in the clearing. He tried to move closer, but he couldn't. Birds chirped over his head in the setting sun, and he continued to try to get to Ashwing.

"I'm not for you. I don't deserve you. I can't be one with you. It is impossible." Ashwing faded away, and Grasspaw yowled, and then he saw the sleeping figure of Weasel. What did she have to do with his dreams?

He shook his head, and woke up. He saw that Yarrowpaw was guarding Weasel, and Lilacpaw was being looked at by Quailpaw.

"Did you fight yesterday?" Quailpaw asked, and Lilacpaw huffed.

"I don't remember fighting yesterday. But I'm fine. Just sore from training." Lilacpaw sighed.

"I'll go catch some prey. Three mice and one rabbit coming right up." Lilacpaw mewed, and sped off through the forest. Yarrowpaw nodded a greeting to Quailpaw, and Quailpaw sat next to him.

"You really get beat up, Yarrowpaw." Quailpaw said, pawing at his pelt. Grasspaw squinted, and noticed Yarrowpaw looked even _older._ He saw fresh cuts on his pelt, and his eyes was still shut. Blood crusted around his muzzle, and he saw the various herbs on Yarrowpaw's body.

Grasspaw tried to move, but he felt all his legs stiffening underneath himself. He groaned, and he could smell the foul herbs on him. Weasel had only a few cobwebs on her pelt. How awful. Just because she wasn't one of them, doesn't mean she is any less of a cat.

"Ah, Grasspaw, you're awake. Anyway, we have decided tomorrow we are planning out territories. You get all the moorlands, I get this more boggy areas, Yarrowpaw gets the dark parts of the forest, and Lilacpaw gets the rest. Even territories. We'll need to all find more cats for recruiting though." Quailpaw mewed, pushing himself up and stretching.

"We'll be going to the moors to drop you off, tomorrow Grasspaw, and then we will all split up." Yarrowpaw spoke this time, and then a thought dawned upon Grasspaw's head.

"We'll need to find the gathering area! We should split up in two more sunrises." Yarrowpaw chatted with Quailpaw for a second, and they both nodded.

"Okay, good idea." Yarrowpaw decided.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Weasel was angrily glaring at Lilacpaw from a distance ever since she got back with food. She wasn't even trying to grab any food, just angrily staring at Lilacpaw. For what, Grasspaw didn't know, but he probably didn't want to find out.

"You're a bad guard," Lilacpaw whispered in Grasspaw's ear. "Last night when I woke up I saw you sleeping, and Weasel's back pressed against yours." Lilacpaw jeered, and Grasspaw huffed, his skin becoming burning hot.

"She just rolled over, that's it." Grasspaw whispered back.

"I pulled her over to the tree for you, so you didn't smell like her when you woke up." Lilacpaw purred, and grabbed a mouse and began to eat it.

Grasspaw got up and grabbed a mouse from their makeshift pile, and brought it to Weasel. "Eat it. Last thing we want is a dead cat." Weasel turned away from him, ignoring him.

"Eat it! I'm not taking no for an answer!" Grasspaw growled, and Weasel whipped her head around, her eyes turning from the original wide moons they were from staring at Lilacpaw, to evil small slits in a heartbeat.

She bared her fangs, which made Grasspaw's fur raise in surprise. They were absolutely huge.

"Look, I don't like it here. I don't like you. I don't like anyone here, especially that _Lilacpaw._ Now, you leave me alone!" She turned away once again, and Grasspaw pressed on her again.

"I just told you I'm not taking no for an answer, no matter if you're the biggest, scariest cat ever, you will eat." Grasspaw declared, and Weasel made a _'tch'_ noise and grabbed the mouse and hid in the bushes.

Grasspaw paced back in forth, thinking of how to win the she-cat's trust. He felt like he could like her eventually, but he needed her to like him. Grasspaw heard his name being called, and sat next to his brothers and sisters huddling behind a large oak tree.

"Okay, Weasel will need to live with one of us, for her punishment of attacking." Quailpaw whispered, and Yarrowpaw gulped, and Lilacpaw hissed silently.

"No way! She bit me last night!" Lilacpaw exclaimed, and Quailpaw flashed her a look.

"I thought you said you had no wounds?" Quailpaw questioned, and Lilacpaw mocked him.

"It was just a warning nip. I bit her back."

Quailpaw shrugged. "I guess Yarrowpaw doesn't want her either?" Yarrowpaw nodded, and wrapped his tail around him. Grasspaw squinted at his tail, and realized how bloody and ripped it was.

"Oh my StarClan, Yarrowpaw! You look like you went through a pit of dogs twice." Yarrowpaw huffed, but his eyes were playful.

"No time for that. It comes to me and Grasspaw now." Quailpaw tilted his head. "Do you want her?"

"I wouldn't mind having extra help in the clans. I would like her to stay." Grasspaw lowered his head respectfully, and Quailpaw sighed.

"Well, how do we settle this?"

"Last night, Ashwing came to me and asked me to make her believe in StarClan. I think it should be me who keeps her..." Grasspaw mumbled, he didn't like the sound of this conversation. Keeping a cat? She wasn't any less of a cat, he needed to keep telling himself that or he would probably hurt her by treating her like a piece of prey.

"We should ask _her_ who she wants to stay with. C'mon, let's go talk to her." The group got up, and Quailpaw headed to the bush she was in. Quailpaw screeched, and ran out.

"She's gone!"

* * *

 **Well, Weasel has randomly disappeared. Actually, that was a good idea, running away. Good job on taking advantage of them being distracted, Weasel! Will the group find her and ask who she wants to stay with? Or will Weasel be gone forever?**

 **\- Kate**


	10. Chapter 9: Defeated

"She's gone!"

Quailpaw exclaimed, and the rest of the group began to panic. Quailpaw raced away into the undergrowth, Lilacpaw following a fox-length away. Grasspaw ran away, his tail streaming behind him. He ran through the boggy areas covered in small streams and rivers, and then he could see the moorlands quite a bit away.

Ignoring his strong urge to run and play, he sped into the trees, the harsh brambles clawing at his pelt as he scrambled his way through. Managing to wriggle himself free. Biting onto a tendril digging into his leg, he ripped it off and kept running.

He wasn't feeling too tired, but his muscles were becoming mad at him for pushing himself over his limit. Gathering his legs to jump over a stream, he jumped short, and slammed into the water, becoming soaked.

"Feather-brained water!" He cursed, and dragged himself free. Scrambling across the muddy shore, he began to follow a river. Mud was crusted to his paws and his pelt was still dripping with water, the worst of things had only just begun.

Leaves blew in the wind, whipping at him and sticking to his silver pelt. He tumbled along the uneven land, tripping and twisting his paw a bit. He yowled in frustration, and looked up tot he sky.

"Why are you making this so hard for me? I'm _trying_ to find a possible clanmate!" He yelled at StarClan, expecting Ashwing to come and comfort him. Yet she didn't.

He pulled himself up, looking at his white underbelly that was now brown with mud. He saw there was a stick in it and a few pebbles. Ignoring the fact that he looked like he had never heard of grooming himself, he ventured on, his ears flattened against his head.

He could hear squeaks in the distance, and _quite far_ in the distance. Too loud for any prey to sound like, so he decided to check it out. He had to walk across another river, but this one just clinged to his pelt even more.

The chilly river soothed his aching muscles, but he was still getting wet. Wading across, his front legs began to float in the deepest part, so he thrust himself forward, hitting the rock bottom of the riverbed.

He swam up, gasping for air, and scrambled out. The water stung his eyes, and he was cold, wet, and hungry. He felt so alone. The squeaking became louder, and it sounded like a cry for help.

"Help me!" A noise sounded in the distance, and Grasspaw started to run like he had never before. He stumbled a few more times, and then he found himself in a shady area, surrounded in towering oak trees.

Patches of dark green grass covered the ground, and a churning river flowed through the area. A large stone arch was positioned over the water, and vines hung down from it.

Grasspaw got closer, and realized a cat was swinging wildly on one of the vines. Grasspaw approached the cat, and mewed, "Do you need help?" Now close enough to the river that he could see it fully, he realized how wide; and how deep it was.

The cat responded with a curt nod, and Grasspaw slowly made his way up the arch. It was steep, but it had some spots for an easy was to climb it. He reached the top, and bent over to see the cat better.

This cat was quite familiar, the same light brown body and complete with darker stripes, and the amber eyes that looked like the sun was trapped in. Weasel.

"You." He hissed, and she looked up at him blankly. Her eyes turned into wide moons, and she clung to the vine more frantically.

"Now is not the time to be fighting, just help me up!" She pleaded, and Grasspaw sighed, lowering himself a bit.

"Can you try to make your way up more? I can almost grab your scruff." He said, and Weasel inched her way up a tiny bit more, and Grasspaw got a good grip on her scruff. He yanked her up, and stumbled backward a bit.

Weasel's eyes were closed, and she gulped hard. "Thank you, I probably would've drowned if it weren't for you. Anyway, that's enough of that damn sappy apology," She opened her eyes and eyed Grasspaw curiously.

Grasspaw was intently focusing on her, with his eyes in small slits. "I'm not happy that you just ran off like that, y'know. You're our prisoner! You have a punishment to fulfill." He warned, and Weasel sat up straight.

"Hush it now, Grasspaw! You aren't the boss of the forest, you have no right in telling _me_ what to do." She hissed, her claws unsheathing. Grasspaw got up and flicked his tail.

"I just did. Now listen to me; you can choose who you want to live with. Me, or Quailpaw." Grasspaw said firmly, and she rolled her eyes. "Neither." Her eyes flicked from Grasspaw to the ground, and she gasped, turning around to face the end of the arch.

"Lax! You came for me!" She purred, and he growled.

"I waited for you yesterday, what were you doing?" The black tom with white flecks said with a menacing tone, and Weasel flattened her ears to her head.

"I was imprisoned, but I escaped!" She called back to him, and Lax responded with a outraged roar.

"Imprisoned? I thought I taught you better! You good for nothing lil' monster!" Weasel seemed hurt by this, and she sighed.

"I really am sorry." She replied, but the tom ignored her.

"Ain't that on' of 'em runts that beats me yesterday?" He asked surprised. Weasel turned to Grasspaw and unsheathed her claws again.

"Yeah, I can handle him Lax. You can just watch me beat him up!" She lunged at Grasspaw, knocking him over.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grasspaw hissed, and wrapped his paws around her neck. "I just practically saved your life, and this is how you repay me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Weasel nodded, and bit his shoulder, and a satisfying crunch could be hear from it. Grasspaw screeched in pain, and unsheathed his claws, scratching her across the ear.

Weasel jumped off of him, and Grasspaw's haunches began to bristle. He tilted himself to the side, watching as Weasel soared over him, landing on the edge of the rock arch.

She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't sink her claws into the rock's surface. "Help!" She cried, and Grasspaw approached her.

"No. You'll just attack me again." Grasspaw said bluntly, and his heart ached seeing her thrashing figure on the side of the arch.

"Fine, I'll just die." She let go, and plunged into the water. Grasspaw looked at her in awe, and Lax let a growl erupt from him.

"You darn kittypet! Y'all hurt my prized apprentice!" He ran to the water's edge where she had fallen, and Grasspaw came down. Lax glared at Grasspaw.

"Welp, she's gone. All because of you!" Lax reared up on his hind legs, and slammed his paws down on Grasspaw's head, knocking him out.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Grasspaw is in trouble. Lax is quite mean, he doesn't really care about Weasel either. What kind of relationship do you think Weasel and Lax have? It certainly is a interesting one. Also, I have decided after I finish this book, I will be writing a little 'super edition' about Lax and Weasel. So stay tuned for that!**

 **Also, I might have two chapters uploaded tomorrow. Woah! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **\- Kate!**


	11. Quick Little Note!

**I hate writer's block. No fresh ideas! Oh darn. But whatever it takes, there** ** _will_** **be at least one chapter tomorrow. This was just a tiny little note!**

 **\- Kate :)**


	12. Chapter 10: The First Recruited

Grasspaw woke up to a ringing in his ears. His eyes were shut, and his body felt as cold as a stone. Shifting a bit, he groaned at the pain in his body. Something was nudging him to wake up.

His nose flared, and his eyes opened slightly, gazing up at the bright misty figure of Ashwing. Ashwing exclaimed, "You're awake! Oh, I thought he had killed you! Don't speak to me now, I just wanted to wish you best of luck. Later we can train."

Then she was gone. Before he could even respond. Grasspaw glanced around. He was in an enclosed area, and it felt surprisingly safe. He looked up to see the dark sky, twinkling with all the warriors of silverpelt. Pushing himself up, he blinked, and realized he was in a large hollow stump.

He wasn't in the area he was before, he was in a different place now. He could see a figure running towards him, and he unsheathed his claws. He still felt the pounding in his head, but it was slowly dulling.

He realized who was coming for him. Weasel.

 _Wait, she's dead! How is she running at me?_ Grasspaw thought frantically, and Weasel skidded to a stop.

"Welcome back to the real world, did you have fun sleeping for a day?" She said bitterly, and Grasspaw scoffed.

"What do you want? You are dead! How are you here?" He shifted on his hindquarters, and Weasel let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I'm not dead. I held my breath under the water. But it is good to know that Lax doesn't care about me." She sighed, glancing at the ground. Grasspaw jumped out of the stump he was peeking out of, and winced at the pains in his leg. He nudged Weasel, and she let out a small ' _tsk.'_

"Whatever, Grasspaw. I brought you here. I can't seem to find your brothers and sisters though." She said, and Grasspaw became serious.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, like why you attacked me after I saved you." He hissed, and Weasel seemed a bit shocked.

"Why didn't you help me up again? You just left me dangling on that arch like I was a piece of crowfood. I was hurt by your actions." Weasel fired back, and Grasspaw's eyes turned into small slits.

" _You_ were hurt by my actions? Your actions _physically_ hurt me! Twice! Oh, and I'm at blame now?" He growled, wanting to rip the she-cat apart. But something pushed him away from hurting her; possibly the scared look in her eyes.

"We're even! After Lax left, I came out gasping for air, trying to find you a safe spot to rest. Don't act like that with me, Grasspaw! Ugh, toms, I'll never understand them! I'm going for a run." She sped away, leaving a shocked Grasspaw in the field.

"Fine! That's fine with me! I don't care about you!" He growled and hid in the hollow stump again, placing his paws firmly over his ears. He squeezed his eyes tight, and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Hey, I thought I told you to get her to believe in us, and that would probably be achieved through friendship. You're driving her off, Grasspaw. Be nice." Grasspaw heard, but the sound was coming from all around him.

He turned and turned, trying to find the source, and it was driving him mad that he couldn't locate it.

"That wasn't very nice. Apologize to her tomorrow, Grasspaw. We need as many new cats to reform the clans as we can. Do it Grasspaw." The voice seemed more urgent, and he realized it must be Ashwing.

"I'm sorry Ashwing." He whimpered, and then he heard a sly purr. It wasn't Ashwing's soft purr, it was different. Scary, almost. His whole world whirled around, and turned black. He thought he had woken up, but it was still in his dream.

He looked down, and he was walking on stars. No grass, just stars. Blank space. When he looked up, he could see a silhouetted world, but he couldn't tell where he was. Suddenly, he felt gravity being enforced on him, and slamming him into the ground. He grunted, and looked around.

There was another voice, but it was clear where it was coming from this time. It wasn't Ashwing's; it was more deep. "Well, welcome to my domain! It is nice to meet you, Grasspaw." The voice purred, sending shivers up Grasspaw's spine.

Then, from one of the large black trees, a flash of white shot out of them, and landed in front of him.

"Aye." He grunted, examining Grasspaw. This strange greeting made Grasspaw's head spin, but that's not the only thing that worried him.

"Oh, how rude of me. You don't know my name. I am.. Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you!" He said playfully, but it was menacing nonetheless.

"Please tell me your name." Grasspaw mewed, and got up. He felt awkward from being in the sky before. He looked up, and realized the sky was just grey now, decorated with wispy crimson like things, probably clouds.

The white tom groaned, and flicked his tail impatiently. "Alright. My name is Rushfall, nice to meetcha. Your brother, Quailpaw was it? Probably described my appearance to you. Now study me carefully."

The tom was suddenly more visible, and he could see the snowy white cat, with grey paws, and a gruesome slash from his nose to his chest. He probably died from it.

"The prophecy, has already been delivered to you. Blah blah, evil will start from the one you least expect. Correct? Also, it will. You better watch your hind, Grasspaw. Anyway, my 'domain,' is actually called, 'the dark forest.' Hope you'll enjoy it while it lasts."

Then the area faded out to an eerie dark blueish colour, signalling that Grasspaw had woken up.

 _The dark forest._ Grasspaw said in his head, and he looked around. He jumped, and thought he was still where he was before, but he could see some stars. The sky was a dark blue, just like when he had woken up, but there were many stars in the sky. He was in a familiar place.

He got up, and jumped over the log. He could see the sky getting brighter in a place, and he sighed. At least he would be getting some light. He tripped on something fuzzy, and it hissed at him.

"Watch it, klutz!" It exclaimed, and Grasspaw's eyes adjusted. Weasel was glaring at him with the same amber eyes that looked like they could drown a thousand cats in.

"Sorry." He felt warm near Weasel, even though he didn't really like her. He curled up next to her, and mewed.

"So, we don't really know each other. Get to know each other better?" He asked, and Weasel shifted so she wasn't facing him.

"Not today."

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

It was sunhigh now, and Grasspaw was enjoying every minute of it. Weasel said she would go hunting, and he expected her to come back, or else he would track her down and personally end her miserable life.

Just as he was losing hope, Weasel burst through the trees, holding a squirrel in her jaws.

"Hope you like bushy-tailed squirrels." She chirped, and then cleared his voice.

"Just eat it." She said more rudely, and began to clean herself.

Grasspaw slowly bit into it, and he glanced up at Weasel who was watching him. She flicked her eyes away, and Grasspaw let out an amused squeak.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice strained. Grasspaw looked at her curiously.

"I like how you pretend not to be interested in whatever I do, yet you study me when I'm not looking." He jeered, and he saw a flash of anger light up her eyes.

"I like how you're trying to become friends with me even though that's nearly impossible, plant-tom."

"Plant-tom?" Grasspaw asked, perplexed by the weird remark, and Weasel looked away.

"I just made it up. Your name has to do with plants, so I put plant, and tom together. I tend to do that with many words." She said, beginning to clean her tail.

 _She likes to make up her own insults, and words? How interesting._ "Okay, little-she." He purred, his nose twitching with amusement.

"That was just stupid." Weasel remarked, and Grasspaw decided to call her that at appropriate times.

"That was good bonding just now!" Grasspaw said happily, and Weasel gasped.

"How'd you do that? You got me to open up to you a bit!" She sounded confused and angry, and it made Grasspaw's veins burn, but in a good way.

"Heh, got you! Anyway, do you mind me telling you something?" He became serious, and Weasel looked at him sideways.

"One, I do mind. Two, why?"

"Because it is interesting I promise!" He pounced on her, and she just laid underneath him, motionless for a heartbeat. She fought back, and kicked him off her.

"Don't pin me or I'll pin you through the ground." She threatened, and Grasspaw's tail curled in amusement, and Weasel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, there's this thing called StarClan, and they look over the whole forest..." Grasspaw kept up with his lecture on StarClan and the warrior code, and to his surprise, Weasel listened.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Oh. How interesting," She mewed, blinking thoughtfully.

"They want you to believe in them, and help remake the clans. If you do, you could be my deputy!" He mewed, and Weasel squinted.

"Deputy? Sounds fun. I guess I might as well try it. But I honestly think you're going too far with your dreams." Weasel chuckled, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Grasspaw asked, and Weasel turned to look at him.

"Oh, come, we're going to look for your siblings."

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Weasel and Grasspaw wandered around for a while, and they saw many things. Nice places to hide, a family of foxes traveling through a log, which they chose to avoid, and finally, the prize, his siblings.

Lilacpaw yowled, and ran toward him at full speed, pushing him over. Lilacpaw slammed her face into his body, sniffing loudly. "There you are! I thought I'd never see you again! Because of that wretched-" She stopped mid-sentence to look over at Weasel, who had an unreadable expression plastered to her face.

"Thanks for that wonderful greeting." She murmured.

Quailpaw pushed right past Grasspaw, and stopped in front of Weasel. "So, do you want to live with me, or Grasspaw? Pick or chose." He murmured, and Weasel blinked at him.

"Oh, that. Well, you are a annoying mousebrain, therefore, I decide that I would like to live with Grasspaw."

Hearing these words, Grasspaw thought his heart had stopped for good. His eyes flicked toward Weasel, and his tail curled in amazement.

He already had his first clanmate.

* * *

 **Sorry for uploading this chapter so late at night! Hope you enjoy! Another chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, for sure.**

 **\- Kate!**


	13. Chapter 11: Sorrow

**OKAY I'D LIKE TO SAY FIRST, I AM SO SORRY. I made a promise that I'd update the story yesterday, but I didn't! I'm very sorry.  
Yesterday I had little/no inspiration to do the story, so I was kind of freaking out. School is a pain as well; which was also stopping me from uploading. So I'll try my best to get ****_two_** **chapters today. Once again, I am extremely sorry for not uploading yesterday! Hope you all can forgive me.**

 **=)**

* * *

Grasspaw had spent the last day being cared for by Quailpaw, and Weasel was getting a thorough lecture about hurting clanmates from Lilacpaw. Grasspaw enjoyed to see the responsible side of his sister, since it was so amusing.

"He could've died. That was abusive," Lilacpaw mewed sternly, and Weasel sighed, while rolling her eyes.

"He's a strong cat. Are you done bugging me now?" Weasel was becoming impatient.

"No. When you say sorry, I'll stop nagging you." Lilacpaw nodded, and nudged Weasel in the direction of Grasspaw, who was looking at the group with curious green eyes.

"Fine." Weasel slowly walked over to Grasspaw, and bent down to his level.

"What's up?" Grasspaw asked, blinking at Weasel. Weasel looked around nervously, spotting Lilacpaw with a smug expression on her face, and softly hissed at her.

"Well, Lilacpaw has been a pain lately, and is forcing me to say sorry to you. Therefore, I am sorry, Grasspaw. I am sorry for hurting you." Weasel went to walk away, and Lilacpaw bounded after her nagging her more, and earning a surprising tackle.

"Get off me." Lilacpaw squirmed, but Weasel just gave her a warning nip, her tail lashing in frustration.

"Stop bothering me." Weasel slowly walked away, and then called over her small rounded shoulders. "I'll catch some prey and I'll be back. I swear." Lilacpaw looked around, and spotted Yarrowpaw grooming himself in some dappled sunlight.

"Ah, Yarrowpaw! I need you to watch Weasel in the forest. We don't trust her still after what she's done. Think you can watch her?" Lilacpaw begged, and Yarrowpaw nodded.

"Me and Crowheart have been doing some hunting lately, and I think that I could use it." Grasspaw felt his heart sink when he saw his brother get up and stretch, all his wounds clearly visible on his pelt. There was a hardly visible limp, which meant Yarrowpaw was still hurt.

Grasspaw was still in poor condition, which meant he couldn't train anymore, at least until he wasn't so brutally beaten and scratched. But it was nothing compared to Yarrowpaw's condition.

Yarrowpaw disappeared into the ferns distance with Weasel next to him, their fur hardly touching. This ticked off Grasspaw a bit, and he didn't know why. Ignoring it, he plucked the grass around him.

When Grasspaw had found his brothers and sisters, they were in the forest near where they had started before. No longer in the rocky, marshy lands of Quailpaw's new territory. This was going to be Lilacpaw's territory. But his sister didn't mind if her kin stayed, but she thought differently about Weasel. They really needed to separate. Quailpaw padded over to Grasspaw, and dropped some herbs next to him and began to clean his wounds again.

"So, when you were gone looking for Weasel, what'd you find? Did you find a possible gathering place?" Weasel asked while his mouth was full of stage poultices.

Grasspaw thought hard. It all seemed like regular scenery, but the fact that he had found the stone arch with vines hanging from it. Then a thought dawned upon him. The whole of StarClan lived in this forest one time; so why didn't they tell him where moonstone and the gathering area were from the start?

"Actually, I did manage to find a possible place for gatherings. Ouch!" Grasspaw jumped when he felt something being pulled out of his fur.

"You had a burr. Anyway, continue? This is interesting." Quailpaw commented, and Grasspaw flicked his tail at Quailpaw.

"Well, there was this large stone arch, towering over a large deep black river. The river seemed to have clean water, but it was menacing not being able to see the bottom of it. There were some frogs near the shore and these really neat vines hung off the sides of it. In the more narrower part of the river, there are some stones sticking out of the water, but you'll need good jumping power to reach it. There are four stones to be exact." Grasspaw nodded, and Quailpaw chirped.

"Great! We have the gathering area. I'll just try to talk to StarClan tonight about it, and if they agree, then bingo. The clans are ready to go." Quailpaw finished, and started to head toward a small puddle to wash himself.

"Don't forget about borders," Grasspaw warned, and Quailpaw kicked a back leg out for silence.

* * *

Grasspaw was sleeping with his body on top of Lilacpaw's, and Lilacpaw's legs sprawled out on Quailpaw's stomach. Quailpaw had his head on top of Yarrowpaw's shoulder, and they were all snoring quietly. They often slept in this manor when they were younger, and the fact that he could lay like this with his siblings made him feel safe.

Grasspaw awoke, as he hadn't met StarClan quite yet. He spotted Weasel looking up at the sky, and he could hear ragged breathing coming off the she-cat. Grasspaw squirmed out of the dog-pile, and sat next to Weasel.

"StarClan, Grasspaw! You scared the dirt out of me." She cursed, and Grasspaw purred.

"Sorry I scared the dirt out of you. But don't mind me asking, why are you not sleeping?" Grasspaw moved a bit closer to Weasel, and she let her head hang limply.

"I thought I may say her again." The she-cat's voice was strained, and Grasspaw stopped purring.

"Who might you think you could see?" Grasspaw asked, and Weasel looked at Grasspaw with clouded eyes.

"My mother. I watched her being killed by dogs when I was younger, and all my other brothers and sisters. Then I watched as the dogs devoured her. I lost everything." Weasel sniffed, closing her eyes.

Grasspaw rasped a reassuring lick over the she-cat's ear, and pressed his flank on hers. "I lost my mother too. I found her dead, covered in blood." Grasspaw didn't go into much detail, but he was surprised when Weasel let out a strangled squeak and buried her face in Grasspaw's pelt.

"It was horrible. I hated it so much. Everything I knew, gone in an instant. Poof. I was taken away by the cat that hurt you, Lax. He saved me. Then he abandoned me like my mother and siblings did!" She wailed, and Grasspaw just froze.

"I-I'm sorry, Weasel." Weasel drew away from Grasspaw, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't be sorry. You don't know how alone I actually felt all my life." Weasel walked away, and Grasspaw walked after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and Weasel sharply turned and growled at him, baring her teeth.

"I'm going to cool off. Get out of my fur, Grasspaw. Or I'll go live with your irritating brother." Weasel sped off into the night, and Grasspaw looked at where she disappeared, dumbfounded.

A small woodland creature scurried out of the undergrowth, and he realized it was a weasel. The creature squealed and bolted underneath Grasspaw, disappearing behind him.

He looked up at the sky, hoping for answers. Then he saw a smokey grey bird fly over his head, and Grasspaw watched as the grey feather fell on his head. A star twinkled in the sky, and Grasspaw curled up next to his siblings again.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Grasspaw." Grasspaw opened his eyes, and he saw Ashwing sitting in front of him. "Grasspaw you need to listen to me."

Grasspaw nodded frantically, and Ashwing sighed. "You need to stop chasing after the impossible, and aiming for the things at your very paws. You can feel for both, but only one feeling will prevail. You need to choose wisely, Grasspaw. Not just with your brain; but with your heart. What you saw earlier were the very meanings of what I've told you right now, but you'll need to figure it out on your own. Our training will resume soon, Grasspaw."

Ashwing began to fade, and Grasspaw dove straight to the spot where she just was, inhaling her scent. "Oh, you confuse me so, Ashwing. You never make anything clear." Grasspaw choked out, nuzzling the ground.

"I'll never understand what you mean." Grasspaw whispered, and his dream ended into swirling darkness. Not the deep blue that the dark forest had shared with him.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Grasspaw, just because Ashwing isn't training you, doesn't mean you get to sleep in." Grasspaw groaned when he heard a whispering voice in his ear, and felt something batting his cheek.

"Get away from me." Grasspaw complained, and the voice sounded more urgent.

"If you want to be a good leader, you'll get up and follow me."

"Fine," Grasspaw got up, and stretched. His wounds felt much better. Quailpaw must have insane powers with herbs, because he felt like all of silverpelt was surging in his veins. In front of him, the ginger tom, Yarrowpaw, stood with his tail lashing.

"Crowheart had taught me so much already. C'mon, let's go train! I wanna show you something I've been taught. Maybe you can learn something from it." Yarrowpaw began to bound toward the undergrowth, and Grasspaw followed.

"What?" Grasspaw asked, and blinked. It hardly even was bright out, the stars were just slowly fading in the sky.

"Okay so, stand here." Grasspaw was pushed toward a patch of clovers, and he stood still.

"Now, get into your most defensive position, and get ready to lash at me." Yarrowpaw instructed, and Grasspaw dropped in the front, his hind sticking up a bit, his tail lashing. All his muscles clenched, getting ready to jump.

"Don't do anything else but try to swipe at me. Okay?" Yarrowpaw said, and Grasspaw nodded. "Now pay attention, Grasspaw."

Yarrowpaw went to the edge of the area, still in the bushes. His body flew out toward Grasspaw, and Grasspaw lashed at him. Yarrowpaw messily dodged to the right, slipping a bit in the dew covered grass, and rounded behind Grasspaw and put both paws on his haunches.

"That's a hard technique. Me and Crowheart are still working on it. Also, wanna see another? This one requires both of us running at each other. Get ready." Yarrowpaw purred excitedly, and walked to the edge of the clover covered area. Grasspaw went to the other side, and got ready to run.

Yarrowpaw definitely wasn't as fast as Grasspaw, so Grasspaw decided to run at him a bit slower to match his pace. Suddenly, Yarrowpaw soared over his head, and at the same second, Grasspaw batted his underbelly hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Hey! You were supposed to let me jump, not interfere." Yarrowpaw pouted, and got up and shook his pelt. Grasspaw purred in amusement.

"Okay, sorry. We can retry if you want." Grasspaw apologized, and Yarrowpaw nodded.

"Okay."

Yarrowpaw and Grasspaw got into their positions again, and Yarrowpaw soared over his head, running a bit back, and running and taking a sharp turn, his legs sprawling about. He managed to regain his balance and ram right into Grasspaw, knocking him a fox-length away.

"Woah!" Grasspaw exclaimed, a bit winded from the sudden hit. He could've easily avoided the attack if he wanted to. Yarrowpaw was a bulky cat, not a cat to make sharp turns. But the headbutt was quite good.

"I know right?" Yarrowpaw said, all giddy. Yarrowpaw helped Grasspaw up, and Grasspaw studied his blind eye.

It didn't seem to bother him at all, even though the eye was so wounded that Quailpaw had to perform a difficult procedure to remove it earlier. It bled a lot, but Yarrowpaw was fine afterward. Yarrowpaw probably almost died, but StarClan helped Yarrowpaw live. There was just an empty socket now, with three ugly pink scars running across the outer sides of it.

He didn't actually see the procedure, because it happened when he was looking for Weasel. Blood was still crusted around the eye socket, but Quailpaw was keeping a good eye on it.

 **(Honestly no pun intended there)**

"Hey, can I try doing the first attack?" Grasspaw said, and Yarrowpaw nodded, and got ready. Grasspaw got ready as well, and sped out, making a sharp left turn when Yarrowpaw swiped forward with the right paw. He could easily tell her was going to use that one because of the way it was positioned on the ground.

Yarrowpaw was putting no pressure on it. That was how Grasspaw could tell to avoid it. But Yarrowpaw was unable to see out of his left eye, and gasped when Grasspaw completely disappeared out of his sight, behind him, and placed both his paws on Yarrowpaw's flank.

Yarrowpaw looked very upset, and looked at his brother with a sorrowful expression. "You're good." Was all Yarrowpaw was able to say, and his tail dragged on the ground, as he walked toward where the rest of the group slept.

 _Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt you too, Yarrowpaw..._

* * *

 **I have to admit, I cried while writing this chapter. It was so sad when Weasel revealed that her mother and siblings were dead, and then as I progressed with writing, I started to burst into tears when Yarrowpaw became sad.**

 **(I am so sad :'c)**

 **Also for all those who are complaining the chapters aren't very long, they actually take 2-3 hours to write them, and they are from 1 500 words to 2 500+. So don't complain please about the length of the chapters.**

 **\- Kate ;'(**


	14. Chapter 12: Feisty Rabbit

Yarrowpaw and Lilacpaw were play-fighting, and Quailpaw was out practicing with herbs with his mentor. Grasspaw was having a silent conversation with Weasel, and then he remembered something.

"Hey, Weasel, wouldn't you have finally gotten your apprentice's name by now?" Weasel's attention never really was on him, but when he said this sentence, Weasel's eyes flicked toward him.

"Name? Oh..." She sighed, and looked at him sideways. "I don't believe your dreams. StarClan? Really? You expect me to believe _that?_ " Weasel exclaimed, and then shrunk back at the hurt in Grasspaw's eyes.

"I just don't believe it." Weasel said, and Grasspaw narrowed his eyes.

"They are real. I see StarClan almost every night, I smell them, I can hear them." Grasspaw whispered, and Weasel gulped.

"I swear that was the creepiest thing you've said yet," Weasel muttered.

"Can you give StarClan a chance?" Grasspaw pleaded, and Weasel sighed.

"Fine. But I don't have to like them." Weasel got up and went to walk away.

"Ahem." Grasspaw cleared his throat, and Weasel slowly turned around.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd trust me to go train," She said bitterly, and Grasspaw nodded, and she slowly walked away.

The group had moved from Lilacpaw's new territory to Yarrowpaw's, and they had been there for five sunrises. Grasspaw was healing quicker, and he had already gotten a bit of training with Ashwing. He felt like his connection with Ashwing was slowly breaking apart, because he hadn't seen her getting to close to him lately. Strange.

It honestly hurt him that Ashwing was avoiding him, he didn't know what he had done wrong. He got up, and decided to go catch some prey.

Slithering across the grass, he reached Yarrowpaw's favourite prey hunting spot, crawling with prey. There was a slope with grass walls on either side, and many rabbit holes tunneling deep inside. A rabbit jumped out just as Grasspaw was walking by, and jumped into a hole.

The hole was big enough for Grasspaw to fit into, so he crawled in, and followed the rabbit. He saw the grey creature jump out of a hole higher up, and he had to push with all his strength to fit through.

He toppled out onto the ground, scaring two more rabbits that had came out of their burrows. One was a large brown hare, and it ran right for Grasspaw when he was dazed, and continuously kicked him in the face. Grasspaw caught the last kick in his jaws, and shook the rabbit.

He flung the rabbit into the side of one of the dirt wall, and it squeaked, once more, possibly dead. There was a slight rise and fall of its flank, so Grasspaw ripped its neck open and carried back the bloody body.

When he had arrived at the place where they were staying; which was going to be Yarrowpaw's camp, he rested the rabbit at Yarrowpaw's planned out fresh-kill pile, and Lilacpaw and Yarrowpaw hopped over to it.

"Hey where'd the head go?" Lilacpaw asked, and Grasspaw looked around. The rabbit's head was gone.

"Must've fallen off. It was holding on by a few ligaments when I was bringing it back." Grasspaw shrugged it off.

"Oh, it is right here." A new voice spoke, and they turned around. Weasel was poking at the rabbit's head, and Grasspaw let out a purr of amusement.

"Silly rabbit." Grasspaw sighed happily, and Lilacpaw and Yarrowpaw carried the body together over to the large towering stone rocks in the ditch.

"Hey! I wanted to eat that." There was no more prey on the stump, and Grasspaw sighed.

"I went into a burrow for that too." Grasspaw murmured, and Weasel came over to him.

"Hey, come on now. Don't be like that. It didn't deserve you anyway." She said, and Grasspaw snorted.

"More like I didn't deserve it." Grasspaw's head was bowed, but he lifted up with a hard hit on his flank with Weasel's tail.

"No cat deserves you." Weasel whispered, and then she looked like she regretted saying it.

"Oh." Grasspaw simply said.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was the next sunrise, and Grasspaw was panting heavily. He was in the middle of battle training with Ashwing, and she looked like she could fight all day.

"Oh, don't give up so easily, Grasspaw! Throw yourself at me, c'mon now!" She hopped from two paws to the other two, and Grasspaw ran toward her, shooting himself in the air and spreading his legs like a flying squirrel.

He spatted on the ground when Ashwing managed to move out of the way, and he groaned. His ribs felt like they were being blown over and over by a thousand dogs, and his legs were tired. He hissed when he saw the beautiful she-cat prance around his body.

"Lay-zeh." She said, and rolled over on her back, and got up. "Remember, don't jump so high. And don't spread yourself like a flying squirrel!" She scolded, and Grasspaw looked at her like she was insane.

"This is _called_ the flying squirrel technique! What do you mean, don't jump like a flying squirrel?" Grasspaw exclaimed, and Ashwing tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, right, it is. Do it again." She nodded quickly, and Grasspaw mocked her under his breath.

"My ribs are going to be broken by the time we're done." He muttered, and Ashwing closed her eyes and purred.

"I know. It hurts. It hurt me too! But it is very useful. Nobody will expect it."

When Ashwing wasn't paying attention, Grasspaw flung himself in a short jump, landing in the exact spot where Ashwing was, going right through he starry figure, and landing on the ground. He managed to land on all fours this time, so he was standing directly inside of Ashwing.

"That hurt my paws." Grasspaw mewed, and he shook each paw individually.

"Ha, good job! You got me when I was distracted. Anyway, I think that's enough training today. You did great! Tomorrow we'll try to master the flying squirrel a bit more, then we'll go work on the fake lunge for the rest of the time." Ashwing instructed, and Grasspaw nodded.

"Sure, I will. Also, has Weasel visited you yet?" He wondered, and Ashwing shook her head.

"No, she hasn't. She forgot." She sounded amused, but she sounded doubtful too. "Anyway, I need to go. Please be a good tom!" Ashwing pranced off into the sky, leaving Grasspaw alone.

Grasspaw sighed, and then shook himself when he was hit with a hot blast of wind. His fur buffeted, and then he growled. "Ashwing that's not funny!" He always thought strange changes of weather patterns were just Ashwing messing with him.

Grasspaw yelped when he was pushed face down into the ground, spitting at the dirt that went into his mouth. He tried to push his head up, but he felt a pressure not allowing him from moving.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Grasspaw, who's Ashwing?" Grasspaw was let go, and he turned around to see Weasel standing up. She had a large gash on her ear, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, she's my mentor from StarClan. Can you also tell me why there's a cut on your ear?" He asked politely, and Weasel looked up at it and flicked it.

"Bramble snagged it." She shrugged, and batted at his cheek.

"I was doing what you were doing y'know, I know how to do that move." She purred, and Grasspaw shrugged and she was walking a bit away.

"Prove it." Grasspaw simply said, looking at the ground to his right. What he didn't expect when he looked back up was a particularly strong looking brown tabby flying at his face.

He was flattened, and screeched in frustration. "Hey! I never said you could try it on me!"

Weasel shrugged, getting up. "I proved my point. That's, all that matters. Plant-tom." Weasel walked off toward the ground and flicked Grasspaw's nose with her tail on her way.

Grasspaw felt hot from the simple gesture, but then he shivered at the wind that was blowing on him now. He began to groom himself, looking at the undergrowth where she had disappeared into.

 _She's going to make me go insane!_

* * *

 ** _Oh dear, Grasspaw. Do not be horny._**

 ** _-_** **Kate?**


	15. Chapter 13: Into the Twolegplace

The group had waited another day before they set off on their own. Right now, they were preparing to leave. Quailpaw was giving everyone traveling herbs, except for Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw had decided to stay in his own forest.

"I'm sad you're not coming." Lilacpaw complained to Yarrowpaw, and Yarrowpaw sighed.

"How about I just come with you guys until bubbling stream? That is the place where it separates YarrowClan's territory from GrassClan's. So can we do that? Also, just for safe measure, let's walk along the edge of the forest. I bet foxes don't live near there." Yarrowpaw shivered, and the group nodded.

Grasspaw brought up the rear with Weasel, and they kicked the ground as they walked along. As they slowly made their way to the edge of Yarrowpaw's territory, Lilacpaw blurted out something.

"Quailpaw has little to no battle training, he needs warriors, as soon as possible." All eyes turned to Quailpaw who was leading the group, and he shrugged.

"It kinda is true. I need helpers. Not to mention a leader." He sighed, and then the rest of the group was quiet, until Lilacpaw spoke again.

"My clan will not be called LilacClan. It is going to be WillowClan, after our mother." She looked sorrowful, and she pressed herself against Yarrowpaw.

"Don't you worry, Lilacpaw. Willow is in a better place now, so just, remain calm. Don't fret." Yarrowpaw gave her an affectionate lick, and Lilacpaw purred against him.

"Thanks, Yarrowpaw. That made me feel better." Lilacpaw looked like she had almost recovered immediately, and then, everything changed.

"What in the name of darkforest is that!" Grasspaw exclaimed, looking at the hard black stone path in front of them. It had yellow stripes across it, and then a large shiny things roared past.

"It is a thunderpath! There are many in twolegplace. Also, those shiny things are monsters. We need to be careful." Weasel crouched by it, and Yarrowpaw scoffed.

"A thunderpath? On my territory? Oh great, I feel so happy now." Yarrowpaw rolled his eyes, and then everyone gasped when they say Weasel had already made it across.

"I say we check twolegplace, you never know, you could maybe find more cats. Come now!" Everyone followed on her command, and they all safely made it across the thunderpath.

This time Weasel took the lead.

"I've lived here before, I know it like the back of my paw. Oh, here's battle alley. I wonder if Coanan is here. He's the boss of battle alley. Anyone who disobeys him gets it, Lax is his 'sidekick' you could say." She walked into the alley, and looked around.

Cats were fighting all around the alley, some pouncing on each other, or others flat out ripping each other to shreds. Suddenly, Grasspaw was pushed over by a large muscular black cat.

"Who are these? Weasel? What are you doing here? Everyone thought you were dead." The black cat said, and Weasel turned around.

"Ah, Coanan! A pleasure to see you. You see, I was only had minor injuries. Is Lax around?" The whole alley was staring at Weasel and the group. Urgent whispers spread around, and Coanan shrugged.

"Oh yes, he's with Britzle and Page. He's looking after his new kits, for both of them! I don't see how they both didn't care that they needed to share Lax." Coanan shook his head, and flicked his tail, and the whole alley became quiet.

"I thought his kits were almost my size now?" Weasel asked, and then shrunk back.

"Oh, that's true. I can lead you to Lax though, if you want." Coanan said, and Weasel opened her mouth to speak.

"You insist on it? Okay, let's go! Follow me." Coanan sped off, and slowly climbed a shiny grey webbed barrier. Weasel followed, then Grasspaw, Lilacpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Quailpaw. Coanan jumped onto a small white ledge, and jumped to the next, waiting for the rest to follow.

"Is Coanan always this nice?" Grasspaw whispered in Weasel's ear. Weasel shook her head.

"He has a new mate. His old one died and he has been bitter ever since. This is his nice side. Just don't do anything to tick him off." Weasel purred, and Grasspaw nodded.

"Whispers, you know I don't like them." The black tom boomed in a friendly manor, and then he jumped once more, and jumped into a giant box filled with soft looking green things.

The group jumped into them, and Coanan jumped out of the box onto the ground. Two she-cats laid on white things covered with many different colours.

"Ah, Britzle, Page. How is it?" Nine cats playing around them stopped, and looked at Coanan.

"Ah, Coanan! How wonderful it is to see you here. Are those your kits?" The queen on the right spoke, a pale white cat with green eyes. Coanan shook his head.

"No, mine are still growing. They were just born. I see yours are fully grown?" Coanan's eyes flicked from she-cat to she-cat.

"Yes, but we're expecting more awfully soon. Lax is retrieving some food for us. It is nice seeing you, Coanan." The white cat spoke again.

"As to you, Page." Coanan purred, and sat down.

Britzle, a black she-cat with large orange spots and a white underbelly stretched, and got up. She called out five names.

"Lix, Coat, Fleck, Marka, and Tano get your tails over here!" She cried, and three tortoiseshell she-cats raced over to their mother, and one black tom and one black and white cat followed.

"These are my kits. They are more than ready to leave." She gave each a harsh lick, and one she-cat, cried out.

"Ugh, Britzle! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here." The kit pouted, and Coanan chuckled.

"You need to go today. As much as it pains me to do so, you guys need to go. I can't keep looking after you, especially with more of you little rascals coming on the way!" Britzle groaned, and then her eyes turned soft.

"Yes! I can't wait to get out of here!" One tortioseshell she-cat purred, and Britzle growled at it.

"Tano, be nice." Britzle warned, and Coanan's icy blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"How wonderful. So, do you kits want to try the battle alley? We can let you challenge our younger cats. I'm sure you wouldn't mind?" Coanan huffed, and Tano nodded.

"Yeah, I sure do!" Tano exclaimed, and Yarrowpaw purred looking at the she-cat. What was up with Yarrowpaw?

Tano flicked her eyes toward Yarrowpaw and hissed. "Be quiet you!"

"Tano!"

Page's kits, three cream and one smokey grey cat gathered around her.

"You too. Could you group of kits skedaddle?" Page shooed them, and they purred.

"We have to leave?" Coat asked, looking at his mother.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Britzle purred, and licked each of her kits.

"This is so sad." Lilacpaw said silently, and then Grasspaw nodded. His gaze hardened on the tortoiseshell she-cat that looked strangely familiar. Ignoring the thought, Lilacpaw jumped in front of everyone.

"I have an announcement! In the forest, well y'see, me and my siblings are making these things called clans, and they live under the code of our warrior ancestors. We can all keep your kits, and they will be perfectly safe!" Lilacpaw purred, and Page gasped.

"That seems like a wonderful idea. Now, what are your names?"

Lilacpaw introduced herself, then the rest of the group.

Page nodded to her. "Okay, Lilacpaw, Grasspaw, Yarrowpaw and Quailpaw move apart into separate groups. My kits and Britzle's kits, go to the cat who you want to stay with.

Coat hesitantly went first, and parked himself next to Lilacpaw. Lilacpaw nodded, and two cream cats padded over to Grasspaw. "Hi!" They said in unison. There was almost no difference between them, except one of them had white paws and the other one had a white underbelly.

One cream cat and the smokey cat went to Quailpaw, and Tano and Marka padded over to Yarrowpaw. Fleck sat next to Lilacpaw, and Lix padded toward Quailpaw. Page sniffled, and flicked her tail.

"Now all of you go, get lost!" She said, regretting her words. The group padded away, and climbed the fence and headed back. Coanan spoke, and flicked Lilacpaw.

"Now tell me about these, 'clans.'" He boomed, and Lilacpaw shook.

"Well, it honestly is a long story. Are you interested?" Lilacpaw mewed, and Coanan shrugged.

"If it means I get to be a strong leader, than of course. I want to be in charge of, more than an alley! Do you think there might be an opening?" Coanan looked over his shoulder at Lilacpaw, and Lilacpaw nodded.

Lilacpaw looked at Quailpaw, and she mewed. "Well, there is. But you must kill no cats." Coanan didn't speak for a second, then nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I understand. So what clan do I get to be the boss of?" Coanan asked, and Lilacpaw opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a proud voice.

"You can be the leader of QuailClan." All eyes turned toward Quailpaw, and Coanan mewed loudly.

"Okay, when do we start?" He finished, and they arrived at the thunderpath.

"We start when everyone is dropped off in their respective territories. But..." Quailpaw sighed, and Coanan froze.

"Your kits?" Quailpaw breathed, and Coanan raced toward the twolegplace.

"I want five cats to follow me. We're moving my family to the forest." Coanan mewed, and Tano, Yarrowpaw, Quailpaw, Coat, and Fleck followed. The rest of group sat down, and waited by thunderpath, but just enough away so it wasn't dangerous.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Yarrowpaw and the rest of the group had traveled through twolegplace, had finally had reached the place where Coanan said they were supposed to go. It was a large brick twoleg nest, with billowing steam coming out of the weird tunnel like thing on top of the house. Yarrowpaw gulped, and looked up at the menacing thing. Almost identical twoleg nests sat next to it, seeming to go down the side of thunderpath forever.

Coanan had walked into the twoleg nest, and was busy chatting with a cat. It seemed like a higher pitched voice was yowling at him, but then it stopped. Yarrowpaw poked his head in, and saw Coanan comforting a small tan she-cat.

Two small kits ran up to Yarrowpaw, a tan kit and a black cat with random grey hairs scattered across his pelt. The black one fastened his fangs on Yarrowpaw's nose, and Yarrowpaw hissed and shook it off. "Hey!" Yarrowpaw exclaimed, and the tan she-cat ran up to Yarrowpaw and slapped his across the face with unsheathed claws. Yarrowpaw let out a low growl, and Coanan pulled her away.

"Laila, don't be like that! That's Yarrowpaw, he's a friend. He's going to raise some of Page and Britzle's kits." Laila, the tan she-cat looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, motherly instinct jumped out of me for a second. My kits are almost two moons now, but they aren't too big. Frame, what do you think you're doing?" Laila said with a crossed expression, and flicked the kit with her tail. The kit squeaked loudly.

"I'm sorry, Yarrowpaw! You's scared me." Frame shook, and Yarrowpaw purred.

"No problem. Also, is she coming with us?" Yarrowpaw mewed, his eyes filled with excitement. Laila looked up at Coanan, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll be coming. But I can't carry my kits. Yarrowpaw, could you carry Frame for me? You can carry Tei, Coanan." Laila instructed, and Coanan picked up the small tan kit, closely resembling its mother. Coanan hopped out of the twoleg nest, and Coat walked next to him. The rest of the group followed, and they slowly made their way through twolegplace.

Laila growled when they met the large fence, and she shrunk back a bit. Coanan nudged her, and mumbled while holding the kit in his jaws. The kit had just fallen asleep. "C'mon, Laila, you were climbing fences like there was no tomorrow. You can do it." Coanan encouraged, and Laila nodded.

"Yeah, I can. Okay everyone, watch out." Laila hesitantly put her two front paws on the fence, and then put her hind paws on the bottom of it. She slowly climbed it, and Fleck was over with Coat in a flash.

Laila finally made it to the top, and Coat grabbed some green things filled with twoleg rubbish, and put it near the place where Laila should jump down. "Come down now, Laila. It is perfectly fine."

Laila screeched when she made her way down, then sunk into the green twoleg rubbish carrier. She climbed out, and flicked one of her hind legs. A red like substance was sticking to her, and she drew her leg up and licked it.

"I hate this stuff." Laila mumbled, and Fleck huffed.

"Isn't that blood?" Fleck mewed, and Laila shook her head.

"My twolegs called it jam. They let me try it before, and it was absolutely horrible." Laila spat out yellow oval seeds, and watched as Yarrowpaw jumped over, and then Coanan followed.

"On our way now," Coanan instructed, and they kept going. Laila had began to slow down, and started looking tired. It was night now, and by the time they reached the thunderpath where the rest of the cats were waiting, it was already moonhigh.

Grasspaw jumped up and sprang toward them, his tail twitching with delight. "Oh, here you guys are! We have all got to know each other more, and we know who Page's kits are. I'll introduce you to them better later. But I'm sure Fleck, Coat, and Tano know them already."

"Oh yeah, we know." Tano spoke, after not have been talking for a while. Yarrowpaw looked at her with an unreadable expression, and Grasspaw guided Yarrowpaw away.

"What are you doing?" Grasspaw blinked quickly, and Yarrowpaw looked at him like he was doing something weird.

"Oh, I zoned out. Anyway, I'd love to know Page's kits better." Yarrowpaw covered, and Grasspaw looked at him with a sideways glance.

"Well, okay."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"That's Landon the smokey one, the two twins there are Lemai, Lemai is the one with the white underbelly, and Lorin, is the one with the white paws. Oh! The tabby one is Cacone." Grasspaw explained, and Yarrowpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Those sure are interesting names. Cacone sure does catch my attention!" Yarrowpaw exclaimed, looking at the sleeping tom. Grasspaw hissed at Yarrowpaw.

"Hey, they didn't make fun of our names. Now get to sleep." Grasspaw instructed, and Yarrowpaw mocked him, and curled up.

Grasspaw curled up behind Yarrowpaw, and Yarrowpaw's eyes scanned the field of cats. All of them seemed silver in the moonlight, but when he spotted Coanan sleeping with Laila and their kits, he wondered what having kits was like. Ignoring his questioning mind, his eyes flicked toward Tano sleeping to the far right. He sighed, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep which felt like forever.

* * *

 **Oh my, what a interesting chapter! I had so much fun writing it. They have so many new clanmates! Tell me which name of them you like best. All of their names will change when Yarrowpaw, Coanan, Lilacpaw and Grasspaw officially claim their territories, which will be the gathering in the next few chapters. Yep, a gathering already! Hope you liked it!**

 **\- Kate l:)**


	16. Chapter 14: The Death of a Loved One

Grasspaw woke up, and realized he was moving across something hard. He realized what he was being dragged across. It was thunderpath! Grasspaw squirmed, as he was being held by his scruff. He hissed, and then he was tossed into a ditch. Water was sitting in the bottom of the ditch, and it splashed up into the air, falling onto him.

"Hey!" He growled, and then watched as Coanan hopped over the ditch with ease.

"Morning, sleepy. You wouldn't wake up so I had to take matters into my own paws, which meant dragging your heavy body across thunderpath. What do you eat? All I eat are twoleg food that looks like dirt. Now get up, the group is moving without you." Coanan mewed, and Grasspaw mumbled and got up.

The rest of the group was fascinated of the forest, but Lix, the small tortoiseshell that had caught Grasspaw's attention seemed very acquainted with the forest. Well, at least this part.

"I feel like I've seen this before! Wow, this rock is amazing!" Lix exclaimed, and Tano hissed. "Keep your eyes glued to where we're going." Lix stuck her tongue out at Tano, and Laila purred.

"Hey, remember Willow? She was Gernaie's kit. She was a cute one." Laila mewed, and Coanan gave her a warning glance.

Grasspaw spun around, and stopped Coanan and Laila in their tracks. Fleck and Marka were carrying their kits now.

"You know Willow?" Grasspaw exclaimed, and Coanan nodded.

"Yeah, I knew her really well. How would you know her?" Coanan asked, and Grasspaw felt a burst of excitement.

"Willow was our mother! She raised us for quite a long time, then she went into the woods one day and got killed by a fox. We found her body, and buried her respectfully." Coanan's eyes were glazed over in disappointment, and looked at Laila.

"What's wrong, Coanan? I know you told me she was a very close friend of yours, but you don't need to get so upset." Laila said, with no sympathy whatsoever.

"I'm not upset. It is just hard finding out that someone you have basically known forever is dead, from her kits." Coanan began to walk ahead, and started to chat with Marka.

"Oh my." Laila said, and looked at Grasspaw thoughtfully. "You see, I'm not even sure why he's being like this. She was just a friend who went missing." Laila mewed, and Grasspaw hissed at her.

"She was also my mother, and you don't seem to care." Grasspaw turned away from Laila, and she muttered under her breath.

"She's not even worth his time. Why am I even his mate? Oh yeah, so I could get protection from him. But I had his damn kits. I guess I'll ask them if they want to stay in QuailClan." This set off Grasspaw, but he didn't go to fight her. He went up and walked next to Weasel who had been chatting with Lix.

"We're almost at Yarrowpaw's camp. It is time for us to branch off soon." Grasspaw said, and Lix nodded. "That's true. Tano and Marka, I believe, are going to stay with Yarrowpaw? So they'll be leaving first." Lix said thoughtfully, and Grasspaw nodded.

"Yeah. Will you miss your siblings, Lix?" Grasspaw said, biting his lip.

"Of course! I honestly don't want them to go. But at least I'll have Cacone and Landon to look after, and bug." She purred, and flicked her paws when she stepped in some mud.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss mine too." He sighed, and then looked at Lix. "When we get to his campsite, we will all discuss some very important things." He explained.

"Oh yeah..." Weasel began, and then got a bit closer to Grasspaw. "I still haven't been visited by StarClan. Do you know what I'm doing wrong?" She said, and Grasspaw shook his head.

"Unless you don't fully believe in them, then yeah." Grasspaw shrugged, and Weasel gasped.

"I thought they just randomly came. Okay, tonight is the night a believe in StarClan." Weasel mewed, and Grasspaw looked at the confused Lix.

"All will be explained soon, don't you worry." Grasspaw reassured, and Lix nodded.

"Okay."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

They had arrived at Yarrowpaw's territory, and Grasspaw climbed Yarrowpaw's highrock when the group was settled.

"Cats of WillowClan, QuailClan, GrassClan, and YarrowClan, I call here today to organize a meeting about our warrior ancestors, StarClan. Everyone listen closely, because if you don't get visited by StarClan tonight, we may have a few minor issues. So get ready."

Every cat in the clearing was looking up at Grasspaw, including the soon-to-be-clan-leaders. Grasspaw cleared his throat, and sighed.

"This will be a quick explanation of StarClan. If you believe in them, you will get proper names. But as to this moment, we, the leaders of each clan, will change your names. I will start. Lemai, and Lorin, please step up to be at my sides at highrock." Grasspaw started, and cleared his throat.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what these she-cats are. By my authority as GrassClan's leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on Lemai will take the name Pebblepaw, and will be known as Pebblepaw from this day forward. Lorin, you will take on the name Fleetpaw, and you will be known as Fleetpaw from this day forward. It will be an honor to know I can count on you as brave warriors for days to come."

The twins looked excited, and practically jumped out of their furs. The crowd of cats below began to chant their new names, and then he signaled for Weasel to come up.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as GrassClan's leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Weaselmask, for her intelligence and braveness. You will not take upon the name of 'paw,' as you have already become a agile, and well trained cat. I hope you serve by my side as deputy for moons to come, Weaselmask."

Weaselmask looked so stunned, she looked almost ready to fall over. Weaselmask buried her face into Grasspaw's pelt, and purred happily. "Thank you so much."

"WillowClan's leader?" Grasspaw mewed, and Lilacpaw took his spot.

"Hi everyone, ha. This is kind of, scary, saying that I've never done anything like this before. I know Grasspaw's way was all professional like, but I wanna do it my own way. Coat, could you please come here?"

Coat nodded, and stood beside Lilacpaw. He was much more muscular than her, and he was menacing looking. His eyes glinted with braveness, and Lilacpaw chirped excitedly. "Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this cat, named Coat, and allow me as WillowClan's leader, to change his name to something more suiting. Something by the will of a warrior."

"From this day onward, Coat will now be known as Swallowpaw, a proud and loyal member of WillowClan. I hope you choose to help serve me for moons to come." Coat nodded, and dipped his head respectfully toward Lilacpaw, and retreated down from highrock.

"Next one, Fleck! Hm, let's see. I guess I'll say my own version again. Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this cat, named Fleck, and allow me as WillowClan's leader, to change his name to something more suiting. Something by the will of a warrior. From this day onward, Fleck will now be known as Fleckpaw, a proud and loyal member of WillowClan. I hope you choose to help fight for me for moons to come."

Fleckpaw seemed quite happy, and nodded. "Of course, Lilacpaw." He trotted down from highrock, and chatted happily with Swallowpaw. Lilacpaw jumped down from highrock, and Yarrowpaw climbed up.

"Aye, clan. My clan, I'm the boss." He mewed happily, and circled around on the stone for a brief second. "Okay, anyway, Tano and Marka, please make your way up to highrock for your new names."

Tano climbed up, and Marka sat down beside her. "Okay, okay, spirits of StarClan, please look down at these fine, young warriors, and allow me to make them into champions; the bravest cats of the forest. From this way onward, Tano shall be known as Podpaw, and Marka will be known as Morningpaw. I hope you aspire to reach new strengths and heights, and live within the protection of my clan."

Marka nodded, and clambered down highrock, and Podpaw bumped into Yarrowpaw on the way, and made another 'tch' noise. "One-eyed freak." She said teasingly, and Yarrowpaw looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Angry dog," He jeered, and Podpaw hissed at him.

Coanan approached highrock, and stood up straight. He looked like a real warrior; not like all the apprentices in the clearing. He looked like he was someone who could lead a thousand clans.

"Here we gather today, to honor our 'warrior ancestors' and change the names of our beloved. First, I would like to change my soul, my life, my mate's name, Laila, to something much suiting for an she-cat filled with amazement and wonder. Her new name will be Rainpetal, and I wish that she will stay with me forever. I hope you like your new name." Rainpetal sighed, and flicked her tail.

"Yeah, sure."

"Next, I would like to change my kits names'. Tei, from this day onward, you shall be known as the beautiful kit, named Ryekit. Now to Frame, you will be the strongest kit ever. You will be amazing. Your new name will be Black-kit. I hope you both enjoy your new names." Ryekit and Black-kit were jumping for joy, wrestling each other happily.

"Lix, you are a courageous young she-cat. Your name shall be a truly unique one, and you shall be known as Mothpaw. I hope you enjoy your name, and I hope you think it suits you. Please carry your name with pride, and please live your life to the fullest."

"Next, are the two siblings, Cacone and Landon. Cacone, you shall forever be known as Curlpaw until you receive your warrior name, and Landon will be known as Raggedpaw until he becomes a fully fledged warrior. Please accept your names. I hope you are guided by StarClan eternally." The quick naming ceremony was broken up, and Grasspaw began to give a brief explanation of StarClan.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

After StarClan was explained thoroughly with YarrowClan, Yarrowpaw, Podpaw, and Morningpaw were left in their camp, and left to begin a new life together. A gathering would be held at stone arch, and the leaders would leave their newly chosen deputies in charge while they left to moonstone to receive their warrior name, only after everyone had branched off into their respectful territories.

As they reached the end of Yarrowpaw's territory, the crossed over onto Lilacpaw's, and Lilacpaw showed them the way to her camp.

"Through here, over under here, over this." She instructed along the way, and Swallowpaw kept up with her with no hesitation. Lilacpaw's ears nearly flew off her head, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "I can smell it, five foxes. All fully mature, ready to end us." She gulped, and looked like her life was ruined.

Just as if on cue, the five foxes slowly approached them, glaring at one cat to another, they didn't seem as mad as the first, but then the unsure expressions turned into hostile hatred filled ones. One of them barked at the biggest cat, which happened to be Coanan, and Coanan hissed at it. "Leave now, you wretched beings, and you won't get hurt. You're outnumbered fifteen to five, what will you do?"

The foxes didn't understand them, but a more weak looking one charged out toward Coanan, and then was tackled out of the way by Fleckpaw. Fleckpaw rolled with the fox, and then the rest hollered, and charged in to the fight.

Swallowpaw, Lilacpaw, and Weaselmask attacked a unsuspecting swift looking vixen, snapping at it with brute force. It was pinned in a matter of seconds, but kicked Lilacpaw off of it, and snapped at Swallowpaw's throat. Swallowpaw jumped off of it, and Weaselmask was left with it. Weaselmask got ready to run at it, and ran like there was no tomorrow, and spread her arms and legs, landing on its flank.

She held on for dear life as she was bucked up and down by the fox, and then slowly inched her way around, and grabbed its scruff in her mouth. She shook it violently, and the fox went to roll over. Weaselmask jumped off of it but it was too late, and her legs were caught underneath it and were crushed under the fox's weight.

Nothing snapped, but it was quite painful. She hissed and grabbed its tail, yanking it upwards. Swallowpaw reared up on his hind legs and slammed his paws down on the fox's jaw, breaking it with an awful cracking noise.

The fox screeched in pain, and Swallowpaw bit into its cheek. He pulled backward, trying to rip our a good chunk, but he was quickly tossed out of the way by another fox. All of a sudden the new muscular fox disappeared under a mass of vicious snarling and multicoloured pelts, and then something rammed in Swallowpaw's flank, knocking him over as he was about to slam his paws onto the vixen again.

A shaky young looking fox was yapping at him, but Swallowpaw just scoffed and slid under him, unsheathing his claws and clawing its stomach over and over again, coming out in a shower of blood. The fox's legs went weak, then he collapsed on the floor, and delivered the killing bite to the fox's neck. The fox died, and Swallowpaw stepped on its wounds.

Swallowpaw actually looked afraid that he had killed the fox so easily, but he went to go fight the vixen again.

There were two foxes left, and they were both slowly approaching Rainpetal and her kits. Coanan saw this, and whipped around at lightning speed, and charged for the nearest one, headbutting it into the other. It fell to the ground, and Grasspaw joined the fight with Pebblepaw at his side. Fleetpaw was in a bloody mess on the ground near a bush, whimpering quietly. When Pebblepaw saw this, she raced toward her sister.

Pebblepaw began to lick her wounds, and then the fox who was knocked off his guard a bit by being hit with another fox charged at her, and the fox was pushed out of the way by Fleckpaw. Fleckpaw hissed and spat, and clawed the fox until it was bleeding like no tomorrow. The vixen that was being fought earlier was now gone, somewhere in the woods.

Three foxes remained. One fighting with Grasspaw and Coanan side by side, and one in a mad tussle with Fleckpaw, and the other being mauled by too many cats to count. Curlpaw switched from fighting the mauled fox to the one Fleekpaw was fighting, biting into its neck and shaking it. Raggedpelt charged at the same fox, and Weaselmask, Swallowpaw, Lilacpaw, and Quailpaw, surprisingly, began to fight the mauled fox.

A eerie yelp echoed around, and the mauled fox fell limp, at the paws of Quailpaw as he had a large chunk of flesh from the fox's throat in his mouth. He spat it out, and his tail flicked, earning a look of awe from Lilacpaw. They went to the other two foxes, and the foxes backed up, hissed and barking at the cats. They sprinted off, and Coanan hissed a them.

"That's right! Get out of here!" All the cat's attention was turned toward Fleetpaw on the ground, writhing with pain. She hissed and spat as Quailpaw tried to tend to her wounds, but eventually her breathing began to slow.

"Fleetpaw!" Pebblepaw cried, but Fleetpaw's eyes were slowly closing.

"Pebblepaw, don't you worry about me. Live your life normally in the forest, be a good sister. Curlpaw, Raggedpaw, you were the best brothers I could ask for." Curlpaw stared at his bloody sister with his mouth opened widely, his eyes dilating.

"You're not going to die!" Raggedpaw yowled, but Fleetpaw just opened her mouth and breathed quietly.

"I love you guys." After that, Fleetpaw's body went limp. Grasspaw's pelt bristled, he had just begun his leadership and he had already lost a warrior?

"Fleetpaw will be dearly missed. Lilacpaw, do you mind with Fleetpaw is buried on your territory?"

Lilacpaw shook her head. "I know what it is like to lose a loved one. Go right ahead."

Fleetpaw's body was carried to a more serene place, and she was buried in the ground. Curlpaw had his head low with Raggedpaw, and Pebblepaw was yowling loudly.

The group reached Lilacpaw's camp, and Lilacpaw insisted that everyone should stay the night. They all started to make nests, and planned where everything was, and almost in an instant, Lilacpaw's camp was finished. Quailpaw was still tending to everyone, and sighed.

"You will all be fine, but you all need rest as equally as bad. Get to sleep, every single one of you." Rainpetal opened her mouth to protest, but Quailpaw narrowed his eyes at her. She shut up, and walked off to go sleep with her kits.

Coanan followed, but Rainpetal hissed at him. "I don't want you to sleep with me." Coanan seemed stung by her words, and went to sit with Mothpaw. He chatted silently with her, and then he fell asleep next to her. Grasspaw walked up to Swallowpaw, as he was nuzzling next to his brother, and asked how many moons he was.

"I'm twelve moons. How about you?" Grasspaw opened his mouth to speak, and then he looked around.

"Wow. I thought you were much younger than me. Your mother still called you kits?" Swallowpaw nodded, and then flicked his tail.

"Why did you ask?" Grasspaw shrugged, and spoke again.

"I am nine moons. Well, I'm going to go sleep." Grasspaw poked his head into where Lilacpaw's leader's den would be, and hopped on her. She made a loud, 'oof' sound, and Grasspaw rolled off of her and licked her.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about sleeping next to my sister." Grasspaw sighed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Lilacpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, and nipped him playfully.

"Goodnight, snail."

"Goodnight, pansy."

"Hey that wasn't nice, Grasspaw. I am not a pansy." Lilacpaw protested, and Grasspaw snorted.

"Could've fooled me. You're as delicate as one." Grasspaw purred, and nuzzled his sister. He closed his eyes, and the last words he heard before falling asleep was;

"I know you love Weaselmask."

* * *

 **Woah this was another sad chapter. Don't get mad at me :(**

 **\- Kate ;)**


	17. Chapter 15: Discovering Death

**IMPORTANT~**

 **The reason there was no upload yesterday was because I had to go to my grandpa's house and he has a strict 'no internet' rule. I am sorry :(**

* * *

Grasspaw woke up in a unusual place, the black silhouetted area of the dark forest. He wasn't sure why he was here again, but it was the perfect change to explore again. He saw a shredded old tabby, murmuring strange things to himself. He hissed at Grasspaw, and yowled.

"I curse your first born kit!" The tom seemed uneasy, and ran away yowling.

Curse? Ha! Like that could ever happen. He looked up to the sky, and he wanted to run to it. To escape. Suddenly, he rammed into something quite muscular.

"Why are you here?" The thing spoke, and he quickly realized it was Rushfall.

"I'm not sure. I didn't choose to go here." Grasspaw shrugged, and Rushfall's eyes turned into small slits.

"You can pick between which worlds you want to go to? Fascinating. Anyway, did you know that evil prophecy I delivered to you? It is already taking place Your life will take a stunning change soon, but get out of here!"

Grasspaw was shoved and it sent him flying, and he kept floating. He yelped when he realized he was going to the sky. Glancing down at the ground, he saw the black forest slowly fading away.

"Grasspaw! Why were you down there?" He heard a strict voice, and spun around and saw Mistleface sitting next to Lilacpaw, Tinyear, Quailpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Crowheart.

"I'm not sure! I wanted to learn something when I went to sleep, and then the dark forest was what I learnt that happened. Where is Ashwing, by the way?" Grasspaw was getting a bit scared now, but it was nice to chat with Mistleface.

"She's hunting. But, anyway, you need to come see this." Mistleface said, and the group got up.

Yarrowpaw was deep in conversation with Crowheart, and it looked like they were conflicted.

Grasspaw ignored it, and followed Mistleface. In the clearing, there were all the new cats who they had recruited. Every single cat. Except Rainpetal. A proud grey tom was was sitting way above them, on a tree.

"Welcome, new members of the clans. I am Stoatstar, the last leader of CloudClan." He explained, and Grasspaw's group entered the clearing, and were directed by Mistleface to sit next to Stoatstar.

"Here we are today to congratulate each of you for stepping up and believing in us, and I give many thanks." Stoatstar spoke, and Grasspaw shivered in his presence.

"I'd like all members of YarrowClan to go to the right, right next to the tree. QuailClan members shall go to the left of the tree, GrassClan members behind YarrowClan, and WillowClan members behind QuailClan."

Immediately all the cats in the clearing separated, and he watched as Ashwing quickly sped by in the back, and then as she was passing, she was called out to by Stoatstar.

"Ashwing, please come sit up here."

Ashwing sighed, and buried a starry piece of prey, and came toward Stoatstar. Stoatstar flicked his tail, and plenty of StarClan warriors hopped out of absolutely nowhere, and stood beside each cat, except Weaselmask and Coanan.

"These will be your mentors. You will be able to see them during the day, and night, depending if they come to you. No other cat will be able to see them. When Black-kit and Ryekit are six moons they will both have their own mentors. Meeting dismissed." Stoatstar flicked his tail again, and each cat disappeared with their new mentors.

"Now, Ashwing, you know I told you to stay out of the area, why were you here?" Stoatstar questioned, and Ashwing opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Just, please leave. Take Weaselmask and Coanan somewhere, show them some moves or something. They could enjoy it." Ashwing seemed hurt by her hard dismissal, but she just left the area.

"Uhm, Stoatstar, do you need us for something?" Quailpaw asked, and then everyone realized that Tinyear, Mistleface, and Crowheart were gone.

Stoatstar nodded, and folded his paws underneath himself. "Yes, you see, you all are still apprentices. Lilacpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Grasspaw will all receive one more lesson tomorrow at sunhigh, and then you will all leave to moonstone. Quailpaw you will meet them, and receive your own warrior name, but this will not be your last lesson. Being a medicine cat means so much, you have so much more to learn. This conversation is over."

Stoatstar padded off, and the group gave each other weary looks. "He's kind of bossy." Quailpaw said, and Lilacpaw snorted.

"Just like you."

"Hey!"

"Enough guys, what we really need to focus on is why we are going to moonstone. Maybe for our leader names? Oh look, Stoatstar is talking to Coanan." Grasspaw said, and his ears swiveled toward Coanan, Weaselmask, and Ashwing.

Lilacpaw yawned, and curled up. "I hope we wake up now." Suddenly, Lilacpaw disappeared. Yarrowpaw followed, then Quailpaw, then all of a sudden Grasspaw was hit with a wave of darkness.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Get off me now you lazy slug." Lilacpaw hissed in Grasspaw's ear, as he was being bucked up and down. He rolled off his sister, and sneezed as dust filled his nostrils in the damp smelling cave that was Lilacpaw's den.

"Sorry. Anyway, I gotta somehow find Ashwing. We need to have a training session." Grasspaw mewed, and Lilacpaw gasped.

"Oh yes! Mistleface is probably waiting for me. Wake up Coanan?" Lilacpaw asked, and was already out of the den.

Grasspaw sighed, and slowly walked out. He saw the sleeping tom and gingerly placed a paw on his nose. Coanan wrinkled his nose, and sat up.

"Stoatstar talked to me about meeting everyone at moonstone. Do you know where that is?" Coanan asked, and Grasspaw nodded.

"I have to go have a quick training session with my mentor, then we can go. You can watch?" Grasspaw asked, and Coanan nodded.

"Me and Ashwing didn't get to train, I don't think Weaselmask did either. Anyway, where shall we go?" Coanan spoke quickly, and Grasspaw gestured with his tail so that he would be followed.

Grasspaw found a random spot, and Coanan sat down. Coanan tilted his head, and Grasspaw sighed.

"She's not here yet. We'll just need to wait." Grasspaw sat down next to him, and Coanan looked at him.

"So, I have a question. Have you detected anything from Rainpetal? She's been a bit bitter lately." Coanan seemed worried, and Grasspaw looked around. He opened his mouth to explain, but then he saw Ashwing enter the clearing.

"Ashwing is here." Grasspaw ran over to her, and placed his head on her shoulder, but Ashwing drew back a bit.

"H-hi Grasspaw. Anyway, let's get this started. Do you want me to be visible for Coanan?" She asked, and Grasspaw nodded.

"I think it would be good for him, yes." Grasspaw said quietly, and Coanan jumped.

"Oh, there she is. Hi Ashwing." Coanan said, and flicked his tail.

"Hi, Coanan! Sorry about not being able to show you any techniques. But you can observe from us." Ashwing moved back a bit, and her tail twisted with anticipation.

"Okay, today we are going over the 'disabled paw'. You have heard of it right?" Grasspaw nodded, and Ashwing ran at him.

She ran in a zigzag way, and fastened her teeth into the spot where Grasspaw's paw was. It didn't hurt, it was just cold. At the same second as she bit him, she twisted, and Grasspaw imagined his paw being broken.

She jumped back before Grasspaw could react, and then Ashwing sighed.

"You need to pay attention, did you see what I did? Now try to counteract it." Ashwing mewed, and ran at him again.

Grasspaw avoided her attack by jumping over her, and grabbing her tail and tugging it backward so she would fall over. He gasped, when she actually fell over, and then Grasspaw's heart pounded in his chest.

"Are you okay? How did you fall over?" Grasspaw asked frantically, and Ashwing purred.

"Very good. Whenever I make myself visible for two beings, I am an actual thing. But I am still a spirit. I feel no pain, but lethal parts of me go through something. Could you feel my tail in your mouth?"

Grasspaw nodded, and Ashwing turned around.

"You surprised me by knowing the exact way to counteract disabled paw. Now watch me demonstrate lethal things going through you."

Ashwing reared up on her hind legs and swiped back and forth quickly, her arms and claws passing through Grasspaw's body. It still confused him, but Ashwing purred.

"A bit confusing I know, but keep trying that attack on me. You gotta go soon."

Ashwing and Grasspaw continued fighting, and Grasspaw was slowly getting better, and he was pulling it off quite well. On his final attack, Ashwing jumped at how agile he was.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed! You've improved so much, Grasspaw. Now it is time for you to travel to moonstone. Coanan, go with him."

Coanan got up, and they go back to camp to get traveling herbs.

On their way to go, Ashwing randomly appeared.

"Swallowpaw knows he's in charge while all the leaders are gone. Don't worry."

Coanan and Grasspaw nodded, and then they noticed that Lilacpaw was eating some herbs. "Oh, hi guys." Lilacpaw greeted them, and Grasspaw gave her a curt nod. Coanan purred looking at her.

The group ate some some traveling herbs, and they got ready to leave.

As the four cats made their way to moonstone, Quailpaw realized that something was off.

"I remember this stream. It looks smaller today, probably because of the lack of water, but it looks different. There are pieces of something floating down it. Also, do you see the red tint?"

The cats examined the stream, and Grasspaw gasped.

"That's fur and blood. But what from?" Their countless questions were answered when a body floated down the river.

A blue grey tabby's mouth was hung open, blood still gushing out of it. Many patches of fur was missing from his pelt, and his eyes were wide open.

Coanan gasped, and grabbed the tabby's scruff and hauled him out of the river. A trail of blood followed, and Coanan studied him.

"This is Lixo. His old twolegs named him after trash, it was kind of rude. But why is he dead?" Coanan spread his paws, and realized his claws had been taken out forcefully. Blood gushed from them, and Coanan looked at Grasspaw.

"This isn't the work of twolegs though. This is murder. The killer obviously knew his fur would be caught in his claws if anyone found his body. Also, who would've done this? He was part of the battle alley, and he was in the safe battling section."

Coanan kept murmuring useless things, and then got to the point where he just buried the body.

"He will be missed, by his kits. I hope someone is watching over them. Honestly, his mate is dead too, so his kits are on their own. I'm going back to twolegplace later to fetch them. Grasspaw, do you mind coming with me?"

"Sure, I can bring Weaselmask too." Grasspaw mewed, and Coanan nodded.

"Perfect. Now, should we wait for Yarrowpaw?" Coanan asked, and Lilacpaw answered this time.

"Yeah, obviously. Right here is fine." The group sat down, and Coanan cleaned himself.

"Lixo's murderer was quite smart, now that I think about it. He was rolled in mushrooms, he had no scent of cat, nor dog." Grasspaw nodded thoughtfully, and then a ginger tom appeared in the distance.

"I'm here, sorry." Yarrowpaw panted, and his nose wrinkled up.

"Why in the dark forest does it smell like blood here?" Yarrowpaw asked, and Coanan let out a hearty purr.

"Oh, we found a dead body. But, let's not mind that now. Let's just go to moonstone."

Quailpaw spoke out loud, and his eyes focused on a small bush with water trickling into it.

"I am entirely sure that was another prophecy. But I haven't been taught how to decipher prophecies quite yet. I am not going to ignore it. I suggest none of you ignore it either. But here's moonstone."

Quailpaw looked around, and started to dig a hole where the stream was. The rest of them helped, and they made a giant hole where the water collected slowly. They all slid down the tunnel into moonstone, and Grasspaw realized that the water at the bottom of moonstone's cave was much higher than usual.

Quailpaw set himself down, and pressed his nose against the stone. Lilacpaw and Coanan followed, and Yarrowpaw did too.

Grasspaw finally put his nose against the giant rock, and then Grasspaw realized for the first time it was night.

"This is cold," Coanan complained, and Grasspaw snorted.

"Just live with it." Grasspaw mewed, and Coanan stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Oh my god a dead body. Damn. These chapters are freaking me out now, I have a twisted imagination.**

 **Let me know how you feel about the story~**

 **\- Kate oDo**

 **(that is my bird face)**


	18. Chapter 16: Guilt

Grasspaw woke up in a much darker area of StarClan, the stars shining vibrant dark purples and blues. Before him was absolutely nothing, yet he decided to wander through through the bright abyss.

Grasspaw's eyes widened when he saw a bright body in the distance. He galloped toward it, and he saw Ashwing looking at him with a sorrowful expression.

"It really is too bad we won't be able to see each other too much anymore. But, I'm here to give you your first life as a leader." Ashwing pressed her nose to Grasspaw's head, and he froze completely.

"With this life I give you healing, so even when you're down in battle, or mentally hurt, you can push though with flying colours. Just don't bury them forever, solve them when necessary." Ashwing sighed, and moved back a bit.

Grasspaw's eyes closed, and he felt himself being attacked from all corners. He felt rippling pain in his body, and he fell to the ground. But his mind cleared, and he was able to focus.

He opened his eyes, and he watched as Ashwing slowly faded. Grasspaw sighed, and then a new light flashed in front of him and Tinyear appeared.

"Oh, hi Grasspaw. As you may know, I am Tinyear. Also, nice to formally meet you! Here I am with your life, instincts. So you can act with not only fear, but with what is built within you." He placed his nose to the top of Grasspaw's head.

Grasspaw was taken into a scene he had lived before, seeing Weasel dangle from the stone arch. He didn't know what pushed him to save her, but he knew it wasn't only his instincts.

Tinyear purred loudly, and seemed to explode into a large flash of white. He disappeared, and Grasspaw waited for his next life.

Mistleface padded into the area, her body sparkling with thousands of tiny stars. She looked at Grasspaw happily, and wrapped her tail around his leg.

"Hello, sweetheart. I have a life to give you! It may seem like it hurts though." Mistleface turned around, and put her forehead against his.

"With this life, I present to you a mother's love, to love your kits and care for them until your dying breath. So you can take care of your clan like it was your own body."

Grasspaw fell into a in-dream slumber, and saw a badger crash into the den. He seemed to be protecting his own kits, except they weren't visible. He lashed at the badger with brute force. Then he felt as he was hit, and he crashed into the ground. He turned around and continued to fight, even though he could feel a cool liquid dripping down his side.

His quick dream ended, and he saw Mistleface had him pinned and was licking his face all over.

"Oh, Grasspaw, even though you aren't my kit, I love you like my own kits. Please be a good kit, and look over your new clan." Mistleface buried her head in his chest fur, and Grasspaw batted at her ears as she disappeared.

He saw something slowly float to him, and it was the hardly outlined figure of Crowheart. His eyes were shining with excitement, and he batted Grasspaw's ear happily.

"Hey, Grasspaw. We haven't had a chat in a while. How's your life?" Crowheart mewed, and Grasspaw sighed.

"It is kind of wonderful. Of course, many things happen, but it is good nonetheless." Grasspaw decided, and Crowheart let out a gruff meow.

"I see you've already found your own special she-cat, ain't that wonderful?"

"What?" Grasspaw exclaimed, with a concerned voice. Crowheart didn't respond, and kept his ear pinned to his head.

" _Plant-tom_ , I present to you this life, of being a pride filled leader. You win battles, you're happy, but you also have pride for your clan. You have pride for everything."

Grasspaw's world whirled around, and he was thrown into a blanket of darkness. He saw himself standing on his hightree, observing his flourishing clan. He felt enjoyment surge through him, like electricity almost. Just when he thought this life wouldn't hurt, he felt it hit. The sting.

Grasspaw woke up, and Crowheart was already gone. Or so he thought, as there were two great big blue eyes staring at them, and they fluttered twice, and disappeared mysteriously.

Suddenly, a small white she-cat appeared before him. She was excited looking, but her spirit was quite faint. She sighed happily, and looked up at Grasspaw.

"Hello, Grasspaw! I am the first clan-leader of CloudClan, Cloudstar. My story is quite intriguing, but that is for another day. I would've loved to explain it to you." Cloudstar said nervously, and sighed.

"Enough of my rambling, onto your life. I give you the life of resilience, to pull through in tough times, to persevere. Although it may be hard, any leader can do it, and I know you can do it, too."

Grasspaw saw himself standing on top of stone arch, listening to all the leaders argue about something that he couldn't hear, then he seemed to yowl and calm everyone down. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins, but he felt himself self-consciously try to calm himself down. He snapped back into his dream's reality, and Cloudstar was slowly walking away.

"Goodbye!" She called, and was gone.

Suddenly, a flash of white and grey ran by him, and then he saw a gorgeous she-cat appear in front of him.

"My name is Flashclaw, and I shall be giving you the life of duty. I was a deputy when I was alive, and during tough times of leaf-bare duty was important. Raise your clan with discipline and give plenty of instructions, do not let them ever lose hope." She said with a monotone voice, and a serious face. She nosed his shoulder, and then he saw him in front of a small cat.

The small cat was blurred and cowering, their head bowed low. Grasspaw felt sadness grip at his heart as he gave instructions to this cat, and then it ended.

Flashclaw looked at him with eyes filled with determination.

"Go with the wind, and never hide." Flashclaw whispered, and then she zoomed off into the distance.

Grasspaw saw a small figure, and then it got a bit bigger as it came toward him. It was a blue grey tabby kit, and the kit blinked up at him.

"Hiiii! I am Bluekit, I died during the foxbare." Bluekit said quickly, and Grasspaw bent down to his level.

"What was the foxbare?" Grasspaw questioned, and Bluekit huffed.

"Foxbare was what killed all the cats! Dumb dumb!" Bluekit insulted Grasspaw, and Grasspaw just purred.

"Okay okay. So you're giving me a life?" Grasspaw mewed, and Bluekit nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! With this life I give you endurance, to keep up with you clan and push yourself forward through thick and thin, to never tire, to never truly die. This life is important! It is important because mama said it was!"

Grasspaw saw in front of him his clan had started arguing among themselves, and then a great battle broke out. Grasspaw tried to break it up, although it wasn't working, so he had to keep trying. He kept trying until his clan was happy.

He woke up, and Bluekit was mewing loudly and biting his toes. Then he realized Grasspaw was awake, and sprinted off. Grasspaw sighed happily, and then a big brown tabby approached him. Heck, the tom was bigger than Coanan!

"Name's Heavyeye, a honor to meet you. With this life I give you hope, even when your clan is down, when all seems lost you can still keep up your leadership. All four clans during foxbare had hope until the end, but even though we all died, it was worth it in the end. To see new cat recreate the future."

Grasspaw disappeared into darkness once again, and he saw himself seeing from Heavyeye's body. The area around him was covered in bloody snow, and cats were coughing and gagging. Everyone seemed half-dead, and he felt hope surge through Heavyeye's body as he looked up into the sky. He felt himself mouth some words, but he couldn't make it out.

He woke up and looked at Heavyeye. He noticed more visibly that one of Heavyeye's eyelids was hardly open, and Heavyeye let out a rough grunt.

"Hope you enjoyed seeing my last memory being alive. If you didn't know, while seeing that, nearly a heartbeat later I collapsed to the ground and died." Heavyeye mewed, and Grasspaw felt sorrow cling to his body.

 _I feel so bad for this cat. The guilt is unbearable._ Grasspaw genuinely felt sick, and Heavyeye grunted again and licked his ear.

"Don't feel sad, chap, just remember that your future can be brighter than mine."

Heavyeye randomly disappeared, and Grasspaw sighed.

A proud looking grey tom appeared, with wisdom dancing in his eyes. He let out a soft meow, and closed his eyes. "Hello, Grasspaw. It is an honor to see you again. I am Stoatstar, I'm sure you remember me from yesterday?"

Grasspaw nodded, and Stoatstar gave him a quick nudge.

"Don't let Heavyeye get you down. Although what happened to him was tragic, he wasn't entirely sad he died. He was happy his own suffering ended, but yet so many others were still alive, dying every second. But onto my life."

"Grasspaw, with this life I present to you the warrior code. Everyone thinks I'm a proud leader, but when I was alive I was not even half of what I am now. I pushed away my own clan, I wanted to be alone forever. I neglected all my duties, all my responsibilities. I ate before the last of the elders and kits. I hurt all those around me. I made my own clan suffer during their last moments."

Stoatstar was frozen in place, and then he simply looked at Grasspaw through his eyelashes with the most regretful expression possibly ever, and Grasspaw felt his own body crumble.

"Don't do what I did."

Grasspaw entered the darkness once again, and felt himself doing everything in the warrior code. Obeying it. Yet he knew he was doing some things wrong, and it was making him feel stressed. But he distracted himself somehow by treating others, and helping with their problems. His void was filled.

Grasspaw woke up, and Stoatstar let out a shaky purr.

"I hail you by your new name, Grass-star. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of GrassClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Stoatstar mewed, and then he slowly faded, along with his other surroundings.

He woke up and stretched at moonstone, and looked at his companions beginning to stir.

From this day forward, he would no longer be known as Grasspaw.

He was Grass-star now.

* * *

 **Okay honestly, this is my most guilty chapter yet. I like felt like I killed everyone in the whole damn world while writing this, and I am not sure what is wrong with me. Well, that's all from me! I am also going to try to stop posting my chapters so late. Because damn, I post them honestly too late every single day. I should stop it.**

 **I also should stop writing here but I don't feel like it. How was your day, all of you? Let me know in the comments!**

 **I honestly love reading comments. From constructive-criticism to troll-or-taken-too-seriously-criticism, to the fun little ships! I love them all!**

 **Let me know how you felt about chapter 16.**

 **Hey do you know what document labels are for The Creation of a Warrior?**

 **They are called eekdeee(chapter number).**

 **Again, what is wrong with me.**

 **\- Kate :/?**


	19. Chapter 17: The Truth

Coanan was the first to wake up. "Ahah! I received my nine lives, and I shall be known as Duskstar from now on!" Duskstar exclaimed, and Grass-star flinched.

"That was sudden. Well, anyway, congratulations! I have nine lives too, and I shall be known as Grass-star." Grass-star dipped his head politely, and Duskstar nosed Grass-star with a friendly purr.

"Now we wait for the sleepy heads. Or we can do this-" Duskstar was cut off from whatever he was about to do by Grass-star leaping in front of him.

"Nope, you could interrupt them when they are getting their new lives!" Grass-star exclaimed, and at the same second Yarrowpaw woke up.

"Hiya guys, boy am I tired. Well I'm Yarrowstar now so that's good." He mewed, and then nudged Lilacpaw a bit.

"Wakey wakey." Yarrowstar whispered, and Lilacpaw groaned.

"Leave me alone. I still want to sleep. You guys are so loud you woke me up! I mean you, Duskstar!" Lilacpaw flipped over and rolled down the small area surrounded with water.

Lilacpaw yowled when she felt the chilly touch of the pool, and stared at Yarrowstar who was trying his best now to snicker.

"Mousebrain!" Lilacpaw said, and jumped at Yarrowpaw and pummeled his stomach with her hind legs.

Yarrowstar pushed her off, and hissed. "Stop it Lilacstar!"

"Oh right, that's my new name. Almost forgot." Lilacpaw mewed, and then raced toward the tunnel.

"Wait! Quailpaw isn't awake yet." Duskstar said, and then sat next to his body. He was sleeping peacefully, and Grass-star wished he could sleep so soundly.

Quailpaw woke up, and then blinked at Duskstar. "Hi Coanan."

" _Duskstar._ " Duskstar corrected, and Quailpaw nodded.

"Right. Anyway, I am Quaileye now! I am now a cool medicine cat. Although I technically still am a apprentice..." Quaileye said thoughtfully, and got up and stretched.

"Anyhow, let's get going." Quaileye padded gracefully to the tunnel, and slowly climbed it. Grass-star followed, and followed a bit too close, as he got a mouthful of Quaileye's tail.

"Grass-star, you shouldn't be eating my tail now!" Quaileye said sternly, and Grass-star spat at him.

"Be quiet you," Grass-star growled, and Quaileye snorted in amusement.

The group became quiet as they climbed the steep slope, and scrambled out one by one.

Duskstar looked over at Grass-star, and nudged him. "You know Mothpaw looks strangely similar to your mother, eh?" Duskstar asked, and Grass-star nodded.

"I've noticed. It is quite strange. I feel safe around Mothpaw. Take good care of Mothpaw, would ya? She just reminds me too much of my mother..." Grass-star sighed, and Duskstar sighed with him, staring blankly into the distance.

"She reminds me of your mother, too. Don't worry, she's in good paws. She'll be treated as a loyal clanmate."

Those words coming out of Duskstar made Grass-star feel proud, although he didn't know Mothpaw too much. Blocking the thoughts out of his head, he kept walking.

They managed to make it to Lilacstar's territory, although it was already getting dark. Lilacstar quickly decided to take the lead, and guided them back.

"Here we are." Lilacstar mewed, and they nosed their ways into the clearing, where all the cats were either practice battling each other, or lounging around. Swallowpaw and Fleckpaw padded over to Lilacstar, and dipped their heads respectfully.

"Lilacstar, welcome back." They mewed in unison, and Lilacstar nodded.

"Thank you, Swallowpaw and Fleckpaw! Has everyone behaved?" Lilacstar questioned, and Swallowpaw whipped his head around.

"Yes, surprisingly. Weaselmask and Rainpetal have fought quite a number of times in your short absence, it is good they won't be living together." Swallowpaw commented, and that earned a angry scoff from Duskstar.

"But besides that, everyone has behaved." Fleckpaw mewed, and Lilacpaw nodded happily.

"Great. Now, I suggest that everyone stays for the remainder of the night." Lilacstar said thoughtfully, and Duskstar shook his head.

"Uh, no. My clan needs to go, and I assume Grass-star's clan is getting a bit restless?" Duskstar threw Grass-star a quick look, and Grass-star nodded.

"No need to worry, Lilacstar. We'll be safe. GrassClan, come here please!" Pebblepaw and Weaselmask raced over to his side, and Grass-star nodded toward the entrance of Lilacstar's camp.

"Let's go, Duskstar." Grass-star meowed over his shoulder, and Duskstar came bounding toward him.

"QuailClan, to our new territory!" Duskstar yowled, and all of Duskstar's clan came to him. Duskstar signaled with his tail it was time to go, and Grass-star looked at Lilacstar once more.

"Good luck with your clan, Lilacstar!" Grass-star called, and then slipped through the tough bushes with the remaining two clans.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The group traveled in silence. Then, Duskstar motioned to Mothpaw to come over to him, and they talked quietly. Mothpaw's eyes lit up, and she bounced up and down, shaking her head in a happy manor.

"Tell Weaselmask she needs to lead the rest of the group with you, and tell Grass-star to meet me at the back of the group."

Mothpaw nodded, and went over to talk to Weaselmask. Weaselmask nodded in agreement, and then she told Grass-star what was happening, and why he should talk to Duskstar. Grass-star yowled for attention, and they all looked at him.

"Me and Duskstar have decided that Weaselmask and Mothpaw should lead the group for a bit." Nobody questioned his action, they all sort of shrugged it off and kept walking.

Grass-star walked to the very end of the group of cats, and looked at Duskstar. Duskstar purred, and waited until all the cats were a bit ahead, and then he whispered urgently into Grass-star's ear.

"We need to talk, more about, y'know, your mother." Duskstar began, and looked at the group of cats with a serious expression. Grass-star met his pace, his ears flicking a bit in curiosity.

"Willow was such a close friend of mine, but she wasn't exactly my 'friend,' you could say." Duskstar sighed, and Grass-star tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes? Go on, you're confusing me. Make it more clear."

"We were extremely close friends." Duskstar looked uncomfortable, and Grass-star snorted.

"Please, if that was all you're going to tell me, that's fine. But if it isn't, elaborate." Grass-star was becoming impatient.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake, Grass-star! Willow was my mate and you're my kits!"

* * *

 **Had to end it on a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter ):)**

 **\- Kate :)**


	20. Chapter 18: Why Did You Come Back?

Grass-star felt his whole world shake. He stared at Duskstar in awe, his eyes dilating. Was what he was hearing now true? He stared at the large tom, dumbfounded. Maybe that was why Grass-star and his siblings had decent sized muscles? But definitely not his wits. They weren't too over the top, but Willow was quite smart.

 _Grass-star, enough debating about whose genes belong to who and how they got there! This is a very serious moment. I'm scared, and worried. My siblings are all clan leaders. Well, except for Quaileye. But all of them. And my father is the last leader._

"You're pulling my tail, right?" Grass-star croaked, his heart racing a mile a minute. Duskstar grunted and walked ahead.

"What do you think." Duskstar simply responded, and Grass-star stood in his spot, and watched as the group disappeared out of sight.

 _Oh, great StarClan! I lost them!_ Grass-star ran like the wind, trying to catch up to them. When he did, he collided with Rainpetal and she hissed at him.

"Watch it you dumb tom!" She yowled, and placed Ryekit down. Black-kit had chosen to walk next to his mother, and he seemed very amused that she was hit.

"Rainpetal got hit by a monster!" Black-kit chimed, and Rainpetal glared at her son with seeming to be all of dark forest in her two eyes.

"Be quiet you, nobody asked for your input! Duskstar, tell your son to behave!" Rainpetal let out a cry for her mate, and Duskstar raced directly toward her.

"Yes, my beauty." Duskstar purred, and Rainpetal growled at him.

"Just take him out of my sight." Duskstar looked at the ground, an he seemed to be trying to get mad at his kit, but a strangled expression hung on his face, and he picked up his kit and carried him to the head of the group.

Rainpetal picked up Ryekit, and glared at Grass-star again, but kept moving. Grass-star padded ahead of the whole group, and Weaselmask ran to his side.

"Did someone get hit by the storm?" She mocked, and Grass-star hit her.

"Quiet, my deputy!" He joked, and Weaselmask snorted.

"Quiet my deputy my behind!" Weaselmask swiped him over the head, and Mothpaw purred.

"You guys would make a good couple." Mothpaw mewed, and Weaselmask and Grass-star looked at her with the same startled expression.

"What?" They said in unison, and Mothpaw nodded.

"You heard me, I think you would be good mates." She shrugged, and kept walking forward. Grass-star looked at Weaselmask, and Weaselmask looked at him back, but with a more serious look.

"Don't even think about it plant-tom." Weaselmask muttered, and Grass-star sighed.

"I wasn't, you know." They walked side by side, their fur hardly touching. They managed to reach QuailClan's territory, an they were on uneven rocky ground, damp with water. A churning river wasn't too far to the right, and the whole group got sprayed with the mist.

It was quite dark now, and clouds had gathered over head.

"Finally, the first rain in a few days!" Quaileye called, and Grass-star shook his head.

"Silly cat." Grass-star mewed, and Quaileye hissed playfully at him.

Duskstar called over his shoulder for Quaileye's attention, and Quaileye tilted his head. "Uh, Quaileye, don't mind me asking, but where is camp?"

Quaileye looked at him bewildered. "I don't particularly remember. But wherever you think is good, our new home will be there!" Quaileye purred, and Duskstar nodded.

"Ah, right. Let's see..." Duskstar's eyes wandered, and then when he saw a hill with a hollowed out inside and a small waterfall pouring over it, he ran towards it immediately. Around the area was a fast flowing stream, but it didn't look to deep. It was just enough to knock a cat off their paws, and be pushed by the current a bit. But with kits was another whole story.

Duskstar chirped, "Alright, QuailClan, here will be our new home! We did it!" All of QuailClan celebrated, and Duskstar seemed to flinch by the sudden feel of water on his pelt.

"Alright, QuailClan _and_ GrassClan! It is raining! How wonderful!" Duskstar said sarcastically, and ducked behind the waterfall, probably getting soaked on the way.

Rainpetal followed him in, and Grass-star followed from a distance to hear what they were saying.

"This will be my den!" Rainpetal growled, and Duskstar responded with a gruff meow.

"No it won't, it will be the leader's den. I'm sorry, Rainpetal-" Grass-star heard a muffled squeak, and ran in. Nobody noticed him coming in, but he saw Duskstar bleeding from his cheek, his eyes glazed over with fear.

"It is my den and you will get out, right now!" Rainpetal said loudly, and Grass-star hissed.

"No he will not leave. It is his den. You, sleep somewhere else. You have no right to boss the leader around, and mistreat him. You are an abusive she-cat." Grass-star said firmly, and Rainpetal whipped around.

"Who said you could say anything about this situation? Leave!" Rainpetal shrieked, and it seemed to be gathering some attention from outside. Duskstar got up, and looked at his mate with a solemn expression.

"I can't have you mistreating me anymore. This will be my den and that's that. Here, I can help you make the nursery if you want."

Rainpetal glared at Grass-star as she was silently lead out of the area, and Grass-star huffed. He was caught in a sticky situation, but he helped Duskstar, so he felt happy. Of course, Rainpetal didn't know the code all that well, but he hoped that her clanmates would remind her.

He walked outside, and Mothpaw tilted her head. "What happened in there?" She said, stopping in front of Grass-star. The faint stench of blood could be distinguished in the clearing, and the rest of the cats seemed a bit confused.

"Well, Rainpetal got mad at Duskstar, and hit him. With her claws unsheathed. I think Quaileye will tend to him any minute. But he seems to be trying to make the nursery right now."

Grass-star looked into the area where Duskstar and Rainpetal had disappeared from,hidden from the outside world in the tall reeds. Duskstar came back out, and looked around the clearing, obviously looking for something.

"Ryekit, Black-kit?" He padded back into the leader's den, and Grass-star heard a surprised gasp.

"Oh, my kits! You're all soaked from her carrying you in. I'm sorry you had to hear that fight. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Duskstar mewed, and Grass-star heard Ryekit's excited mew.

"Yes, Duskstar! I really wanna!" Ryekit mewed, and Duskstar purred.

"Okay. Just one second though." Duskstar shot out of the waterfall, and beckoned for Quaileye to come over.

"Could you find some moss for me to sleep on? It is pure stone in my den." Duskstar complained, and Quaileye nodded.

"Of course, Duskstar." Mothpaw was bringing some moss into Rainpetal's den, and apparently started to make nests. Grass-star found a nice spot to sleep in, shrouded by ferns and moss, and a few reeds. He laid down on the moss part, and Weaselmask followed him.

Weaselmask looked up, and saw that rain could easily fall into this area. And it was, so she quickly jumped out of the reeds, and started to bend them so it gave more protection from the rain.

"Oh, thank you, Weaselmask." Grass-star mewed, and she flicked her tail.

"No problem. I'm sure we're staying the night?" She mewed, and Grass-star nodded.

"I bet you two mice and one rabbit that as soon as Quaileye gets back he will throw StarClan at Duskstar to keep him down while he tends to his wounds." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask let out a 'tch' noise.

"That's unfair, because it is true!" Weaselmask purred, and Grass-star flicked her with his tail.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm so very tired..." Grass-star mewed silently, and Weaselmask nodded, curling to face him.

"Me as well. Goodnight, plant-tom." Weaselmask sighed, and Grass-star's world faded into a mix of black and blue.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grass-star realized he was dreaming again, and he was in an area filled with unknown StarClan warriors and all their apprentices, such as Mothpaw, Morningpaw, Quaileye, and Swallowpaw.

Grass-star saw Heavyeye, and bounced over to him. He was with Swallowpaw, and they seemed to be training hard.

"Ah, Heavyeye! Are Yarrowstar, Lilacstar, and Duskstar here?" Grass-star questioned, and he flicked his tail toward some bushes. He didn't even look at Grass-star, he was too concentrated training Swallowpaw.

Grass-star saw all the leaders chatting with Stoatstar, and Stoatstar looked at him with his same wisdom filled eyes.

"We were just discussing where the first gathering will be taken. It is official, stone arch is our new gathering place, but it will happen tomorrow, where it is full moon. Only every full moon there will be a gathering, and there is to be no combat. Understood?" Stoatstar mewed, and they all nodded.

"Good. Now, all of you, it is time for you to wake up. It may seem like a short dream, but it wasn't really..." All around Grass-star, his family faded, and Grass-star could hear the pounding of a waterfall. Waking up, he realized for the first time that Quaileye wasn't there.

Grass-star's left ear was flicking involuntarily, as a bent reed had some water from last night's rain dripping onto him. Weaselmask wasn't there anymore, and he suddenly felt cold. He stretched, and looked around.

On the half-stone half-grass area, the sun that was just peeking over the trees made the place really stand out. The gathering probably would be held that night, and he needed to get going with his clan if they were going to make it home before nightfall.

Pebblepaw raced over to Grass-star, and snorted. "Hiya, Grass-star! Guess what," She purred, bouncing from one foot to another.

Grass-star tilted his head, and looked at Pebblepaw strangely.

"What is it?" Grass-star asked, and he watched Curlpaw approach him.

"Curlpaw has decided he wants to come live with our clan! We have already talked to Duskstar about it, and he allowed it. He felt sorry that Fleetpaw was gone, so he said with all sympathy that he would let Curlpaw stay with us." Pebblepaw exclaimed, and Grass-star opened his mouth, looking at Curlpaw who was standing up straight.

"I accept him." Grass-star dipped his head, and Curlpaw responded with a curt nod.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The clans waited around for a bit more, there were a few hunting parties, and they brought food back for everyone to eat. Grass-star was in the middle of eating when a large tom crashed through the entrance of the clan, earning surprised gasps from everyone.

Duskstar hurried out of his den, and Mothpaw stopped next to him. Duskstar looked down at her through narrowed eyes, and snorted. "Do you know what's happening?" Duskstar added, and Mothpaw shook her head.

"I'm honestly not sure. But, look for yourself and you will see what is happening." A large black tom with glittering, menacing eyes stood at the entrance of the camp, his nose wrinkling.

Grass-star immediately knew who this cat was. It happened to be the cat he wished he could never see again, but the father of two of his new clanmates.

This cat was Lax.

* * *

 **Oh my, so many things happening at once here! I am trying to get two chapters out today. (I woke up an hour ago)**

 **-Kate :)**


	21. Chapter 19: Two Menacing Prophecies

Lax looked around, and bellowed. "Where, are my kits and the battle alley's leader?"

Duskstar padded up to Lax, and narrowed his eyes. Curlpaw and Pebblepaw crouched, hiding behind Grass-star. Duskstar's eyes were narrowed as he stared at Lax sideways, and Lax cleared his throat.

"Ah, there you are, Coanan! Why did you leave." He growled, his tail lashing. Duskstar stood up proudly, the rest of the cats lurking in the shadows.

"I left because I was offered a bigger opportunity by that cat over there," Duskstar beckoned with his tail to Grass-star, and his whole world collapsed.

"You!" Lax shrieked, and Duskstar looked a bit confused.

"My name is no longer Coanan, it is Duskstar and I expect you to refer to me as that from now on. I am the leader of one quarter of this forest. You have no place to be on my territory. State your business and leave immediately." Duskstar barked, his eyes narrowed into small slits, and his pelt bristling furiously.

Lax opened his mouth to protest, and then his eyes twinkled with a new plan. "I'd like to join you, I would like to help you with your clans. What do you say, an old friend working with his other old friend?" Lax nudged Duskstar with his shoulder, and Duskstar looked at the ground, concentrating.

"Alright. I guess. Would you like to be my deputy? It is second in command." Duskstar mewed, his haunches relaxing.

Lax sneered. "Of course, that will be perfect. Now where are my kits?" Lax sniffed the air, and padded over to Grass-star, pushing right by him.

"Mommy misses you guys. And daddy is angry." Lax threatened, and Grass-star put out his tail to protect Curlpaw and Pebblepaw from him.

"Calm down, big guy. Pebblepaw and Curlpaw are fine, they live with me now." Grass-star meowed calmly, and Lax glared at Grass-star.

"We aren't finished." Lax padded away, and spotted Raggedpaw and glared at him. Raggedpaw flinched, and then he spotted Mothpaw and hissed at her. Duskstar grunted.

"Don't treat your kits like that. Mothpaw and Raggedpaw will be living in this clan. I guess I should change your name.." Duskstar mewed, and Lax looked at him.

"Wait I don't want my name changed-" He spoke, but Duskstar cut him off.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Rushwhisper. I hope you enjoy your name." Duskstar said halfheartedly, and padded toward Grass-star.

"I think you should bring you clan to your territory. I will escort you there with Mothpaw and Raggedpaw. Rushwhisper, watch over the clan please while we're gone. I would like it if you'd start making the dens. Right now, Rainpetal is in the nursery, make the warriors den, apprentice's den, and medicine cat's den. Quaileye, help him. Also, start working on the elder's den and fresh-kill pile!"

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Duskstar seemed to be rambling on the whole way to the border, and the sun was already high in the sky. Grass-star peeked through the trees to make sure that they were near the place where his new territory was. He was sure it was the place, covered in high hills that seemed to reach the sky, and random bushes spewed here and there.

"Thank you for escorting us, Duskstar. You should hurry back to camp now, because I don't trust Rushwhisper with the area too much." Grass-star whispered, and Duskstar flicked him.

"Nonsense, Grass-star. Be careful, and remember the gathering tonight. Farewell, my son." Duskstar whispered, and Grass-star shuddered. He still wasn't used to the fact that Duskstar was his father.

Duskstar slowly walked back with Mothpaw, their pelts suspiciously close together. Grass-star shook the fact out of his head. Grass-star flicked his tail toward Weaselmask, Curlpaw, and Pebblepaw, and they began to walk through the moorland.

Curlpaw's muscles rippled under his smokey grey pelt. "So, where will our camp be?" Curlpaw mewed, and Grass-star pointed with his tail over a hill.

"I'm pretty sure it is just over this hill. Keep an eye out for a dead tree stripped of its bark, that is where camp will be." Grass-star mewed over his shoulder as the wind whistled loudly in his ears, chilling him to the bone.

Lately, the trees had started to change colours. Almost all the trees were either orange or yellow, with the exception of a few green ones. Leaf-bare was ever so close now, yet they still had leaf-fall to get over. Grass-star sighed, and began to run with the wind, soaring over the hill, and without realizing it, tumbling down the steep side of it.

Weaselmask, Curlpaw and Pebblepaw looked at him tumble all the way down the abnormally large hill, and slam into the ground with a large 'splat.' He rolled into a bush, and that bush on the other side had a small ditch. This was the day Grass-star rolled down a hill, into a bush, and into a ditch.

Weaselmask and Pebblepaw skidded down the hill, and pulled Grass-star out of the ditch. "Are you okay?" Pebblepaw asked with a worried expression, and Grass-star nodded. It felt like he was in a tornado.

Weaselmask let out a sigh of relief, and Grass-star got up. "Hey, I rolled into camp! We're here!" Grass-star exclaimed, and he looked at the large towering dead tree stripped of its bark.

"Congratulations on finding a dead tree." Weaselmask said sarcastically, and Curlpaw joined the group.

"Woah, this place is awesome!" Curlpaw mewed, and Grass-star nodded.

"Weaselmask, Pebblepaw, fetch some moss. Curlpaw, start helping me decide where each den will be. Once we do that, look for some brambles, I'm sure there are some nearby." Grass-star ordered, and Weaselmask and Pebblepaw shot off, with a quick, 'yes, Grass-star' over their shoulders.

Curlpaw looked at Grass-star, and Grass-star nodded. "Okay, so the dead tree is hollow. But I don't want that to be where my den is, it has much protection in there, so it will be the nursery." Grass-star explained, and Curlpaw nodded.

"Hey, Grass-star look over here. There's a old badger sett under the tree's root." Curlpaw mewed, trying to clear up more space. Grass-star padded over to him, and bent down.

"Oh, would you look at that. There is. There is hardly even a scent of badger anymore, so that's great. This will be my den. But first let me check it out." Grass-star said, and padded into the den.

The sett was large enough for him to stand up in, and it wasn't that deep. At the bottom of the sett there was a large opening, and a few rays of sunshine broke through some holes in the ceiling.

"Its perfect!" Grass-star yelled up from in the sett. He climbed up, and poked his head out.

"Marvelous! Now where will the apprentice's den be?" He mewed, and Grass-star slithered out like a snake.

Grass-star looked over at the ditch her had found earlier, with bushes blocking out any sort of sunlight. "There is a good place. How about it?"

The ditch was not deep, but it was wide. Wide enough for three large cats to lay side by side, and not be squished at all.

Curlpaw nodded. "Let's just hope we don't have too many apprentice's in the future, it isn't as long as it is wide." Curlpaw commented, and padded down into it.

"It is comfy and roomy, and the grass is soft. But moss would be appreciated." Curlpaw sighed, and rolled around a bit.

"Understood." Grass-star said with a curt nod, and slithered toward a large area with bushes. They all grew toward the center, and it had dappled shade. Grass-star sat under it, and thought to himself.

"Would this be good for a warrior's den?" He asked Curlpaw, and Curlpaw nodded.

"Yes, actually, because it is prickly, and it has good protection too! When all the leaves fall off the prickliness will hold up the snow. Well, most of it." Curlpaw said thoughtfully, and Grass-star considered it.

"Yes, that's good. Now, onto the elder's den." Grass-star looked around, and padded behind the white tree.

"Look there's a log." Grass-star called to Curlpaw, and he pranced over to him.

"Oh, so can this be for elders?" Curlpaw mewed, looking at Grass-star sideways.

"Yeah, right here. The elders can sleep in it, but we're missing one more den. Ah! The medicine cat's den." Grass-star looked around, and Grass-star sighed.

"What?" Curlpaw asked, and Grass-star closed his eyes and flicked his tail toward the large hollow inside of the hill by the apprentice's den.

"I'm honestly upset I never noticed that. Not now, not even when my brothers and sister were staying here. I feel like a bat in a drought." Grass-star purred, and Curlpaw padded over to it.

"This is a good place for the medicine cat, there is plenty of room. But do we have a medicine cat?" Curlpaw asked curiously, and Grass-star felt his whole world sink.

"Oh no. We don't have a medicine cat." Grass-star said, and sat down. "That's not good. That is really horrible. Not at all good." Grass-star muttered, and Curlpaw placed a paw on Grass-star's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. We can survive. I don't think there will be too many enemies on our territory?" Curlpaw said, trying to reassure Grass-star. Grass-star nodded.

"You're right, I don't think there will be." Grass-star mewed, and then got up.

"It is almost moonhigh. We should start getting ready. Can you go see if you can find any sort of moss around?" Grass-star asked politely, and Curlpaw nodded.

"Of course, I'll be only around the camp. I don't want to be back late." Curlpaw shot off, and Grass-star padded down into his den to send StarClan a quick prayer.

 _Oh, mighty StarClan. In these times of being by myself and my clan of four, I ask for your strength, that none of us get sick until we find a medicine cat. Please guide my clan with the spirits of all your warriors, please lead them through thick and thin, please lead them through leaf-bare. I will do my best too._ Grass-star thought someone was calling his name, so he focused in his head.

 _Ashwing, is that you?_ He asked himself, and the sound got louder.

 _Grass-star... Grass-star... Grass-star!_ The sudden yelp shook Grass-star from his trance, and he opened his eyes. Weaselmask was standing in front of him with a bundle of herbs, and moss in her jaws.

"Oh my, you didn't need to bring me herbs." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask placed them down on the ground.

"Shut up you, be grateful I even brought you these." Weaselmask hissed, and then sat down.

"So do you have everything planned out?" She asked, and Grass-star slowly padded toward the tunnel.

"Yes, this is my den, the tree is the nursery, on top of the tree is hightree, where I call for clan meetings, the ditch is the apprentice's den, the hole in the hill is the medicine cat den, the elder's den is in the log behind the nursery, and the warrior's den is in the place surrounded by bushes. Done?" Grass-star looked at Weaselmask, and she nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll start placing the moss down and I think we should start getting ready to go to stone arch." She meowed, and was gone with the herbs and the moss, but left Grass-star some to make his nest.

Grass-star slowly placed down the moss, and when he finished he saw that the sun was drowning behind all the hills. The sky was a blood red, and he looked around for his warriors.

Curlpaw and Pebblepaw were setting up the warrior's den and chatting with each other, quite loudly. It seemed that most of the other dens were finished, except for the elder's den. Weaselmask came out of the medicine cat's den, and called to the apprentices.

"I think it is time to go, everyone out." Grass-star huffed at her command, and Curlpaw and Pebblepaw padded over to her.

The group silently traveled over the hill covered moorland, through a bit of QuailClan's territory, and then they made it to the boggy land of stone arch. It looked the same as it did before, and it still had that strange scent to it. No other cat was there, and it was perfect. Grass-star climbed stone arch and sat down, licking his paws.

Weaselmask jumped up on the four stones jutting out of the deep black water, and curled up on it. Suddenly, Yarrowstar, Morningpaw, and Podpaw burst into the area, and Yarrowstar sat next to Grass-star on stone arch.

Podpaw jumped up the stones in the middle of the water and sat next to Weaselmask, and Weaselmask blinked at her.

"I guess you're deputy?" Weaselmask asked, and Podpaw nodded.

"I am. I can't believe that dumb tom chose me for deputy. Me and him are the only 'warriors' too." She spat, and curled her tail around her paws.

"What do you mean? What about Morningpaw?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Morningpaw said she wasn't interested in the life of a warrior. She said she'd rather help the clan when they are sick, so she's a medicine cat." She shrugged, and Weaselmask nodded.

"That's good. GrassClan still doesn't have an official medicine cat yet. Whatever though, the time will come." Weaselmask mewed, and Podpaw nodded.

"I bless your clan." Podpaw mewed sarcastically, and let out a purr. Weaselmask purred too.

They made good friends. Sarcastic vs. Sarcastic. A perfect mix.

Yarrowstar nudged Grass-star. "How's your clan? How is it so far?" Grass-star remembered not to reveal too much about his clan, so he just shrugged.

"It is going well. Everything is in order." Which was mainly true, despite the fact that there was no medicine cat.

"Very good!" Yarrowstar exclaimed. Lilacstar, Fleckpaw, and Swallowpaw entered the area next. Swallowpaw hopped up next to Podpaw, and the three deputies began to chat. Morningpaw was in a deep conversation with Curlpaw, and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They were half-siblings, so it would made sense. Fleckpaw began to chat with Pebblepaw, and Grass-star purred.

It was nice seeing all the clans get along, although he knew that one day would be the day the clans broke apart and were no longer friends, and go into war. He hoped this wouldn't happen for a very long time.

Lilacstar sat on top of stone arch, and began to clean herself. She seemed very comfortable.

"Hi, Lilacstar, what's up." Yarrowstar mewed, and Lilacstar stopped grooming herself to look at him.

"Oh hi, nothing much. I already have a mate." Lilacstar now seemed uncomfortable.

"What?" Grass-star and Yarrowstar said in unison, glaring at their sister suspiciously.

"Well, uhm, Swallowpaw and me really like each other, and he said he wanted to not only devote his life to the clan, but to me. He asked if he would be my mate." Lilacstar breathed, hiding her face.

"That's wonderful! But if he does anything bad to you, don't expect me not to come into your camp and beat the dark forest out of that cat." Yarrowstar said sternly, and Grass-star nodded.

"I'd do the same. I am very overprotective of you, you know." Grass-star purred, and Lilacstar nodded.

"I'm not sure if we're going to be having kits together any time soon, because him asking me to be his mate was quite rushed as it is, so anyway." Lilacstar said, and Yarrowstar nodded.

The moon was high in the sky now, and they were still waiting for QuailClan. Suddenly, the whole of QuailClan burst into the area, and Rushwhisper sat on the last spot of the deputy rocks. Weaselmask and Rushwhisper glared at each other, and then Duskstar climbed stone arch.

"Uh, Duskstar, you know you're not supposed to bring your whole clan, right?" Lilacstar mewed, looking at him sideways. Duskstar's eyes flicked from Lilacstar to his cats, and then he cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh. I didn't. Well that won't happen again. But why did you guys bring all of your clans?" Duskstar pressed, and Yarrowstar snorted.

"What do you think? For the most part, we have at least four warriors each, and you have about seven. It makes sense to bring the 'whole clan.'" Yarrowstar said, with a monotone expression.

Duskstar sighed, and shook his head. "Who wishes to start the gathering?"

Grass-star cleared his voice. "I can, unless someone else wants to?" Nobody said anything.

Grass-star shrugged. "Okay, I guess I can start."

Grass-star let out a loud yowl, and everyone looked at him. "Cats of clans, we are here at the first ever clan gathering!" Cheers of cats broke out, and Grass-star waited for it to calm down.

"GrassClan has nothing to say. YarrowClan?" Yarrowstar shook his head.

"How about WillowClan? Or QuailClan?" Grass-star asked, and Lilacstar shook her head.

"Nothing to say."

Duskstar looked around, and beckoned for Quaileye to come up to him.

"Go ahead Quaileye, say it." Duskstar whispered into Quaileye's ear, and Quaileye sighed.

"StarClan has delivered a prophecy to me," He said, and all the cats focused on him. Quaileye gulped, and froze in place.

"The prophecy said: The seed of evil has already been planted. Yet the roots have not grown. It cannot be avoided, yet it also may be the end of the clans, if it isn't stopped." Quaileye said, and he looked like he was about to faint. Duskstar nodded to him and nudged his shoulder.

"That'll do, Quaileye. You may sit down now." Duskstar said quietly, and Quaileye padded down from stone arch.

Duskstar cleared his throat. "That is all QuailClan has to say, yet I am sure this prophecy is for all clans. Look out for this 'seed of evil' and for the roots. Be careful clans." Duskstar warned, and the clearing broke out into terrified whispers.

"What will we do?" One cat cried, and the Lilacstar looked around nervously. "We apparently can't avoid it. We will have to tear it up with high hopes, and burn it and send it to the depths of the dark forest. But the seed had been planted, yet the roots haven't grown. The clans aren't in danger yet." Lilacstar tried to explain, and the clans quieted down.

"If that's all, gathering dismissed." Grass-star said, and all the clans broke up into groups. QuailClan headed back first, then YarrowClan, and Lilacstar turned to Grass-star.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can do this." Lilacstar mewed, and she sounded like a helpless kit. Grass-star placed his chin on her head, and hushed her.

"Don't be scared. You can do this, I promise. Everyone can." Grass-star reassured, and she nodded.

"You're right. I'm going to go now. WillowClan, to me!" She mewed, and jumped from from stone arch and sped off into the night, with Fleckpaw and Swallowpaw on her tail.

Grass-star padded from stone arch, and flicked his tail for Curlpaw, Pebblepaw, and Weaselmask to follow.

"That is a menacing prophecy to start off the clans." Weaselmask laughed nervously, and got purposely closer to Grass-star.

"Don't worry. We'll overcome this seed." Grass-star said, his eyes glued onto the path ahead of himself.

"The seed of destruction," Pebblepaw said mysteriously, and Curlpaw bumped into her.

"Knock it off." He hissed, and Pebblepaw purred.

"Maybe this isn't even a plant? Maybe it is a cat? Or _cats._ Maybe it means all the clans?" Weaselmask said, her heart racing. Grass-star shook his head.

"Don't be insane. But it is best not to talk too much about this anymore, we should just focus on our clans right now and set up borders. I think we can come to an agreement with QuailClan tomorrow, so let's just talk to them about border space. Because we forgot to talk about that at the gathering." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask nodded.

"You're right. Thanks. That made me feel so much better." Weaselmask sounded like she meant it, and Grass-star let out a sigh of relief. They made it to the moorland again, and they raced to camp.

Grass-star ducked into his den, and Weaselmask followed.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, and Grass-star's heart skipped a beat.

"S-sure." Weaselmask curled up in one corner of his nest, trying not to take up too much space, and Grass-star followed.

Grass-star sighed again, and set StarClan a quick prayer.

 _I don't understand. I do not understand this prophecy._

* * *

 **Oh god, this chapter tired me out. This was the best prophecy I've ever written before, and I'm proud of it! :)**

 **\- Kate :o**


	22. Chapter 20: Dreams and Borders

Grass-star woke up and his nest was empty. Weaselmask was gone, and her side was cold. She must've been gone for quite some time now. He stretched and gave himself a quick wash, and a smokey head poked into his den.

"Psst! Grass-star! Weaselmask is having kits!" Curlpaw mewed, and Grass-star tilted his head.

"Kits! Who's kits?" Grass-star mewed, panicking.

"Silly Grass-star! My kits! Also, remember I am no longer a apprentice?" 'Curlpaw' sighed, and Grass-star's eyes widened open with surprise.

"What! Let me see!" Grass-star shoved past 'Curlpaw,' and ran up the slope. Looking into the nursery, Weaselmask was wide awake feeding five healthy kits at her stomach.

"Oh, Grass-star, aren't they beautiful?" Weaselmask mewed, and Grass-star's jaw dropped in horror. He felt like all the words had been drained from him. But how? How did they have kits so quickly?

Of course, it was good for his clan to have new kits, but Curlpaw's? He couldn't believe it. He thought he had something special with Weaselmask.

"Why him? Why not me! I love you, Weaselmask! I absolutely love you and care about you, and you just rejected my love and gave it to him!" Grass-star exclaimed, hissing loudly.

Weaselmask looked confused. "You never said you loved me. You never showed any signs." She turned away from him with a 'hmph,' and Grass-star saw his whole world whip into black and navy blue.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Tsk, tsk, Grass-star, someone loves the friendly she-cat." A sly voice echoed around the clearing, and he felt something soft drift under his chin.

He looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, all silhouetted. He was in the dark forest again. Then, he realized who's voice it was.

"Rushfall!" Grass-star exclaimed, and the tom with the gruesome slash jumped out of the darkness.

"Here I am!" Rushfall purred, and he slammed a unsheathed paw on the ground.

"I bet you've heard of the prophecy? Yes you have. I hope you enjoy it, because it ain't going away. I got two future cats to do my evil bidding, and they are going to do it well. One cat you may be able to detect, but the other..." Rushfall stopped speaking, and looked at Grass-star from the corner of his eye.

"You'll never be able to suspect." Rushfall yowled in amusement, and pranced around Grass-star.

"Little tiny tom, all lost and all alone. To help his friends and his 'so called home,' he'll fail and all shall die~" Rushfall chanted, his eyes mocking.

Grass-star hissed. "Enough you evil being, stop this at once!" Grass-star demanded, and Rushfall shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, I cannot do that. When you've killed so many cats, it is really hard to stop at your game." Rushfall mewed, and then his eyes flicked to the sky.

"Ah, that dream about Weaselmask having Curlpaw's kits? _That_ can be stopped but you need to say the right words to her. Curlpaw is coming onto her, but slowly. Make your move, plant-tom." Rushfall mewed, and the words echoed around his head.

 _Make your move, plant-tom._

 _Make your move, plant-tom._

 _Make your move, plant-tom._

"Well, time for me to get outta here! Think about your life's choices and then we'll talk. Badda bing, badda boom!" Rushfall disappeared, and so did Grass-star's dream.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Weaselmask wasn't in his nest again. It was cold! Curlpaw poked his head into his den.

"Oh, hi, Grass-star. Mind if me and Pebblepaw go hunting on the moorland?" Curlpaw asked, and Grass-star completely ignored his question.

"Where's Weaselmask?" He demanded, and Curlpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Curlpaw simply responded, and Grass-star hissed.

"Just tell me now, Curlpaw. I do not have time for games." Grass-star barked, and Curlpaw flinched.

"O-oh, she's in the nursery-" Curlpaw began, but he was shoved out of the way by Grass-star's broad shoulders. Racing into the nursery, he saw Weaselmask making some nests.

"Oh, hi Grass-star. Pebblepaw accidentally thought this was the apprentice's den, so she uhm, kinda rolled around in it all night long so I have to fix it."

Grass-star sighed in relief, and called for Curlpaw. Curlpaw ran toward him, and was panting heavily. His eyes twinkled with awe, and he gasped.

"Yes Grass-star?"

"You may go hunting on the moorland, and I'm sorry I body-checked you into the side of the slope. I thought Weaselmask was in danger, because I had a dream about it. She's fine, it was just a nightmare." Grass-star lied, and Curlpaw purred.

"Of course! I forgive you. I was wondering why your behavior was so strange anyway, Pebblepaw, let's go!" Curlpaw yowled, and Pebblepaw raced to his side.

"Okay! Yippee!" She cheered, and they climbed the large hill that blocked off some of the camp, and disappeared out of sight.

Weaselmask blinked at Grass-star. "What's this about me getting hurt?" She asked, her voice stern.

"I uh, had a dream you fell down a rabbit hole and you hurt your head and couldn't hunt for a few days." Grass-star lied, and Weaselmask narrowed her eyes.

"Now, Grass-star, I wasn't only trained to inflict serious wounds on other cats, to hunt to my best capability, it was also to detect other cats lying. Now spit out the truth before I spit you out off of stone arch." Weaselmask threatened, and Grass-star opened his jaw.

 _What? How! How did she know I was lying- I should probably work on my lying voice._

"I had a dream you had kits with Curlpaw, and I was curious." Grass-star blurted out, wrinkling his nose and screwing his eyes shut. Weaselmask nodded.

"Oh, well that's more believable. Anything else?" She asked, tilting her head.

Grass-star nodded.

"I-.." Grass-star pretended to cough, because he knew he was almost about to admit his love to her.

 _Not now!_ "I was wondering if you'd go hunting with me? The clan could use some prey, and leaf-fall had just started." Grass-star finished, and Weaselmask shook her head.

"You go. I want to protect camp. I feel like fighting today." She mewed, fire burning in her eyes. She jumped from one foot to the other, and Grass-star nodded.

"Very well." He seemed hurt by her rejection, but he didn't dare fight it. If she felt like fighting, that means she would fight at any chance she was given.

Grass-star padded out behind the elder's den, and stood in a area which didn't have as many hills. Wind buffeted his fur, and the sun just peeked over the hills, making his fur a light ginger in its presence. Racing through the tall grass, his tail lashed out behind him, scenting for rabbit.

 _A true warrior stays downwind._ Ashwing's words sounded in his head, and he realized he was downwind.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself, and then he saw a rabbit.

The rabbit was busy munching on some seeds, and it was facing forward, its back to him. The wind whistled so loudly in Grass-star's ears, he couldn't hear anything. He thought the rabbit couldn't hear anything either, because it was bouncing around like no tomorrow.

Grass-star jumped out of his hiding in the tall grass, and reached out to stab the rabbit with his claws and drag it toward him. He ripped at its throat, and the rabbit squealed as it was being shook.

The rabbit fell limp, and Grass-star buried it in the ground. He padded around the area a bit more, and realized where he was was all field, one or two miniature hills in sight.

He saw another white tree, and padded over to it. Inside, a complete skeleton of a squirrel lay inside, and he gasped. It must've been dead for a long time, because there was no skin or blood on it.

The rabbit's skull was quite large, and he thought he could slip his head into it. It fell onto his head perfectly, and he yelped.

"I can't get it off!" Grass-star yowled, and ran into the side of the tree. This only pushed the skull down further, and he could see out of it now. He would get Weaselmask to help him, but first he needed to bring his rabbit home.

The rabbit skull was loose when he ran. It would be easy to get off later, but he thought it was quite cool. Ignoring the fact that he seemed cool, he dug up his rabbit and carried it home.

When he reached his camp, he noticed that Curlpaw, Pebblepaw, and Weaselmask was in a deep conversation. Grass-star hid behind the hill casting the large shadow over camp, and listened to their conversation.

"When Grass-star gets back, we should _probably_ go to QuailClan's border and wait for them to come by." Pebblepaw squeaked, and Curlpaw nodded.

"I agree. Now where is Grass-star?" He asked, looking around.

Grass-star burst into camp, yowling like he was insane. Weaselmask hissed and arched her back, unsheathing her claws. Curlpaw and Pebblepaw did the same.

"What are you? Answer me!" Weaselmask hissed, and Grass-star purred in amusement. He decided he'd mess around with them a bit.

Putting on his most creepy voice, he cleared his throat. "I am Cabbit. The half dead, half alive rabbit cat. I see you live here? Well I want it back!" Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask ran toward him.

Grass-star sprang into the air, landing right over her, and behind her. He turned around and knocked her over with sheathed paws, and Weaselmask slashed her claws across the rabbit's skull. Pebblepaw and Curlpaw were in awe, and didn't budge.

She lashed out at him again, and Grass-star threw his head to the side to knock her paw out of the way.

"You hurt me." Grass-star whimpered, and Weaselmask jumped back.

"I don't care! Die you evil being of nature!" Weaselmask lunged at Grass-star again, and knocked him over. Grass-star kicked up and knocked him off of her, and he felt his shoulder was bleeding a bit.

 _She wanted to fight. So I'm going to give her a fight. But not with my claws._

"Fight me properly!" Weaselmask hissed, and tried to bite his neck. Grass-star moved out of the way, and he realized he was holding the rabbit in his jaws the whole time. He flung it at the fresh-kill pile, and Weaselmask yowled and slammed her paw on his skull, and he heard a terrifying 'crack.'

Grass-star reared up on his hind legs, and slammed Weaselmask onto the ground, not enough to hurt her. He wanted to see if he could knock the skull off of him.

She ran at him again, and swiped over his head, but Grass-star dodged and scrambled under her. He threw himself up, and she was sent flying off of him, tumbling in the dirt. Grass-star turned his head, and purred.

"The great Cabbit cannot be defeated! Tis only if you knock off my skull, you shall see the real me." Grass-star's eyes shone with enthusiasm, and Curlpaw stepped in to help. Weaselmask shook her head.

"This fight is for me." She told Curlpaw, and lashed out her claws. She slammed it into Grass-star's rabbit skull, and raked it across the bone.

Grass-star hissed, and slapped her face with his paw, but it was sheathed still. He wouldn't dare hurt her.

Weaselmask tumbled back a bit, but she ran toward him and put her head underneath his, and slammed her head up. Grass-star staggered back a bit, and growled. It had hurt, but he had to keep this up. After all, she said she wanted a fight. And Grass-star was her match.

Weaselmask jumped over him, and landed on his flank. She quickly turned around and put two paws on both sides of the rabbit skull, and pulled backward, slamming Grass-star's head against the back of it.

"Ouch!" Grass-star exclaimed, and jumped around wildly, with Weaselmask still on top of him. She shook it back and forth, and then pushed up, slipping it off a bit more. She put her nose underneath it, and knocked it off, the skull landing on the ground, breaking.

Grass-star turned around and looked at Weaselmask, and she gasped. Curlpaw and Pebblepaw looked equally as shocked, and Grass-star fell over on his back.

"I've been defeated! The great Grass-star has returned to normal." Grass-star pretended to faint, but he heard and angry yowl from Weaselmask, and he felt her push on his side.

"Hey!" Grass-star exclaimed, and she hissed at him.

"I could've killed you! Ugh, I could've killed you can't you see that? That was dangerous! I can't believe I couldn't recognize you! Grass-star, I am extremely mad at you!" She snarled, and Grass-star let out a faint purr.

"I only did it so you could have the fight you wanted. Are you happy now?" He whimpered, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Weaselmask looked at him and blinked. She sighed, and sat down.

"My emotions were so mixed when I was fighting you. I felt, free. But when I realized it was you, they all came back to me and poured on me. I'm sorry I hurt you. Look! You have scratches." She furiously licked his pelt, and Curlpaw looked a bit jealous.

"I'm still mad at you." She murmured through licks, and Grass-star sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I had fun." Grass-star mewed weakly. The battle took all his strength not to use his claws by accident. He felt tired, and he really needed to rest. He closed his eyes and sighed once again, and Weaselmask pawed at them.

"No you don't. _You_ aren't going to sleep! We're going on that patrol. Get up, get up you!" She demanded, and Grass-star muttered and pushed himself up.

"Now, get going. Pebblepaw, you come with us. Curlpaw, guard camp. I trust you." She mewed over her shoulder, and Curlpaw nodded.

"Yes, Weaselmask." Pebblepaw, Grass-star, and Weaselmask walked away, and Pebblepaw bounced up and down.

"I can't wait until the clan grows bigger! I hope I'll be able to have kits some day..." She mewed, and rambled on about kit names, and all that.

"I'm looking forward to having kits with some special she-cat some day soon. Hm, I wonder who?" Grass-star mewed, dropping hints.

"I think that the special she-cat should be someone with amber eyes, to compliment their mate." Weaselmask mewed, looking at Pebblepaw.

"Like you." Pebblepaw mewed happily, and Weaselmask hissed.

"Definitely not! Grass-star is not my type." She walked ahead a bit, her tail high in the air. Grass-star let out a 'tsk' sound.

"She definitely likes you." Pebblepaw mewed, and Weaselmask whipped her head around.

"Do not you foul mousebrain!" Weaselmask said, and Grass-star purred.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The group was quiet from then on, and they reached the place diving the moorland from the forest that QuailClan lived in. A large stream ran across, and there was a few stepping stones going across.

"Now, we wait." Grass-star mewed, and he curled up. Pebblepaw sat next to him, and began to lick her paws. Weaselmask was getting a quick drink from the river.

Suddenly, a group of warriors walked by on QuailClan's territory. Grass-star called out to them, "Hey! QuailClan patrol! Over here!" He said, and the warriors walked over to him.

The patrol was made out of Duskstar, Rushwhisper, and Raggedpaw. Raggedpaw saw down, and Rushwhisper began to lick his paws.

"Well, look what we have here. Some stray kittypets trying to get onto our side?" Rushwhisper said, his eyes closed. Duskstar slapped him in the back of the head with his tail.

"Have a brain, Rushwhisper." Duskstar hissed, and got closer to the river.

"Yes, Grass-star?" He asked, and Grass-star sat up.

"Well, you see, at the gathering the clans never got to talk about borders. So, I came over to your border first to ask about where our borders lie. I was thinking that this river divides our territory in GrassClan from QuailClan's territory? Would that be alright with you?" Grass-star asked, and Duskstar pondered about it for a minute.

"Actually, that isn't half bad. Could QuailClan get the whole river? QuickClan is teaching us how to swim, and hunt in the river. If you didn't know, QuickClan is the old clan that lived here." Duskstar explained.

"Very well. You may have the river, and we won't steal fish from it. Plus, I hate getting wet. We will only come here to take a drink. Is that alright?" Grass-star asked, and Duskstar nodded.

"But if we catch your warriors trying to steal fish from our side, we will take action. Understood?" Duskstar mewed sternly, and Grass-star looked over at Rushwhisper who seemed to be making an evil scheme up in his head.

"I get it." Grass-star mewed, and Duskstar nodded.

"Yes. Alright, my patrol will go now. Best of wishes, Grass-star!" He called over his shoulder before he left.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grass-star padded along the side of the river that curved and blocked his territory from YarrowClan's. "It is quite lucky that a river blocks both sides of our borders." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask nodded. His eyes lit up when he saw Morningpaw and Podpaw walking along the river.

"Podpaw! Morningpaw!" Grass-star yowled, catching up to them. Podpaw turned around.

"What do you want?" She hissed, her claws unsheathing. Podpaw may be bitter, but he knew that underneath her exterior was the thing that Yarrowstar seemed to fall for.

"We wanted to know if we could have this side of the border and then the stream blocks off our territories. Is that okay with you?" Grass-star asked, and Podpaw nodded.

"Sure. I'll tell Yarrowstar, I'm sure he won't mind. Now get out of my face." Podpaw hissed, and then Grass-star gestured for his patrol to follow him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Quite good. I think we should still mark our borders though." Grass-star said thought fully.

"Hey Grass-star, did you realize that part of the stream veers off into our territory?" Pebblepaw mewed, following a small stream. It was only high enough to cover a paw.

Grass-star shook his head. "No, I didn't. Let's follow it and see where it takes us." Grass-star suggested, and they followed the stream. Pebblepaw kept jumping over the stream, and then jumping back.

"Pebblepaw, you get distracted easily." Grass-star commented, and Pebblepaw purred.

"Sorry. It is kind of fun." She mewed, and raced behind Grass-star.

The stream stopped at the base of a hill, and went into it. It collected in a shallow area, with sparkling water. A small cave, with places to sit by it.

"Wow this is beautiful." Weaselmask said, and drank from it.

Grass-star copied her, and sighed at the refreshing taste.

"It is amazing!" Grass-star exclaimed, and Pebblepaw nodded.

"Look there's a few fish in here." She quickly said, and swiped at one and fell in.

She gasped and splashed around, pulling herself up.

"This area is deeper than I thought!" She mewed, and shook herself. Weaselmask purred.

"Looks like the cat is out for the count." She teased, and Pebblepaw rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Weaselstar." Pebblepaw mewed, and Weaselmask tilted her head.

"Weaselstar? What do you mean?" Weaselmask asked, and Grass-star was confused too.

"Well, since you will be such obvious mates, I combined Weasel and star together, creating Weaselstar! Or it could be Grassmask..." Pebblepaw said, and Weaselmask batted at her ears.

"No, we're not mates and we won't be." She hissed, and Pebblepaw tackled her.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Whatever!" The she-cat's tussled, and rolled around in the stone cave. Grass-star watched as the two played, and then when he realized Weaselmask was winning he signaled for them to come.

"Let's climb the hill." He mewed, and slowly climbed it.

Pebblepaw and Weaselmask followed him, and Grass-star sighed.

"How-" Grass-star began, and Pebblepaw shrugged.

"Well we found a nice spot to drink right under our camp." Pebblepaw mewed, and Curlpaw ran up to them.

"Oh thank StarClan you guys are here! I saw a fox lurking not too far from camp and it was hunting, but it seemed big so I didn't go for it." Curlpaw mewed, and paced around shyly.

"Don't worry. I'll organize a patrol tomorrow, and we'll find that fox and hunt it down. Anyway, tonight we all need a good rest. Everyone to their dens." The cats split up, and just as Pebblepaw was going to walk into the nursery, Grass-star stopped her.

"The apprentice's den is in those bushes where Curlpaw is, silly." He mewed, and Pebblepaw looked at Curlpaw shifting around under the bushes in the ditch.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thanks, Grass-star!" She padded over to it and plopped down next to Curlpaw.

Grass-star looked at Weaselmask, who was settling down in the warriors den, and Grass-star sighed. He padded down, and sat on his nest. He looked at the streams of moonlight shining into his den, and then he closed his eyes and curled up, tucking his nose underneath his tail.

 _Goodnight, StarClan. Goodnight, GrassClan. Goodnight, WillowClan, QuailClan, and YarrowClan. I wish you all the best._

* * *

 **The fight with Weaselmask and Grass-star was kind of intense, and it was quite cool when I was writing it. It certainly captured my attention!**

 **The next chapter will be exciting. Just you guys wait! I might have it out today if I work fast enough**

 **\- Kate the Potate**


	23. Chapter 21: The Kit of Night!

Grass-star woke up in the middle of the night, after having a dream about hunting squirrels and mice. He could hear a faint sound, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Whispering softly, he looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He mewed, and the faint sound sounding like something small calling for help. He walked out of his den, and padded around camp. Curlpaw was sleeping back to back with Pebblepaw, and Weaselmask and laying on her back and her stomach was exposed.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and walked down the hill to get a drink of water. Maybe the icy chill will help him refresh his mind? He lowered his muzzle, and slowly lapped at the river. Then he heard a sharp squeak and turned his head to look into the dark cave. He walked in, and squinted.

He could see the motions of something shivering in the corner of his eye, and he looked at it. He walked closer, and sniffed it. This figure smelled like QuailClan.

He figured it was a small cat, and he located the scruff and shot out of the cave, carrying it into camp. He walked into the leader's den, and put the kit in the dappled moonlight.

"Black-kit?" Grass-star exclaimed, looking at the shivering heap of black fur. Black-kit looked up at Grass-star and jumped at him, burying his head in his belly fur.

"You saved me! Momma dumped me in the river and I got swept over here!" Black-kit wailed, and Grass-star swept his tail over the kit.

"Hush now, why would she do that?" He wondered, and he looked up at Grass-star.

"She said I was a bad kit and she wanted to get rid of me. Ryekit is still at camp! I want Ryekit!" He sniffled, and snuggled closer to Grass-star, probably hoping for warmth. Grass-star gave the kit rough licks, and sighed.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll wait for a QuailClan patrol to come by and then we'll drop you off." Grass-star promised, but Black-kit shook his head furiously.

"I don't wanna go back! Momma hits me and dadda! She only cares about Ryekit." Black-kit huffed, and laid down.

"Don't be like that, Black-kit! Maybe Duskstar wants you to come back? He sure loves you! He loves all his kits, no matter where they are." He lowered himself so he could put his head on Black-kit's, and he sighed.

 _He does care about all his kits._

Black-kit whimpered, and nuzzled Grass-star more. "T-thank you." He mewed, and then yawned.

"I'm tired." Black-kit complained, and Grass-star curled up in his nest. He left space for Black-kit to come against him, and Black-kit happily accepted the invitation. Purring at his belly, he yawned again and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Grass-star wasn't very tired, because he had a new responsibility. He had to watch Black-kit for the night. He slowly pulled his tail against himself, and looked at Black-kit with warm eyes. Was this how he would feel if he ever had kits of his own?

Part of him didn't want to get rid of Black-kit. Not just for another warrior, but just for the sake he was already bonding with him. Lowering his head on his paws, he closed his eyes, and was welcomed by sleep.

He woke up the next morning to feel something to feel something tugging on his ear. He opened his eyes and groaned. "Black-kit..."

Black-kit put his paws on Grass-star's head, and yanked his ear upwards.

"Stop you silly kit!" Grass-star complained, and shook his head, knocking Black-kit off and earning a happy purr.

"Get up sleepy! I'm hungry. What can I eat?" Black-kit asked, and Grass-star blinked at him.

"You can eat what I give you. Follow me." Grass-star slowly started to walk up the slope, and Black-kit clamped onto his tail, and let himself be pulled up the slope. Grass-star sighed, and lashed his tail wildly, and Black-kit let go.

"I never said you could do that, silly!" He batted at Black-kit's large ears, and Black-kit snorted.

"I did it anyway! I am a nasty fox!" Black-kit pranced around camp, kicking his legs out behind him. He saw the fresh-kill pile, and raced over to it.

"Food!" Black-kit exclaimed, and pulled out a large mouse. Grass-star grabbed Black-kit's scruff an carried him into the nursery.

"Now now, I never said you could have that. What do you say?" Grass-star said sternly, and Black-kit blinked at him.

"Gimme!" Black-kit chimed, and Grass-star shook his head.

"Haven't you got any manors?" He questioned, and Black-kit shook his head.

"No manors! Just kidding, I do. May I please-e-e have this mousie?" He asked, and Grass-star nodded.

"Go right ahead." Grass-star said quickly, and Black-kit wolfed down the mouse. He looked like he hadn't had anything to eat in a while, from the way he ate.

"My, to think they starve you there! Why are you eating so quickly?" Grass-star mewed, and Black-kit gulped down another bite and looked at him.

"Momma pretends to feed me, but she only gives me scraps of what she and Ryekit eat." Black-kit went back to eating, his tail lashing happily. The words that came out of this kit's mouth made Grass-star's heart sink, and he looked around.

"Hm. Weaselmask is the only one in camp right now. I'll go tell her about the newcomer." Grass-star whispered to himself, and Black-kit nodded.

Grass-star came over to Weaselmask, who was cleaning herself, facing away from the scene. Grass-star batted her ear, and she turned around to look at him. "Y'know, I just washed that ear. I don't need your filthy paws mucking it up." Weaselmask complained, and Grass-star huffed.

"Close your eyes, and grab onto my tail and follow me." He mewed, and Weaselmask blinked at him.

"Whatever the leader says," She closed her eyes and clamped onto her tail, and Grass-star lead her into the nursery.

"Sit down, Weaselmask. Then you can open your eyes." Black-kit tilted his head, and looked at her. Grass-star shushed him and Weaselmask sat down, and opened her eyes and flinched.

"What is this one doing here?" Weaselmask breathed, bending over to look at Black-kit. Black-kit jumped up and nipped her nose, and Weaselmask wrinkled her nose and nudged him, knocking him over. Black-kit began to attack her paws.

"He said Rainpetal dumped him off into the stream and he got washed underneath the camp into the place where we drink. I heard his mewing last night." Grass-star commented, watching as he went from chewing on her paws, to eating his mouse again.

"Oh my. That's horrible! I bet his clan is looking for him." Weaselmask meowed, and Grass-star nodded.

"His mother abuses him. He doesn't want to go back, and I don't want him to go back either. But Duskstar is probably worried sick. We need to bring him back today. By the way, where is Curlpaw and Pebblepaw?" He questioned, and Weaselmask was so busy staring at Black-kit she didn't notice him talking to her.

"Oh, I sent Curlpaw to go hunt and Pebblepaw to get new moss and cobwebs. Why?" Weaselmask asked, poking at Black-kit's small body.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Anyway, when they get back, could you tell Curlpaw to come with us? It is Pebblepaw's turn to come back and watch camp." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask nodded.

"Sure I don't mind. By the way, you seem distracted lately. Like, you're conflicted between your emotions. Care to tell me what's going on?" She said quietly, and Grass-star looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm honestly just worried about the future of the clan. When Curlpaw said he saw a fox, it really scared me. Foxes are bad news, especially when we don't have a medicine cat. Oh, Weaselmask. What am I going to do?" Grass-star asked, hardly even a whisper. He put his head on Weaselmask's shoulder, and Weaselmask caressed his back with her tail.

"Don't worry, plant-tom. Everything will be fine, eventually. Maybe we can sneak into the sliver of YarrowClan's territory and go requite? Some cat is bound to be interested in herbs in twolegplace. How about that? We can do it." She mewed, trying to encourage him.

"That's not a bad idea. As long as we don't get caught by a patrol." Grass-star mewed, and Weaselmask nodded.

"Okay, its decided. When they can back, we talk to a patrol on QuailClan's territory to give back Black-kit, then we go to twolegplace." Grass-star declared, and Black-kit looked at him with devastated eyes.

"Momma will hurt me..." Black-kit murmured, and curled up. He seemed so fragile and weak, it hurt to look at him.

"We'll be sure to talk to Duskstar." Grass-star whispered, and then winked at him.

"I'll make sure he lets you sleep in his den. If he doesn't, come to me!" Grass-star mewed, and Black-kit nodded.

"Okay!" He seemed to feel much better.

Curlpaw came back first, and then a few moments later Pebblepaw walked into camp.

"We're back," Curlpaw called, and Grass-star nodded.

"We have to go put this kit back in his rightful clan. Curlpaw, come with me and Weaselmask, Pebblepaw, stay here. We won't be gone long, I promise." Grass-star mewed, and Pebblepaw nodded.

"No problem. Don't rush either, last thing I want is one less deputy, leader, and brother." She rolled her eyes, and Curlpaw purred.

"Don't worry about me." Curlpaw mewed in her ear, and Pebblepaw got up.

"Come now!" Weaselmask mewed, and the group set off for QuailClan's territory.

Grass-star saw a rabbit race by, but he ignored it. It was time to get going anyway. No time for hunting.

Once they reached the stream, he spotted two cats. It seemed like Raggedpaw and Mothpaw.

"Mothpaw! Raggedpaw!" Grass-star called out to them, and they raced over.

"What do you need?" Raggedpaw asked, looking at them carefully.

"Oh! Look Raggedpaw! It is poor Black-kit! Why is he with you?" Mothpaw questioned, a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Black-kit was washed downstream. Could you get your leader?" Curlpaw asked, and Weaselmask bumped into him.

"Ouch." Curlpaw complained, and Weaselmask hissed.

"Yes, right away." Mothpaw sped off, sending brightly coloured leaves flying into the air. The landed on the ground, and Raggedpaw sat. He glared at the group, Black-kit in Grass-star's mouth, and Weaselmask bickering quietly with Curlpaw.

Duskstar appeared at the scene. "M-my, kit!" He cried, and looked at Grass-star.

"Thank you ever so much for finding him. I am extremely grateful. May I have him back?" Duskstar asked, and Grass-star set down Black-kit.

"Hold on. First, we need to talk. Rainpetal is not feeding Black-kit, she's also abusing him. He disappeared because she threw him in the river, and he washed up in my territory. Before you get all hostile about caring for your mate, listen to what Black-kit has to say first. Go on, Black-kit, he won't bite." Grass-star mewed, and nudged Black-kit closer.

Black-kit gulped, looking up at his fathers pleading eyes. "I don't wanna go back! Momma hurts me a lot! She said she really really likes Ryekit! She said she hated me! You know why momma sent me into Quaileye's den yesterday? She cut me on my body! Look!" Black-kit turned himself, and Duskstar jumped into the river to get a better look.

He stopped by on Grass-star's side, and looked at it. "My StarClan! She really has. But, I already let one of my clanmates go. I can't let another, let alone my own son-" Duskstar mewed, and Black-kit cut him off.

"Please, dadda. I will love you forever still, just I no wanna get hurt anymore." Black-kit buried his head into Duskstar's fur, and Duskstar sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But, you can stay in GrassClan. If anyone there ever hurts you, you are allowed to come back. Just be a good kit." Duskstar mewed, and Black-kit nodded.

"I love you dadda! Thanks for letting me stay." Black-kit ran over to Grass-star, and Grass-star picked him up.

"C'mon, let's go." Grass-star mewed to his clanmates, and they began to walk away.

"Take care of my son, Grass-star!" Duskstar cried, and Grass-star flicked his tail in acknowledgment.

Grass-star walked back to camp with Black-kit swinging from his jaws the whole way. The kit was quite hard to handle, because he kept squirming in his grip the whole time. Grass-star got frustrated along the way, and put him down for Weaselmask to carry. She carried him all the way back until they reached camp, and then placed him in the nursery.

"Pebblepaw, your shift to watch Black-kit. Play with him until sundown. Curlpaw, you make sure he is asleep by moonhigh, and then Pebblepaw you can go train with your StarClan mentor, and then when you are done, rest and let Curlpaw sleep with Black-kit. We are going to twolegplace to find more cats for the clan." Weaselmask ordered, and they nodded.

"Yes, Weaselmask." They said in unison, and Pebblepaw walked into the den to entertain Black-kit.

"Oh, by the way Curlpaw, you can train now. Farewell, cats!" Grass-star called over his shoulder as they set off to twolegplace.

* * *

 **Happy times! The clan adopted Black-kit! Oh I just think he is so cute! Let me know how you feel about the precious bundle of joy.**

 **\- Katenado**


	24. Chapter 22: Braving the Darkness

Grass-star and Weaselmask traveled together side by side, occasionally chatting about current events, and what they would think would be good for the clan. The sun was beginning to set, but the sky was still a bright blue in some places, and a eerie red in others. Shadows loomed over the moorland, either by the blades of grass, or the occasional dead white tree in their path. Golden and blood red leaves whipped past the two travelers, landing on the ground in their path, from the trees on the very edge of their territory.

Grass-star's pale green eyes twinkled as he looked up at the sky, relishing the warm feeling from the sun as it soaked into his pelt and skin. Weaselmask seemed to be enjoying the weather too, although they both knew that the frost would set in, freezing the soft ground and then tufts of snow would drift down from above, covering the ground with the cold substance.

Leaf-fall was a joyous time. Filled with vibrant colours, or gorgeous scenery, but sometimes the cold wind would roar in his ears, buffeting his fur and making him shiver. The wind wasn't the best part of leaf-fall, but there was many things to enjoy.

The grass felt dry under his pads, poking up between them, and surrounding them. The taller grass felt glossy almost. Grass-star hadn't realized but during his walk, he lost Weaselmask. He jumped, looking for her, and saw a large brown tabby spring into the air, disturbing the peaceful moorland, and trying to chase a ladybug. She crashed to the ground, and jumped again, this time her large maw opening and snapping on the ladybug, and she disappeared into the grass.

Grass-star padded over to his deputy who was busy choking on a ladybug, and smacked her head. "Stop being so silly you rodent." Grass-star mocked, and then a brightly coloured bug shot out of her throat, and landed on the ground, covered in her saliva.

"How attractive," Grass-star commented, and Weaselmask glared at him, the sun reflecting in her warm amber eyes.

"Shut up, plant-tom. I'm not the one who kidnaps kits." She hissed, and walked past him.

"I do not kidnap kits!" Grass-star yowled, bouncing after her, his silver pelt rippling with each great bound. He accidentally landed on her flank, and she spun around and slapped his face.

"Get off me plant-tom." She warned, and snapped at Grass-star. He didn't flinch this time, yet he just stared into the tabby's welcoming eyes. He normal light cinnamon coat with darker streaks seemed almost golden in the harsh sunlight, proving the young she-cat's beauty further. He sighed happily, breathing in her soothing scent, and Weaselmask kicked him off of her.

"I told you to get off." Weaselmask droned, flicking Grass-star with her long tail as she disappeared out of view into the yellow and green stalks. Grass-star got up, and followed her.

"We're almost there." Grass-star could see the large stalks of grass were getting thinner, and he could almost see over them without pushing himself up a bit. Once he was in a area with normally sized grass, he raced over to the river and peeked over it.

He could jump over it, but there was a good chance his hind would land in the water. He didn't feel like trying to find another place to try, so he backed up, gulping as he looked at the chilly bubbling river, and hurtled over the river, his shoulder dragging in the dirt. Weaselmask had watched, and tilted her head.

"What in the name of StarClan was that? Why did you just jump over it? You could've hurt yourself!" Weaselmask complained, her tail lashing with obvious annoyance. Grass-star looked over at her, his tail lifting slightly.

"I'm okay," Grass-star sighed, pushing himself up. His shoulder stung, but he wouldn't let a minor injury stop him from traveling. Shakily pushing himself up with all his might, he babied his left leg and didn't put too much pressure on it, and he walked around for some test steps.

Weaselmask had calculated her leap short, and plunged in the middle of the river, dunking under it. She looked surprised when she landed in it, with a 'murrr' of 'oh no.' She resurfaced, and hissed and spat, making her way through the roaring river. She dragged herself up, her flanks heaving although they were still halfway submerged.

Grass-star walked over to her with a slight limp, and grabbed her scruff and hauled her onto dry land. Well, it wasn't so dry anymore, because the tabby was dripping from tail-tip to ear-tip. Grass-star purred in amusement, and Weaselmask swatted him away.

"C'mon, let's go before YarrowClan spots us." She breathed, and got up. They rushed across the dark forest, and spotted Morningpaw a bit away. Grass-star was careful to hide behind the towering pine trees, and he flicked his tail for Weaselmask to follow. The limp in his step was almost gone after they cut across the sliver of territory to reach thunderpath, and Grass-star sighed.

"Okay, Weaselmask, we need to be careful." Grass-star screwed up his eyes, taking a deep breath, and when he opened them he saw Weaselmask had already sped across, and he put one paw on the thunderpath, and a large monster roared past, sending its putrid stench to waft up Grass-star's nostrils. He lunged across the thunderpath with two mighty leaps, and stumbled next to Weaselmask.

"I just ran over but you took the hard way." Weaselmask mewed, and Grass-star flashed her a look. Weaselmask's lip curled in a happy manor, and flicked her tail.

"Let's go to the battle alley and start from there. Maybe Page and Britzle will be there? They are such sweet cats. Lax- Rushwhisper didn't deserve them." Weaselmask said bitterly, stomping a bit more now. She weaved through the bright silver webbed fencing, and slipped through silver twoleg tunnels, and didn't seem disturbed when a dog barked at them when they were walking on a wooden fence.

"Shut up you yappy brute," She yowled at the dog, her voice full of hatred. She continued on the fence, and then flicked her tail. "Over here is where we last saw Page and Britzle. I feel like that was a long time now." Weaselmask said sadly, and hopped down.

Britzle was laying on the smooth white things, and her eyes were filled with sadness. Seven tiny kits squirmed at her belly, looking for milk. The strongest looking kit was sleeping at Britzle's paws, and Grass-star padded over to her.

"Hello, Britzle! Nice to see you. Where is Page?" Grass-star looked around, and Britzle looked at him, a spark of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh! Grasspaw! What a wonderful surprise. Unfortunately, Page died while kitting and I had to raise her kits. So I have seven now." Britzle sighed, and Weaselmask's jaw dropped.

"Oh no! She was like the mother I never had! Of course, so were you Britzle, but I'm very sad she's gone." Weaselmask sat down next to Britzle's kits, and licked them.

"They are almost a moon now. But I don't know what to do with them... they are so tiny and small, I-I just can't raise them all! I have had many litters of kits, but I have never, in my whole life, have had to take care of seven tiny things. Two of them already died, and I was devastated. My milk is already drying up, I just don't know what to do!" Britzle panicked, and the kits began to stop feeding from her and curled up.

Grass-star pondered about it for a minute. Then, an idea sparked in his head. "Weaselmask! Go get borage leaves, they are oval shapes and have lots of lines in them. I heard that Quaileye said it was good for bringing up milk supply! Go now!" Grass-star barked, and Weaselmask huffed and shot off.

"What a strange name." Britzle mewed, and Grass-star sat down.

"I am no longer Grasspaw, by the way, I am Grass-star." Grass-star mewed, and Britzle nodded.

"Wonderful." She said, forcing a purr. She lowered her head, and Grass-star got closer to her to help warm her kits.

"Since Lax left I haven't been able to feed myself, but a nice young she-cat came and provided me with food. She's coming later, she said she would have a nice juicy fish for me." Britzle said, and swiped her tongue around her mouth.

"Did you know the battle alley is down the thunderpath and four alleys over is the battle alley? You should go there later and test your strength." Britzle encouraged, and Grass-star shrugged.

"I dunno 'bout that. Maybe, but we gotta wait for Weaselmask to come back." Grass-star yawned, and looked at the dark sky.

"She shouldn't be long." Grass-star reassured, and Britzle nodded.

"Thank you. Very much. Now I am just going to get a rest with my kits..." Britzle closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Grass-star wished he could join her in a nice dream, yet he couldn't, because he wanted to watch her kits.

The alley was filled with rounded stones and a shiny metal box. They were laying on the soft white things with twoleg marks on it, and a white smoke came out of a twoleg tunnel connecting to a twoleg nest. Monsters roared by on the thunderpath three fox-lengths in front of him, knocking more white things into the air and falling down while spiraling.

Grass-star looked around, and he saw a dark grey she-cat with blue eyes walk toward him. She had rounded ears, and he pelts seemed to shine different colours in the strange tall things that held twoleg lights. She looked at Grass-star, and dropped half of a fish onto the ground.

"Who are you." She muttered, and Grass-star blinked at her.

"Oh, I'm Grass-star. A friend of Britzle, I'm helping her keep her kits warm for the night. My future mate- clanmate is bring her leaves to build up her milk supply." Grass-star explained, and she looked skeptical of him.

"I don't trust you." Her claws slid out, and she didn't look much younger than Grass-star, but he was certainly taller. Her claws were quite long, and her eyes weren't welcoming.

"Will you tell me your name?" Grass-star blinked, and she looked at him and hissed.

"My name is Jessi. Now talk tomcat, what do you want? Britzle ain't tell me 'bout no good for nutin' tomcat as her friend. You's her new mate?" She talked with a thick accent, and Grass-star pondered the thought of the she-cat's voice.

"Oh, not at all, Jessi. I only wish to help her." Grass-star said sincerely, lowering his head in a sign of peace.

Jessi calmed down a bit, and he claws were only half-sheathed.

"Aight tomcat, if I see you's pullin' any funny tricks on this here sleepin' she, I'mma rip you's into a million peices. Ya dig?" She asked, and sat down, her tail lashing back and forth behind her.

Britzle yawned, and opened her eyes. "Oh, Grass-star! You're still here. I am ever grateful. Also, I see you've gotten to known Jessi? Oh! The fish! Thank you so much Jessi." Britzle mewed, and Jessi nodded.

She moved the fish closed to Britzle and Britzle began to eat it hungrily, licking the scraps off the bone. Grass-star's own stomach rumbled, and he gulped. Jessi glared at Grass-star.

"I see you's ain't lied 'bout being friends with Britzie ova' here. You ain't so bad, tomcat. Now I won't shred ya to pieces 'cuz I thought you's smelled funny. Where's you from? Y'aint from around here, obviously." Jessi mewed, and then she looked up and hissed.

"Stranger. Wait- Weasel? Is that you?" Jessi exclaimed, and Weaselmask dropped a piece of prey and the borage leaves.

"Jessi! Well I'd never! How great it is to see you!" Weaselmask rushed over to Jessi and placed her head on Jessi's shoulder, and Jessi returned the favor.

"Sister! I missed you so much ever since big ol' Lax took you's on as a little-commander." Jessi mewed, and Grass-star tilted his head. Alley talk was strange, so all her could do was listen.

"Yep. Lax said he was getting ready to retire anyway, so he needed to train me quickly. I disappeared from the alleys when he took me out of a forest mission. I was captured by this one here." Weaselmask flicked her tail to Grass-star, and Grass-star flinched by the sudden show of hostility in Jessi's voice.

"You good for nothin'-" She was cut off by Weaselmask from a sharp nip.

"He's good. He's honestly a really good friend of mine now, and I really am a good friend of his. I appreciate him a lot. At first I hated his damn guts, but I got used to him and now his nickname is plant-tom." Weaselmask explained, and Jessi purred.

"Plant-tom! Never have I ever heard such a nickname." Jessi mewed, and Weaselmask nudged her.

"Jers." Weaselmask looked at Jessi, and she looked back at her with loving eyes.

"Weasel, you planning on staying?" Jessi asked, and batted at her ears.

"Nope. We just came to requite cats for our clan. No time to explain." Weaselmask grabbed the borage leaves and prey, and dropped it.

It was a ridiculously fat rabbit, and Jessi looked at it like it was enough to feed the whole of twolegplace.

"My, my! What is this? It is a rabbit! I haven't seen any of these, but I've heard of them! This is the bigges' piece o' food I've seen in a damned while!" Jessi exclaimed, and Weaselmask sat down.

"I've ate already." Britzle mewed, and started to eat the borage leaves.

"Same, I caught a squirrel. Jessi and Grass-star you can share it." Weaselmask turned to Britzle and they began to talk, and Jessi narrowed her eyes, looking at Grass-star.

They both violently ripped at the rabbit, shoving it down their throats, trying to eat the most. Jessi seemed like she was starving, judging by her skinny body. Grass-star was plump, but he was hungry too.

Weaselmask nipped Grass-star's ear, and went back to talking with Britzle, and sighed, letting Jessi eat the rest of the rabbit.

Jessi finished the rest, and licked the bones just as Britzle had. She licked her lips and gave herself a quick wash, and looked at Weaselmask like she was insane.

"You eat this all the time? Count me in!" Jessi exclaimed, and Weaselmask purred.

"I think it is time to go to the battle alley now. We need to find cats." Grass-star mewed, and Jessi sighed.

"Oh, tonight all the cats are busy! I forgot! It is the day we fight to see who is the new leader of battle alley! I'm supposed to find someone to battle at moonhigh! It's almost moonhigh!" Jessi raced off, and Grass-star followed.

"Watch Britzle, Weaselmask! I want to participate in the battle!" Grass-star disappeared around the corner, following Jessi.

A large hole in the metal webbing fence was there, and they slowly walked in. Cats from all around sat at on the ground, and four larger, stronger looking cats sat on the big black paws of monsters.

"Battle alley cats, here, we are tonight to witness five cats battle until one is dead, or one forfeits. I am Pag, Coanan's brother. Coanan has left to join forest cats, and we shall fight for his rank!" Pag yowled, and the rest of the cats yowled too. Jessi took her spot next to Pag, and Grass-star sat on one of the lower monster paws.

"Who are you?" Pag questioned, glaring at Grass-star.

"Oh, hi! I'm Grass-star and I want to challenge." Grass-star explained, an Pag grunted loudly, a creepy, intimidating laugh.

"You? Challenge the battle alley for leader position? I don't believe it. My, you look like you were just born!" The rest of the cats all broke out into hollers and howls, all staring at Grass-star.

Grass-star was unfazed by the mocking sounds of the cats, and he sat straight, with her eyes narrowed. Jessi was the only one not to make fun of him.

"Fine, you can compete, tough tom, but if you die, it ain't our faults." Pag mewed, and Grass-star nodded.

"Very well. Mark my words cats, I'm a lot tougher than you think I am. I am not a weakling like you all assume, I am actually a cat built out of pride, leadership, discipline, and fairness." Grass-star mewed, and the cats howled again.

"We'll see about that!" Pag yowled, and flicked his tail.

"Move the rest of you! Off to the sides! On top of the dumpsters! The first battle shall be Jessi vs. Grass-star!" The cats separated, jumping onto the large shiny things that were 'dumpsters,' and some sat on the ground.

Grass-star heard a nasally whisper, "Jessi ain't even that good, yet she gonna wreck this tom like there is no tomorrow." Grass-star huffed, and raised his head high, full of proud. He parked himself under a twoleg light, and Jessi sat opposite from him.

"Don't you act so tough, plant-tom, 'cuz you's gonna get the whoppin' of your life!" Jessi hissed, and got into a proper battle position.

 _Let's just see, brave one._

* * *

 **And Grass-star steps into the ring! Our brave hero shall be challenging the menacing cat, Jessi! Who will win? Find out after this chapter break~**

 **\- Kate the WWEC Champion**


	25. Chapter 23: Killing Isn't His Game

Jessi lunged at Grass-star, and Grass-star reared up on his hind legs, and slammed her shoulders into the ground. Her legs flew up, and he grabbed her scruff and tossed her to the side. Cats gasped at the sudden move, and Jessi hissed at him, and ran at his side. He was headbutted into a wall, and he was pinned. Jessi unsheathed her claws, glinting in the twoleg light, and Grass-star slammed it on the ground.

Jessi yowled at the sudden pain, and then managed to score Grass-star's flank as he tried to dodge to the sky. Jessi ran at him, and Grass-star tilted his body to the side a bit, and she jumped in the air, and Grass-star sprang up and grabbed the sides of her stomach and sent him flipping over so he landed on his back. His flank was scratched again on the rocky ground, and he flipped over.

Jessi whipper around and lashed out, catching onto his cheek. Grass-star ripped free, and he saw a bit of fleck on her bloody claws. He hissed and slammed her head into the ground, and he grabbed her shoulder in his jaws, and tightened his grip, but not enough to crack it. She unsheathed her claws and kicked him sending him skidding backwards.

Jessi ran at him in a zigzag pattern, and then faked a jump, and went Grass-star was going to jump too, she swiped at his underbelly. Grass-star hissed and came crashing down on her head, stopping her from breathing for a second.

He scrambled onto her back, latching his claws into her flank, and she bucked up and down trying to get him off. She rolled over, but Grass-star had already jumped off, and only his tail was caught under her rolling. Grass-star landed on her stomach sideways, and he batted at her face while she was still squirming.

He raked her underbelly and pulled his tail free and jumped off, but Jessi grabbed hold of his tail in her mouth, and nearly tripped him. He pulled himself forward, then he turned around and yanked his tail free by clawing at her mouth.

He hissed at her, and grabbed her ear in his mouth and shook it, and Jessi unsheathed her claws again and slashed his shoulder. She didn't let go, and Grass-star unsheathed his claws and slammed it into her eye, and she fell to the ground.

Grass-star reared up on his hind legs again while she was on the ground, and slammed them into her head, knocking her out.

A yowl broke over the clearing, and Pag was coming down from his throne of monster paws. "Well done, small one. You managed to knock out one of our finalists. Now rest while battle number two takes place."

Pag padded back to his spot, and then two toms padded into the area, each taking position underneath the twoleg lights. Grass-star looked at a very visible cut on his shoulder, and realized it was starting to heal quite fast.

Blood crusted around his wounds, but he felt energetic nonetheless. A small apprentice took a spot next to him, and blinked at him.

"Hello there." Grass-star greeted, and the apprentice gulped.

"Hi there. You beat up my mother, I haven't seen anyone win a battle against her." The apprentice commented, and Grass-star tilted his head.

"Is that so? Well now, what is your name?" Grass-star questioned, and the apprentice began to lick his paws.

"I'm Anot. Pleasure to meet you. Grass-star, correct?" Anot asked, and Grass-star nodded, his glittering green eyes flicking to the fight. Two cats padded over to him, with strange things in their paws, and some cobwebs.

They checked Grass-star of any wounds, and whenever they found some, they put the poultices and cobwebs on it. "I'm shocked." A big fluffy black tom muttered. He was quite battered, and one of his eyes didn't have a pupil. The younger looking cat, a dark grey tom with various silver patterns on his body nodded.

"You're healing so quickly, it is strange. What is your name?" The battered tom barked, and the younger tom padded toward Jessi to probably start helping her.

The tom had thick legs, and his snout was short. Grass-star stared at the tom for a good second.

"Speak." The battered tom demanded, and Grass-star nodded.

"I am Grass-star of the forest. It is a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" Grass-star said, flicking his tail in a friendly manor. The tom grunted and sat down.

"Name's Wood. Now, 'Grass-star of the forest,' get a few moments of rest before the battle over there is over. Damned alley, I hate it so." Wood complained, and hobbled off toward Jessi.

"Master Wood! Why is Ko helping you? You didn't ask me." Anot said, looking at Wood.

"Quiet, Anot. You were talking to him so I just asked Ko. You're welcome for some time alone with your friend!" Wood fired back, and began to speak with Jessi after she had woken up.

"Anot, does he like it here? Do you like it here?" Grass-star asked, shifting so he could get more comfy. Anot shook his head.

"No, I don't. Neither does Wood. Wood is about sixty one moons old. He's a old one." Anot joked, and Grass-star nodded as acknowledgement.

"Say, Anot, do you know what a clan is?" Grass-star asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Anot shook his head.

"Nope. But, why do you smell so funny? Is it because you're from the woods?" Anot said, obviously confused. Grass-star gave a short nod.

"I guess you could say that, yet it just depends. Oh my, is the battle over already?' Grass-star mewed, glaring at the unconscious looking tabby tom on the ground. A dark brown tom with a white underbelly stood over him, his eyes gleaming.

"Rati wins!" Pag called, and the whole alley cheered except for Grass-star and Anot. Anot shifted uncomfortably.

"I am a little healer, learning from master healer Wood. We're leaving this wretched alley to find a quieter spot somewhere else, possibly in twoleg nests. But this will be after we find out who our new leader will be." Anot said absentmindedly, and Wood rushed over to the tabby tom.

He placed a paw on his flank and throat, and grunted. "Anot get your healing supplies and get your tail over here!" Wood said impatiently, and Anot nodded.

"Yes, master Wood!" Anot rushed off, and went behind the silver webbed fence and disappeared around a corner. Wood looked over at Pag, who seemed bored.

"He's dead, Pag." Wood said, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Pag nodded, and flicked his tail.

"Cast him into the dumpster please." Pag sighed, and Rati began to get treated by Ko. Anot came back and helped, while Wood carried the tabby into the dumpster.

Grass-star watched as Rati was left alone, and he sat next to Grass-star. "You're going to die." Rati whispered, sending a slight shiver up Grass-star's back. Rati huffed and looked at Pag who was walking to a cream she-cat, and stretched.

"The next battle shall take place in a few moments. It shall be Rati vs. Grass-star. Place your offerings down to who will win, then whoever wins shall go to Sline and battle her. If they fail, they shall leave the battle alley forever. If Sline fails, then they will move up to battle me." Pag's meow ringed around the alley, and cats began to shuffle toward two square boxes.

They placed pieces of prey, weird twoleg items, and even dog teeth on the boxes. Every cat voted for Rati. Nobody voted for Grass-star.

"My luck will be high tonight, thank you for your offerings!" Rati called out, and all the cats meowed in unison to his response.

Rati sat underneath his twoleg light, and Pag hissed as Grass-star walked by him and sat on under the other twoleg light. Rati's light flickered for a moment, and shut off, then it came back on.

Pag nodded. "The battle shall begin!" Pag mewed, and Rati got into a offensive position.

Grass-star ran at him in a zigzag pattern, and Pag moved one paw forward. His right. Grass-star swerved to the left, as Rati lashed out to catch Grass-star in his bloody claws, and Grass-star zoomed around him and headbutted him, knocking him to the ground.

Rati's underbelly was exposed, and Grass-star sunk his teeth into it. Rati screeched in pain, and grabbed both of Grass-star's cheeks in his paws, and rolled over with him, so he was on top. Rati sunk his claws into Grass-star's flesh, and slowly pulled down. Rati was launched into the air by Grass-star's hind legs, his claws flying out of Grass-star's cheeks, and he tumbled on the stone ground.

Rati looked at the ground and hissed, and then he looked over at Grass-star and muttered something, licking blood from his mouth. His eyes dilated and he ran at Grass-star, placing one paw on his neck and pushing him toward the ground.

Grass-star saw this move coming, and he craned his neck around so he could grab onto his leg, and he did, sinking his fangs into it. Grass-star reared up on his hind legs, and lashed out at Rati's head, his claws catching onto some flesh. He drew back and he heard a low growl come from Rati, as he tried to rip his leg free from Grass-star's mouth.

Grass-star kept a good hold on it with his fangs, and jumped over Rati, making him fall on his back. Rati grabbed Grass-star's tail as he tried to turn around, and yanked him down too. He finally managed to get his leg free and he swiped aimlessly at Grass-star, and then tried to roll back over.

Grass-star pummeled his head, and Rati flinched at each kick. Grass-star flipped Rati over on his stomach, and Rati nipped Grass-star's throat, pulling out a large chunk of fur. Grass-star hissed and grabbed onto Rati's shoulder, and snapped it, a loud crunching sound echoing around the clearing.

Rati threw himself at Grass-star, and Grass-star was knocked over by the sudden attack. He rolled on the stone covered ground, with Rati on top of him. Rati went down to bite his neck, but Grass-star moved his head so he was protecting it. Grass-star reached up and sunk his claws into Rati's own neck, and pulled him closer.

Grass-star let go with one of his paws on his neck, and slashed his forehead. Rati cried out in pain as blood trickled down from it, and then bit onto Grass-star's leg. He shook it, and Grass-star kept clawing him.

Rati placed a paw on Grass-star's chest, and sunk his claws into it. Grass-star kicked up, knocking Rati off once more, and he landed on his flank on the ground. Grass-star grabbed Rati's scruff when he was dazed, and ripped at it angrily.

Grass-star wasn't aware of what he was doing. He ripped it so hard, that blood began to gush out of the wounds on his neck. Grass-star dropped him, and Rati writhed in pain, squirming around on the ground. He yowled loudly, and scratched's Grass-star's chest again, and opened the wound that was already there more. Rati looked over at Grass-star, blood pouring from both sides of his body, and growled.

"You despicable monster! Drown in the depths of the green twoleg waste!" Rati screeched, and then fell to the ground, blood gushing from his mouth. His eyes were still open, but they had no sign of life in them.

Grass-star's whole world spun. What did he just do? Did he kill a cat?

 _Oh dear StarClan! I-I never meant for this to happen! Forgive me!_

Wood padded over to Grass-star, and looked at Rati. Wood looked over at Grass-star, then blinked at him. "Thank you for killing him. You did a good thing." Wood carried away Rati's body, and Pag screeched, outraged.

"You little rodent! You killed him! Sline, after he has rested, battle him like there is no tomorrow." Pag hissed, and Sline nodded.

Grass-star could already feel his wounds healing. They still stung, so he padded over to his spot he was sitting in before.

Wood and Anot were busy tending to his wounds as well, paying more attention to the bigger wounds. After they finished, Grass-star nodded to them as a thank you.

"The battle shall commence now." Pag mewed, and Sline got to her spot.

"No it shall not, Pag. Grass-star needs his rest. Sline had not been through any battles quite yet, and she is rearing to go. Have you dropped to a new low, Pag? Allowing the she-cat you've had feelings for beat the evil and good soul out of Grass-star?" Wood accused, and Sline looked over at Pag worriedly. Pag hissed.

"Shut up you old thing! You may be a wise tom, but you aren't! Now shut up and let the leader of battle alley choose what happens!" Pag yowled, and Wood shook his head.

"I don't recall you being the leader quite yet. You're still a tiny tomcat. You have no power over us. All of us together could take you out in one instant. Have you not forgotten I was second in command at one time? I'm afraid you have. Now how about you shut up and let Grass-star rest?" Wood said calmly, and Pag shrunk back, looking at the evil stares around him.

"Grass-star also gets all of the offerings given to Rati." Wood said, and sat down. Anot followed him, and Grass-star sighed.

"Thanks for doing that up there. I am so tired..." Grass-star complained, and Anot nodded.

"It is fine, don't mention it. That wretched tom needed to be put in his place one time. Now shut up and sleep you." Wood said, and then curled up next to Grass-star and fell asleep.

It was almost sunhigh by now, he had been fighting all night. He slowly drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the bodies of strange cats.

Grass-star woke up later on, and realized everyone was still sleeping. Even Pag and Sline were. He sat down and observed the area.

He padded over to Wood and Anot, and asked if they could wake up everyone. Wood hissed at Grass-star, but he eventually got up to do it anyway.

Wood stood in the middle of the battle alley, and yowled loudly so everyone would hear him. It was a sort of strangled meow, but it got everyone's attention anyway.

Pag growled when he was woken up, and he called for everyone's attention. "The battle between Grass-star and Sline shall begin momentarily, for now, battlers, take your places." Pag said, and Grass-star sat down under a twoleg light.

Sline sat down opposite from him, looking at him secretly, with her head lowered.

"Let the battle begin!" Pag's cry ringed around the area, and Grass-star got into a defensive position.

* * *

 **Spooky. Sorry for ending the chapter so abruptly! I'm a bit sick too, so I'll try my best to get out tomorrow's chapter.**

 **\- Kate the Greasy Fry**


	26. Chapter 24: We've Killed and Sinned

_**Weaselmask's POV (Point of view)**_

"That stupid tom. He's been gone all night and it is well past sunhigh now." Weaselmask complained, padding back and forth by Britzle. Britzle shrugged, nudging her kits closer to her.

"A lot of things happen that we don't want to. Thanks for staying with me. And last night I woke up and a new thought dawned upon me." Britzle mewed, licking her kits.

"What would that be?" Weaselmask asked, and Britzle looked up at the sky.

"I have a friend named Sparse and she can't give birth to kits. She has had only one, but it died after two moons. She was devastated. So, I was wondering if you could help me bring five of my kits to her? I'll keep two. One of Page's and one of mine. She said she has a good amount of milk." Britzle mewed, and Weaselmask nodded, and sat down.

"Which will you be keeping?" Weaselmask asked, and Britzle pointed to a little black she-kit and a white tom-kit next to it.

"I'll be keeping these two. The rest I'm willing to give up." Britzle seemed sad, and Weaselmask nodded.

"I'll help you carry them back. But first I need to find Grass-star." Weaselmask promised, and Britzle nodded. Their head flicked toward Jessi at the entrance of the alley they were currently in. She looked like she was extremely weak, and she padded over to Britzle and collapsed by her side. She panted heavily, and looked at Weaselmask.

"That Grass-star sure is one fine competitor. He wiped me out like there was no tomorrow. I'm starved, Weaselmask have you seen any food?" Jessi mewed, and pushed herself up. Weaselmask shook her head.

"I'm about to go get Grass-star. Stay here." Weaselmask padded off, her tail flicking back and forth. She sighed as she sprinted across thunderpath, the hard cool stone freezing her pads. She padded into battle alley, and her body felt weak, seeing Grass-star fighting Sline. Grass-star wasn't doing too bad, but he was bleeding a lot. So was Sline.

Weaselmask yowled, trying to get through the crowd of cats. Two stopped her. "You can't go into the arena. They need to battle it out." One said, and the other one agreed.

Weaselmask hissed and unsheathed her claws. "Let me stop them right now! Grass-star will be killed!" She mewed, and tried to push by them.

"We said no, back up kittypet." They turned away from her, and Weaselmask stopped on the ground, frustrated.

Weaselmask gasped when she saw Sline fly into the wall. She could hear a gruesome 'snapping' noise, and Sline screeched in pain. She pushed herself up, and padded over to Grass-star, and headbutted him. He didn't move too much, but he was caught off guard by the sudden attempt, and he fell over. Sline grabbed his scruff and dragged him over to a twoleg pipe with smoke bellowing out of it, and pushed him against it.

Grass-star wheezed and coughed, the smoke filling his nostrils. Weaselmask watched Grass-star get hit over and over again, and she had no control over it. Her whole body trembled in awe, watching as the cat she had grown to care for be hurt. Her pelt bristled when Sline shoved his face onto the ground, and Grass-star attempted to battle back and hurt her. He was pinned, and Sline bit into his throat.

Weaselmask felt all the life drain out of her, and she fell to the ground, watching as Grass-star went limp. Sline stepped back, and Weaselmask's ears burned. She yowled loudly and all the cats turned to look at her, and she lunged at Sline, angrily biting and ripping her.

Sline hissed back, and tried to fight, but she was badly bruised and cut, and she was having a hard time keeping up with her. Weaselmask clawed her ears and face, and bit into her flank and legs. She got scratched once or twice, but she Sline went to swipe at her once more, she sunk her claws into Sline's jugular vein and ripped apart her neck. She sunk her fangs into her neck as well, shaking her around, and Sline coughed up blood.

Sline shrieked, and Weaselmask slammed Sline into the wall, clawing her underbelly. Weaselmask's body was stained with Sline's blood, and she fell limp. Weaselmask's eyes burned with rage, and she whipped around to look at all the other cats.

"You guys watched as he got killed! How dare you!" She yowled, and the cats looked at her with frightful eyes. Pag looked equally outraged, and jumped down from where he was sitting.

"You. You ended Sline's life. For him? For that _rat?_ " He hissed, his claws unsheathing. Pag was quite a big cat, and towered over her. But Weaselmask was not intimidated by his frightening look, and she dug her claws into the ground, her amber eyes burning with the will to fight.

Weaselmask growled lowly. "How dare you call him such a name. He is a brave cat who made a foolish idea to come here. What you did was wrong. You sent someone to kill him. In front of my eyes. I knew how much you loved her, so I killed her in revenge. He's dead all because of you. You sick monster!" She hissed, and Pag dropped and slowly snaked around her. She got ready to attack him, and Pag snarled.

"It was his will. He chose to fight! You killed my future mate!" The cries of cats rang around them, but Weaselmask hissed back.

"I will kill you too!" Weaselmask countered, and more cats cried out for her.

"You wouldn't dare. You are a measly little rodent, Weasel. It is even in your name. I don't understand why anyone would love you. He didn't. He didn't even think about you when he was fighting."

"I'll show you!" Weaselmask lunged at Pag, knocking him over.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Grass-star." A whispering voice called out to him, and Grass-star looked around. He could see nothing but stars, and it was the first time he ever truly felt alone.

"Come out!" Grass-star called, and Ashwing, Stoatstar, Tinyear, and Bluekit appeared before him.

"Grass-star you died." Stoatstar mewed, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you are, wasting such valuable time and lives for a stupid compeition?" Stoatstar said sternly, and Grass-star shook his head.

"That's not at all what I was doing. Now I have eight lives, correct?" Grass-star mewed, tilting his head.

"Yes and you need to wake up soon, soon enough Wood and Anot will throw your body out! Wake up, Grass-star! Wake up!" Bluekit exclaimed, and his Grass-star slowly felt himself fading.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grass-star woke up to see Weaselmask being pummeled viciously by Pag. Grass-star felt weak, but seeing the she-cat he loved getting hurt fired him up. Pushing himself up, he snarled, and just as Pag was rearing up on his hind legs and about to slam his paws onto Weaselmask's neck, Grass-star spread his legs while soaring and grabbed onto Pag from the side, knocking him over hard, and crushing his ribs.

Pag yowled in pain, and Weaselmask backed up slowly, panting loudly. Pag spun around and hit Grass-star in the face with a large paw, knocking him over.

"I thought you died! How are you still alive?" Pag hissed, and clawed him. Grass-star looked at Weaselmask with pleading eyes, and Weaselmask attacked his flank. Grass-star bit his jaw while he was distracted, and he tried to swat him out of the way.

Pag jumped a bit and tried to turn around to attack Weaselmask, but Grass-star landed on top of Pag and pinned him down. He grabbed Pag's scruff and tried to pull him away from Weaselmask, but ended up losing his grip and making bloody marks on his neck. Pag turned around and looked down at Grass-star, yowling and charging for him.

Grass-star rolled out of the way, sending Pag to charge into the stack of monster paws. He disappeared under all the monster paws, and Grass-star huffed. He knew Pag would be coming back out, but he had time to rest. Weaselmask padded over to him, and stood up, and lifted one of her paws, and gulped.

Pag burst out of the monster paws, making some roll toward toward them. Grass-star hopped onto one that was rolling toward him, and lost his balance and fell backward. It shot toward Pag, and it hit him in the head, causing a loud cracking sound. The monster paw bounced a bit, and fell on its side. Pag was laying down, his eyes shut.

"My head..." He moaned, and Wood walked over to him, standing up straight. Pag's eyes fluttered and he opened them, seeing Wood stand over them.

"Help me kill those vicious ones over there. You were once a great battler, you can be again! Join me in the fight, Wood." Pag pushed himself up, and Wood's claws unsheathed.

"They aren't vicious. You are, Pag." Wood said, not looking at Pag. He screwed his eyes shut, and Pag fell over again.

"I will make you second in command if you help me kill-" Pag began, but was cut off by an angry growl.

"Enough, Pag! That's enough! I will not help you kill ever again. Instead, say hello to the dark forest for me." Wood hissed, and unsheathed his claws, dragging them along from his neck to his underbelly.

Pag screeched, and blood poured out of his wounds. "No!" Pag yowled, and rolled around in agony.

"Why would you..." Pag said, but he coughed up blood again, and squirmed around, his legs flailing.

Wood sunk his claws into his neck again, and waited for Pag to die. Pag kept saying 'why would you' until his life was drained from his body. Wood drew his paw back, and stared with little expression at the lifeless body.

Wood put Pag's body in the dumpster, then climbed the monster paws. He sat down on the very top, and raised his head high.

"I hereby declare that Pag is dead, and shall no longer torment us." Wood rasped, and everyone looked around nervously.

"He won't jump out. Celebrate, cats of battle alley!" Wood yowled, and cats followed him by yowling too.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"But, I shall not lead. Instead, I have someone else I'd like to lead battle alley. It shall be Grass-star, for his nobleness and courage, to push through and stand up to the evil tomcat that we have all feared. Today we may fight among ourselves, but we will no longer fight for our freedom!" Cheers and agreement sounded in the alley, and Wood stepped down.

Grass-star gasped, and slowly limped over to the monster paws. "I honestly don't know what to say. I wasn't alone when I fought Pag... I died, but I also had help. Weaselmask played a big part of winning that battle. Wood, I thank you ever so much. But I have a clan to lead, and I cannot do this. Ko, I'd like you to be the new leader of battle alley." Grass-star dipped his head, and padded down from the monster paws.

Ko stepped up, and nodded. "I shall lead battle alley to my fullest potential. I shall not let any of my cats down!" Ko yowled, and all the cats howled with him.

Wood motioned for Anot, Grass-star, and Weaselmask to follow him. They padded through the silver webbing, and toward the alley that had Britzle in it. They waited just outside of it, and Wood glared at Grass-star.

"Alright big-shot, let me see. You're the leader of a clan?" Wood rasped, and Grass-star nodded.

"Yes. I also have a question for you, how do you know what dark forest is? I haven't met any cat who knows of it." Grass-star questioned, and Wood sat down.

"Let me tell you a quick story. I was not born a alley cat. I was born a clan cat. When foxes started to attack during the freezing times of leaf-bare, it was time that I left my clan. I was second in command in the battle alley for half a moon, then I quit. It was an awful mistake, not knowing who would take my place after. It soon turned out to be Lax, that rat." Wood hissed, his eyes filled with wisdom and hatred.

"I was a coward and left my own clan for a chance to survive. I did, but that showed me nothing. A medicine cat who abandoned his own clan in desperate times. The clans might've still survived if it weren't for me. I tried to return in newleaf, but when I went back to my old camp, everyone was gone." Wood mewed, his voice cracking from emotion.

"I am a rat too. A good for nothing medicine cat. Grass-star, how do you know about StarClan? Do you?" Wood asked, his voice hoping. Grass-star nodded.

"It is a long story, but I know everything about StarClan. I was told to recreate the clans, and I did so. We just made our clan not too long ago, and we have five members already. That's all." Grass-star shrugged, and Wood bowed him head.

"I would like to join your clan. I want to prove to StarClan this ratty old thing is not a coward anymore. I wish to serve you until my dying breath, but not as a warrior, as a medicine cat." Wood murmured, and Grass-star nodded.

"Very well. But first, let's check up on Britzle." Grass-star mewed, and gestured for them all to follow. Britzle was busy feeding her kits.

"Hello, Wood, Anot, Grass-star, and Weaselmask. We are going to give five of my kits to a mother who can't give birth to kits. She never had one survive long, and they might be just what she and her mate needs. She lives in the twoleg nest to the right of the battle alley. Take these five."

She separated five kits from the other two, and each cat took a kit, and they slowly walked toward thunderpath.

Weaselmask went first, and made it across, with Anot right behind her. Jessi quickly dodged around a monster that was asleep, and ran across thunderpath and began panting with the precious bundle in her mouth. The kits squeaked and squirmed, but they had to keep holding them. Wood was a bit more hesitant to follow, and as soon as two more monsters roared past, he ran for it.

He almost got plowed by a monster but he managed to make it over to the other side. It was Grass-star's turn now, and he slowly placed each paw on the side of the thunderpath, and then he lunged across it, and rolled on the light grey stone.

"Stop jumpigh ovr fings!" Weaselmask hissed through a mouthful of the kit's scruff. Grass-star rolled his eyes, and Jessi flicked her tail toward the twoleg nest.

Weaselmask saw Sparse laying down outside of her twoleg nest of a soft bed, seeming to be made out of sheep's wool. Sparse squealed when she saw the kits, and shot up.

"Oh my such adorable things!" She ran toward them, her bell on her neck ringing. "Jessi! Pleasure to see you again. Who are these for?" Sparse asked, and Jessi sat down.

"Tes' fur yew." Jessi placed down the kit she was holding, and it squeaked loudly. Sparse gasped, and looked at Jessi.

"Are these your kits, hon? Oh my! Weasel you're here! I haven't seen ya in ages, darling." Sparse mewed, and Jessi shook her head.

"Britzle is giving you all her kits except two because she had seven. Take them!" Jessi mewed, and Sparse tilted her head.

"Poor lass is giving up her kits for me? Oh my! I will be forever grateful. Give her my thanks! Thank you guys too!" Sparse sat in her bed, and Jessi put the kit she was carrying in the soft woolly bed for her.

The rest of the cats gave her the kits, and they all began to squirm at her stomach.

"These are the cutest kits I've ever laid my eyes on. Thank you, all of you." Sparse whispered, looking at her kits sideways with loving eyes.

Jessi nodded and padded down, and they went back to Britzle.

"So I was wondering, plant-tom, if y'all let me stay in your clan?" Jessi asked, and Anot looked shocked.

"Mother! You want to stay with them?" Anot asked, and Jessi nodded.

"Why not?" She rested her head on the dark grey tom's head, and licked it.

"I really would like to. Plus, you have everyone in the battle alley to care for-" Jessi mewed, but was cut off by Grass-star.

"You can only come if Anot wants to. Nobody is going to be abandoning anyone here." Grass-star mewed with a levelheaded voice, and guided them toward Britzle.

"I'd love to come, it would be my pleasure." Anot mewed, and dipped his head. Jessi purred.

"I guess I still have a medicine cat apprentice! How wonderful." Wood sighed, and flicked Anot with his tail.

"You'll be my apprentice still, right?" Wood mewed, and Anot nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anot said incredulously, and Grass-star sat by Britzle.

"We... Uh, we are leaving. We're going to the forest, Britzle. That will be their new home. Will you be okay by yourself?" Grass-star asked, and Britzle looked at him.

"I can't really fend for myself with kits. I'd like to come." Britzle said, and picked up one of her sleeping kits.

"Will you let me?" She asked, and Grass-star nodded.

"Yes! Of course. Jessi, her other kit. Then let's get moving." Jessi picked up the remaining kit, and they walked together toward the forest.

Weaselmask and Anot helped Britzle climb the fencing, and when they got over they padded toward the forest.

Then, they got to the tough part. The thunderpath. It seemed so much busier today than normal, with monsters thundering by at incredible speed. A squirrel tried to cross the thunderpath, and a monster boomed past and ran it over.

The group flinched when they saw this, and Grass-star gently reached for Britzle's kit. "I think I should carry it until we get across." Grass-star said thoughtfully, and Britzle nodded.

"Of course." Britzle dipped her head, and Anot sped across the thunderpath first. Two monsters followed, and then Wood came after him a bit slower, but he made it across. Weaselmask followed, then Jessi, and then Britzle.

Grass-star carefully made his way across thunderpath, but then he saw a monster coming at full speed. It yowled loudly, a ear splitting honking sound, and Grass-star chucked the kit he was holding onto the grassy area. Luckily, Anot caught it before it hit the ground. The monster roared again and swerved, hitting a tree.

Grass-star looked over at the monster, who was now on fire. Its twoleg hopped out and started waving its ugly hairless paws at the smoke and flames, and Grass-star scoffed.

 _Dumb twoleg! Trying to go into the fire?_

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The monster exploded into many different colours of red, orange, and yellow, and smoke went everywhere. Grass-star was pushed back at the force, and tumbled onto the grassy side where the forest was.

Grass-star screwed up his eyes, laying down, limp. He could only think, not feel. He heard a loud ringing sound, but that was all he could hear. Smoke filled his nostrils again like the time he had died. He could only feel himself being dragged across the grass. He couldn't take the heat and the sting in his nose from the smoke, so he passed out.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _Awake, my young hero. For your time has come to lead your clan. Awake._

Grass-star woke up, and he felt very wet. His pelt was soaked with water, and he looked around to see all his new clanmates sleeping in some bushes by a river. It was pitch black, he could barely see anything. But then he realized that he was no longer in twolegplace. He was home.

* * *

 **Hey I actually got two chapters out today. Congratulations to me! :)**

 **\- Kate The Person Who Likes Killing Things**


	27. Chapter 25: Conflicted Emotions

Grass-star nudged Weaselmask to wake up. She woke up and blinked at him, and sighed.

"Grass-star what do you want." She said impatiently, and flicked Grass-star with her tail. Grass-star jumped on her.

"Come with me right now! We are going for a walk." Grass-star whispered, and Weaselmask got up.

"Fine." She slowly walked ahead of him, and then Grass-star purred happily. He looked up at silverpelt, his eyes flicking from star to star. The climbed a hill and sat down on it, and Grass-star and Weaselmask's pelts blended into one.

Weaselmask almost looked silver under the bright moon, her pelt looking even more beautiful. Grass-star could count out every single hair on her pelt, he felt safe with her, just like he did when he was around his mother. Weaselmask looked over at Grass-star awkwardly, and Grass-star looked back at her with love in his star filled green eyes.

Grass-star breathed in her scent, and slowly snaked his tail around her. Weaselmask jumped at the sudden gesture, and looked away.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight." Grass-star commented, and Weaselmask nodded.

"They are. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Weaselmask mewed, and Grass-star looked at her sideways.

"What do you mean? I just said I wanted to take a walk with you." Grass-star simply responded, blinking at the moon. Weaselmask nudged him with her shoulder, and scoffed.

"C'mon I'm not stupid. Tell me now." Weaselmask mewed, her voice showing a hint of annoyance. Grass-star sighed, and many thoughts rushed through his head.

 _Should I tell her? Will she hate me? I hope not. I hope I'm not rushing things! I hope she feels the same about me too. Oh, I don't think I should do it._

Grass-star stared at the sky absentmindedly, and Weaselmask nudged him again. "Wake up, Grass-star! Tell me what's up." She mewed loudly, and Grass-star let out a shaky meow.

"I like you." Grass-star simply said, turning his head away from her to hide all signs of embarrassment. But it wasn't enough to cover the waves of fear drifting off of him. Grass-star saw Weaselmask shrug from the corner of his eye, and he turned to her.

"Yeah, we're friends. It makes sense." Weaselmask said quickly, and Grass-star narrowed his eyes, agitated.

"That's not what I mean, mousebrain." Grass-star hissed, and Weaselmask hissed back at him.

"What do you mean then, plant-tom?" Weaselmask jeered, and Grass-star batted at her ears.

"Okay... For a very long time now, I've had feelings for you. I couldn't overcome them. At first it was Ashwing but then... I wasn't sure of my own emotions. You light up my world everyday, Weaselmask and I don't know what to say. You are the most beautiful she-cat I have ever laid eyes upon, and I would end my own life immediately to join you in StarClan if you ever died. I couldn't have lived without you. I'm sorry for when I died earlier if it scared you. I never meant to die-..." Grass-star droned on and on, but Weaselmask cut him off at 'die.'

"You've said enough, Grass-star. No need to go on about that topic." Weaselmask mewed, with a serious expression. Grass-star felt as if he were hit by a monster.

"You don't feel the same way?..." Grass-star squeaked, his voice strained. Grass-star stepped back a bit, and Weaselmask stepped closer to him.

"No.. It isn't that, I just mean-" Weaselmask tried to explain, but Grass-star huffed.

"No, if you don't care for me in that way you don't need to make excuses!" Grass-star raced down the hill, blinded by his own emotions. He squinted, and looked at where everyone was, and he shot away from it. He heard Weaselmask calling his name, but he ignored it. He wasn't ready to talk to her again. Maybe ever.

He slowly climbed a tree, and he perched on the branch, and watched as Weaselmask looked around, confused. Grass-star's heart pounded in his chest, not just from the run, but from how Weaselmask had responded to his confession.

"Grass-star?" Weaselmask said, she seemed sad. Grass-star pushed his body against the tree, hoping she couldn't see him. Weaselmask growled, and backed up a bit, and lowered her head.

"Fine! If you are going to run off like a coward and not listen to what I have to say, so be it!" Weaselmask raced off, back toward the group.

Hearing this made Grass-star's heart sink like a stone into a icy river made purely out of his conflicted emotions. Looking to the sky for help, he saw one of the fading stars blink, then disappear. Confusion struck Grass-star like how claws help kill prey. He blinked at the sky and curled up on the branch, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grass-star woke up and saw his clanmates looking for him down below, calling his name. Grass-star shifted and stretched, and jumped down, scaring Jessi.

"Grass-star! Why'd you sleep up there?" Jessi hissed, and the rest of the cats turned around, except Weaselmask. She looked like she was fuming.

"I wanted to get a good view of everyone, so I moved up there." Grass-star shrugged, and turned to look at the moorland.

"We should head back now. The rest of the clan has been waiting too long, and we don't want a YarrowClan patrol to catch us. Come now." Grass-star slowly headed off toward the moorland, and Wood snorted.

"Weaselmask, I think you should go up there to help us lead the group." Wood mewed, and Weaselmask flashed him a look. But that look was returned with an evil glare, and made her flinch, so she padded up so she was by Grass-star's flank.

Grass-star purposely moved away from her, and he hissed silently at her. Weaselmask growled at him, and looked away.

They made it to the bend of one of the rivers that veered off into their territory, and they followed along it, eventually reaching the small hill with the cave inside of it.

They had been traveling for quite a while, and Grass-star's legs hurt. He knew he and Weaselmask would've been getting some strange looks from the group after their hostile approach to each other that morning, but Grass-star could honestly care less at the moment.

Curlpaw and Pebblepaw were training together, and Black-kit was intimating them. They all stopped when they saw Grass-star and Weaselmask appear over the hills, and ran over to them.

"You're back! We all missed you. Camp was so lonely without you." Pebblepaw mewed to both of them, and Curlpaw nodded.

"Yeah! Pebblepaw is so boring. But Black-kit sure is fun!" Curlpaw commented, flicking the small black kit. Black-kit nipped at his tail, and Curlpaw pulled away.

"Vicious little monster," Curlpaw purred, and nudged Black-kit to make him fall over.

"I'm glad everyone is safe and happy," Grass-star mewed, but it was a bit too harsh, making the group flinch. Black-kit looked at Grass-star with a scared expression, and Grass-star quickly regretted it.

"I'm going to take a rest. Weaselmask is in charge while I'm resting. Oh yeah, and these are your new clanmates. At moonhigh they will have their name changing ceremonies. For now, get to know each other. These cats are, Britzle, Wood, Anot, and Jessi. Enjoy your new home." Grass-star said, his voice strained. He slowly walked down into his den, and curled up on his bedding. He realized it got changed, because it was much softer. Black-kit tumbled down the slope, and Grass-star looked at him.

"Could you leave me alone for a bit, Black-kit?" Grass-star asked, and Black-kit shook his head.

"Nooo! I don't wanna!" Black-kit complained, and jumped on Grass-star, making Grass-star grunt.

"Why's that?" Grass-star asked, trying to remain calm. He really just wanted to be alone to clear his mind, although he did miss Black-kit.

"I missed you a lot! Can you tell me why you are being a grouchy cat?" Black-kit mewed, kneading Grass-star's flank and laying down. Grass-star flicked Black-kit on the head and purred, and folded his paws underneath himself.

"Well, it really is a long explanation. Just think of having a crush on the most beautiful she-cat you've ever seen, and it turns out she doesn't love you. Imagine it, go on." Grass-star meowed quietly, hoping nobody in camp heard him. Black-kit narrowed his eyes, concentrating hard.

"Oh that's sad!" Black-kit exclaimed, looking at Grass-star.

"Who is the she-cat that turned you down?" Black-kit mewed, and Grass-star looked up the slope. He saw Anot chatting with Pebblepaw, but they didn't seem to pay any attention to them.

"No need to talk about it. But you, you silly intrusive little kit, you need to go up there." Grass-star grabbed Black-kit by the scruff, and Black-kit squirmed wildly.

"I don't want to go! Tell me stories! I have no denmates!" Black-kit complained, thrashing about in Grass-star's grasp. Grass-star rolled his eyes and slowly trotted up the slope, and brought Black-kit into the nursery.

"I promise I will tell you stories when I get my rest. Do you think you can handle waiting for stories until then?" Grass-star mewed, his ears flicking. Black-kit rolled over, and groaned.

"I will die before you get enough rest! You are becoming an elder already." Black-kit mewed, and Grass-star huffed.

"You wish I was!" Grass-star gave Black-kit a quick lick on the face, before turning around to walk out of the den.

He noticed Weaselmask staring at him, but as soon as he looked at her, her ears perked and swivled, and she turned away. She walked toward Wood's new den, in the medicine cat's den, and probably began to speak to him.

"Oh! Grass-star. Do you know where I'll be able to sleep with my kits?" Britzle mewed, and trotted up to him with a kit in her mouth, and Jessi had one too.

"In that white tree. If you ever need me, I have a den in that hole by the tree. Find me when you need me." Grass-star mewed, and Britzle nodded.

"Thank you, Grass-star." While she padded into den, she put down her kit and gestured for Jessi to follow. She placed down the kit, and Britzle guided it closer to her stomach. Black-kit gasped, and looked at the two kits.

"Woah! I will have new denmates?" Black-kit squealed, and Britzle nodded.

"Well, I had already named them, but they will have new names now. This black kit right here will be Nightkit, and the white kit will be Largekit. But what is your name, little one?" She said, and Black-kit sat down and puffed out his chest.

"My name is Black-kit! I am a strong and glorious kit." Black-kit boasted, and Britzle purred.

"I was going to name Nightkit Black-kit at first, but I changed my mind. Glad I didn't! It is a pleasure to meet you. Hope you won't be too much trouble to keep an eye on in here. But where is your mother?" She asked quietly, and Black-kit shifted uncomfortably.

"She's in a different clan. I don't wanna talk about it though." Black-kit mewed, and Britzle nodded.

"I understand that completely. Now, I'm going to get a bit of shut eye before the name changing ceremony." Britzle closed his eyes, and Black-kit pranced over to her and nosed her ear.

"Night night!" He said, and Britzle nodded.

Grass-star stopped staring at them and padded down into his den, and curled up in his nest, hoping that he wouldn't get attacked by Black-kit.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Grass-star entered a dream, and realized immediately where he was. He was in the dark forest again. Rushfall was sitting in front of him, his head lowered, and he looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Oh Weaselmask! I love you!" Rushfall mocked him, and then he made his voice a bit angrier.

"Oh, but Grass-star! I do not love you back. Silly _plant-tom,_ don't you know I love _Curlpaw?_ " He shook his head like Grass-star was pathetic, and Grass-star curled his lip and lunged at him, but he went right through him.

"Plant-tom, don't be so angry with me. It isn't my fault you aren't smooth with the she-cats. It was obvious that Weaselmask didn't share her feelings that you had toward her with you! Now don't be so upset, little one. Just stick to the fact that Curlpaw will be Weaselmask's mate, eventually." Rushfall mewed, and Grass-star yowled.

"Do not call me plant-tom! You don't know Weaselmask! You don't know me! Get out of my dreams, Rushfall! You sick, twisted foxhearted fool!" Grass-star cursed, and Rushfall pretended to seem hurt.

"Such strong words for such a weak cat. You know, I was starting to like that 'Pag' cat, until you killed him. Wait, Wood killed him. That twisted cat. I hated him ever since he was born. Stupid Woodstripe."

 _Woodstripe? Well I think I know what Wood's new name will be... No. This name may hurt him. I have a new idea! I shall add a new prefix and a new suffix to the naming of cats. Wood's new name shall be Woodline!_

"Get out of here now, Grass-star. The dark forest doesn't need cats like you here." Rushfall raised a paw and slammed it on the ground, and Grass-star was pushed back by a powerful force.

He yowled as he was strewn in the air, his dream disappearing.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Grass-star the naming ceremony should start soon." A low voice called for him, and he opened his eyes. Weaselmask was standing in front of him, and she was looking down at him with extreme hurt. She turned away, and padded back up, and Grass-star sighed.

Grass-star slowly climbed up the slope, and he saw all his cats sitting around him. He climbed up the white tree, and sat on the highest branch perching above all his cats, and Weaselmask sat down on a lower one.

Grass-star yowled for attention, and all of the cats looked at him.

"As you may have heard, my cats, there is a few new cats joining our clan. GrassClan welcomes Britzle, Jessi, Nightkit, Largekit, Wood, and Anot with high heads." Grass-star mewed, his head turning slowly.

"But it is time to change four of these names. Wood, if you would make your way to the tree branch next to me?" Grass-star mewed, and Wood huffed and walked over to the tree, slowly starting to climb it. He sat down next to Grass-star, and grunted.

"Make it quick." Wood mewed, and Grass-star nodded.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what this tom-cat is. By my authority as GrassClan's leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on Wood will take the name Woodline, and will be known as Woodline from this day forward. It will be an honor to know I can count on you as a brave medicine cat for days to come." Grass-star mewed, and Woodline nodded.

"Strange, never heard of 'line' before." Wood hobbled down the tree, and took his spot again.

"Jessi and Anot, could you make your way up here?" Grass-star asked, and they both climbed the tree nimbly. They sat side by side, and Grass-star nodded.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what these two cats are. By my authority as GrassClan's leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on Jessi will take the name Boulderheart, and will be known as Boulderheart from this day forward. Anot, you will take on the name Rockpaw, and you will be known as Rockpaw from this day forward. It will be an honor to know I can count on you as a brave warrior and medicine cat for days to come." Grass-star mewed, and they both nodded and hopped down.

"Britzle, it is your turn." Grass-star mewed, but Britzle shook her head.

"I know I may be new to the clans and all, but I would really like to keep my name the way it is. It has stuck with me since I was a kit, and I want it until the day I die. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you would still accept me it'd be much appreciated." Britzle mewed quickly, and Grass-star blinked at her.

"If it is your will, then yes. Clan-meeting dismissed. Another clan-meeting shall take place at sunhigh tomorrow." Grass-star flicked his tail, and the cats separated.

Grass-star hopped down from hightree was about to step into his den, but Weaselmask stopped him.

"Grass-star. We need to talk." She mewed, trying to hold back her sadness and fear.

Grass-star tilted his head behind him a bit to look at her, and he huffed. "It can wait." He mewed, and Weaselmask stepped closer.

"No it can't! You know it can't. You have nothing better to do..." She choked up, and Grass-star growled.

"Be quick with this! I haven't got all night to listen to your silly complaints!" Grass-star snapped, and a few heads turned to look at him.

Weaselmask screwed up her eyes and gulped, ignoring the stairs. "I'd like to talk to you in private," She said, her voice barely a whisper. Grass-star slowly walked into his den.

"Come then." He said, and walked down.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He sat on his moss bedding, tinged with feathers, and his green eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He didn't know why he was so angered by the she-cat's presence, but he also didn't know why she was acting so broken down. He hadn't seen Weaselmask so discombobulated in a while, because she usually showed pride, courage, and strength. But the she-cat that stood at the entrance of his den was the complete opposite.

Her ears were pinned to her head, her eyes were darting around, probably trying her best not to make contact with Grass-star's, and her fur was ruffled. Her tail brushed the ground, and she pawed the ground nervously. She was hidden in the darkness, but when she stepped under the dappled moonlight shining into his den he could see more of her. He knew the she-cat he loved was still inside of her. He also knew the tom he was still was inside of him.

"I'm sorry. I worded myself awkwardly that night, and I'm not sure what happened. I was just so scared, so afraid, so alone. I had never once felt so confused in my life, I couldn't collect my emotions. The way you spoke to me scared me, the way you admitted your feelings for me. I never knew you cared for me. I thought you were just a playful tom, and I thought that you might've liked Pebblepaw! I was just so afraid to lose you, lose you again. I don't know what I'm saying right now, but I love you." She cried out, and buried her fur into Grass-star's.

Grass-star calmed down, and his jaw opened a bit. He couldn't focus over the silent sobbing coming from Weaselmask. He patted her with his tail, and he lower his chin to place it on her forehead.

"I love you too. I was a jerk." He said, and he felt her nip his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Grass-star complained, and Weaselmask stepped back and sniffed.

"Plant-tom. So, will you be... My mate?" She quickly asked, and Grass-star licked her nicked ear.

"I would die happy if I could."

* * *

 **Aw this chapter made me tear up. Yay!**

 **\- Kate the Sobbing Mess**


	28. Chapter 26: The Training Hollow

Grass-star woke up after the night where he and Weaselmask had made up. He had a mate! He felt like he could soar through every sky, swim a thousand rivers, and lead the whole forest. But he was stiff and tired, still getting over from the long journey to twolegplace. He could hear his clanmates chattering loudly up above, and he shifted in his nest. He realized that Weaselmask was gone, but her scent still lingered in his nest.

He exhaled loudly, and got up, stretching. His muscles screamed for him to rest more, but he had to lead his clan. He wondered why Weaselmask was gone. It wasn't even that late, the sun seemed to be just peeking overhead by the look of the dappled sunlight filtering his den. The musky scent of ground and a bit of water filled his nostrils, and he liked it. It was his own special place.

Looking to the left, he noticed a small squirrel laying there for him. Half of it was already gone, but it looked fresh still. Quickly eating it, he decided to go up and get some fresh-air, and then a quick drink. Looking around he saw Woodline and Rockpaw carrying in some herbs that had a foul scent, Boulderheart and Weaselmask gossiping under hightree, and Britzle telling Black-kit a story.

The apprentices had disappeared, probably gone looking for prey. He thought it would be a good time to lead a patrol, because he hadn't been on one in a few days. Half moon would be here soon, and the medicine cats would have to leave. Grass-star padded over to Boulderheart and Weaselmask.

"So do you guys want to go on a patrol? It is fine if you don't, but the dawn patrol needs to be done." Grass-star mewed, and Boulderheart flicked her tail.

"Grass-star that darn patrol has already been done. How's 'bout y'all do something else? Leave me to catch up with your new mate, won't cha?" She said briskly, dismissing Grass-star. Grass-star shrugged and walked down from the camp and toward the water filled cave underneath camp.

He heard growling from inside the cave, and blinked at it. Rough jerks and jumping could be seen in there, and four big eyes stared at him. The cave was half lit with glowing pink light from the sky, the other part of the cave dim.

"Oh! Hi Grass-star! We're training hard. Flashclaw, my mentor asked me to ask you if she could take me hunting later. Would that be fine?" Pebblepaw raced toward him, her tail twitching with excitement. Curlpaw's haunches wiggled in the dark, and he sprang on his sister, knocking her into the water. Pebblepaw hissed at him and dragged herself up.

"Mouse brain! That's the second time I've been knocked into the water." She hissed furiously, and Curlpaw flicked his tail at her.

"Don't mention it, you were stinky anyway." Curlpaw sneered, and Pebblepaw glared at him.

Grass-star was mildly amused by the situation. He knew the apprentices were trying their best to be warriors, but they also seemed like they were trying to prove something to him. Curlpaw twitched his ear as something whisked past it, probably a fly.

"Yes, it is fine. But don't go for a swim in the water anymore!" Grass-star called, and Pebblepaw raced off.

"Thanks, Grass-star!" She disappeared into the tall grass, and that left Grass-star with Curlpaw.

"I guess I'll just go then." Curlpaw mewed, and padded back into camp. Grass-star nodded, and padded into camp a few fox lengths away from him.

Grass-star quickly climbed hightree, and Weaselmask saw him climb it and followed him, sitting on one of the lower branches, her ears flicking at the low noises around them. Grass-star yowled for attention, and the clan gathered around him. Grass-star mentally bit himself for forgetting that he had dismissed Pebblepaw, so he would have to tell her the news later.

"The clan is almost finished! We have only one minor worry, there is no training hollow. Boulderheart and Curlpaw shall set off later to find a nice place for a training hollow, and when they return they will tell me and I will hold a quick clan meeting about it Boulderheart and Curlpaw, could you please go now?" Grass-star asked, and the two nodded, padding off over the hill.

"You could've just told them individually, instead of wasting my precious time!" Woodline spat, and Grass-star narrowed his eyes are the snappy tom.

"Clan-meeting dismissed." Grass-star sighed, and folded his paws underneath himself.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was well past sunhigh by now, and Grass-star had fallen asleep on hightree. The sunlight warmed his pelt, and leaves floated by in the wind. He woke up by a sharp yowl. Looking around with his eyes half shut and his jaws parted slightly, he noticed Boulderheart and Curlpaw looking up at him. Boulderheart looked like she wasn't very impressed with his nap, and Curlpaw looked like he could honestly care less.

"We found a good place. C'mon." Boulderheart whipped her head in a rude gesture for Grass-star to climb down, so Grass-star obeyed. He didn't feel like fighting with the fierce she-cat, not after he had learnt she is only slightly worse at battling than Weaselmask. Curlpaw stayed behind and Boulderheart showed Grass-star the way to the new training hollow.

They walked through the tall stalks of green and yellow, and then they made it to a enclosed area with a clover patch in the middle. Colourful leaves were scattered on the ground, and it felt soft and nice to touch. Boulderheart sat down, and swiped her tongue lazily over her paw.

"You like it? It is the best me and Curly could do." Boulderheart quickly said, not looking up from her sloppy wash. Grass-star nodded, and he ran around a bit. It was nice and roomy, perfect for a place to fight and train.

"Good job. Now, shall we head back?" Grass-star questioned, and Boulderheart stretched and got up.

"Yeah sure, I don't care." Grass-star mewed, and they walked back together silently.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Wispy dark grey clouds soared high in the sky, the moon shining through them barely. Silverpelt was hidden tonight, but there still was enough light to guide their path. The wind was cold as it swam through their pelts, chilling them to the bone. Grass-star narrowed his eyes to see, as the wind howled and deafened him.

They eventually arrived at the camp, and most of the cats were either getting ready to sleep, or were having a quick snack. Grass-star quickly called for a clan-meeting, and this time Weaselmask didn't sit next to him. She sat on the ground, and Curlpaw noticed her there and inched away. Grass-star narrowed his eyes, and then cleared his voice.

"My clan, today we have a new training hollow! It is not too far away in a small clover patch. Apprentices shall train there from now on, and they will be escorted there by there StarClan mentors. Let us hope that StarClan was watching as we found this new area. Clan-meeting dismissed!"

Grass-star nodded, and everyone padded to their dens. He jumped down from his spot where he was sitting, and scooted into his den. He laid down on his soft bedding, and he saw Weaselmask peek down at him, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she squeaked and padded off. He sighed, and turned around, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I was rushed.**

 **\- Kateeee**


	29. Chapter 27: The Kits

**_Two Moons Later_**

It was late leaf-fall now, and the nursery had been padded with leaves and filled with luxurious bedding. Weaselmask snorted and shifted around, and then jumped. She pulled something out of her flank, and snorted. "Blackpaw!" She called, and Blackpaw bounced into the nursery.

"Yes, Weaselmask?" He asked, and Weaselmask nudged the thorn that was in her moss bedding toward Blackpaw. Blackpaw looked very embarrassed, and nodded his head several times in a apology.

"I'm sorry, Boulderheart wanted me to come to her as soon as possible so I rushed." Blackpaw buried the thorn, and Weaselmask blinked at realized something was missing.

"Yes, you're forgiven." Weaselmask said, half distracted. Britzle was asleep on the other side of the nursery, with Nightkit and Largekit sleeping in front of her. Weaselmask sighed.

"Kits!" She called, and she assumed her meow rang around camp. She noticed every cat stopped doing what they were doing, and four small kits padded into the nursery, their heads hung low.

"Okay now. Why did you run off while I was sleeping? Tell me now you little rascals." Weaselmask said in a low voice, getting impatient with all their expeditions. She curled her tail around herself, trying to regain her calmness, and Creek-kit, the kit that was usually known for his hotheadedness, spat, his tabby pelt bristling with frustration.

"Archkit got the best idea in the world to go play in the woods and maybe find a piece of prey." Creek-kit explained, and Weaselmask's ears perked.

"Speaking of Archkit, where is she? Where'd you go? Why did you leave your sister unattended?" Weaselmask said frantically, dashing past her kits. Her stomach still hurt, and she hadn't had anything to eat quite yet, but she needed all her kits to be safe. All her kits needed to be safe in the nursery. She felt something tug on her tail, and she turned around to look at her brave kit, Marshkit.

"What Marshkit? Stay in there with your brothers and sisters." She shooed the kit, and Marshkit tilted her head.

"We want to come look for her with you! Let us come!" Marshkit complained, and Weaselmask shook her head.

"You will go to the nursery and do as I say, do you understand, Marshkit? As your mother I am your responsibility and if I lost any of you my own life would be lost. Now be a good kit and go into the nursery and do not fight me again or else you will get severe punishments." Weaselmask threatened, her eyes ablaze. Marshkit flinched and waddled back into the nursery, muttering.

Rockpaw padded over to her with Blackpaw by his side, and Rockpaw tilted his head. "Something the matter, Weaselmask? You shouldn't be up right now. You still need your rest." Rockpaw commented, and Blackpaw absentmindedly nodded.

"Archkit has run off for the fifth time this moon. Is Curlfur here?" Weaselmask asked, and looked around. Rockpaw nodded, nodding toward the warrior who was chatting with Boulderheart.

"Okay I need him to go find Archkit." Weaselmask padded over to Curlfur, and placed her tail on his flank. Curlfur jumped, and purred and looked at Weaselmask.

"Hello Weaselmask, finally out of the nursery again, eh?" He said cheekily, and Weaselmask rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for jokes. Archkit is missing, could you go find her?" Weaselmask asked politely, and Curlfur sighed and got up.

"No problem. Sorry to cut our conversation short, Boulderheart." Curlfur flicked his tail and padded away.

After Weaselmask started showing signs of baring kits, she was forced to retire from her rank as medicine cat temporarily and Boulderheart decided she could take it. She was appointed with Blackpaw as her apprentice shortly after, and she had been doing quite a good time raising the spunky apprentice. He hardly ever listened, but he was usually sniffing or poking at something. He almost ate deathberries once and had received a harsh warning from Woodline, and he never decided to eat berries he didn't know the use of ever again.

Boulderheart got up and licked Weaselmask on the ear affectionately, and padded off to probably go talk to Grass-star. She disappeared into his tunnel, and padded into the nursery. Her heart pounded in her chest, hoping Archkit would be okay. Leaf-bare would be coming quite soon, and if she escaped again she could be in trouble. She just hoped her kit was safe. Nutkit, a small hazel tom with green eyes like his father, padded up to her and nuzzled her.

"Sorry we ran off." Nutkit squeaked, curling up next to his mother. Nutkit blinked up at Weaselmask, and she purred.

"Don't be sorry little one. Just rest. Archkit shall be home soon..."

* * *

Archkit snorted. Her siblings were too weak to follow her. Especially Marshkit. Marshkit was who she hated most out of her whole litter. She thought she was better than everyone! Then again, so did Archkit. Runningkit was different, he was just... Normal. There wasn't much different about him.

Archkit had been born out of a whole litter of tabbies, as a nice fluffy grey she-kit. She wished she looked like the rest of her siblings. Nipping at the tall stalks of grass, and breaking some off, she continued on her journey. She had been out for a long time now, and she could no longer smell the familiar scents of her territory. She padded along the side of a stream, shivering as the wind buffeted her fur. The water rippled and lapped at the shore, spraying her with its icy mist.

She watched as a big wave headed downstream, and then it hit a rock, sending the wave splashing into the air, more mist being created and blown toward her. The waves battled each other, angrily trying to get past each other and survive until they eventually disappeared. She got closer to the shore, and she was blown over by a icy gust of wind. She rolled a bit, and hissed at the wind.

"Stupid wind! I'm trying to walk!" She got up, and shook her pelt, leaving the little shelter near the river. On her exploration, she saw a small hole, but it was plenty big enough to fit down into. She crawled into it, and noticed something strange digging it. It was Pebblefeather! She raced out of the tunnel and heard a 'huh' come from down in it, and sped off through the stalks of grass.

She jumped, and heard something crash over her head. The sky was no longer blue, but thick with heavy rain clouds. Thunder boomed in the sky again, and then she felt something cold hit her fur. It began to rain.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ The rain began to fall faster, dampening the dying grass. She scampered around, trying to find good shelter. She stopped when she saw another hole, and scurried into it, hiding from the rain. The scent of the tunnel was strange, and very strong. It hurt her nose to be in it. But the rain was cold and she was all wet, she didn't want to go out into it again. She thought she heard someone calling her name in the distance, but it was impossible to make sure with the loud thunder above her head.

A streak of lightning slammed into a tree near the river shore, setting it on fire. She gasped, as the flames burned brightly not too far away. A loud 'cracking' sound happened, and the tree fell over into the river. Smoke rose from where it fell in, but the fire seemed to be gone. She wanted to investigate, but it was too risky. She knew she was going to get in trouble when she returned, but she wanted to wait out the storm. She was scared, and alone.

She turned her head when she heard a whimpering from down in the tunnel, and she slowly ventured deeper into it. A dark orange pelt sat in the darkness, its eyes filled with sorrow. It looked like it had lost something. Then, she could smell the foul odor of death. She looked around to find the scent, and a smaller orange pelt laid down, reeking with death. She hissed softly, but it was barely a hiss, and more like a awkward meow. She ducked into the small burrow like area, and the bigger creature grabbed the smaller one and padded up with it.

She followed behind it, and the creature seemed more beautiful now. It was a vibrant orange, with a tail tinged with white, and it had deep black paws and ears. It had a very long snout, and it started to dig a hole to drop the smaller one in it.

"Is that a fox?" She wondered out loud. She remembered her mother telling tales about encountering one of them, and the description fit the creature perfectly. She decided it was a fox. The creature turned around and tilted its head, seeing Archkit crouched and staring at it. It ran toward her, and Archkit squealed and tumbled back into the burrow. The fox padded toward her, and sat down, wrapping its tail around its paws, staring at the startled Archkit.

Archkit was confused with the creature. It wasn't vicious at all, it seemed like it liked her a bit. It poked her with its snout, and Archkit squeaked again at the sudden feeling. She couldn't really see it in the darkness, but she could see the outline of it.

Then she felt a warm tongue touch her fur. The fox was _licking_ her! She tried to scramble away, but it held her down and continued to groom her.

"I'm not your kit!" Archkit called, but the fox didn't respond. It kept doing what it was doing, and Archkit let it. She thought that the fox had just lost its own kit, so she felt a bit sorry for it. She decided she would return to camp the next day. The fox nipped her scruff, and then nuzzled her. Archkit felt very uncomfortable, but the fox was soft and warm.

The fox guided it to itself, and laid down. The fox pulled her over and put Archkit at the its stomach, and wrapped her tail around them both. She licked Archkit's head again, and put her head down. Archkit got a bit closer, trying to absorb all the warmth she could get from the creature. When she got home, she would have a big story to tell. Everyone would think she was the bravest kit! The best kit of them all! The most awesome...

Archkit had passed out from thinking about all the possibilities of things that could happen when she had returned.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Hm. And so it has begun." A sinister voice boomed, and she blinked her eyes open. Looking around, she saw the scariest tom ever. His eyes gleamed with death and killing, and he had a large scary scratch from his nose down to his throat.

"Hi kit! I'm Rushfall nice to meetcha." Rushfall exclaimed, and all the scared feelings she had before had vanished. She snorted.

"You think you're all brave eh? You aren't scary at all." Archkit murmured, and Rushfall growled lowly.

"Don't talk like that with me. Or else you'll regret it dearly. You see, you are a piece of my plan. You, my dear, are the new spark of hope in the forest!" Rushfall exclaimed, and Archkit tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, and Rushfall hushed her with his tail.

"Don't say anything else, yes, it may seem like a lot, but you will do it involuntarily. Tomorrow you will meet your demise, your very own punishment for being created. He'll be the one to transform you, so it will begin." Rushfall muttered, looking off into the distance.

"Who?" Archkit asked, and Rushfall's tail lashed back and forth quickly, hitting her each time. It didn't hurt, it was just annoying.

"Can't tell. But anyway, welcome to the dark forest! A pleasure meeting you, Archkit." Rushfall raced away, and Archkit's head spun.

She hadn't even told this tom her name, and she knew? What was the dark forest? Was was she the spark of hope? She would be meeting her demise? This wouldn't be good. She just hoped everything would be good for her in the end.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

She woke up, and she could smell something absolutely scrumptious. She got up, and saw a dead mouse in front of her. Looking around to find her mother, she realized she was still in the fox's den, all alone with it. She saw its beady amber eyes looking at her, nodding its head for her to eat. She bit into it and chewed, and she purred. It was delicious! The fox yipped and seemed happy that she was satisfied. She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday, so she was very hungry. She continued to eat, and then finished. The fox buried the remains, and grabbed her scruff and carried her.

"I want to go home. I enjoyed my stay, but now it is time for me to leave." Archkit mewed, as she was swung back and forth as the fox carried her away. She could smell the foul scent of QuailClan. She was approaching the border! The fox jumped over it with a graceful leap, and placed her down on the other side. The fox nodded her head as if she was saying she would be back, and the fox raced away.

Archkit gulped. She couldn't cross back over, so she was trapped in unfamiliar land with a fox probably lurking nearby. Suddenly, she heard a yowl and a black cat raced toward her. She crouched and got ready to jump at it, and the cat stopped, glaring at her.

"Look! Some GrassClan kit has wandered onto the wrong side of the borders. Dumb kit." The tom said, and Archkit jumped. A cat who was a bit smaller than him approached. Her eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, look at it! It reeks with their awful smell too, doesn't it, Rushwhisper?" The she-cat spoke, and Rushwhisper, the black tom nodded.

"Head back to camp. I'll talk to it and ask why it was stupid enough to come over here. Go, Ryepaw!" Rushwhisper snapped, glaring at Ryepaw. Ryepaw hissed at him and unsheathed her claws slightly, but then she relaxed a bit and sighed, padding off into the forest.

Rushwhisper glared at Archkit, and Archkit stared back at him, her expression blank. She wasn't scared of the tom, yet to others he may seem a bit scary. She flicked her tail and began to lick it, and Rushwhisper gasped in shock. She felt comfortable to clean herself even on unfamiliar territory, with foxes nearby.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Rushwhisper asked, dumbfounded.

"Why won't you shut up you stupid tom?" Archkit mewed incredulously. Rushwhisper seemed angry that the kit was sassing him at such a young age, and growled at her.

"Listen you are less than half the size of me. You have no place in giving me sass young kit!" Rushwhisper barked, and Archkit was starting to get impatient with him by now. Her blue eyes gleamed with mischief, and she snorted.

"Yes, and I don't give two damns. Go find a squirrel and chase it or something." Archkit murmured, and tried to walk away to find a place to cross. She yelped when she was pinned by a large paw, and swiped wildly at whatever was suppressing her.

Rushwhisper shook his head, and swiped his tongue around his jaws. "Listen, I don't take dismissal from kits. I like your spunk, but you're gonna get into major trouble some day. Why don't you come back to camp with me?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I don't talk to strangers, good day." She chomped his foot, and he drew his paw back and shook it.

"You're not strong, stop acting like it. I can teach you. When you have free time and you get a mentor, come to me. Actually, I think I'll just keep you myself!" He grabbed her scruff, and started to pad away with her.

Archkit squealed when she was flung out of his jaws, rolling in the spiky grass. She saw the vixen that gave her shelter the other day! She was fighting Rushwhisper. Rushwhisper seemed very untrained with fighting foxes, because the vixen had mauled him pretty good by now. Blood covered the tom, and he managed to only get a few bites and scratches on the vixen, causing her to bleed a tad bit.

Archkit's shoulder was a bit swollen from the bump, but other than that she was fine. She silently cheered for the vixen to win, and she did. Rushwhisper backed up, his tail lashing. "Dumb fox!" He spat, and blood dripped from every inch of his body. He shot off, probably going for his clanmates. The vixen rushed over to Archkit, and sniffed her and licked her. She whimpered when she saw the swelling on her shoulder, and looked around and grabbed Archkit by the scruff. She jumped over the river again, and sped through GrassClan's territory.

They managed to make it back to the hole she lived in, and set her down deep inside. The vixen nudged Archkit, and licked her underbelly, and then jumped backward, her tail lashing. Archkit purred and tried to get into a hunters' crouch, and jumped at the vixen. The vixen let herself get hit by Archkit's weirdly angled body, and fell over. She played dead, and Archkit jumped on her body, nipping at her ears.

 _I am such a great hunter. I knocked her down with one shot!_ Archkit thought, batting at her ears. The vixen huffed and knocked her down and pulled her closer, and began to clean her up. Archkit let her, and she decided she could get used to living with a fox. The fox was helpful, and she could learn a lot from it. Maybe she could even learn how to speak fox! Probably not, but it is always a idea. Archkit saw the fox yawn, and she rested her head and fell asleep. This gave Archkit the opportunity to explore in the darkness.

Nosing around, she felt some rough things against the back of the den. Picking up one of the hard things in her mouth after she found a good place to grab it, she carried it up into the light, out of then den. Squinting, she realized it looked like the skull of a mouse. Not a mouse though, something bigger, maybe a smaller animal like a ground hog? It had large fangs and and large eye sockets. It kind of looked like a cat's head.

To test her theory about it being a cat's skull, she slipped her head under the thing. It almost fit her head perfectly, it was just a bit larger. About the size of an apprentice. It reeked of rotting and death, yet there were no flesh on it. Just stains of blood. Was it a cat's skull? She was almost certain. Then she remembered that her father told her of the great foxbare, when all the foxes attacked during leaf-bare and hid the bones of cats in their dens as keepsakes. It made perfect sense. Her vixen was a murderer?

She wouldn't blame her though, probably following what every other fox was doing. Cats and foxes were rivals from start to the present day, but seeing the skulls of her own kind hurt her. She dropped the skull and stared at it, feeling no emotions after she grew to accept they were dead. Nothing could be done for them now. She looked into the den, and then she hoped that foxbare wouldn't take place this leaf-bare too. Not when every clan was weak already, because they had only just been created a while ago.

Archkit pushed herself and hauled the skull back in the den, and hid it along the wall. She sat at the entrance of the den again, staring out into the grass reeds. She inhaled its calming scent, and then curled up and fell asleep.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Archkit woke up in a strange area, accompanied by a small fading figure. The small figure was almost invisible, but its eyes were wide and happy. "Hi there little kit, my name is Cloudstar! I have a question for you." She said happily, and kept walking. Archkit herself was walking, yet she couldn't control her feet. She kept walking and walking with Cloudstar.

"Do you want to go back?" Cloudstar croaked, her eyes half closed.

Archkit thought about this for a minute. Did she want to go back? She had great protection and someone who loved her and cared about her, instead of a snappy mother and annoying brothers and sisters. She honestly didn't want to return home anymore. Plus, she didn't have to hunt! The vixen did the hunting for her. She kept thinking about all the wonders of living with a fox, but then Cloudstar's cheery voice sliced through her train of thought, making her skin burn with frustration.

"Kit, you'll need to answer me. Answer me honestly." She said, looking at Archkit with concern.

"I don't want to go back. I'm happy where I am, my family doesn't need me." Archkit mumbled, and Cloudstar shook her head, and gestured with her almost invisible tail for her to follow.

"I'll prove you wrong." Cloudstar mewed, and lead her to a starry pool surrounded by ferns, bushes, pricker bushes and all kinds of unique plants.

"Stare into the pool and it will reveal what you are missing." Cloudstar said ominously, and Archkit approached the pool and gulped, staring down into it. The water showed a small scene back to where the clans were, and it was focused on her mother.

Nutkit had his paw on her back, rubbing it. Grass-star was sitting next to her, and he seemed upset. Weaselmask's face was filled with dismay and horror.

"I don't want to eat! I don't want to eat until my precious kit comes back!" Weaselmask yowled, making Nutkit shrink back. Nutkit flinched, and Weaselmask seemed hurt by seeing him like that.

"Don't act like that, Weaselmask! Your kits need you! You'll get sick if you don't eat. Archkit will come back to us soon enough. Don't waste your breath worrying about her. I know you know that she's somewhere out there, safe. She'll come back. I know it." Grass-star said sternly, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that Archkit would return.

Archkit felt a stab of guilt hit her ribcage, watching as her family seemed struck and hurt by her disappearance. The other clanmembers looked upset too, but not as much as Weaselmask.

"I just want her to come back." Weaselmask rasped, lowering her head into her paws. Archkit's mouth opened as she stared at the scene before her. The vision left and she remained staring awestruck into the pool.

"Do you see what I mean? Your family loves you dearly." Cloudstar said warmly, tilting her head to one side. She nosed Archkit, and Archkit closed her eyes.

"But that sweet vixen will be devastated that I have to leave. She lost her own kit already, and losing me must make her feel sad. I don't want her to feel the same hurt as my mother!" Archkit exclaimed, and Cloudstar put her chin on Archkit's head.

"Must one not fret, one must choose their own path. A fox is a fox. A cat is a cat. I'm sure you can convince the fox why you need to leave, if you want to." Cloudstar whispered, and Archkit shook her head.

"The fox speaks _fox_ and _I_ speak _cat_. It'll never work. She'll never be able to understand me!" Archkit yowled, and Cloudstar shook her head.

"You'll see."

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Archkit woke up to the hushed sounds of rain. She spat as a big leaf that was slowly browning blew into her face, and she rubbed it off. The vixen was outside the den, pulling out the tall stalks of grass and setting them aside under a bunch of roots that made a dry place. The vixen turned to face her, and her tail lashed happily. She bounded over to Archkit and placed her paws on the side of the hill, and licked her face.

Archkit purred, and then sat up straight. She cleared her throat and the vixen looked at her curiously. "Hello, vixen. I am Archkit. You may not be able to understand me but I need to tell you something import-"

"By the thrashers' cross! I don't believe it! I can understand you! And what's this? I can speak it too? What are these new found powers?" The vixen said, jumping around and nervously panting. Her eyes were opened wide as she hid under the grass stalks, still panting dryly. Archkit approached her, and tilted her head.

"You can speak cat and understand it! This is wonderful!" Archkit exclaimed, and seemed very cheery. The vixen didn't share the same expression. She looked horrified, absolutely horrified.

 _Is this what Cloudstar meant by 'you'll see?' Because I certainly see a fox talking cat and speaking cat!_

"I don't believe it still. I speak cat! I understand cat! I need rest. Maybe I hallucinate." The vixen flicked her tail for Archkit to follow, and Archkit happily obliged.

"You're not dreaming! But I have a big question. What's your name?" Archkit mewed, and the vixen turned around.

"Name's Aji. You Archkit, right?" She asked, and Archkit nodded. They padded down further into the den, and the vixen sat down. She still seemed nervous, but not as nervous as before.

"Right, Aji... Funny name." Archkit wrinkled up her nose as if something had a bad smell, but she just liked saying Aji.

"Maybe this is punishment for kill so many cat during gone-leaf." Aji murmured, and Archkit purred in confussion.

"What is gone-leaf?" She asked. She thought it was very funny that Aji called something 'gone-leaf.'

"It when white snowflake fall from sky and coat ground. No more plant or leaf left. All dead." Aji said quickly, and Archkit opened her mouth.

"Cats call 'gone-leaf' leaf-bare." Archkit explained, and Aji tilted her head.

"Cat weird." Aji said, and stretched.

"You hungry? I get yummies. Stay here or else I will track you down and hide you forever." Aji dove straight into Archkit and lovingly nuzzled her, and Archkit purred.

"Oh! I got you nice covering! I got many fern and leaf." Aji grabbed some leaves in her mouth and dumped them on Archkit, and got more and kept putting them on her until she completely disappeared under the leaves and ferns.

"Don't leave! I be back!" Aji sounded like she scampered away, by judging the sound of her pawsteps getting quieter. She also had this quiet whimper whenever she walked, and it was completely gone now. She adjusted herself underneath the pile of leaves, and sighed.

"I'll sure miss this place."

The leaves kept all the heat in, and not the cold wind from outside. Every once in a while a gust of wind would find her way through the small openings in the pile she was in and chill her, but she was still happy. She was wet from the rain, but she was drying off. She cleared a space for her to look out, and she saw a small animal come down into the hole. It shrunk back at the smell of the den, probably the smell of fox and a bit of cat. She could no longer smell any fox scent, it was just normal.

The animal padded over to her leave pile and studied it, and grabbed a item from it. Archkit hissed and the animal flinched, and Archkit purred and jumped out.

"Two for flinching!" Archkit yowled, and snapped at its neck, breaking it with the second shot. The animal turned out to be a vole, and Archkit sat down happily. She caught her first piece of prey already! She began to bury it, and she couldn't wait to show it to Aji.

Suddenly, she saw two figures appear at the top of the sandy slope. The chattered loudly, and looked around.

"Do you think she'll be in here, Pebblefeather?" A deep voice asked, and a lighter one responded with a huff.

"Have you lost your mind? She would be dead if she was in this fox's den. Any fox would've eaten a kit like her. She's pretty big, but she would be dead in an instant." The lighter voice responded.

 _Shoot!_

Archkit ducked into her pile of leaves again, and the deeper voice growled. "This den smells like cat a bit. But with the stench of fox it is really a pain to pick it out. Let's go deeper into it."

The cats slowly walked down, and Archkit sighed. How stupid of them! With the slight chance that there even was a fox in it, it was still a big risk. She wanted to tell them how stupid they were for walking down, but she had to stay silent. Pebblefeather peered into the pile of leaves, probably looking for something. She pushed more away, and Archkit silently hoped she wouldn't be discovered.

"Hey Pebblefeather! Look at all these cat skulls." Curlfur yowled, and Pebblefeather walked away.

 _That was honestly a close one._

"Holy! There is a lot! But these are all old. Nothing fresh about them. Maybe," Pebblefeather paused to shove Curlfur.

"That was the cat you were smelling. But we should probably leave." Pebblefeather mewed, and Curlfur nodded. They turned around and gasped in shock to see Aji holding a grey squirrel in her jaws. She placed it on the ground, and Curlfur and Pebblefeather unsheathed their claws.

 _Are you kidding me? What are the odds!_

Archkit shot out of the leaves, but the cats didn't notice. They were hissing and spitting at Aji.

"Back up you stupid mousebrained fox! Get back you dumb creature!" Curlfur growled, and Archkit jumped on his flank. Curlfur screeched and spun around, so fast the Archkit tumbled toward Aji and hit the squirrel out of the way. It looked like she was the one who was the 'dead' prey now!

"You had Archkit!" Pebblefeather exclaimed, and got ready to charge.

"Archkit? Where'd you put my squirrel? Oh it under me. Are these your friends? Hi cat!" Aji cheerfully yapped, and Pebblefeather drew back in horror.

"What in the dark forest? You can speak?" Pebblefeather asked, and Archkit shot up.

"Yeah she can and you probably just hurt her feelings dumb cats!" Archkit scolded, and Pebblefeather looked even more confused.

"She was just holding you by your spine, how are you alive?" Pebblefeather asked, and Archkit unsheathed her claws in frustration.

"I'm not a squirrel, fish-face! Look, it was a squirrel! Smartest cat of the clan, Curlfur over there made me fly into the squirrel knocking it away and landing where it was." Archkit squealed, puffing up. She screwed up her eyes in a burning fury, and she jumped up and down.

"Archkit we've been looking for you for days!" Curlfur exclaimed, he tried to go pick her up but Aji growled and picked Archkit up by the scruff and set her down behind her.

Archkit was honestly getting ready to hurt something now. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need Aji to come and help her. She sped around just as Curlfur was about to lunge for her, but stopped when Archkit appeared.

"You will not hurt my friend, and my friend will not hurt my other friends. Is this clear?" Archkit asked, with her most dominant voice. Everyone stopped, and nodded.

"I guess so."

What confused Archkit was with her ability to command. She was barely three moons old yet she was still treated like the most senior warrior in the world. She could command anyone. Except for higher ranks. Like her mother. Yet she heard that Rushwhisper was a deputy, which confused her. He was affected slightly. But why was she so good at commanding?

* * *

 **I am terribly sorry for not uploading for so long! A whole week if I recall? So I made a double length chapter. Sorry guys!**

 **\- Kate Procrastinating**


	30. Chapter 28: Unsure

"Archkit you need to come home." Curlfur said, looking down at the kit. Archkit looked at Aji, and it looked like Aji's world had fallen apart hearing those words.

"You were my adopted pup. But have more home?" Aji choked up, and Archkit licked Aji's leg.

"I have to go home. I can't stay. My mother needs me. My clan needs me. I'm so sorry, Aji..." Archkit mewed, getting closer to Aji. Aji licked Archkit's head and swept her tail around her.

"Motherly instinct tell me no let you go. But your mother need you too. Just like my pup need me when he breathed his last breath. He died from sick at my paws. Me could no do nothing about it. But me not let you suffer from same fate. Go, my little Archpup." Aji said softly, soothing Archkit. Archkit's heart split in two from hearing the sweet fox's words. She wanted to stay forever, but she also had another life to live. A clan.

"I'm so sorry, Aji." Archkit whispered, and Aji nosed her head.

"No be sorry, my Archpup. You have more family. I just random fox who wanted to fill the void in her heart with little one when her pup go away. But me can't let your mother feel the same way. I was selfish fox, me so sorry. Give your family best regards from Aji. Tell clan Aji friendly fox, me no hurt any cat again for as long as live. Now go, get get. I love you." Aji rasped, and backed up. Archkit looked over at her with eyes filled with hurt.

"I love you too, Aji!" Archkit called over her shoulder as she was pushed forcefully up the slope.

It was raining harder now, and Curlfur looked mad. Archkit could tell her wanted to fight. He now was walking sloppily with his shoulders hunched, and his head low, looking through half closed eyes. His tail scarcely brushed the ground, leaving mud on it. Pebblefeather walked more lightly, a spring in her step. She looked ahead, her eyes shining. Pebblefeather was a nice cat, always cheery. Unlike Curlfur. He was a grumpy tom, who always found a way to end the fun within the nursery.

"We'll get the clan to kill that damn fox and then we won't have to worry about it. Right, Pebblefeather?" Curlfur asked, trying to sound as quiet as possible. Pebblefeather gasped and glared at her brother.

"What do you mean, kill the 'damn fox,' Curlfur? It practically saved me! Who knows what other forces of nature could've found me and killed me? I'm a lucky one if anything. That fox deserves to live. Now shut your trap and don't speak again for the rest of the trip or you'll get it. From both me and the fox. Also, that fox saved me from Rushwhisper trying to kidnap me. It beat him up real good. You may not have seen it, but I'm telling the truth." Archkit scolded, and Curlfur hissed at her.

"Be quiet you! You put your family and clan through so much agony in the past few days you've been gone I could feel it! Now be quiet!" Curlfur argued back, and Pebblefeather stepped in front of him.

"You are taking it too far. That is the sweetest fox I've ever seen and I don't need just Archkit's words to prove it. It has obviously been through so much, and you are treating it like twoleg rubbish!" Pebblefeather exclaimed, and Archkit felt happy that Pebblefeather was sticking up for her.

"Now say sorry." Pebblefeather said, as she kept walking. Curlfur didn't respond, and Pebblefeather hit him in the back of the head.

"Say sorry right now! And stand up properly you fat badger." Pebblefeather warned, and Curlfur growled at his sister.

"Sorry Archkit." He said, and ignored her for the rest of the way home.

The rain had stopped, but it was very late now. Archkit could see something shimmering in the growing darkness across the border on YarrowClan's side, and the light was lowering and getting very close to the water. The cats stopped and got closer, looking at it from on top of a stone. Only Pebblefeather and Curlfur could climb the stone, leaving Archkit to grovel on the stone. Archkit groaned, and Pebblefeather whispered into Curlfur's ear.

"It is fire." Pebblefeather murmured, her eyes wide. Curlfur nodded and leaned closer, looking at how the fire moved.

"It is beautiful. But it is dangerous! Why isn't lighting up any of the forest?" Curlfur asked, and Pebblefeather flicked her tail.

"Twoleg! You can see their ugly faces from over here. Can't you see it?" Pebblefeather asked eagerly, and Curlfur shook his head.

"No... Oh wait! I see it now. StarClan! They are extremely ugly." Curlfur exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can I see?" Archkit asked, and they both looked at her.

"No it is scary." The said in unison, and purred when they said it. They kept looking at it, and Archkit was getting suspicious tingling feelings.

It was extremely dark now. The only light was from the fire and the sky. Archkit could see black ripples by the the twolegs.

"Is that a dog?"

"I don't know, Curlfur. Probably not."

"It is barking."

"Then it is a dog!"

"Stupid, you just said 'probably not.' It is obviously a bird you mousebrain."

"Bird?"

"Fox,"

"Fox! Curlfur are you alright?"

"Oh my! I slipped. I meant dog."

"Your words can't slip."

"Yeah, but your mind slipped from you a long time ago."

"Get off this rock!" Pebblefeather exclaimed, and pushed her brother off the rock. He growled at her and tackled her off of it, and Archkit climbed the rock and hopped on it. She saw the dogs better each time she jumped, and they were swimming across the river! It seemed to be sniffing around, and then it howled and started running straight for them.

"Guys! The dog is coming!" Archkit exclaimed, as she saw the dog about seven foxlengths away from them. Her heart raced in her chest, and the two stopped for a moment and sniffed the air.

"No, there's no dog coming. Silly Archkit." Curlfur said, and continued to fight with his sister. Suddenly, an angry face pushed its way through the tall grass, snarling loudly. Archkit shot off, and then she saw the warriors speed ahead of her. Archkit gasped, and then heard an angry cry.

"We ran right by Archkit! She can't run fast! Grab Archkit! I'll go for the dog!" Pebblefeather rushed through the grass, and just as the dog was about to grab hold of Archkit's neck, it was tossed out of the way by Pebblefeather's cream body. The dog bit into her leg and shook her back and forth, and sent her flying over Archkit's head.

Archkit gasped as the dog stood over her, growling loudly. Pebblefeather groaned, and got up and attacked the dog ahead, holding up one of her legs. The dog tried to grab her neck, but Pebblefeather pushed herself up, knocking the dog's jaw into the top one. It whimpered and swiped at her, and hit her side. Pebblefeather lunged at the dog again despite her injuries, and ripped the dog's neck. Loud calls of twoleg rang out around the clearing, and Archkit realized for the first time Curlfur was watching, his jaw hanging open.

The dog ran away when it heard its twoleg, and Pebblefeather screwed up her face and limped over to them.

"You risked Archkit's life, to watch me fight. You are the most stupid cat I've ever met." Pebblefeather shoved by her brother, limping ahead. Curlfur looked at Archkit and picked her up, walking next to his sister. His fur brushed against hers, and Pebblefeather gave out a loud growl.

"Don't touch me! Just go ahead. I'll be fine." Pebblefeather yowled, and Curlfur sped up. He made sure that Pebblefeather was right behind him, and he managed to reach the base of the camp's hill. He waited for Pebblefeather to climb up, and then jumped into camp. Every cat turned to face him and Archkit. Well, all the cats that were still awake. Which included Boulderheart, Grass-star, Weaselmask, and Woodline.

"My kit!" Weaselmask screeched, and ran over to Curlfur. She grabbed Archkit out of his jaws, leaving him awestruck. She rushed into the nursery and placed her down on her bedding, and her brothers and sisters woke up.

"Archkit!" They all exclaimed. Weaselmask hissed at them and pushed them away.

"You can see your sister after I check that she has no injuries." Weaselmask looked over Archkit furiously, and then she tried to hear what was going on outside.

"Pebblefeather is hurt!" Curlfur exclaimed, and then she heard Woodline muttering. She peered around the entrance of the nursery, and Pebblefeather laid in the clearing, her pelt soaking in blood. She was forced to limp home wounded! All because of Archkit. She did try to warn them though... Was it her fault that Pebblefeather was mauled by the dog?

"Move back you dumb thing! Let me heal her." Woodline growled, and yowled for Rockpaw.

"Rockpaw! Get my herbs ready!" He said, and Rockpaw blinked sleepily, and nodded. He seemed to be doing something in his den, and then Woodline pulled Pebblefeather over to start healing her.

Curlfur tried to go into the Woodline's den, but he was warded off by Rockpaw. Curlfur stomped on the ground angrily, and turned to look at Archkit.

He gave her a look that made even her shudder, but she drew away after she realized her mother was calling her name. She looked up at her mother, and Weaselmask was glaring at her.

"You should listen when you're being talked to! You've been gone for so long and everyone has been worried! I haven't been able to sleep without you. What made you think venturing off was a good idea? You could've died! You reek of fox! What have you been doing, rolling around on one? I'll have to drown you in water to get off the stench! We don't want the clans to think that we live with a fox, do we? That would ruin all that they think about us. We shouldn't be looked down upon as cats that side with foxes, do we? Now clean yourself and get a good rest. I need to tend to your brothers and sister from their latest escapade." Weaselmask warned, and pulled Runningkit over to her.

Archkit felt sad. She hurt her clanmates physically and emotionally. She wanted to make it all better. But she couldn't. She would have to deal with that fact. She began to clean herself and then she realized that she did reek of fox. Now that she could smell all the cats around her, she was the most violent smell in the clan. After she finished her mother looked at her with the same eyes that Aji had looked at her when she left.

Hurt and love.

She pulled Archkit over to her and began to clean her, and Archkit hissed. She wanted to claw the tongue off of her mother! What was with her weird obsession and cleaning everything? She had seen her mother licking some of Woodline's herbs and had been told not to tell anyone about it. She said they seemed dusty. They were also the herbs that tasted horrible! Her mother sure was a clean freak.

When Archkit was finished being cleaned, she curled up by her mother's paws, and her other siblings slept at her belly. Archkit's eyes flicked to Woodline's den, and she wondered what was going on in there. She closed her eyes and let the moonlight seep into her fur. It felt good to be at home again, but she missed Aji. She would never see Aji again, but she still knew she always would have a soft spot for her. Drifting off to sleep, she heard her mother's purr that sent her into a deeper sleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Archkit."

Archkit screwed her eyes up and her nostrils flared, and she curled up into a tight ball.

"Archkit!"

The voice that was calling her name was more urgent. She flattened her ears against her skull, and covered her eyes with her tail, trying to block out the harsh light that seemed to be blinding her. Her pelt felt like it was burning from the light. She hissed when she felt something slap the back of her head, and then tightened her eyes even more, to the point where they hurt.

"Archkit if you don't get your lazy tail up this instant I will personally throw your brothers and sisters onto you and I'll jump on top of them too."

The voice seemed to be her mother's. But why would she want her? She had had a long night walking along the soft moorland, and she was already being barked at to get up. She sighed and lifted her head and opened her eyes, putting on a monotone expression. The burning feeling from the sunlight was gone as she moved, but she still didn't like how hot her fur was.

"Archkit you've slept in well past sunhigh. Go play or something. I don't need you taking up the whole nursery." Weaselmask purred.

"Also, don't even think about leaving camp. Boulderheart is on guard now." Weaselmask explained, and Archkit decided that when she wanted to leave camp again she would need a more clever way of doing so.

After being forcefully shoved out of camp and tumbling in the dirt and hearing a playful huff from her mother, she got up and saw Runningkit living up to his name. Grass-star was watching him run in circles, and Runningkit was chanting 'Look how fast I can run!'

Archkit whipped her head around to see Marshkit and Creek-kit bothering Nutkit. Marshkit was holding him down by his flank, and Creek-kit was batting at his face.

"Look at me! I'm apparently a tough cat, and then when being told to prove it you back down and get attacked!" Creek-kit jeered, and Nutkit's ears flattened. Archkit padded over to them and headbutted Creek-kit to the side, and Creek-kit got up and hissed at her.

"Watch it! Just because you got to explore doesn't mean you run this place." Creek-kit said challenging, and jumped at her, pinning her down.

She had to admit, she was strong, but Creek-kit was abnormally strong. She struggled just trying to knock him off. But wits always beats brawn. Figuring that he was easily distracted, she nodded her head over to where a butterfly was.

"Look at that pretty butterfly!" Archkit exclaimed, and Creek-kit looked up.

Archkit saw this as a chance to escape and turned around, knocking him off his front paws and making his chin slam into the ground, right by her shoulder. She kicked his ribs and bucked herself up, knocking him off her body and he groaned, rolling over on his back. Marshkit looked at her and huffed.

"Wow. The 'hero,' aren't you? Fine, Nutkit you get off the hook this time. But next time I'm gonna knock you to the ground!" Marshkit called and padded away.

Archkit padded over to Nutkit.

"You okay?" She asked, and Nutkit nodded.

"I asked for it."

"No you didn't."

"No, like I seriously asked for it. I wanted to examine how they fought. They aren't very good at doing it. Also that move you did was smart! Where'd you learn it from?" Nutkit asked, and Archkit shrugged.

"I dunno. I made it up. Anyway, I'm going to go check on... Pebblefeather. I'll chat with you later." Archkit padded away, and Nutkit nodded.

Archkit padded across camp, coming to an abrupt stop when Blackpaw scrambled in front of her. Blackpaw blinked down at her holding a bundle of old moss in his jaws, and he placed it on the ground and stretched.

"Hi, Archkit! How are you feeling today? Did you get hurt on your adventure?" He chirped, but there was an edge of worry to his voice. Archkit shook her head and looked around the large black tom, focusing her eyes on Woodline's den. The old tom hobbled out and padded over to Grass-star, where they seemed to be having a nice conversation. Grass-star playfully swiped at the old tom's ear, and Woodline seemed to grumble.

"You're distracted." Blackpaw mewed, and Archkit glared at him.

"You're distracting me. Move," She said, and headbutted his leg trying to get him to get out of her way. Blackpaw seemed unfazed and yawned, pushing the kit back with a large paw.

"Okay, okay. But if anything is wrong, tell me!" Blackpaw mewed and padded away.

Archkit mocked him. _Sure, an apprentice will be the first cat I come to if something is wrong._ She watched as he disappeared over the steep hill flanking the area with his mentor, Boulderheart. Archkit got up and slowly inched her way toward Woodline's den.

"What are you doing?" A raspy voice called from behind her, and Archkit groaned. Couldn't she just see the warrior that saved her life without being questioned? Or was it because they were afraid she would escape again? StarClan no! She just wanted to see Pebblefeather and then leave. She slowly turned around to look at Woodline, his tail twitching.

"What do you think I was doing? Dumb old tom. Let me go into the den now." Archkit said, and then hoping that he would, Woodline's face turned into a angry fury and he unsheathed his claws, glaring at the kit. Archkit shrank back, looking at him. He was honestly the most scariest tom in the clan, and she wasn't scared of cats that tried to intimidate her! Yet Woodline was something else.

"Listen here kit, you may get away with most things and don't think you don't have a punishment later for escaping. Boulderheart and Grass-star are pushing your own ceremony back one moon. But you also don't need to go around insulting cats! One of these days you're going to make a war happen, I know it. Between clan or just in the clan, you are a rotten little kit! Fix your attitude and go behave like your siblings. Now, I'm not saying I don't like you, you just need to smarten up!" Woodline hissed, and Archkit shivered. Then it stopped.

"My apprentice ceremony is being pushed back?" She screeched, outraged by this fact. Woodline nodded, and Archkit glared at Grass-star with seething fury. She wanted to run straight up to him and give him a piece of her mind, that tom thought he could do everything! Not to mention he was her own father! Grass-star didn't seem to notice or hear her, and just padded down into his den.

Archkit felt her legs moving and before she knew it, she was stomping up to him. Then a pair of jagged teeth grabbed her scruff and held her in the air.

"Put me down! I want to speak with my father!" She yelped, and Woodline set her down.

"You will not be going to see your father until he asks for you to see him. Now tell me why you were sneaking over here to my den in the first place? Have you got bees in your brain? I never said kits were allowed to go in." He scolded, and Archkit hit him with her tail.

"I really just wanted to see Pebblefeather..." She said, tired of all the effort she put in to get past everyone. Woodline grunted and shooed her inside.

"Yes, fine. Go see her. Be out quickly. Rockpaw! Come help me collect goldenrod and comfrey." Woodline called, and Rockpaw shot out and nearly tripped over Archkit.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go now, bye Archkit! Glad you've returned!" Rockpaw and Woodline padded out of the camp, to begin their search for plants. Archkit wasn't sure why Rockpaw let Woodline snap at him all the time. He was a shy tom, and she liked that about him. She wanted to be good friends with him someday.

Padding into the den, she saw Pebblefeather laying with her mouth hung open in her nest, her eyes tired looking. The den reeked of plants and blood, and Archkit quickly jumped toward her.

"Archkit!" Pebblefeather exclaimed breathlessly, lowering her head to eat some poppyseeds. Archkit purred when she saw she was still alive, just horribly battered.

"I'm terribly sorry I hurt you." Archkit blurted out, trying to lick her shoulder. Pebblefeather drew away from her lick, and looked around awkwardly.

"Sorry, that shoulder hurts a lot. Anyway, you didn't hurt me! It was the dog that hurt me. But Curlfur was damn stupid to watch me fight instead of taking you to safety. I'm sorry you had to see so much blood at a young age." Pebblefeather explained, and Archkit nodded.

"I caught my first squirrel. It came into Aji's den and then I snapped its neck and left it there! I hope Aji finds it." Archkit said happily, and Pebblefeather purred.

"Oh, you're such a wonderful little kit, you know. I'm so proud to have you as my denmate someday! Hey and just maybe," She reached out and bonked Archkit on the head with a paw.

"Maybe you'll be my apprentice." She said happily, and yawned loudly. Archkit could see that one of her large fangs were missing, and a large hole was left in its place.

"Oh dear! You're missing a fang! The biggest one too!" Archkit exclaimed, and Pebblefeather nodded.

"I felt it come out when I bit into the dog, when I pulled back I saw it sticking out of its neck. It hurt like the dark forest, but I'm okay now. I just put my mouth in the chilly water over there until it was all better. It just feels weird now." Pebblefeather flicked her tongue over the hole, and then closed her mouth.

"Woodline also said that I need some rest or he would drown me." Pebblefeather purred, and closed her eyes, lowering her head on the side of the nest. Archkit wanted to speak with Pebblefeather more! But her rest was important and she would get proper rest.

Archkit padded out of the den and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and brought it into Woodline's den. She dropped it at Pebblefeather's paws, and then walked out wordlessly, and then heard her name ring out around the clearing.

"Archkit, please come to the leader's den." It was Grass-star, and he hopped down into his den. Archkit slowly followed after him, and then blinked several times when he saw him looking like he hadn't washed in days. Grass-star sighed, and beckoned for Archkit to come into the den a bit more. She stood in the center, looking at her father with worried eyes.

"Listen, Archkit, I'm not sure if you knew this already but, your ceremony is being pushed back one moon for your constant escape attempts. I am not happy at all, I am actually sad. But it is the only punishment we can give a kit that would suit her. In the meantime, it means your siblings will probably become warriors before you, but don't fret." Grass-star mewed lowly, and then Archkit lowered her head.

She could feel that Marshkit would call her names along with Creek-kit. She couldn't let them know until it was their time. Archkit blinked away all her sad feelings and looked at her father with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" Grass-star began, but Archkit cut him off.

"Don't be. I'll just be the laughing stock of the clan until I get my warriors name, and I probably still will be. Go tend to your more important duties." Archkit whispered, and padded up the slope. She couldn't stand the thought of that. She also couldn't stand the thought that popped in her head saying 'apologize to your father,' or 'look at him.' She just wanted to be alone now.

She exploded into the nursery and curled up at her mother's stomach, wailing loudly. Grass-star's soft pawsteps sounded behind her, and Weaselmask looked at him angrily.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, and Grass-star seemed like he was at a lost for words.

"I told her about her punishment."

"Her punishment! StarClan, I told you to make it _half_ a moon when you came to me telling me you would tell her. Now change it to half a moon right now or I'll drop you off in QuailClan's camp and leave you there for Rushwhisper to torture." Weaselmask threatened, and Grass-star's eyes opened widely.

"I'm sorry Archkit. Your punishment shall only be _half_ a moon." Grass-star mewed and headbumped her, and then left the den. Weaselmask shook her head slowly, then looked down at her kit.

"He does love you. He's just busy." She whispered, and then drew her in closer to her stomach.

"The half a moon punishment doesn't make it any better."

"I know, but you've been naughty. It is your lesson."

She stopped herself from exploding with rage and yelling at her mother. She knew better. Her mother had also just made her punishment shorter, and if she trained hard enough she could possibly make up for the half a moon missing from her training and be a warrior with her siblings! Yes, that would be exactly what she were to do. "Yes mother." She said at last, and then closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything.

* * *

 **Poor Archkit. Now if you ask me, this chapter really is strange. It was intriguing for me to write, to have the right words, to have the right** **scenario, etc. By the way my kits, the story shall continue after chapter 30! There's too many new components for me not to write about and then go to a major time skip. But boy do I have things locked in loaded!**

 **\- Kate Who Is A Happy Munchkin**


	31. Chapter 29: The Stranger

**Warning! This chapter gets a bit spicy at one part! But it doesn't ever get any worse that that scene.**

Archkit had woken up the next day and was challenging Nutkit, and Runningkit to a race. She really wanted to work on her running speed, so she could escape dogs next time. They were all ready to go, but then Marshkit came over to them, and spoke directly to Archkit.

"Hey, Archkit! I was wondering if you knew were Creek-kit was? Me, Nightkit, Largekit, and him were going to and have a training session." She said happily, sitting down, her long fluffy fur rippling in such a manor it was almost; captivating. Ignoring Marshkit and her majestic chocolate coloured fur, she focused her gaze ahead, and sighed.

"Shut up for once, Marshkit. I know you don't like me, don't waste your time with me." She flicked her gaze toward Marshkit for a minute, and saw hurt in her eyes. She narrowed them and then looked away.

"You know, sometimes I actually want to socialize with you. Yet you push me away. That's why I don't talk to you." Marshkit mumbled, and Runningkit stood up straight.

"H-he's getting a thorn ripped out of his pad in Woodline's den. Blackpaw forgot to look carefully in the bedding." Runningkit explained, and Marshkit nodded.

"Thanks." She said sharply, directing her attention to Archkit. She padded toward Largekit and he whispered urgently in her ear.

Runningkit turned to face Archkit as if he were about to say something about their arguement, but he closed his mouth. It was good that he did that. She'd waste no time to rip his tongue out of his head and feed it to the dog who hurt Pebblefeather.

Archkit grunted. "On your mark, get set, go!" She called, and sped off with Runningkit, who was a whisker-length ahead of her. Nutkit was falling behind again as they sped around the fresh-kill pile, through the apprentices den, and straight into Woodline.

Nutkit was the only one who veered away from the grouchy tom, and skidded to a stop, gasping as Woodline glared down at them.

"Listen here you troublemakers, just because you are Grass-star's kits doesn't mean you can charge right into anyone, and anything. Now, I don't have _time_ to scream at you kits today, so you're off the hook. If you bother me one more time, I will gobble you up." Woodline threatened, but Archkit was unfazed. Gobble her up? He could barely walk! He got up and padded into his den with a couple ointments, probably for Creek-kit.

"He's scary." Nutkit whispered, and Archkit scoffed.

"He isn't actually, he just thinks he is to scare kits and apprentices." Archkit rolled her eyes, thinking it was sad that her brother so was afraid of the walking flea-magnet. She sat down and groomed her paws again, and Runningkit looked at Nutkit.

"Also warriors." Runningkit added, getting ready to speed off again. They got back into position, and then Archkit saw a spark of laughter come from Marshkit and Largekit, who were watching them. Nightkit was busy fawning over Blackpaw, who was chatting with Curlfur.

They raced away again, circling the camp a few times before running out of breath. Archkit surpringly got third place, and Runningkit got first place. Nutkit was fast when he really put his mind to it. Archkit padded over to her small brother, and shouldered him affectionately.

"Nice run." She commented, and padded away toward Woodline's den. She knew the tom wasn't there, when she had run around again he disappeared to go get herbs, and Creek-kit had come out and began to fight with Marshkit. Rockpaw was inside sorting herbs, a low hum coming off of him. She sat next to Pebblefeather who's eyes were shut, and her flank rose and fell in a steady manor. She licked Pebblefeather's cheek, and as she turned around to leave, Rockpaw was in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He breathed, his calming herb-like scent drifting off of him in waves. She looked up at his icy oval-shaped eyes and blinked at him, wondering why he chose to be Woodline's apprentice.

"I asked you, what are you doing in here?" He said again, his voice low, probably trying not to disturb his patient.

"I'm uhm, I just came in here to check on Pebblefeather." She said, and it wasn't a lie. She meant it. Rockpaw nodded slowly, and sat down.

"You're not really supposed to be in here." He said, and Archkit stepped closer and sat next to him.

"Neither are you." She jeered, and Rockpaw scoffed.

"I chose to be in here! I-I'm happy with my choice." The shyness in the tom's voice returned, instead of the husky voice from a few moments ago. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, and then Rockpaw spoke again, looking away from her.

"Y-you know, medicine cats are supposed to check up on their patients. Not silly kits!" He flicked her chin with his tail and purred, and Archkit flinched from his touch.

"I am not a silly kit!" She said, and puffed up her chest. She thought she was a large, healthy, strong kit. Not a weak one. Rockpaw wasn't even that much older than she was! Maybe by a few moons, but last she recalled he had only turned seven moons recently. Archkit was nearly three.

"You are a silly kit. By the way, when you're an apprentice, would you mind helping me find herbs sometime, willingly? All your littermates said no." He asked, and Archkit's heart jumped at the offer. She could learn so much from him!

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Maybe I can," She paused for effect, and Rockpaw stared at her curiously.

"maybe I can save myself if I get in an accident." She purred, and looked at him mysteriously.

"Pfft, you'd come running to me." He said happily, nudging her.

"No I wouldn't." She simply said, and puffed out her chest again. Rockpaw shook his head.

"You'd call for your mother." He fired back, yet playfully.

"You'd call for your mentor!" She purred, and batted at his leg.

"I hear your mother calling." He said, looking at her with hooded eyes.

"I hear your mentor calling, too." She returned the stare, and then heard a 'tsk' come from behind her.

"Rockpaw, stop flirting with Archkit. Archkit, stop flirting with Rockpaw. You can't have him he's a medicine cat apprentice. Also, you're both right. Rockpaw's mentor is calling, and Archkit your mother is calling you." Pebblefeather rasped, and shifted in her nest.

Flirting? What in the name of StarClan was flirting? She was just trying to intimidate him. She had failed while doing so, and it ended up weird, but Rockpaw didn't seem to mind. But was Rockpaw doing it too? Her ears swivled when she heard her mother was actually calling her. She looked over at Rockpaw, and he looked extremely embarrassed.

"Cya." He said. Archkit nodded and shot off, and crashed into her mother.

"What were you doing in Woodline's den?" She said, breathlessly, and looked down at her.

"Nothing, I was talking to Rockpaw! I was curious about comfrey because I heard Woodline talking about it so much and it was bothering me." She lied, and Weaselmask slapped her in the back of Archkit's head, and she gasped.

"What was that for?" Archkit complained, rubbing the back of her head with her tail.

"Truth, right now." Weaselmask demanded, and Archkit huffed.

"I was just checking up on Pebblefeather. I feel bad that she got hurt." Archkit mewed, and Weaselmask nodded.

"Good girl. You're so sweet! Now, I think you should go back to the nursery." Weaselmask said, blinking as Boulderheart disappeared out of the den with Blackpaw.

"Mother, I wish to train with them." She flicked her tail toward where Marshkit and Largekit were tumbling around, and Weaselmask sighed.

"Okay fine. But at sundown it is time for you all to sleep. I'm going to sleep, too. I had a long walk." She padded toward the nursery, and disappeared into it. She slowly walked toward Largekit and Marshkit, and they stopped tumbling and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Marshkit barked, and Largekit blinked at them.

"I was wondering if I could train with you guys." She mumbled, and Marshkit hissed.

"Beat it lose-" She was cut off when Largekit shoved his tail into her mouth to shut her up.

"Sure. Wanna fight?" Largekit asked, his haunches waggling.

"Sure. But none of that silly tickling and nipping you did earlier. I want a real battle." She huffed, unsheathing her tiny claws.

"Done and done." Largekit said, and he unsheathed his own claws.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Largekit sprang into the air, trying to land on top of Archkit. She saw it coming and rolled over to the side, throwing herself at him. She clawed his flank restlessly, thinking this was how warriors fought. Largekit batted her away from him and pinned her on her side, and grabbed her scruff. She squealed in protest, and he carried her toward the white tree.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed, her body dragging on the ground. Largekit slowly walked up hightree, and stood on the branch that Grass-star used to call clan-meetings.

He placed her down, and charged at her again. The distance from the branch to the ground wasn't very high, but it could hurt if you fell on your back. Largekit stood up on his hind paws and Archkit copied him, placing her paws on his shoulders and they pushed on each other, yet Largekit had the upper-hand.

He moved his paw a bit more behind her shoulder and pushed her over, and she lost her grip and tumbled off the branch. Luckily, she managed to claw onto the side, and Largekit gasped, seeing Archkit dangling from the tree branch. He went to grab her scruff, but she hissed at him and backed up a bit.

Archkit yowled and Woodline, Curlfur, and Rockpaw shot out of their dens, gasping, looking at her dangling from the tree branch. Weaselmask drowsily padded out after them, and her eyes sparked with worry, and she began to climb the tree. She was stopped by Rockpaw, saying he would get the kits.

All the cats who remained in camp gathered around, looking at the two kits and chatting nervously with each other.

Rockpaw slowly climbed the branch, and it began to wobble. He slowly approached Archkit and Largekit, he slowly guided Largekit to the trunk of the tree, and reached down to grab Archkit. He barely grabbed her scruff when she let go and he held on, pulling himself backward. Archkit squealed in his grasp, blinded by nervousness, confusion and terror. She probably could've broken a few bones!

Rockpaw signaled for Curlfur to grab Largekit, and he slowly climbed down the tree, and set Archkit on the ground, a shaking mess. Weaselmask gasped and ran over to her kit, angrily yowling.

"Again, Archkit! You could've died! You let yourself onto the tree? How could you do something so stupid?" She said, incredulously. Archkit couldn't respond as she could feel her heart racing like it was in a stampede of foxes, and she crumpled over onto her side, closing her eyes and gulping.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She woke up, and it was still dark. A cricket had woken her up, and she saw Rockpaw sitting down mashing some herbs together, and he wrapped it up in some leaves. Woodline was asleep in the corner of the room, with his back turned. A soft breathing came from behind her, and she saw Pebblefeather laying down peacefully in her nest. She stretched and yawned, and Rockpaw whipped his head around.

"Archkit!" He whispered, racing over to her. "How are you feeling?" He placed a paw on her flank and Archkit blinked up at him.

"Your breathing is better. I gave you some herbs and you should be able to go back into the nursery tomorrow. Now, get some rest, okay?" He said, nudging her down.

"Fine." She murmured, and watched a bright green light floated into the den.

"It is a firefly!" He gasped, and caught it. He squished it and it died, its body still glowing.

"It doesn't stay glowing for much longer, but I need it to mix its bodily fluids in with herbs. Do you want to play with it?" He whispered, and Archkit shook her head.

"Nice bug." She snorted, and Rockpaw rolled his eyes.

"Watch," He muttered, and picked up the bug in his mouth. He opened it and pranced around, leaving a streak of light where he went. Archkit watched in fascination at the bug, and stood up straight to watch it. After a while, it began to fade, and he put it down.

"It is time to mix it." He said, and padded over to his herbs with it.

He grabbed the ointment from earlier and then crushed up the bug so its insides were dripping out, and he dripped it in the herb bundle. He tossed away the body as it continued to emit a low light, and Rockpaw set his poultice to the side.

"That was so cool." She exclaimed, and Rockpaw nodded.

"Now get back to bed! You had quite a scare, I was worried about you..." He muttered, and padded to his nest beside Woodline.

He closed his eyes, and then eventually began to snore. Archkit slowly padded out of the den, and slowly snuck toward the nursery, and realized that Britzle and Weaselmask were talking in the den.

"You're expecting _kits?"_ Weaselmask exclaimed, glaring at Britzle.

"I know! A few days ago when I took a walk I met this wonderful tom, and I told him I wanted to have kits again and then.." She said, and stopped.

She went to explain further, but Weaselmask cut her off.

"I think I've heard enough of that. But why! Britzle, you already have your two rascals to look after, yet you wanted more?" Weaselmask murmured, and Britzle pouted and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry! I really wanted kits. I love them so much! Also, I invited him into the Clan. He said he'd come tomorrow."

"Oh, Britzle... What if Grass-star doesn't accept him? Your kits will never know their father." Weaselmask shook her head.

"Well Grass-star will just have to accept him. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll leave? Clan life is a bit hard. But I still have Nightkit and Largekit!" Britzle said, the beginning of a worried growl climbing her throat. Weaselmask soothed her by licking her head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'll see to it that that old tom accepts him. Is he rude?" She asked, and Britzle shook her head.

"No."

"Kind?"

"Very."

"Kind and rude?"

"Weaselmask!"

"Okay, sorry." Weaselmask purred, and the two of them settled down.

"By the way, Largekit said he is terribly sorry that he knocked Archkit off the tree branch. He said that they were having a play-fight." Britzle mewed, and Weaselmask nodded.

"Apology accepted. But he should really say sorry to Archkit tomorrow."

"Right."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archkit padded back to her nest in Woodline's den. She was relieved to see that no-cat had moved, everyone was still asleep. Curling up in it, she wondered why Britzle would think it was a good idea to let herself meet a tom and have kits with him. As far as she knew, Britzle didn't even know him! It made her mind spin. Should she ask why tomorrow? No, she couldn't risk the chance that she was being nosy. She sighed and let her thoughts drift away as she slowly fell into a slumber.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archkit woke up and felt something laying on her pelt. She had a bunch of leaves covering her! Shaking them off, she padded out of the den and saw a strange tom standing in the middle of the clearing. He looked proud and muscular, and Britzle was standing at his side. His eyes gleamed with, something she couldn't detect. The clearing was filled of hostile clanmates, unsure of the stranger. Grass-star burst out of his den, his eyes wide awake. It was only dawn.

"What's happening?" Grass-star meowed, and Curlfur spoke up.

"That cat is happening! He just trotted in here and waved his fancy tail around!" Curlfur yowled, and the rest of the clan followed his yowl, except for Weaselmask and Britzle.

"My my, what hostile faces in such a beautiful place. May I ask why so much hatred is being directed at me? If I don't recall, all of you were 'loners' or 'rogues' at a time. Yet you treat a rogue like me so harshly? This is not what a proper clan should be doing, so early in its creation." The unidentified rogue spoke, and Curlfur's tail bristled.

Boulderheart padded over to him and smoothed his flank with her tail, and murmured something into his ear, and he stopped bristling.

"Are you the clan leader?" The tom mewed, his gorgeous amber eyes burning into Grass-star. Grass-star nodded, and walked through his crowd of cats.

"I don't know why you're here. My clan and I were not expecting a visitor before. You have a clan-like smell to you. Care to explain?" Grass-star said calmly, but his voice showed a slight hint of worry. Woodline's eyes were thoughtful looking from the back of the crowd, almost like he knew this stranger.

"Ah, I see. Britzle how rude of you! You haven't introduced me to your wonderful family." He playfully bumped into Britzle. She purred, and looked away.

"You know him?" Grass-star said, barely a whisper.

"I am Longriver." He said proudly, and the rest of the clan broke out into confused whispers.

"What a strange name! It sounds like a clan name. Yet you look so young! Are you from a clan?" Grass-star asked, and Woodline yowled.

"Ah-ha! I knew my old eyes recognized you! But why have you got 'river' now? I recall you were Longpaw when you fled with your mother. Only six moons!" Woodline snorted, and Longriver nodded.

"Woodstripe. I see you remember me. How wonderful, a fellow clanmate here? Well, my mother raised me up in the alley and gave me 'river' for the time I was old enough. I've had this name quite a while now. I have only come because I wish to join this clan, with my new beautiful mate, Britzle."

"Britzle?" Boulderheart exclaimed, and Rockpaw looked confused.

"I'm Woodline now, not that wretched name!" Woodline said, clearly outraged.

"Neat... Well, I'm Grass-star. You may only stay if you promise to uphold the warrior code, and until death grabs hold of your soul and rips it apart." Grass-star said, but there was a playfulness to his tone. A few cats still were a bit hostile looking, but most of them didn't seem to care anymore.

"Understood. Now, could you direct me to where I'll be staying?" He asked, and Grass-star lead him toward the warriors den. The group of cats continued to murmur amongst themselves, and the kits were in their own little group. Nightkit flicked her tail toward Archkit, so she would come and join them.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So, this is new. Our mother has a new mate, Longriver? I personally don't trust him." Largekit said, glaring at the warriors den where Grass-star and him were talking.

"He's too perfect." Creek-kit growled, his tail lashing. The group of kits nodded, and Nightkit sighed.

"Well, we'll have more family then because Britzle is gonna give birth to more kits, which means we have more half brothers and sisters." Nightkit said, mainly toward Largekit.

"I think he's fine. But he did have a strange tone to him, he was so mysterious. I hope he isn't evil." Runningkit mewed, and the kits all nodded again.

"The nursery is getting too cramped!" Nutkit hissed, and they all looked at Longriver again.

"Guys, don't be judgemental. He is more of a clan-cat than all of us. He was pure clan, but he had to leave because his mother made him. Now he came back and he is mates with Britzle. We'll all accept him eventually, and he seems pretty strong. Have you seen his muscles? He may be one of our mentors! Just think about that." Archkit mewed, and the kits all seemed to rethink their choices of words toward him.

"Good point." Marshkit mewed, but Archkit flashed her a look.

"He's only feline." Runningkit sighed.

"Kit-meeting, over!" Largekit yowled, and they broke apart and began to play with each other.

Archkit padded over to the front of the nursery, and pressed her back against it, looking at all the kits playing. She felt each kit had their own friend to play with. Runningkit was wrestling with Nightkit, and Creek-kit was talking loudly with Nutkit, but she didn't really care about their conversation. Archkit's eyes wandered the camp, searching for... for Rockpaw. She wondered if he'd come over to her. Finally spotting Rockpaw, he saw her too and began to walk toward her.

He called for her with his soft voice, but Woodline herded him away from her. Woodline glanced at Archkit and lead Rockpaw toward his den, and they disappeared into it. How rude! He was coming toward her to speak with her, and he was just pulled away, it was extremely rude. She felt like biting something! Suddenly, Largekit came over to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" She groaned, shifting so she wasn't facing him directly.

"I-I'm honestly sorry that I could've killed you yesterday. I got too carried away. So I was wondering if you could accept my apology?" He said hopefully, and Archkit waved her tail.

"Fine. Apology accepted leave me alone." She snorted and curled up into a tighter ball.

Largekit flicked his tongue over her ear and padded away to join Marshkit. Marshkit was glaring at Archkit, as if she had done something wrong. She growled at her, and closed her eyes.

"Why must she be so stupid? Why must she be so annoying? I don't get it. I just hope she smartens up." Archkit complained to herself, and saw Rockpaw peeking out of the den.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters recently. I am on vacation and I didn't get a chance to really write anything! Also, leave a comment down belowwwww. I want to know what you think about this chapter! Tell me what you think about Archkit. Tell me what you think about all the kits! Along with Longriver. Longriver honestly reminds me of Sol. How about you?**

 **\- Kate Who is at Niagara Falls**


	32. Chapter 30: Butterflies and Evil Eyes

_**Two Moons Later**_

"I'd like Nightpaw, Blackpaw, Boulderheart, Weaselmask, Woodline, Rockpaw, Curlfur, and Archpaw to come to the gathering with me." Grass-star's mew rang around camp, and he jumped down from hightree and signaled for his warriors to follow him out of camp.

 _Yes!_ This would be her first gathering since she became an apprentice. She finished the small hare she was eating and slowly followed her clan. Stopping when she heard a loud yowl come from the nursery, the whole of the group looked at where it was coming from.

"Weaselmask, I'm kitting! Get help!" The voice said, in agony.

"Are you sure?" Weaselmask yowled, and the voice wheezed and panted loudly.

"It feels like a pair of giant claws are ripping through my body!" The voice groaned, and then Archpaw shrunk back when large claws tore at the sides of her vision, hiding the scene she was in with darkness.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Waking up, she saw Britzle panting and wheezing, a stick in her mouth. Weaselmask padded over to her kits and hissed for them to get up. She herded them out of the den, and she tumbled in the morning sunlight.

"What the?" Runningkit mewed, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Rockpaw raced into the den, and winked at Archkit as he passed. Woodline limped after him, and yowled happily.

"Oh my! Kits, how wonderful!" The old tom sounded absolutely joyous, and it was so strange he was happy about new cats being born. She could've sworn he would have torn out his own heart to not have to deal with kits. But she was wrong.

She saw Nightkit and Largekit get thrown out as well, and Largekit bumped into her. "Oh sorry," He mewed, and got up. Archkit had fallen over from the collision, and then she sat up straight and hissed at him.

She slowly climbed the side of the tree, and poked her head in through a hole. Creek-kit hissed from behind her, "What's going on up there? Tell us what you see!"

Longriver appeared in the den, and sat beside Britzle's flank. She yowled again in pain and the two medicine cats blocked her view. She groaned and climbed down. Curlfur was standing guard at the entrance, not letting the seven kits in.

"Nothing really. Well, I can't see because stupid Woodline is in the way." She rolled her eyes, and the kits walked away. Archkit padded down into her father's den, with Creek-kit directly behind her. Grass-star was fast asleep, and she realized his ears were filled with cotton and feathers. So that's why Boulderheart kept sneaking out to get cotton! She filled his ears. Grass-star had done it to her first, so she thought she got revenge this way.

Archkit purred softly, looking at her father who was sound asleep in his nest. "Creek-kit do you mind helping me pluck the cotton from his ears?" She asked, and Creek-kit nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Together they pulled out the cotton from his ears, and placed it in his nest. Creek-kit jumped on his father's belly, and he let out a dry wheeze, and looked at him.

"Kits! There's a rule about coming into my den. Now you better have a good reason for this." Grass-star said sternly, pushing Creek-kit off his stomach. He got up and stretched, and waited for them to explain.

"Well, up there, Britzle is kitting." Archkit murmured, and Creek-kit nodded, standing next to his sister. He nudged her with his shoulder, and Archkit returned it by nipping at him.

"Oh! I want to see! Excuse me!" He brushed by his kits and quickly climbed the slope, bursting into the nursery. Creek-kit and Archkit followed, and looked at all the kits trying to look through the hole in the tree again, to see Britzle's kits.

"I see one! Actually, never-mind too many cats in the way." Nightkit murmured, as Runningkit and Largekit hopped on her flank trying to see in. Marshkit tried to climb up too, but she kept falling. Archkit purred in amusement, watching as her sister failed to see in the den.

A loud yowl erupted from the nursery, making all the kits' ears flatten to their heads. Nightkit was pushed off the branch she was standing on to see in through the small hole, and fell into a bush.

"Oof," She grunted, popping out of the bush with leaves and twigs sticking out of her fur.

"Ha! Your new name is Bushkit and you cannot change it." Blackpaw mewed, slowly coming to the scene. Nightkit gasped and stared up at him, looking like she was at a loss for words. She looked away and her ears flicked back and forth, and she sighed nervously.

"Go away," Archkit growled, biting Blackpaw's leg. Blackpaw yowled and pushed her away.

"Watch it! I was just curious about what was going on here, don't be so pushy." He rolled his eyes, and sniffed.

Longriver was pushed out of the den with Grass-star and Weaselmask, and they blinked as they realized what happened. "Oh." They all said, and looked back at the nursery.

"Four kits!" Woodline exclaimed from in the nursery, and padded out happily, his tail high in the air.

"I'll get the herbs," He purred, and disappeared into his den.

"I'm afraid." Grass-star murmured. "Woodline is being too happy it is scary."

All the cats outside of the den nodded, and then the kits continued to scramble on the branch.

"I wanna see!" Marshkit complained, still jumping to get up. Largekit was being swarmed by Nutkit, Runningkit, Nightkit, and Creek-kit. Archkit happily watched as they fought over who got to see in the hole, and Largekit was thrown over and ended up skidding down the trunk of the tree, right on top of Marshkit.

Woodline padded back in the den with some herbs, and started to give her some sort of weird herbs. Archkit watched from the side of the nursery, before she was pushed away by Curlfur, who was staring at her angrily. She hissed and sat down next to the white tree, and kneaded the ground restlessly.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archkit had dozed off while waiting to come back in. Her mother gently licked the top of her head and told her she could go back into the nursery, and she happily padded back in. A light brown tabby tom, a white she-kit with a grey tail-tip, and a white with brown patches she-kit all nursed from their mother. Britzle seemed very tired and out of it, her eyes half closed and her flank rose and fell slowly. Longriver had his back pressed against hers, and the nursery was quite. A draft wafted in through the hole in the tree, and Britzle rasped for Longriver to get up and grab her some prey.

He happily obliged and padded out, and then came back in with a mouse in his jaws. He licked her pelt which was sticking up all over the place, and her eyes shone with happiness and pride. After getting a wash from Longriver, she shooed him away and he clumsily left the den, his tail flicking back and forth. Britzle began to eat, and Weaselmask sat next to her. A herd of kits padded into the den and trampled Archkit, and she snarled as every kit walked by her. All of them sat next to Britzle and congratulated her, and then Weaselmask hissed for them to leave her alone to rest.

But hadn't there been four kits? Studying Britzle more carefully, her eyes held grief and disappointment. Had the mystery kit died? It probably did. She felt sad for Britzle, something so precious had slipped away from her in such a short time. She wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't. Oh well, she already had three kits left. Losing one was not much of a big deal, she would still have five to care for. Creek-kit was staring at the she-kit with brown patches with a curious expression. Archkit got closer to Britzle's kits and realized the tom had a large nick in his ear! It wasn't bleeding, it was just.. There.

The kit with the brown patches was even more scary to look at. It looked normal, but it only had... Three legs. Her mind spun, questioning why the kits had such weird deformities. The last kit didn't seem to have anything wrong with it, but she was too afraid to search it. She looked over at her mother who was vigorously washing Creek-kit but was also keeping an eye on Britzle. Britzle still shone with guilt and disappointment, but she also shone with love. Padding across the soft nursery ground to nestle on top of her mother's flank, she blinked as dust drifted into her vision.

Closing her eyes after furiously rubbing them, she let out a loud yawn, and began to purr as her mother's warmth seeped into her skin.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Archkit woke up in a meadow filled with butterflies. She enjoyed prancing around in it, jumping up and batting at their wings. The butterflies began to leave as a harsh wind kicked up, stirring the grass and blowing them away. Archkit crouched and bit her lip, trying to withstand the strong icy wind that blew through her fur like a tornado. The sky boomed with thunder and lightning, striking down a few fox-lengths in front of her. Taking it as a sign to run, she ran through the grassy ground. The grass felt like it was burning, despite the constant fall of the heavy rain.

Suddenly, a dark blob fell down in front of her. Staring at it with a bewildered expression, it formed into a black cat, with dark red eyes. It was a shadow! It hissed at her and raced at her, and Archkit rolled out of the way. Lightning hit the earth again and as it disappeared a shadow cat emerged from the small fire, slowly prowling toward her. This happened several more times, before she was cornered by shadow cats.

The butterflies returned, clearing a path of light in its way. The clouds engulfed the light, and a dark mist surrounded the parade of butterflies, turning them black with red energy emitting from their tiny bodies. They circled Archkit, and she whimpered. She wanted to return home! What kind of place was this?

All the different shadows rammed into her body at the same time, and disappeared inside of her. She fell onto her side, and the sky turned black, but she was still where she was. She couldn't move, she felt; paralyzed. Suddenly, a jolt of energy raced inside of her, sparking her limbs and making her stand up. She felt a new ambition within her, as if she could run over a thousand mountains, leap over the highest of trees, conquer every clan. She felt larger, too, and she looked around.

Another shadow cat approached her, but she proudly accepted it being there. She liked the glow of power that emitted from the shadow cat, the power rippling in the air. Its head was bowed, its large dark red eyes burning into her. Even with her newfound power, it still made her shiver as it glared at her with happiness.

" _You_ are the new source. You will help us. You will _live_ with us. You are not a normal cat, and you never will be. You are the best cat ever. You can rule the whole forest, if you set _your_ mind to it. Do it secretly, do it well, Archkit. I will be waiting for you when your time has come."

The shadow whispered with a boisterous voice, and it charged at her, slamming its large paw into her face and becoming engulfed in darkness.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archkit woke up, panting loudly. Her eyes dilated as she looked at the sun just barely peeking over the top of the hills. Slipping off her mother and out of the den, she longed for it to come back to her. The darkness felt scary now, but it also felt safe. She tried her best to climb the steep hill surrounding the camp, but she couldn't even make two paw-steps up it. She huffed and gave up, and slowly walked up hightree, and the sunlight shone through her ears, making her feel warm. Glaring up at the top of the hill at the bright ball of orange and red light, then realized it was a bad idea and looked away. Her eyes hurt.

Wobbling a bit, she stood on the branch that she had fallen on. Wind whipped through the branches behind her making a low whistling sound, making her heart race. She then thought for a long time about her dream. The shadows had made her feel so strong, she felt she could crush anybody. Perhaps even Largekit! Sniffing as a musky scent wafted into her small nostrils, she looked around for where it came from. She felt cold now, and walked down. The sun was higher now, and most the camp was bright with the early light of dawn.

She gasped as she saw Grass-star emerge from his den, looking tired with his fur sticking up all over. He must've had a rough night. But why? How could he possibly be so sad and lost looking? _Archkit_ should be the one who looked miserable. Not her dumb father. He padded into Woodline's den and woke up the old sleeping tom, and he hissed at Grass-star.

"What do you want?" Woodline asked gruffly, swatting away Grass-star's hovering paw. Grass-star's eyes were half closed and he stifled a yawn.

"Pebblefeather has been in here for a very long time now, and I was wondering when she would return to the warriors' den?" He said hopefully, plopping down next to Woodline's nest. Woodline looked at him thoughtfully, and opened his mouth.

"Well, she had suffered a broken frontal leg and deep gashes in her flank, and she had receive a minor infection, but I'm sure she can manage now. Wake her up for me." He shifted in his nest, drawing his tongue lazily over his front paws.

Grass-star shook Pebblefeather awake in her nest, and she stretched. "Hiya, Grass-star!" She exclaimed, and Woodline came over to her and nudged her to her paws.

"You've been walking around a lot lately, test out your leg. I think you may be able to go back to the warriors' den." He rasped, and Pebblefeather slowly walked around, not limping at all.

"I feel great!" She exclaimed, prancing around like a kit who was about to be made an apprentice.

"Good, you can get out of here today!" Woodline said sarcastically, and Pebblefeather blushed.

"I thank you ever so much for watching me and taking care of me, Woodline. Thank you so much." Pebblefeather mewed happily, and then she was dragged out of the den by Woodline.

"Yeah, I've heard enough. Just be careful on that leg! I don't want it breaking again." Woodline muttered, and walked back into his den, with his tail low to the ground.

Archkit looked at Pebblefeather curiously. She was always so happy! Why couldn't she be happy all the time? Why was she the one to always be angry? Why, why, why!

She was so close to becoming an apprentice, she could taste it. Largekit and Nightkit would be made apprentices extremely soon, which meant that there would be a tiny bit more room in the nursery, until it was her turn. Grass-star padded up to Pebblefeather, and asked if she would join him, Weaselmask, and Longriver on a dawn patrol. Weaselmask? Weaselmask was going on a patrol? Her mother was leaving to go on a patrol? She hadn't gone on a patrol since she was born. She only ever left the camp's protection was to go out and take a quick walk. Ignoring that he mother was leaving, she padded into the nursery, probably needing to wake her up.

She luckily wasn't seen when she padded slowly by the warriors in the shadow of the great hill. She placed her nose on Weaselmask's, and her eyes fluttered open and she let out a large yawn, her long teeth gleaming in the sunlight. They were scary to look at, and she shivered a bit. She felt something jab her side and whisper in her ear, _Don't let teeth scare you. Let only the knowledge that one day you shall die when you're an elder scare you. Let that fear drive you to do great things while you're alive!_

She took a deep breath, and looked at her mother. "Weaselmask, aren't you going on the dawn patrol?" She asked, and Weaselmask nodded.

"How'd you know?" She asked, and Archkit flicked her tail toward Grass-star and Pebblefeather chatting quietly together. Weaselmask nudged her kits awake, and they looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Mother's going on the dawn patrol. Be good and don't bother Britzle or else you're all in deep trouble." She looked at them with stern eyes, and they all nodded.

"Yes, Weaselmask."

Weaselmask silently padded out of the den, blinking up at the bright sun. Grass-star attacked her with a fury of loving licks, and she let him do it, a loud purr emitting from her. She could hear it when she was in the middle of camp! The calming sound made her relax, but not for long when Nutkit thrust himself on top of her, his paws on her shoulders, pushing her down. She quickly flipped over her attacker and saw her small brother, and she got off of him and licked her ruffled fur.

"You spooked me," She said, the beginning of a growl in her throat. Nutkit dipped his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I... I just was practicing my stalking skills." He murmured, his tone truthful. She cuffed his ear and tackled him again, biting his ear.

Nutkit grabbed hold of her neck with sheathed claws, and pushed her to the side. He hopped on her again and grabbed her scruff, pulling her up. Archkit kicked his legs out from underneath himself and he fell on his chest on her flank, and he rolled off and grunted. Her lunged at her again and landed on her sideways, and Archkit ran around like a fox in a fit, making Nutkit look a bit queasy. He threw himself on top of her, and slammed his head into hers when she came to an abrupt stop, trying to knock him off of her.

Nutkit rolled off slowly, looking dizzy, and he looked up at her shakily when she grabbed his head and shook it back and forth, and pushed him to the ground. She tasted the tiniest bit of blood in her mouth, and saw a small tear in her brother's head. He whimpered, placing a paw on his head, and groaned.

"Ouch..." He whined, his tail whisking in pain. It was the tiniest of scratches! She had been thrown about five fox lengths once when she was two moons and hurt her shoulder badly, and he was complaining about a scratch? How pathetic! She knew she wouldn't play with him from now on. He was just too soft. She could _break_ him. Break him easily at that, yet she didn't want to. She loved her brother, but he really needed to toughen up. Growling at her brother instead of the usual sympathy that swelled in her body whenever she saw her brother hurt, she whispered lowly, but with seething look.

"Listen, Nutkit, you're too tiny and you break at the smallest touch. You're complaining about a stupid scratch? Place yourself in my paws, you'll feel a whole other pain! I went through _way_ more than you'll ever go through. You'll probably retire from being a warrior early because you are so delicate. You'll probably try to be a medicine cat apprentice to avoid fighting. You'll probably die in your first moon as a warrior!" She said, loudly enough to catch the attention of Marshkit. She gasped when she heard her words.

Nutkit looked at her with the most hurt expression in the world. His jaw gaped, unable to speak. His eyes glazed over in sadness, and a bit of anger, and he looked away.

"Nobody loves me. I'm just the runt, I am too delicate. I probably will die..." He whispered, and padded into the nursery, his body low to the ground.

Archkit almost felt sorry for snapping at her brother. But the sympathy was destroyed with a pang of pride, standing up straight. She had put him in his place, and she liked doing that. The small light brown kit looked at her from the shadows, and she only wrinkled up her nose. She didn't care about hurting his feelings at the moment. She was hungry.

She padded to the fresh-kill pile, and Marshkit stomped up to her.

"You're mean." She hissed, glaring at her with angry pale green eyes. Archkit took a mouse and quickly bit into it, savoring its juicy taste.

"So what? I don't care. For all I care I can kill a hundred cats and I'll still be fine. That was nothing. He really needs to smarten up, and toughen up. Just look at him! He's all bone, no meat." She spat, and didn't know where all the sudden hatred had come from.

"Why are you behaving this way? What has he done to you? Nothing, if I believe! So why are you acting this way? You're a vicious little thing, you've always been rude, even from the moment you were born. You hate everyone and love only yourself, you are vain." Marshkit said, incredulously. Archkit glared at her, and swiped at her face, but she ducked away, her eyes widening even more with fear.

"Monster! You would kill a hundred cats! You try to harm your own kin!" She spat, and Archkit's fur began to bristle.

"No I wouldn't! I would never! But I _would_ harm my own kin if it meant they would get at least half a brain, you are all idiots! Every, single, one of you are! You would never last a day out there, by yourself." She flicked her tail toward the camp entrance.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to venture off into the wild with who knows what," Marshkit spat, and Blackpaw came up to them.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He asked, breaking them apart.

"She tried to hurt me and hurt Nutkit's feelings." Marshkit said, her eyes burning with a fire of strange emotions.

"Archkit!" Blackpaw exclaimed, but Archkit turned away.

"Just leave me alone, none of you are worth _my_ time." She padded into the nursery, shouldering past Nutkit, and curled up in her nest, flattening her ears to her head and tried to ignore all sounds from the outside world. She eventually fell asleep, her tail and legs sprawled out from underneath her.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Excellent," A deep voice boomed around Archkit, and she blinked her eyes.

"What?" She called. But she got no answer.

There _was_ no answer to where she was.

Was she in the dark forest again? She was sure of it. It felt a bit more welcoming this time, it warmed her up. A cat rushed by her, a night-black cat, and he yowled wildly, as if he was fleeing from something. She watched as Rushfall ran at the cat like a blur, disappearing behind a tree and a loud 'snapping' noise could be heard.

Rushfall came up to her, blood covering his face and chest.

"You're mine."

* * *

 **This chapter was weird for me to write.**

 **Please leave a comment! They motivate me to get more chapters out.**

 **\- Kate of the Dark Forest**


	33. Chapter 31: The Owl and the Fox

Archkit woke up, and purred lowly at the milky light that warmed the den. Turning around, a large thing was standing before her, with large round eyes. It opened its mouth and let out a loud 'hoo,' and Archkit already knew what this animal was. It was an owl! She had never seen one before, but this one was special looking. It seemed to have an injured wing. Looking around at her sleeping denmates, she wondered if she could kill it or help it.

 _Who knew, prey comes running to your paws in you're lucky enough. Owls are rare. Kill it_ now! The same whispering sound that had made her feel stronger yesterday, after cowering a bit while looking at her mother's teeth. She unsheathed her claws and the owl hoo'd again, backing up slowly. It felt good to see that it was shaking in fear. Turning her face away and lifting her paw, she then looked at it again and a pang of pity hit her heart.

She wrapped her tail around the owl, and led it outside the den. The owl still seemed to be scared, and Archkit tried to calm it by licking its head. She dodged out of camp around the medicine cat den, and decided leading the owl to the other white tree farther away was a good idea. Archkit was well aware that Largekit and Nightkit were to be made apprentices tomorrow, and her siblings a few days after that. She would still have to stay in the nursery, but getting out to help this creature was good, too.

Thinking of how she could've killed the owl, she imagined all the warriors gathering around the fresh-kill pile, curiously whispering among themselves, wondering why there was an _owl_ on the pile. She would probably get no credit, though. As if any warrior would believe a kit killed an owl! But it would have been funny if they thought it was a prophecy. Ignoring the possible shenanigans, she heard the angry whispering voice again.

 _Weak fool!_

She shivered at its hushed but fur-raising voice, and felt as if she was being humiliated by the whispering voice. After padding along the brittle grass of the moorland, the owl hoo'd again but it seemed cold. She tilted her head and lowered herself, allowing the owl to climb on her back. It was kind of heavy when it jumped on top of her, but she kept going. Cold wind blasted her face, and the owl lowered itself on her body, possibly seeking warmth from her soft pelt.

She saw the other white tree just ahead, and started to pick up the pace. She reached it and began panting, looking at the sky. The moon was high in the sky and was radiating its glorious white, but Archkit found it slightly annoying. She knew StarClan was watching her sneak out again, and she just hoped that they would protect her from getting caught by a patrol of warriors. She lowered herself again and the owl hopped in the tree.

It wasn't a good place, at all. Wind whistled in the trees, promising snow soon. She thought hard. Maybe Aji would be willing to care for the owl? Archkit gestured for it to come on her back again, and to hold on by unsheathing her claws into the earth. The owl was smart enough to copy her and sink its talons into her back, probably drawing a little blood, but it fired her up. Running through the moorland, her long legs doing most of the work, she soared over a small bump and continued on her way to Aji's den.

She rounded a corner, and saw the stream with the tree that laid over it. If she turned directly by the tree, she would make it to Aji's den! She remembered seeing it fall down when she was younger. Tumbling through the tall stalks of grass, she skidded to a stop by Aji's den. The sand was no longer there, and instead a tough mud laid where it used to be. Poking her head into the den, she relished the strong smell of Aji.

"Aji? Are you there?" She asked, and scoffed when she didn't get an answer. She would have to wait inside. Padding down into the den, she looked to see if Aji was sleeping, but to no avail. The fox's nest was warm, meaning she must've just left. Letting the owl hop off of her, she saw some leaves and moss in the corner of the den. Dragging them over to her, she made a nest for the owl. The owl seemed to be finding its way around in the darkness perfectly, hobbling from one corner to another. She could dimly see its mottled feathers, and it nestled down in the moss.

It shook itself and fluffed up, a feather or two slowly drifting off its body. It grabbed them and tucked it into the nest, and blinked up at Archkit gratefully with its large yellow eyes. Archkit placed a paw on its head, and then padded up to the slope of the den, hoping to find that Aji would return soon. She didn't want to wait up all night to find the sweet fox, but she didn't want to risk the owl's life either. She didn't understand why the owl was so important to her, it just... It just was.

Archkit dozed off. But when she opened her eyes, the moon was directly nearing the horizon, getting ready to drown in it. She could see the light of the sun, and she started to panic. _Oh no! Where is Aji?_

Calling for her down in the den, she received no reply. Her heart raced. She paced back and forth, and then she jumped when a large fox approached. She almost didn't recognize it, but realized it was Aji. Aji blinked at her for a few moments, and then recognized her and placed her head on Archkit's shoulder, dropping all the prey she was holding in her mouth. It was unusual prey, probably from QuailClan.

"Archpup! You back! But why? You grown so much!" Aji said, her tail wagging back and forth happily, lovingly nosing Archkit all over and licking her pelt.

"Aji! I missed you so, but right now I do not have time to talk. I'm terribly sorry that this is so short notice, but I found an owl with _feathers_ that look like _horns,_ and I really need you to care for it. It looks a bit young, but my clan would never take it in. Could you do it, please, Aji?" She begged, and Aji looked around.

"Alright, I guess. Let see the small bird."

Together they walked down into the den, and Aji gasped looking at the ball of feathers. "Oh what cute! Of course Aji take. Aji promise she no eat." Aji said, and slowly licked it.

"Thank you so much Aji! Remember to feed it." Archkit mewed, and began to head off.

"Aji _was_ a mother. Aji knows how to take care." Aji whispered, and Archkit nodded and sped off.

She needed to get home before the sun came up fully. It was still night, but it wouldn't last for long. A quarter of the almost full moon was drowning in the horizon, and she began to pant from the amount of effort she was putting into her legs. Her muscles screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't. She _needed_ to get home before everyone was awake. Before going into camp, she rolled on some mushrooms near by to disguise her scent of fox.

Seeing her camp, she decided to sneak in through the hole in the back of the nursery. Removing all the brambles that blocked it, she slowly sneaked in through the hole and pushed the brambles back, hissing as a thorn entered her paw. She shook it and blood oozed from it. She decided she would just blame the mishap with the thorn on Blackpaw, and would claim it to be a thorn in her nest.

She quickly slid into her nest, her back colliding into Weaselmask's. It hit her back hard enough to make her head shoot up, and whip around to glare at Archkit. Archkit was tired, but she made it even more so by yawning. She needed her mother to believe she had just gotten up to do something. Perhaps go to the dirtplace?

Weaselmask shifted so she was facing Archkit.

"Where have you been?" Weaselmask asked, her voice cold and hard like a jagged rock in a cave. Archkit yawned again and sleepily drew a paw over her ear, and licked it.

"I went to dirtplace, mother. No-where else. Stop pushing me like that..." Archkit mewed, and thought she was making a pretty good liar.

Weaselmask bent down and sniffed at her daughter's pelt, and then leaned back and huffed.

"Good enough. You smell like dirt." Weaselmask grunted and curled back up. Archkit's ears flicked happily with her victory against the best lie-detector in the clan, and curled up behind her mother, her pelt barely touching her mother's. She wrapped her tail around her body, her tail tip on her nose.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archkit woke up quite a while later, after hearing Grass-star's loud yowl ring around camp. She stretched out each of her legs, and padded out into the clearing and sat down next to Blackpaw. Nightkit and Largekit were standing up on hightree, and they were groomed well. Both of them looked like a million stars; Archkit couldn't help but admire them a bit. Shaking her head, Grass-star cleared his throat.

"Nightkit, Largekit, you have reached the age of seven moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. It has been delayed a tiny bit, and I am sorry. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Largepaw and Nightpaw. Nightpaw, your mentor shall be Pebblefeather. Largepaw, your mentor shall be Curlfur. I hope Curlfur and Pebblefeather will pass down all they knows on to you." Grass-star said proudly, and the clan yowled in agreement. They all congratulated the mentors and apprentices, jumping up and down in happiness.

Britzle wasn't out for their ceremony. It made sense, she was still nursing her kits. They weren't old enough to be on their own, and it was completely understandable. Archkit looked up at hightree, wishing she were up there. Someday she would be up there. Someday she would be the leader of the clan, and stand up on hightree whenever she wished to!

Archkit watched as Nightpaw hopped down from hightree with Largepaw, and they padded over to Archkit's siblings. Longriver seemed proud of his step-daughter and step-son, and Archkit felt sick. She wished her father looked at her that way when she did something good. But she never did anything good in the first place, and she didn't really mind. Nightpaw scuttled over toward Blackpaw, and they both began to anxiously talk to each other. Archkit sighed, and padded toward Woodline's den.

Lately, Woodline had seemed to look a little more tired than usual, which confused Archkit. Rockpaw padded into the den, and Archkit padded toward him, and hissed. She forgot about the thorn in her pad! All the excitement over Largepaw and Nightpaw's ceremony had distracted her from the pain. Rockpaw gasped and pulled her into a nest, and pushed her down.

"What's the problem?" He said softly, in his usual tone. Archkit seemed to relax next to him, and she lifted a paw.

" _Blackpaw_ forgot to check the bedding again." She groaned, and Rockpaw brought some damp moss over to her and a few herbs. He managed to grab onto the top of the thorn and yank it out of her pad, and Archkit flinched as it left. It felt so big in her pad, but looking at it now it was actually pretty small. Rockpaw began to lick it, and blood oozed out of the hole it had made. He placed the damp moss on it, and soaked her pad, and she started to feel better. He began to make a greenish paste, and applied it to her pad, and then got some cobwebs. He placed them over the hole in her pad, and Archkit was amazed at how fast Rockpaw could work, heal, and care. He always seemed to know how to do anything when it came to medicine cat things. How did he? She was interested.

"I'm happy it is out now. Are you okay?" He asked, and Archkit nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mewed. She really felt hurt still, but the stinging feeling was fading.

"I'm glad." Rockpaw sighed, and looked up at her.

"Did you ever want to talk to me about anything?" Rockpaw asked, and Archkit shifted in her nest, a piece of moss clinging to her shoulder.

"Well, haven't you seen how Boulderheart and Curlfur act around each other? It is weird. They always share tongues together." Archkit mewed, thinking about it. She really just wanted to know that Rockpaw could care for her, and be there for her. She hadn't really wanted to talk to him. She just wanted to enjoy his company. He was her only friend.

"Ah, right. It is strange. But I'm glad that my mother is behaving as so with Curlfur. She vowed she would never love another tom after my father died." Rockpaw explained, and Archkit's eyes focused on him.

"Who was your father?" She curiously asked, and Rockpaw flinched.

"I'd rather not talk about him." Rockpaw whispered, and Archkit understood how he felt.

"Right." Archkit murmured.

"So, I guess I should go?" Archkit asked, and Rockpaw nodded.

"If you get any sort of irritation just come back to me and I'll help. Also, come back tomorrow so I can check on how it is healing. Okay?" He asked, and Archkit nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Slowly disappearing out of the den, she looked over at Blackpaw, Largepaw, and Nightkit chatting together happily. Blackpaw had been lonely for a long time, and now he finally had someone to talk to.

Archkit huffed and padded into the nursery, and saw that Nutkit was still asleep. She flinched seeing him, and he woke up and flinched back. He drew away from her, his body shaking with fear. Archkit unsheathed her claws, and that didn't help the situation. Why was he so afraid of her? Looking away from her brother, she saw Britzle licking her kits.

"What are their names?" Archkit questioned, looking over Britzle's tail and at the three tiny things.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. The white one with the silver mask is Breezekit, Rosekit is the kit with the brown patches, and Tearkit is the kit with the torn ear." She mewed, and Archkit nodded happily.

 _Breezekit. Rosekit. Tearkit._

She felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the three-legged kit, her heart pounding in her chest. She gave Britzle a few licks on her head, and mewed to her.

"Longriver is on a hunting patrol with Nightpaw, Largepaw, Blackpaw and Boulderheart, Curlfur, and Pebblefeather." Archkit explained, peering out of the den to see the group leave.

"Or a border patrol. Probably a border patrol." She murmured, and Britzle flicked her head with her tail gratefully.

"Thank you. I'm rather hungry, could you fetch me a mouse or a thrush?" She asked, and Archkit dipped her head.

"Yeah, sure."

Padding to the fresh-kill pile, she grabbed a thrush and brought it back in. There were no mice left. Dropping it at Britzle's paws, she blinked at her gratefully.

"Thank you. Now you share with me too!" She meowed, and Archkit sighed, reluctantly taking a large gulp from the bird.

 _I'll catch all the prey in the forest when I'm an apprentice. Everyone will think I'm the best._

* * *

 **And there goes Chapter 31! I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, today I have a tiny little funfact for you all! I hope you're all ready for this amazing, outstanding, absolutely terrific, mind-blowing, fascinating,** **extravagant, elegant, beautiful, extreme, overly-powered, magnificent, pretty, neat, awesome, cool, creative, fact. That took a lot out of me. Whoo!**

 **\- Fun fact!  
 _Rushfall_** **is a jerk.**

 **No just kidding, here's the real fun fact. But that kinda is true...**

 **\- Fun fact!**

 ** _Rushfall_ is bipolar.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 31! Have a nice day :)**


	34. Chapter 32: Tackled By A Deputy

_**About Three Moons Later**_

Archpaw had been apprenticed. Her ceremony was pushed back even _further,_ which made her absolutely vivid, but she couldn't do anything about that. Her ceremony was pushed back so Blackpaw- _Blackwind_ could be a warrior and be her mentor. Blackwind was a fun cat, but she didn't really like him. She also didn't like that fact that he was constantly seen flirting with Nightpaw. It kind of sickened her. Her siblings were all paws' now, and she felt happy for them. All accept Marshpaw. She hated Marshpaw. Curlfur and Boulderheart had become mates and had already had kits, and they were in the nursery, alive and well. There were two new kits.

Because Boulderheart had began to expect kits, Weaselmask took her role as deputy back, leaving her alone in the nursery with Britzle, her kits, Boulderheart, and her kits. Archpaw had began to realize how many grey cats were in the clan. Boulderheart, her, Rockpaw, Grass-star, one of her kits, and Curlfur were all grey. She wondered why. Leaf-bare had come, and the ground was thick and rich with snow. She hadn't seen Aji in a while, but currently she was busy replacing the warriors' bedding.

 _Why are the warriors so dirty?_ She bitterly thought to herself, putting the dirty bedding in a pile. Blackwind padded into the den with hardly a scrap of a rabbit in his mouth. "Hey, Archpaw, wanna train after your duties?" He asked, and Archpaw threw a glance at him.

"I'd rather not. I want to feed the clan." Archpaw said, and stood up, turning to face him. She was hungry already, she hadn't eaten in two days.

"That's the spirit! Sure, we can go hunting right beside QuailClan's territory. They won't be suspicious, I hope. Plus, the whole river is frozen." Blackwind explained, and Archpaw rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I just have your nest to replace then we can go. Eat the mouse, I'm not hungry." She mewed, and ripped apart Blackwind's nest.

Blackwind shrugged and padded out, sticking his tongue out at Blackpaw, his breath expelling from him and making a cloud of white. Blackpaw batted at his ears, and he purred and rolled over.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Archpaw! Are you done?" Blackwind called to her and Archpaw spun around and saw the warrior standing behind the bramble wall the warriors had put down to protect themselves a tad.

"Yes! I'm coming!" She scrambled through the brambles, and rolled out. Blackwind purred in amusement and flicked his tail for Pebblefeather. Pebblefeather ran toward him, Nightpaw and Largepaw on her tail.

"Do you want to come with us? And ask Curlfur to come, too." Blackwind asked, and Pebblefeather nodded.

"I'll come, but Curlfur has caught whitecough and he's in Woodline's den." Pebblefeather's voice was laced with worry, and Blackwind sighed and placed his tail on Pebblefeather's shoulders.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry." Blackwind soothed, and Pebblefeather nodded.

Archpaw began to walk out of camp, her ears pinned to her head. Largepaw padded next to her and Nightpaw right behind her. Pebblefeather and Blackwind caught up, and they raced across the cold white moorland, toward QuailClan's territory.

Since there was a lack of warriors in the clan as of right now, Archpaw was a 'daylight' apprentice. She only could train during daylight, and Runningpaw was a 'moonlight' apprentice. Blackwind was both their mentor, and he got a resting day every second day. Blackwind was constantly busy, just like Grass-star, and Weaselmask.

Nightpaw tripped in the snow, and whipped her head around, her tail low to the ground. "I smell hare!" She hissed, and shot off through the snowy moorland. She rolled in some snow so it covered her jet-black pelt, and her eyes locked onto a black blob in the distance. The now white and black apprentice bounced after it, and Largepaw rounded it from the other side, just in case it saw her blotchy pelt.

Together the two apprentices ran at it, Largepaw a little bit behind because of his build, and Nightpaw soared through the air and tackled it. Largepaw slipped on the snow and sprayed Nightpaw with snow. Nightpaw turned around with the rabbit in her paws, yet still struggling. "Largepaw!" She yowled, and the rabbit ripped free from her grip when she was distracted. Nightpaw gasped, and it ran directly toward Archpaw, who was hiding in a mountain of snow.

It went to jump over her, but she unsheathed her claws and its belly ripped across her blades. It screamed and fell limp, the weight making Archpaw's small grey paw fall to the ground, stuck to the rabbit. She sheathed her claws and licked her bloody paw, staring at her catch. Blackwind ran over to her, and touched her with his tail-tip.

"Good job! You caught the rabbit. Nightpaw, Largepaw, don't fight when snow is flailed at you! It was a simple accident!" Blackwind called, making both the apprentices shrink.

"Sorry." The murmured, and padded toward them.

"Good catch," The large white tom, Largepaw congratulated, cuffing Archpaw's ear. Archpaw groaned, and padded back to Blackwind.

"Everyone split. We'll find more prey that way, but keep near the river." Pebblefeather called, and Archpaw buried her catch.

Archpaw could smell a squirrel. She slowly weaved through the small mountains of hills. The squirrel was sitting on the frozen river, which had been beginning to thaw with the warmer weather. It wouldn't be another few moons until new-leaf, but she didn't really mind the cold weather. Lunging at the squirrel, she body slammed it, but the ice cracked underneath her. She froze in place, the squirrel viciously squirming underneath her. Archpaw's eyes were wide with fear, and she didn't know what to do. Should she cry like a little kit? Should she inch along the ice with the suffocating squirrel underneath her?

Slowly pushing herself up, her paws began to spread apart, and she whisked across the ice, the squirrel gasping for air. It jumped forward a bit, and plunged into the water. Archpaw ran across the ice, the ice breaking behind her. The squirrel thrashed in the water, and Archpaw quickly turned and grabbed it, snapping its neck in the process, and she jumped across the ice, landing on ground, the squirrel in her jaws.

She was blasted with unfamiliar scent, and she realized she wasn't on her border. She quickly killed the squirrel and turned around, looking at the scent marker she was on. QuailClan's territory? This wasn't good. She yelped when she felt her muzzle being pushed into the ground, the squirrel being thrown from her mouth, and sliding across the ice onto her territory. Claws pierced her back and she groaned, squirming under the weight on her body. She let out a muffled snarl as her muzzle was slammed into the ground once more, and thrown over on her flank.

"Trespassing?" A icy voice spoke, placing its paw gingerly on her flank, then adding pressure to it. It unsheathed its claws again, and she looked up at last person to ever one-on-one meet again.

Rushwhisper.

She had heard kit-tales from her mother about how evil this tom was, how rude he acted, and how he abused his mates. She unsheathed her claws and tried to hook them onto Rushwhisper's fur, but he grabbed it in his mouth and pulled her toward a tree. He had sheathed his claws.

He pushed her against the tree, and swiped at her ear. "What are you doing here?" He said through gritted teeth, his voice strained. Archpaw jumped out of his grasp and turned around and scored his nose, making him wince and back up. He hissed and his claws extended from his pads, and he swiped over her head, and Archpaw ducked. She threw himself at his chest, tackling him and putting both her paws on the sides of his throat. He bucked his legs up from behind her, sending her flying into the air. She grabbed onto the tree, and Rushwhisper jumped up and landed on top of her, hanging from her flank with his claws.

She turned her head around in pain and kicked him in the chin, knocking his head upwards and kicking him off, landing at least two fox lengths away from her. She slowly scrambled up the tree, having no training in climbing trees, and perched on a branch. Rushwhisper looked up at her, and slowly began to climb the tree, making his way up quite fast. To stop him from reaching her so quickly, she shot herself across the air, the wind roaring in her ears for a few heartbeats.

She landed on Rushwhisper, both her paws on his shoulders, and her hind paws on his. She bit into his ear and pulled backward, and he let go and twisted and fell. Archpaw was crushed under the warrior and Rushwhisper rolled over, and she let go, coughing loudly. He raked her flanks again, and bit into her paw, shaking it. Archpaw saw this as an opportunity to stun him, and unsheathed her claws again, managing to score his tongue with her paw trapped in his mouth. Her paw ached, and she was on the verge of calling for help.

Rushwhisper shook and blood oozed out of his mouth. Archpaw felt like a kit again as she watched the warrior surge over her, drowning her in a fit of black and white fur.

She heard her name being called, but the sound was drowned out because her ears were buried in the snow. She heard the whispering voice and her name being called again.

 _Archpaw! Don't let your mentor kill you. Show him who is boss!_

Mentor? She wondered. He was a QuailClan cat! He couldn't be her mentor. All of a sudden Rushwhisper stopped fighting her, and whispered.

"Your apprentice is about to die. Don't let this happen." Rushwhisper murmured, and then got off of her.

"Meet me here tomorrow night. I think the prophecy given to me moons ago is about to be fulfilled. But if you're not here tomorrow, I will wait until you heal for you to come to me. I will wait here every night from moonhigh to dusk." Rushwhisper said, his tail lashing.

Archpaw wasn't sure what she was hearing. Should she listen to him? She sighed, and nodded.

"Fine! But if you hurt me again..."

"Archpaw!" She whipped her head around and saw Nightpaw and Blackwind charging over the river, jumping onto Rushwhisper.

Archpaw was pushed away and back over the river by Largepaw, and she watched as Rushwhisper disappeared under a swirling mass of jagged fangs and vicious claws.

She wanted to fight more, but Blackwind and Nightpaw looked like they had it. Pebblefeather flicked her tail for Largepaw to collect the squirrel she caught earlier and her rabbit and a few other things. She could tell that was the 'retrieve' command.

Archpaw looked at the warriors fight in awe and horror. She hopped that her clan-mates wouldn't be too hurt, but she also hopped that Rushwhisper wouldn't die. She was going to meet him. She didn't understand why she accepted his invitation, but she was going to go meet him the next night. Not sure what for, she shivered at the thought of him killing her. But they seemed to both have been whispered by the furious angry voice. Being guided back to camp she rested her flank against Pebblefeather's shoulder. She looked back once more, and Rushwhisper was dragging himself back to his camp, covered in blood and patches of his fur was missing, littering the snow. She gulped, and saw her clan-mates slowly drag themselves toward her. He had put up quite a good fight after being hurt so much, poor Rushwhisper.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Archpaw collapsed once she reached camp. Her head was pounding, and her feet had given up half way. Everything whirled around her, and the corners of her vision were red. Was it from the blood that dripped from her forehead? Or was it just...

Archpaw had lost all consciousness. She drifted into a cloud of black, unable to see, feel, or think. Was she dead?

She padded through the dark void. She was still bitterly aware that she could feel pain. Maybe she was still alive. Rushfall appeared in front of her, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"Tsk. Did I chose the wrong one? You've fallen too quickly!" He spat, and Archpaw's eyes glimmered with fear.

"What do you mean!" She exclaimed, her body trembling.

"I don't have time for you! You're lucky you're still alive." Rushfall growled, and unsheathed his claws, stained with blood.

He clawed at her, and Archpaw woke up.

Her eyes flicked around under her eyelids, her breathing ragged. _Help..._ She thought, but she was still too shocked and scared to move. She tried to squeak, but her lips didn't open. She was paralyzed, and afraid. Her body trembled more like it did in the dream, and her mouth parted a bit. She strained her voice to work, and a loud 'squeak' erupting from it. She heard shuffling from all around her, and her eyes opened slightly. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, and she saw Rockpaw and Woodline coming toward her. To her left was Nightpaw, and she knew behind her Curlfur laid.

"She's awake." Woodline breathed, grabbing a bunch of different smelling herbs. She could tell he had juniper berries, comfrey and poppy seeds, but the rest were a mystery.

"Fetch me the dried oak leaves," Woodline rasped, and started to apply the comfrey to her, and she tried to move but she just couldn't. How was it possible that she couldn't move from after that fight?

Woodline fed her the berries, and she swallowed, her eyes and her head pounding. Her breathing began to get better, and she sighed in relief. Her eyes opened fully, but they still looked a bit tired. She saw thyme, and watched as it was used on her. Rockpaw brought over the oak leaves, and Woodline used them.

"Where was that firefly mixture?" Woodline mewed, and Rockpaw flicked his tail toward a rock shelf.

"I put it over here. It should still be good, I used it not too long ago on Blackwind when he sprained his paw." Rockpaw explained.

"Its used to cure sprained paws?" Woodline mewed in disbelief. Rockpaw was good at making new kinds of mixtures, and apparently he hadn't told Woodline about its use.

"Mhm! Here, use it on her if you'd like." Rockpaw mewed, nudging it over to Woodline.

Woodline slowly brought out one of her hind legs that was in Rushwhisper's mouth, and began to apply the mixture to her. Rockpaw placed cobwebs on the wounds that weren't so bad, like her face and ears. She felt horrible and smelled horrible! She seemed to smell like walking marigold.

After the medicine cats finished treating her, they moved onto her friends, who already had herbs on them. Woodline and Rockpaw wiped the older mixtures off of her. She could taste prey in her mouth, and she felt full. It was disguised a bit with the juniper berries, but it tasted like squirrel. The stupid squirrel that made her end up like this!

"How long was I asleep for?" She wondered, and Rockpaw blinked at her.

"Two days. You had quite a beating." Rockpaw explained, and Archpaw trembled. She missed another day of training!

"What about them?" Archpaw asked, tilting her head.

"I checked up on them and they weren't looking too hot." Woodline mewed, and put some damp moss in front of her.

"Drink." He ordered, and Archpaw lapped from it. The soothing icy chill of the moss was nice, but she wanted to get up. Her limbs only shaking, she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. The best she could do right now was let herself rest. But she didn't feel tired. She wanted to get up and explore! But something was tugging her into a deep breath. She tried to meow a 'goodnight' to Woodline and Rockpaw, but she failed to do so. Her jaw fell shut, and her mind seemed to drift away from her.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

 _ **Sneak of next chapter! Archpaw's character will probably not be used for a while.**_

Rosekit sat at her mother's stomach, looking at the night sky. Snow drifted down slowly, coating the ground even more. She shivered a bit, as a small draft drifting in and buffeted her fur. Looking over at Shellkit by Boulderheart's stomach, she bounced over to the cream with darker orange flecked lion-like kit, poking her nose into his neck. She wobbled a bit, standing up on three legs was hard.

Shellkit lifted his head and opened his mouth and gulped, looking at Rosekit curiously. "Hi, Rosekit." He purred, getting up and stretching out his long body. Rosekit nipped his ear.

"Don't you ever wonder what its like out there?" Rosekit asked, gasping as her mind wandered. She hated peering through the holes in the brambles all the time. Plus, it was hard because leaves were woven into it to block out even more drafts!

"Yeah! I can't wait until I'm an apprentice so I can explore and do cool stuff!" Shellkit exclaimed, standing up proudly. Rosekit placed her one forepaw on the brambles, avoiding the thorns.

"I can't wait either."

* * *

 **Whoooope! How did you like this chapter? Did you like the little sneak peek? Also, that's right! Shellkit and Rosekit are coming in next chapter! Get ready for it.**

 **Please comment! I love seeing them and they make me so happy.**

 **\- Kate Who Craves Bagels**


	35. Chapter 33: The Cutter

Rosekit stiffened in her nest, stretching each of her three legs. Tearkit and Breezekit were having their own individual conversation, and Wolfkit, Shellkit's sister, was pacing around the nursery. Rosekit padded up to Wolfkit curiously. "Where's your brother?" She asked, and Wolfkit flicked her tail.

"He left when mama went back to sleep." Wolfkit explained, growling that her brother had went out into the open. Rosekit sneaked along to the barrier in the nursery, and saw a large hole where the sneaky tom must've escaped out of from.

Rosekit herself had never been out of the nursery. She wanted to see Shellkit, so she squirmed out, a bit of her fur getting caught on the hard brambles. She winced at the stinging on her skin, and saw Shellkit peering into Woodline's den. She was amazed at how big the camp was. It was slippery because of some weird substance, probably ice. Hiding behind a bush, and looking at Shellkit's tail, she got ready to pounce on his tail. But a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rosekit can't be a warrior." An unfamiliar voice spoke, making her tremble.

"Nonsense, Grass-star! She's fine." A raspy voice growled.

"Rosekit has three legs! She can't be an apprentice or a warrior! She has to be a medicine cat apprentice." Grass-star urged, but a loud huff could be heard.

"I already have Rockpaw to look after! I haven't even given him his medicine cat name yet, and you want me to take on _another_ apprentice? Think about it, Grass-star, three apprentices!" The voice argued, and broke into a coughing fit.

"Woodline, are you okay?" A younger voice spoke, its paws nearing the coughing fit sound.

"I'm fine, just getting old." Woodline explained, and growled again.

"Grass-star, Rosekit will be fine. She will be a normal apprentice."

"She will not be a normal apprentice. I forbid it. I also want you to give Rockpaw his name soon. I think it is time. Stop pushing it back, Woodline. If you won't accept Rosekit as an apprentice when she's six moons, Rockpaw will." The voice was angry, and it came out of the den. A large silver tom with sparkling green eyes. He was handsome! Was that the clan leader she had heard so much about? But he wanted her to be a medicine cat apprentice!

 _No. I want to be a warrior. I will be true to myself._

She overheard Grass-star once again, talking to himself.

"Rosekit will be a medicine cat apprentice weather she likes it or not."

Rosekit's whole world drowned. She sniffled, and shot out of the bush, catching Shellkit's attention, and ran out of camp.

"Rosekit wait!" Shellkit called, but Rosekit kept going. She wasn't going to come back.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Had anyone heard or seen her burst out of camp? Glaring over her shoulder, she saw nothing but the fast falling snow, and Shellkit a bit father away, in the distance. She looked back at her path, the snow whipping her face, and tripping on the clumps of it. Her pelt felt heavy now, and her legs were tired. Pushing herself through the rest of the snow, she wheezed, her whole body shaking. She wanted to fall down. But she couldn't. She was in a swirling ball of white, blinded by fear and blinded by the snow itself.

Her whole body was frozen. The snow was hurting now. So was the cold. She could hardly smell anything anymore, except for the unfamiliar scent of other territory. She could still faintly hear her name being called, and looked back again after stopping for a quick rest. Shellkit was still following her! She could see his bright blue eyes, filled with determination. Turning her head around, she sniffed, and could smell something strange. She continued to run, and yelped when she slid down onto ice.

Her legs were sprawled out as she turned in a circle on the ice, hitting the other side of the river bank she had fallen onto. She screwed up her eyes, and then she heard a thud in front of her. Shellkit had caught up, and he was trying to run to her now. She huffed and got up, the snow falling faster now.

Racing across the desolate land, she found herself plowing through a large pile of snow. She stopped for a second, listening to the howling winds, her body shaking. She had hardly been able to run the whole time, but she was getting used to running on three paws. The snow was hard to trudge through, but she really wanted to escape destiny. To escape it all. Looking to the left, she saw a large ginger tom talking to a beautiful but powerful looking tortoiseshell. She didn't want to talk to them, not at all. She continued to limp, her breath coming out in shaky gasps. She felt something touch her pelt, and Shellkit's wonderful dark blue gaze burned into her.

She cried out, "Leave me alone Shellkit! Leave me to die!"

She raced away, and heard Shellkit calling for her still. Picking up speed despite her lack in limbs, she saw Shellkit having trouble on his own. Why was he so determined to catch up to her? She wanted to be alone!

The sky held white and grey, heavy clouds. It was sort of wonderful, looking up at it. Suddenly, she stopped when her paws pounded on something rough and wet. She looked down. Slush was everywhere, and the area smelled foul, like something had died. She could walk easier on it. Squinting to get a better look of things, a roaring thing came her way, making a loud beeping noise. She gasped and tried to run, but her whole world went black, and she felt a bolt of lightning strike her hind leg.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She woke up in a warm place. She could hear a beeping sound, ringing in her ears. The place smelled sweet, but the sweetness was ruined by the scent of blood. Trying to move around, she shivered, and looked up. A bright light was above her, but it wasn't the sun. Weird objects surrounded the area, and she seemed to be in a weird sort of box. Looking down, she was on something soft and flat. Blood pooled around behind her, and her nose wrinkled up with disgust. She pushed herself forward, and realized something horrid.

Her hind leg was gone.

Yowling, she knew nobody could hear her. Just the beeping noise. Something was restraining her from getting up. She also felt a whole bunch of things attatched to her body, and nose. Her hind leg was now a nub! A nub of what it used to be. Now she only had two legs! Weird soft cobwebs wrapped around her new nub and a bit of her flank, soaking up a lot of the blood. She looked around in awe, her heart pounding in her small chest. Where was she? Warmth drifted up and surrounded her, and it felt nice to be out of the snow.

Something flew open and a large hairless rat walked in, holding a wooden rectangle with something white on it. It reached for her and she hissed at it, trying to move away, but something dug into her body. She screwed up her eyes, hoping this was a nightmare, and she felt the things being plucked out of her body, and she was carried away.

While she was screwing up her eyes, she fell asleep, and woke up in another strange area. Sounds of dogs and cats echoed around her, and she slumped against a tiny enclosed area. Silver webbing locked her in, and the walls had small holes, only enough for her to fit her paw out of. Weird looking food, kind of like rabbit pellets laid in front of her attatched to the silver webbing, and water was in a separate place next to it. What had the hairless rat done to her?

She used her only front paw to make her stand up a bit, and peered through one of the holes in her enclosed space. She saw another enclosed space attatched to it, and a ratty old tabby tom paced around inside of it, muttering to herself. She meowed to it.

"Hello?" She asked, and the tabby's gaze flicked to her. He got closer, making her flinch.

"What's your name, young one?" It asked, and Rosekit opened her mouth slowly to make a reply.

"I-I'm Rosekit. What's your name?" She asked, and the tabby snorted.

"I'm Oddmouth. Also, why's your name so funny?" He grunted, and Rosekit spat.

Her name was not funny! His name sounded like a clan name, she had a clan name!

"I'm a clan cat!" She protested, and the tabby cackled.

"I see. Those vicious wild cats."

"Yeah, but they aren't vicious."

"Keep telling yourself that. Also, I thought they were all dead!"

"Dead?" What did he mean by dead? As far as she knew, her clan had been around for a long time. Or was there something that _he_ knew that she didn't?

"Are you a clan cat?" Rosekit whispered, but the tabby just looked away, his mouth open as if he was scenting something.

"No." He simply replied, and curled up.

Rosekit slowly laid down against her enclosed space, trembling. She just wanted to go home. Oh why, why had she ran away? Did her clan even know she was gone in this wretched place?

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Also, poor Rosekit is missing her hind leg now. Now she only has two! :(**

 **This part of 'The Creation of a Warrior' has been adapted from one of the roleplays I've done with a friend.**

 **Please comment! Comments motivate me to get chapters out faster.**

 **\- Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate**


	36. Chapter 34: The Tiger

Shellkit had blacked out from the shock of seeing Rosekit getting hit by the big thing with large black paws. He woke up later on, and his pelt was heavy with snow. He shook it off, and looked over at the black path, covered in bloody snow. Shivering as he ran over it, he saw another come right by as he scampered by. His heart raced like it had never raced before. He needed to find his friend, Rosekit!

His tiny paws thudded the snow covered earth, reaching unfamiliar territory. Glancing around, he saw large hairless rats walking down the square rock path with dogs attached to strings, preventing them from leaving. Shellkit rounded a tall nest that the hairless rats lived in, and saw some more from the opposite side where he was. The hairless rat gasped and ran for him, sending adrenaline pulsing through Shellkit. He quickly dodged into a tube, barely big enough for him to fit in and turn around in.

The hairless rat bent over, trying to look at him, and reach inside. He backpedaled, hoping it couldn't reach him. It spat at walked away, giving up on trying to grab him. Shellkit slowly squeezed out, and climbed on top of the tube. He climbed it, curious why it connected to another hairless rat nest, and jumped onto a ledge.

He peered inside the nest. A cream she-cat with a dark brown face, paws, ears, and tail-tip was sitting on something comfy looking, flanking a place with fire billowing out of it. He poked his head inside, and the she-cat turned to him, her bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. She slowly approached him on the ledge opposite of the one he was in, the one inside the nest.

"What are you doing, little kit?" The she-cat asked. She pulled him inside, and placed him down next to the fire. It was warm and sealed away by a evil looking fence.

"I'm trying to look for my friend, Rosekit! She got hit by a scary looking thing with black paws. I even saw hairless rats jump out of it and take her away!" Shellkit explained, and the she-cat blinked at him with her oval like eyes.

"The scary things with the black paws are called monsters, and the 'hairless rats' are stompers. One of them owns me! I am Siren. Nice to meet you kit, what's your name?" Siren asked, and Shellkit blinked up at her.

"I'm Shellkit. I'm from the forest!" Shellkit said promptly, and Siren scoffed.

"The forest? Those forest cats are horrible! Also, how are you from the forest? That's a long way away from here, little Shellkit." Siren mewed, looking at the way that Shellkit came in.

"I got to go! My friend got hurt and I need to find her and bring her home." Shellkit mewed, and started to go.

"Why don't you stay for a bit and warm up?" Siren asked, padding next to Shellkit.

"No. I must go."

"Not without me you aren't!"

"What do you mean? You wouldn't know where she is."

"I have a slight idea of where she might be. Just follow me and you'll see." Siren hopped on to the ledge again, and bent down.

"Jump, I'll grab you." She mewed. Shellkit sprang up into the air, and Siren easily grabbed his scruff in her jaws.

"Okay, go outside. I just need to do something quickly. Also, don't leave! I have quite the knack for following things." She purred, and Shellkit grunted.

He hopped onto the next ledge, waiting for Siren to come back. She disappeared back inside the stompers' nest, and Shellkit could faintly hear her voice and another's.

"Siren?" A sleepy voice said, and Shellkit could hear Siren's purr.

"Bee, I'm going to go help a kit find his friend. I should be back soon." Siren mewed, and he heard loud shifting.

"A random kit? Siren, you know better than that!" Bee exclaimed, and Siren stopped purring.

"I found you as a random kit and let you stay in my stompers' nest! And you're complaining? My, I thought you were better than this, Bee." Siren said, the beginning of a growl in her throat.

"Get out of here!" Bee hissed, and Shellkit flinched when he heard something fall on the ground.

He peered back into the nest again, and saw a large orange tabby tom wrestling with Siren on the ground. Bee nipped her neck, and Siren lashed at his face with unsheathed claws.

"Get off me!" Siren exclaimed, and yowled when Bee bit her leg.

Siren swiped at his face again, and her claws caught on his cheek, and she bit into his ear and ripped at it, making blood gush from his wound.

 _Who knew kittypets could put up such a fight?_ Shellkit wondered, and began to jump in. But Siren saw him, and flicked her tail, telling him to stay put. Shellkit was hesitant at first, but then stayed where he was.

This scene reminded him of when he saw Archpaw and Marshpaw tumbling in the snow, angrily fighting each other. But he really needed to go. Should he leave, or should he stay?

Shellkit gasped when he saw Bee being thrown a few mouse lengths toward the place he was. Siren's pelt was bristling, and her shoulder and leg were leeding. Bee lunged at her again, but she sidestepped, and he soared over her. She angrily batted at his flank, and Bee slammed his paw into her shoulder that wasn't bleeding, knocking her over.

He went to stab her stomach with his paws, but she rolled over, and narrowly missed her spine. She ran toward Shellkit and jumped up, and the fat tabby went to jump too, but his ribcage collided with the ledge inside, and he fell down.

"Come fight me like a real cat, Siren!" Bee screeched.

"Never you dumb tom! I made a mistake caring for you as a mother!" Siren retorted, and Bee seemed hurt by her remark. Siren gently grabbed Shellkit's scruff, and bolted off over the ledges, Shellkit clinging to her chest, screwing up his eyes.

He could only feel himself jumping up in down, and he could see a bit of blood trickling down from Siren's chest. The sweet she-cat was so friendly to him, and he felt safe. He opened his eyes again, and saw that Siren was slowing down, and started limping. Something hanging from her neck rang with each step she took, a soothing chiming sound.

"Siren are you okay? You look like you're about to faint." Shellkit said, his voice worried. Siren gave a curt nod, and purred again, calming him down.

"I... I'm fine. I just need to slow my pace a bit. We're almost there." She mewed. Shellkit looked around. He saw many stompers and many dogs, a lot of stomper nests, too. Shellkit wanted to ask Siren about the area he was in, but she seemed focused on the path ahead of herself. Her fur was short, unlike Shellkit's. Shellkit felt small even compared to Siren, she wasn't very tall herself.

He wanted to strike up a conversation with her, to avoid this eerie quiet. "So, Siren, where are you from?" Shellkit asked, and Siren looked down at him.

"Thailand."

"Where's that?"

"Extremely far away. They made me come here on a metal bird!" She exclaimed.

"Where is here?"

"We are in stomperplace, which is in Canada."

"How do you know all this?"

"My old stompers and my new stompers talked about it a lot. I was able to understand what they were saying after a while."

"So you're smart?"

"I guess."

Shellkit thought about this for a while _. So she wasn't born here? In... In Cah-nah-dah? Wow! I wonder what Chai-nah looks like._ Shellkit thought, and then jumped when they came to a stop.

"Here we are." Siren mewed, and placed Shellkit down.

"What's this place?"

"This is the vet."

"Vet?"

"Oh, I guess you forest cats don't know what a vet is. A vet is, well, I'm sure you've heard about the cutters?"

"Yes! My mother told me they'd cut my-"

"Hush now, don't talk about that. Now, I think your friend is inside here. Let's wait for a stomper to enter, then we'll sneak in behind it." Siren mewed, and placed Shellkit down on the snowy ground next to her.

A group of stompers went to enter the place with their dog, the biggest one holding the entrance open for its family. Siren grabbed Shellkit again and sped inside, hiding behind a tall plant.

The group of stompers chatted loudly together, and one of them put their dog up on a weird platform. The stomper behind the platform took the dog, and Siren bolted off up over the platform, behind the stomper and into the next area.

"That was a risky move," Siren panted, and hid behind a column of strange things. She poked her head around, and the stomper was waving its hands wildly at the other stompers, who were yelling the same thing over and over again.

"They're saying 'cat,' but in stomper language."

"How do you know?"

"I've learnt. Now be quiet so the stomper cutter doesn't hear us and cut you!"

"Oh no!" Shellkit squeaked, huddling closer to Siren.

All around them were many different cats and dogs, and on another weird platform the stomper placed the dog on it. The dog seemed scared and it began to whine, and then it did a bunch of weird things to it, like putting it to sleep. Then it began cutting. Siren hid Shellkit's face away from the horrific scene, and she looked away too. Shellkit was furious that he was shaking so much, and then relaxed a bit when Siren draped her cream tail over his shoulders and huddled him against her.

Shellkit was still trembling, but he heard Siren hush him gently, rasping her tongue over his ear. Shellkit yawned and began to feel sleepy, his muscles and legs sore. He toppled over, and the last thing he felt was Siren laying down around him.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Shellkit woke up in a dream. He looked down at his paws, except... They weren't his. He only had one! It was a light brown. His head slowly moved, and he could feel himself thinking.

 _I'm terrified. That poor dog! Am I next?_

Shellkit shivered, watching as the dog was seen with the stomper doing horrific things to it. Shellkit tried to look away, but he found himself staring at it, staring as if his life depended on it. Mortification filled his body, adrenaline pumping with it, and he collapsed on his side, a blank-slate expression. He couldn't think anymore. All he was doing, was staring at the roof of something enclosed, with many different holes in it. His breathing slowed slightly, and his paw twitched.

Was he seeing in someone else's body? He was sure he was. This body also felt slightly smaller than his, and he knew he wasn't brown and white! He was a light orange with darker flecks, and he was puffy! Not short-haired like this cat. His tail also was a lot more thick, and what he was feeling now was his tail was restlessly hitting the sides of the enclosed area. It was short, and it didn't have as much fur as he did on his tail. He wasn't seeing out of his own body. It was someone else's.

Was he in Rosekit's body? Was he seeing what Rosekit saw? He slowly saw 'his' lids being closed, and a single thought running through 'his' head.

 _I'm going to die here._

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Shellkit's head raised suddenly, his breath coming out in uneven patterns. Siren raised her head too, her eyes dilating from large round moons to small black slits. "What's wrong, Shell dear?" Siren asked, looking at Shellkit seriously. Shellkit trembled, but then he shook it off, and stood up.

"We need to find my friend, _now._ " Shellkit said, and jumped on top of Siren. Siren grunted.

"Calm your motor, Shell! We'll find your friend. Mind telling me what they looks like?" Siren asked, and Shellkit nodded.

"She's a pretty she-kit with large brown patches on her white fur. She's a bit smaller than me, and she has nice pink ears and a bright pink nose. Oh! Also, she has large pretty green eyes. She looks like her pretty mommy too! All the cats in my clan are pretty." Shellkit mewed, and Siren purred affectionately.

"You're so cute. Well, fear not, we'll find this 'pretty' she-kit. Do you like her, Shellkit?" Siren mewed, before disappearing around the many shelves stacked in a row.

Shellkit's nose wrinkled with distaste. He did not like her! He just thought she was pretty, like his mother, and his other siblings. And clanmates.

"No way! She's not for me."

"Well, if you say so." Siren mewed. Was that hint of laughter in her voice?

Shellkit stomped after her, and hopped onto the ledge where all the enclosed spaces holding the different creatures in. Cat... Cat... Cat... Dog... Cat...

Shellkit stopped when he heard someone call his name. Siren was looking around on the other side, and then he saw Rosekit pressing her nose against the odd silver webbing.

"Shellkit, it is me! Rosekit!"

Shellkit spun around, and slowly came toward the sound. There she was! She was laying down in it, her eyes frightful. Shellkit put his nose against hers, and growled. "Why did you run away?"

"Not the time for asking that! Just help me get out!"

Shellkit examined the enclosed space. He yanked on it, but it still wouldn't open.

"Siren! I found Rosekit!" He called, and Siren looked around.

"Delightful!"

She jumped down from where she was, and with one graceful leap she was beside Shellkit.

"That's a kittypet!" Rosekit exclaimed, and Shellkit scoffed.

"She's a nice kittypet. She's my friend!" Shellkit pouted, and Rosekit rolled her eyes.

"Now kits, let me see here." Siren mewed, ignoring Rosekit's rude comment. "These are cages, by the way. I've been in one before, they aren't fun." She mewed, and bit into the webbing, trying to tug it free.

"That ain't gon' work." A raspy voice said from next to them. Shellkit turned, and saw a silver tabby, with jagged teeth and large eyes.

"Oh, hello there. Then how would it work?" Siren mewed, unfazed by the tabby's appearance.

"You need to lift up the latch. That will free 'im." The tabby explained, and Siren glared at the silver webbing. Getting a good grip on the latch, she yanked it up and pulled out toward her, and the cage entrance flung open. Rosekit dragged herself out, and blinked at the harsh light.

"I think we should free the rest of the cats," Siren commented.

"Why not the dogs, too, young she?" The tabby pressed, and Siren glared at him.

"Because dogs are dangerous." She simply replied, and closed the cage entrance. Siren went on to opening more cages, starting with the tabby. The tabby looked down at Shellkit.

"I'm Oddmouth. Nice to meetcha." He limped by him, and began opening cages for the other cats.

"Shellkit," Siren called to him while opening a cage.

"Would you be a dear and watch for any stompers? That'd be great." She mewed.

Shellkit hopped down. Rosekit looked hesitant about following, so Shellkit laid down on his side.

"Jump onto me!" Shellkit mewed, and Rosekit shook her head.

"I don't wanna hurt you." She mewed, and Shellkit hissed.

"Just do it you furbrain!" Shellkit yowled, and Rosekit plopped down onto his flank. It hurt, but the pain slowly faded away and he managed to push himself up.

"Sorry," Rosekit mewed, and tried to stand up. She groaned, and fell down on her flank again.

"Don't be." Shellkit mewed, and nudged her up. Rosekit still wobbled and right when she was about to fall over, Shellkit raced to her side, and let her balance on him.

Siren jumped up in the middle of the crowd of cats. "Attention cats!" Siren called, and every single different pelted cat looked up at her, in fear and curiosity.

"We will all huddle together in the corner of this room, and then flood out when the stomper enters. Understood?" Siren mewed, and all the cats nodded and yowled, huddled in the corner. Rosekit was stamped over by the cats, and Siren picked her up, and guided Shellkit through the crowd. They met up with Oddmouth, and they sat in wait, for the stomper.

"Ouch, watch my tail!" One of the cats hissed, squirming in the crowd. It was a black she-cat, with amber eyes. Shellkit was fascinated by staring at the she-cat, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Quietsneeze, where are you?" Oddmouth called, and a white she-cat with silver stripes jumped over some cats and sat next to him.

"Here," She mewed, snuggling against him. "It was agony being away from you for so long, Oddmouth..." Quietsneeze mewed, and Oddmouth sighed.

Together the cats waited patiently, and then the entrance to the next room shook, and a stomper glanced around. It said something, then looked in the corner of maybe; a hundred cats. All the cats started bristling and jumped at the stomper, knocking it to the ground. One by one they jumped off and ran away, stopping at the other entrance.

"Drat! We'll have to get out through there." The black she-cat mewed, jumping up on the weird platform and hobbling out a open place.

"The window!" Siren mewed, and grabbed Rosekit and tried to climb up. The cats flooded out the window, disappearing.

Siren huddled to the wall, waiting for the wave of cats to end. Siren flicked her tail for Oddmouth to pick up Shellkit, and he slowly picked him up, and climbed up and out the window. Rosekit and Siren came out next, and Quietsneeze was last. She put her paws out the window, but yowled when the stomper grabbed her.

"Let me go, please!" She pleaded, and Siren placed down Rosekit and jumped back in, launching herself at the stompers face, knocking it over. It dropped Quietsneeze, and Quietsneeze climbed out. The stomper was bleeding and it seemed unconscious. Siren went to come back, but the stomper sat up and grabbed her tail. She turned around and fastened her fangs into its finger, snapping it, and the stomper screamed in agony and Siren ran back and jumped up through the window. Siren really was a good fighter, even for a kittypet. She knew not to scratch it despite her paws seemed to slowly inch to sink her claws into it.

Blood gushed from the stomper's finger, and it grabbed something off the wall, and began talking into it. Siren jumped down onto the ground where Shellkit, Rosekit, Quietsneeze and Oddmouth were, and motioned for them to follow her.

"Wait," A voice called out to them, and they slowly turned around. It was the black she-cat! She was standing there, snow covering her pelt. She padded toward them, and looked over at Oddmouth, then her eyes flicked to Siren.

"I'd like to travel with you guys. I want to say thank you for helping me." The she-cat mewed, and Shellkit squeaked.

"We're all breaking apart. Me and Rosekit and traveling to the forest, and... I don't know where they are going." Shellkit said, and squirmed in Oddmouth's grasp.

"Oh. Then I want to come to the forest." The black she-cat mewed.

"Okay! We will have to ask our leader if you're allowed in our clan." Rosekit squealed, and fell over again. Siren turned around and grabbed her scruff.

"I want to go to a new twolegs' nest. I don't like the forest anymore."

"I'll come with you." Oddmouth mewed, standing beside Quietsneeze.

"Twoleg?"

"They are what you call stompers, but in forest talk." Oddmouth explained.

"So you are from the forest you liar!" Rosekit yowled, and Oddmouth glared at her.

"Respect your elders, young CloudClanner!"

"I am from GrassClan not CloudClan dumb tom." Rosekit growled, and Oddmouth blinked at her.

"Y-you're not? Tell me that there's a clan named CloudClan in that forest."

"No, just GrassClan, WillowClan, YarrowClan, and WillowClan." Shellkit piped up, and Oddmouth looked at the ground sadly.

"Why did I leave?" He whispered, then gestured for Quietsneeze to come with him.

"We'll see you around, Rosekit. Goodbye." The two raced off, leaving Rosekit, Shellkit, Siren, and the mysterious she-cat.

"Let's get going before we get caught. Come along," She directed her attention at the black she-cat, and then nodded her head toward Shellkit.

"Carry him please."

The she-cat reluctantly obliged, carrying Shellkit. Shellkit growled. He didn't want to be carried! He wanted to walk like a warrior.

They weaved around the twolegplace, and made it back to Siren's nest. Siren asked for them to come up on the ledge with her, and she longingly looked into her nest.

In the nest, two twolegs were talking, and pointing at Bee sadly. They seemed to call a name, probably Siren's, and looked at the bloodied ground covered in fur. Siren shook her head, and looked down, turning away from the scene.

"I can't go back." She mewed.

"Why?" Shellkit asked.

"Bee will kill me in a matter of time. I'll just live wildly in the forest." Siren whispered.

"Or you can come with us!" Rosekit suggestively mewed.

"I don't want to bother your clan." Siren protested.

"Don't worry! Let's just go."

Bee turned around and looked at the window where Siren was leaving, and yowled and ran toward it.

"Quickly now before the twolegs understand why he's meowing, run!"

Together the four cats sped through the snow, Shellkit directing them where to go. They went through the tube again, over mountains of snow, and then back to the place where the monster had hit Rosekit. Rosekit curled up in a ball, and then Siren bolted across the path, avoiding the snow tinted red. She slipped a bit, but regained herself every time. The black she-cat was more hesitant to follow, and when she did she sure was fast. It was a blur when she crossed, her long legs running in such a way it looked like she was flying.

"Wait! We never asked your name," Shellkit mewed to the black she-cat.

"Rosemary."

"That's like Rosekit!" Shellkit said, laughing at her name.

"Shut up, kit." Rosemary scoffed.

Shellkit fell silent.

They walked in silence, Siren giving quick glances at Rosemary struggling with Shellkit, while trudging through the cold. Shellkit wished he could cling to her chest like he could happily do to Siren, yet he couldn't. She'd probably eat him. His tail in between his legs, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

He mewed for their attention and then nodded his head in the direction they should go. He could see the puffs of air expelling from Rosemary's nostrils, and whenever they went through it Shellkit felt all sorts of tingles. It was fun, it was like going through a cloud! Her breathing sped up and her eyes seemed to grow tired. Shellkit wished to walk on his own as well as get warmth.

The sky had cleared revealing a large black night sky, not a single star in the sky. Had StarClan gotten mad at him for leaving the camp without permission? They poked their heads into a dead bush with few brittle leaves on them. Siren gestured for Rosemary to sit next to her. She placed down Rosekit in a few leaves that had collected beneath the dead bush, and started to clear away the snow. Her ear flicked and Rosemary started to copy her, and placed down Shellkit. Shellkit tiredly yawned and padded next to his friend, curling up on the cold leaves, watching as the two she-cats cleared snow.

"What are you doing?" Shellkit peeped, licking Rosekit to help keep her warm. Siren stopped clearing the snow and sat down and faced him.

"We were clearing spots for us to sleep. Anyway, kits would you like to hear a story?" She asked, shifting in her nest to get comfy. Rosemary turned away from them, her tail flicking on the snow.

"Yay!" The two kits mewed, sitting up straight, their eyes fixed on the sweet cream she-cat.

"Well, long ago, I was a adventurous kit myself. I left my twoleg nest to go explore through the garden of China that I lived in, padding along the smooth cold stone path that turned and twisted in my gardens, and I went onto a red bridge with gorgeous greenish blue water beneath me. I sat on top of the bridge, looking down into the water as the large orange and white fish swam on the surface." She mewed, and Shellkit already got a good idea of his surroundings.

"There was a really big rock in the middle of the calm river, so I swam toward it. What I wasn't expecting, was a kittypet sitting on it! He was wearing a green collar with white stripes." She mewed. Shellkit was getting bored. It just seemed so peaceful...

"He kind of looked like me. But he wasn't related to me. He lead me away from my twoleg gardens and on the way, he was explaining that I was a 'chosen cat.' He took me so far away I couldn't smell the sweet smell of the town. I was lost in the fields." Shellkit began to get a bit more interested.

"He began to train with me. He showed me for days after days how to be a good fighter. Yet one day when I came back to our usual place, he wasn't there. Instead, a mighty beast sat before me in the grassland; a tiger." She whispered ominously, and the kits huddled together in fear.

"T-Tiger? Aren't tigers all dead?" Shellkit squeaked, and she scoffed.

"Of course not! They are as real and alive as me. But back to the story. He pulled me toward him, and he growled, 'I will test your training with that cat. Fight me and if you can shred my ear you will win and I will not kill you.' The tiger said to me."

"So me and the tiger fought. I-I couldn't win. He easily pinned me with just one paw, and I have scars from his gigantic claws. A soft kittypet like me didn't have a chance. But then, my mentor came back and jumped on the tiger's face, sacrificing himself for me. I didn't know why I was chosen. So I jumped on that brute, and clawed the heck out of his ear. Black fur flew everywhere, and blood poured down the tiger's face. My mentor's stomach had been ripped open, and he was dead. The tiger looked at me and said, 'You have done well. I am proud of you. You will not die now. Never return to the fields. Go home, small one.'"

"And he just disappeared in a matter of seconds."

Rosekit looked ready to faint. "Oh I'm sorry kits! I didn't mean to scare you. Now just rest, tomorrow you'll be at home." She promised, and closed her eyes.

Shellkit pressed his body against Rosekit's. He slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to make Rosekit feel safe. Although the cold weather nipped at his body, he was okay. He was next to a clanmate. And possibly a few new ones.

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates! I just haven't felt too great lately. I hope you enjoy!**

 **\- Kate 007**


	37. Chapter 35: The Trip Ends

_**Hey guys!**_

Dappled light hit one of Rosekit's eyes. It opened, and she realized she was taking shelter under some bushes. Why was she here? Slowly pushing herself up with her front leg, she spotted Shellkit sleeping soundly next to her. Siren and Rosemary were chatting and nibbling on a scrawny mouse. She crawled over to them, feeling quite hungry herself. She hadn't tried any of the rabbit pellets that the twolegs had tried to pass off as food, and she didn't eat when she left camp that unfaithful day.

"I'm hungry," Rosekit complained, and Rosemary looked at her and scoffed.

"Go catch a duck or something." Rosemary said, taking a small bite from the mouse.

"But I'm too small to even jump! I have _two_ legs, Rosemary!" She protested, and right as Rosemary was about to take the last few bites the mouse was pushed over to Rosekit.

"Save some for Shellkit. I'll go see if I can find something else..." She murmured, and pushed her way out of the bushes. Rosemary was glaring at her, but Rosekit just stuck her tongue out at her. She gobbled down as much as she could without much effort, and left the leftovers for Shellkit. Padding over to the fluffy sleeping tom, she jumped on him and he wheezed, and looked up at her.

"Wha?" He said, his dark blue eyes twinkling with worry.

"Eat! We're going to leave soon, I think." Rosekit mewed. Rosemary was casting the prey longing glances, as Shellkit happily padded over to it and ate the scraps. He began to clean himself, and Rosekit looked at herself. Her pelt was ruffled and blood stained her whiskers. How was she going to balance and clean at the same time? Padding over to where Shellkit was cleaning, she pressed her pelt against him and used him for as much balance as possible.

She gingerly held up a paw, and swiped it over her whiskers. Shellkit didn't seem to mind her, and kept cleaning himself. She kept giving Rosemary uneasy glances, her dark amber eyes focused on the snow in front of her. Rosekit closed her eyes and slumped down, her legs sprawled out messily. She didn't care about how she slept, she was just tired.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She woke up and saw Siren slowly cleaning her. Shellkit seemed to be ready to pounce on Rosemary's tail, but she whipped her head around and slapped his face with a paw and made him fall over. "You're too loud when you stalk. Keep your tail down. I can see it from a mile away you fluffy monster." She muttered, and Shellkit seemed a bit sad.

"Okay, it is time to go. Rosemary, you can carry Rosekit this time." Siren nodded and went to grab Shellkit. Shellkit pressed a paw on her nose and she wrinkled it, swatting his paw away.

" _I_ think I am perfectly capable to walk by myself!" Shellkit protested, and ran around. "Look! See, I can walk."

Siren rolled her eyes. "Okay, but if you get tired while we're going home you are dragging yourself little difficult." She teased, and pushed her way out of the bushes. Rosemary scoffed and picked up Rosekit, padding out. Shellkit burst out, a dead leaf caught in his fur. He didn't care that it was in there. The branches of the bush scratched his pelt and he felt a bit of blood come from the broken skin, but he shook his head and ran after his friends. His paws flew out underneath himself with each bound, his tail straight out behind him, the wind in his face.

He knew they were getting close to home. Rosekit's tail was dragging under Rosemary, and he decided he would try to attack her again. He jumped forward and almost landed on her tail, but fell deep into the snow. He would have to hop out to get out. "Help," He whimpered, looking up from the snow he was stuck in. He heard the crunching of snow and amber eyes peered down at him, and it turned out to be Rosemary. The black she-cat's eyes reminded him of those of a fox, they were cunning and daring.

Rosemary grabbed him and put him in front of her, going to pick up Rosekit who was placed down messily in the blinding white snow.

Shellkit realized for the first time he had climbed the hill. Siren nudged him for directions, and he spun around. Where were they? They were obviously close to home, he recognized some of these hills from his run to find Rosekit. He saw the tallest hill far away in the distance, and looked up at Siren.

He recalled his mother telling him that they lived on a smaller hill at the base of the tallest, so if he was ever lost he was to find the tall hill and go toward it to get home. He chirped, "There! By the tall hill that's our home!" Shellkit sped down the hill, skidding when he hit a bit of ice. The ice sloped upwards and he was launched, high, high, into the air.

Snow was stuck in his pads as he was launched through the sky. He was flying! The wind whistled in his ears as he slowly fell to the ground. It looked like such a long way down. He collided into the snow, and disappeared into it, blacking out from the shock.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Faded talking woke him up. His head spun, and his eyes opened and his world was dizzy. He heard a ringing in his ear, and the voice of one cat. "I-Is he o-okay?" He knew that the cat wasn't stuttering, it was his own head that was playing with his ears. Wincing as harsh light went into his eyes, he closed them shut and felt something hard prod his side. Turning his head, he saw Rosekit with a stick in her jaws, glaring at him.

"You done flying, Birdkit?" She sneered, falling over when she was unbalanced. Siren dived to her side and nudged her up, letting her lean on her flank.

"Rosekit be nice." A creaking noise echoed around the area, and he saw Rosemary padding back and forth a bit farther away. The area was dark, and he was in the only bright spot, aside from some blotchy areas. Dust coated the area and it was in the air, making him sneeze. The ground was filled with holes and it was wooden, rough and rotten.

"We're in a twoleg's nest! Siren found it when we brought you here." Rosekit squealed, and Shellkit opened his mouth slowly. His mouth was dry. Looking at Rosekit in disbelief, he was informed by Siren that it was a abandoned one and that they needed to be careful or they could fall into who knows where.

Shellkit got up and shakily took some steps. A bit of wood broke underneath his paw, and he scrambled back toward Siren. His leg hurt a lot, and he groaned and leaned against Siren. "I wanna go home." He closed his eyes a bit, and Siren picked him up, gesturing for Rosemary to come pick up Rosekit again.

"I really wanna go home. I don't like it out here." He whined, pressing himself against Siren.

"I know, hush little one. Don't fret. We'll be there soon. But first, eat some of this rat." She put him down and he wrinkled his nose up at it.

"We're not supposed to eat rats!" He complained, and Rosekit nodded.

"I ate some and it was kinda dry. I forgot we weren't supposed to!" Rosekit gasped.

"You can tell if a rat is good for eating or not by body shape, fur length and cleanliness, how scared it is of you. If none of these fit the description, then don't eat it and flee. It most likely has spontaneous bite." Siren explained, taking a quick bite from the fat rat. It looked so good.

"Oh!" Shellkit exclaimed, and dove into it. It was indeed dry, but it held the tiniest bit of flavor nonetheless. His stomach ached from not eating properly, and this was good prey. He wasn't very used to eating solid food yet, but he didn't care. He was hungry. After finishing the rest of the rat, he realized for the first time that Rosemary was gone. Looking at Siren sideways, she flicked her tail toward a hole in the twoleg nest's wall. She probably went hunting for more rats.

"Rosekit want to play with me? We can have fun like we always do!" His haunches waggled and then his leg gave out underneath himself, sending him falling over on his side. "Ow."

Rosekit looked at the ground longingly. She was laying on something soft that twolegs always had on them, and her eyes were glazed over with regret and sadness. She flipped over and curled her tail around her body, her eyes shut tight. Shellkit opened his mouth a bit, and realized that she _couldn't_ play. Feeling guilty for his words, he looked up at Siren who was by his side. She wrapped her tail around Shellkit.

"I'll be back soon. Look after Rosekit." She walked out of the den and Shellkit made room next to Rosekit, and looked at the brown patched kit.

"I'm sorry." Shellkit mewed. The tiniest twitch of her tail dismissed him, and didn't look at him. He began to groom her pelt and she flinched, lifting her head and looking at him, and then looked away. She probably wasn't in the mood to fight.

While grooming Rosekit, he heard a 'caw' and turned his head when a large black crow flew into the area. It ran at him with its wings spread out wide, making it look menacing. A group of them followed through the hole in the top of the place. Rosekit gasped and her eyes flew open, and she shrunk back in the twoleg coverings. Shellkit puffed himself up, making him look even bigger than he did normally, his blue eyes twinkling with fear and the will to protect his friend. Unsheathing his small claws and baring his teeth, he lunged at the nearest crow, the first one to threaten him and began clawing it.

The other crow joined in on the fight, pecking at Shellkit and hurting him. One of them flew out and grabbed a small pebble, and let it fall on his head. He hissed at it, and squealed when he was covered in crows. Cowering underneath the crows and still aimlessly clawing at the wave of black feathers, he saw some of them clear and heard a hissing sound. One crow dove straight for his eye, but he grabbed its beak in his jaws. The crow lifted him up a bit and tried to screech, but it couldn't open its beak to let out the annoying noise.

Shellkit was panicking. Siren and Rosemary were busy fighting about five crows each, and he was just with two. The one that he was biting flailed its wings around, and the other pecked his flank furiously. Shellkit looked at his front legs just hanging limply. The thought dawned upon him that he couldn't hold the crow's beak forever, so he jabbed his paw into the crow's neck. It got its beak free and pecked his nose. He shook his head, and hissed and tried to bite its neck, while the other crow pulled his tail backward and tried dragging him across the splintery floor.

He got a good hold on the crow that pecked his nose. While pushing down on its back, trying to make it fall, it called for help, but Shellkit shook it up when he bit into it harder. He noticed that Rosekit was clawing at the crow's back too. He sunk his claws into the crow's wings and pulled backwards, ripping out a chunk of its neck and eating it. He got a few feathers in his mouth and spat them out. The crow fell to the ground with one more breathless squeak, and he bravely turned around and attacked the annoying crow who was dragging him.

"Get that stupid crow, Shellkit!" Rosekit called, pushing herself up. Shellkit looked at her and nodded, and then tumbled over when the crow headbutted him. It bit his ear and stood on his stomach. The crow cawed and then jumped, and suddenly, the floor underneath Shellkit broke, and he yowled while he started to fall with the crow in his arms. While waiting for his skull to smash against the bottom of the dark abyss, something grabbed onto his tail and yanked on it. He tried to look up but he couldn't. He felt so weak. His legs flailed and he mewed like a tiny kit, although he still was. The crow thrashed in his grip, and Shellkit grabbed onto its head to shut it up.

The crow's head twisted and turned, and it was still cawing. Shellkit tightened his grip on its head, and wrenched his eyes shut trying to break it. The crow stopped moving after a while, and it fell against him. He held the dead creature in his jaws, and gulped as he was slowly pulled up by something.

The swinging movement made him want to barf. Just as he could feel the vile substances climbing the back of his small throat, his stomach scratched against the wood and he was pulled onto solid ground. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he looked over and saw Rosekit heaving heavily, her legs wobbling underneath herself. He couldn't believe it, she was standing! He turned around and saw that Siren and Rosemary only had about three crows left to fight. He dropped his and charged into battle. Who knew crows could put up such a fight?

He reminded himself he would need to thank Rosekit later. Now she just stared at him as he charged into the black swirling mass of feathers, clawing at whatever he could. He accidentally scratched Rosemary because she glared at him. She managed to kill two more crows and then jumped in to fight with Siren. Shellkit let out a squeal and ran toward Rosekit's nest, and plopped into it, blood trickling from a few scratches on his body. Rosekit placed a paw on his flank and leaned against him for balance. He whined as every part of him stung, his eyes, his mouth, his belly.

He really just wanted to leave! He could see that the sun was setting now. Glancing up at the blood red sky, he looked away and licked Rosekit. "Thank you for saving my life." He said quietly, watching as Siren and Rosemary killed off the last of the crows. Rosekit shrugged.

"Don't mention it. You did the same to me."

He closed his eyes and Rosekit curled up next to his belly. She took out the splinters of wood that got caught on his stomach when she pulled him up, and spat them out. She licked every scratch on his body, and limped off and got some cobwebs and placed them on the bigger ones. She explained that cobwebs were used to stop bleeding, and he thought they were working. Pain and fear gripped his heart. It seemed as only moments ago he was dangling by his tail over a scary abyss, while a crow behaved wildly in his arms. But he killed two crows and he was only two moons! He felt a bit of pride swimming inside of himself.

He was hungry now, and tired. He opened his eyes once more to look at Rosekit, and she wiggled her bright pink nose at him. He wiggled his own back, and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

His heavy sleep was lifted by the smell of prey. He got up and looked around. The lifeless bodies of crows were in a pile! Siren and Rosemary were sharing one and Rosekit was decorating her fur with them. She tucked them into her pelt, and Rosemary looked at her curiously. He knew that she didn't like Rosekit, but was that- was that amusement dancing in her sparkling flaming orbs?

During the fight he forgot all about his leg. Limping toward the prey, he grabbed a crow and began to eat it. He thought he really was going to start hating them, because they had nearly killed him. He scoffed and looked at Rosekit who was almost completely covered in feathers. "Y'know, if you keep putting those in your fur you will become one." Shellkit said ominously, his tail lashing for effect. Rosekit's jaws were open and filled with feathers, and her eyes flicked up to him and spat them out. Shellkit watched as they slowly fell to the ground.

"If you keep being grouchy you'll become her," She twitched her ear and flicked her tail toward Rosemary and she hissed at her. Siren swatted at Rosemary's ear and pushed her head down, and Rosemary looked at her angrily. Shellkit grabbed the tails of two crows and started to walk away. Rosekit did the same.

"I think we should start going. We all had a good sleep and now it is time to go and drop these kits off." Rosemary said thoughtfully, and got up. She grabbed Shellkit and began to walk toward the twoleg entrance. Siren grabbed Rosekit and one by one the feathers fell out. They walked out into the cold, and Shellkit shivered. He hadn't been out in the snow for at least a day now. He didn't know where they were, but Rosemary and Siren seemed to know what they were doing. They were in a forest, and Shellkit was sure he didn't live near any. As they were walking, he saw that Rosemary was becoming slower, but he didn't know why. Was he too heavy? The crows he was holding sure were.

Shellkit inhaled when they left the strange forest. They were now in his territory! He could see the sun was beginning to rise above the hills. It seemed to get caught on the tallest one. The tallest one wasn't too far away; and Siren began to speed up, careful not to step on the crows that were dragging in the snow.

His eyes widened when he saw a patrol walking by. It was made up of Largepaw, Blackwind, Archpaw and Weaselmask. Siren and Rosemary stopped. "Who are they?" Rosemary asked. Shellkit's heart raced a mile a minute looking at them.

"My clanmates! They are part of my clan. Largepaw! Blackwind! Weaselmask! Archpaw!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. The patrol turned their heads and they ran at full speed toward the four cats.

"Shellkit and Rosepaw!" Weaselmask said, a bit out of breath. She gently grabbed Shellkit from Rosemary's jaws, and Blackwind walked up to her with a nervous look.

"Who are you two?" He asked. Blackwind looked from she-cat to she-cat, and Rosemary scoffed.

"I'm Rosemary, and this is Siren. We're here to return your little devils back to you. I'm quite ashamed you didn't go looking for them? Shouldn't you have guards up or something? You let two precious bundles run out of camp like there was no tomorrow. Quite a blunder if you ask me, don't you think?" She said, and Blackwind opened his mouth. He seemed he was at a loss for words.

"I-I... Our patrol was just about to look for them. I think you two should leave. Especially the _kittypet."_ Blackwind sneered, and glared at Siren.

"Oh I'm not a kittypet anymore. More like, I'm not sure? What do you cats call a random wild outsider?" She asked, and Shellkit piped up before she could speak.

"Loners or rogues, you are a loner!" He said, and Blackwind looked at him suspiciously.

"State your names." Weaselmask said, stepping in front of Blackwind.

"I am Rosemary and this is Siren. Now, it'd be rude to go without you telling me your name, wouldn't it be?" Rosemary said, sitting down in the snow.

"Shut your trap, by your size you're about nine moons. You don't need to be talking all big when you're just an apprentice." Weaselmask countered, and Rosemary didn't speak, just kept her ears pinned to her head. She was kind of small. Maybe she was nine moons?

"We can escort you off the territory if you'd like." Weaselmask asked, pawing the snow a bit. Rosemary shook her head.

"Won't be needed. I have come to offer my services to your clan, as a reward for returning your kits." Rosemary said, as if she could act so entitled! She was hardly older than him.

"Our leader will have to see about that. What about you?" Weaselmask directed her attention toward Siren as she had already started to head back toward the direction of the old twoleg nest.

"I'm going to my new home," She simply said, beginning to go again. New home? He wanted her to stay!

"Where would that be?" Weaselmask's voice hinted the faintest trace of hostility, her tail twitching slightly.

"A twoleg nest far away. Don't worry about me." She sighed.

"Largepaw, Archpaw, Blackwind, escort her. We don't need trespassers on our territory during times like these." She gestured with her head for them to leave, and they nodded and shot off. Weaselmask guided them with her tail and Rosemary looked at her with disgust.

"Aunt Weaselmask, can you carry these crows for me? They are making me tired." Shellkit mewed, and Rosekit nodded as well and they dropped their prey.

Shellkit would have to walk home now because Weaselmask would be carrying prey, and Rosemary needed to carry Rosekit.

"Sure, darling." She said sweetly and grabbed all four crows by their tails and started to walk up the hill into camp. Shellkit quickly followed after her, having trouble with the footing on the hill. He felt something nudge his behind up a bit and realized it was Rosemary helping him.

"Thank you," He said, and scrambled into camp. Immediately all the cats turned to face him. He looked around happily. He was home! He bounced around in the snow and then saw Nightpaw rush past him and toward Rosemary.

"Blackwind! You're home- wait a second, you're not Blackwind. Who are you?" She hissed, and dropped Rosekit on the ground. Rosemary's pelt bristled defensively, and Weaselmask placed her tail across Nightpaw's shoulder.

"This is Rosemary. Now why don't you go do something productive?" Weaselmask said, dismissing the night black apprentice. Nightpaw scoffed and padded away, out of camp.

He heard something from in the nursery. "What's going on?" The voice asked, and he saw a dark grey she-cat come out and stare at him. "Shellkit! My precious kit is back!" She lunged at him and began to furiously give him licks. Boulderheart spun him around so he would face her, and tilted her head happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Britzle! Rosekit is here too!" Boulderheart called, and Britzle was out by her side in a heartbeat, her eyes scanning for Rosekit.

"Rosekit!" She squealed, and ran over to her and grabbed her.

Boulderheart's happy expression darkened and she swatted Shellkit over the back of his head. "Mother!" He complained, and Boulderheart's shoulder drooped.

"You had me worried for ages. Wolfkit! You can come out too." She said, and the small grey kit padded out stiffly. She looked at Shellkit and pounced on him, nipping his scruff.

"Shellkit! Where were you?" She said, her eyes worried. Shellkit went to explain but he saw Breezekit and Tearkit leave the den, and rush over to Rosekit. They nervously talked with her, and Britzle screeched in shock.

"Rockpaw! Woodline! Come now!" She yowled, and the two sped out of their dens. They stared at Rosekit and quickly talked to each other, and Woodline's eyes held worry and disappointment.

"Bring her to the den." Woodline said, and began to limp toward his den. He coughed loudly, and stopped for a bit, but kept going.

Rosekit was picked up and slowly brought into Woodline's den. Boulderheart was busy looking Shellkit over, and picked him up.

"Mother where am I going?" He asked, swinging in her jaws. In only a few seconds, he was next to Rosekit in Woodline's den.

"He has a lot of cuts. You have a lot of explaining to do later, you two. Just remember that." Boulderheart said, and licked them both. She went to leave but Woodline called to her.

"Make sure to tell a warrior to keep Britzle out. It won't be healthy for her to see her kit right now. Rockpaw! Cut off those weird cobwebs from Rosekit, please." He said, examining her from afar.

Shellkit winced at the smell of sickness in the den. It seemed to mostly come from Woodline. The tom looked very out of it. He was having trouble walking. Woodline noticed him and blinked at him, and then grabbed some herbs and began to apply them to him.

He hated herbs. He hated the smell of them too! It absolutely bugged him. He shrugged it off and then looked at Woodline as he limped over to his nest and sat down. "Don't lick them off." He said, and yawned loudly, curling up and falling asleep. Rockpaw looked even stronger than the last time he had seen him, and he hadn't really seen him much. He looked muscular even though he had an old mentor and Woodline most likely didn't know any fighting moves, but they had the same mother and she was strong. He admired his brother as Rockpaw tended to Rosekit.

Shellkit's ears flicked when he heard something interesting outside. "Who caught these crows? Look! This one looks like a kit killed it." A familiar voice spoke, and he immediately recognized the voice. It was Curlfur! He got up and went to walk away and Rockpaw stared at him for a moment.

"Can I go?" He asked. He really wanted to see his father.

"Yeah, sure. But don't leave the camp." Rockpaw said, and began helping Rosekit again.

Curlfur was picking the feathers off the crow. Longriver, Rosekit's father, was helping him and talking quietly to him. He pranced over to Curlfur, and blinked up at him. "Father! I'm back, are you happy?" Shellkit asked, and Curlfur just glared at him. Why though? Maybe because he left camp but he didn't need to look at him like he killed everyone.

Shellkit's ears swivled when he heard Curlfur murmur. "Stupid kit, who does he think he is? Running out of camp like that?" Longriver shouldered Curlfur and looked at Shellkit with an apologetic look. Shellkit's heart sank, and spoke again.

"Are you happy that I am back?" He asked, and Curlfur snapped at him.

"Get to the nursery!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Go now!" He yowled, and Shellkit flinched. He quickly ran into the nursery and through the wall. Britzle was pacing around, and looked at Shellkit.

"Is Rosekit alright?" She breathed, her eyes filled with anxiety. Shellkit nodded and sat down next to his sleeping mother. Why was Curlfur acting like this?

He never was around usually, and when he was, he completely ignored him. Not as much as Wolfkit, which made him wonder. Breezekit padded over to Shellkit and placed a paw on his shoulder and spoke softly. "How was your day? Did you have fun being out in the wild?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Tearpaw and Wolfkit were having their famous debates; who would become a deputy or leader first? He watched Wolfkit quietly, and then he snapped his eyes back to Breezekit when she nipped him.

"I-It was alright. I got hurt and I caught a crow!" He said, and looked at her happily. The puffy sweet she-kit purred at him and headbutted him happily.

"I'm sorry. Also, I'm glad you're back! And no way you caught a crow. C'mon, let's go bother Wolfie and Tear." She said, and got up and padded slowly over to the two kits. Did he really have time to gossip? Ignoring his thoughts that swept back into his head about his hostile father, he sat down next to the three kits and Wolfkit ran over to him and plopped down next to him, leaning against him. She rubbed her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I was so mad at you! It isn't fair that you got to go out." She pouted, her blue eyes shining with curiosity and anger. He licked his sister's head, and got more comfortable. Tearkit was staring at them with a confused expression. His eyes got dark and he looked at the ground.

"Me and Wolfkit are discussing the deputy rank. When Weaselmask retires or dies, someone will have to take that rank. And I think that it'd be me. Definitely not Breezekit though, she's too soft." He jeered, and Breezekit growled at him, and flashed him a look.

"No way! You'd probably lead the clan down a hill and have trouble getting out." Wolfkit retorted, and scoffed at Tearkit. Tearkit's eyes lit up with amusement, and he tilted his head.

"What's wrong, little kit? Are you angry because of the truth?" He mewed, flicking Wolfkit's nose with his white tail-tip. Wolfkit bit it and Tearkit jumped.

"Poor Rosekit. She's..." Breezekit mewed, and Shellkit's heart sunk again. His friend lost another leg! Wolfkit seemed to notice his upset expression and tried to cheer him up by wrapping her long slender tail around him. Shellkit felt a bit better, but he wanted to see Rosekit again. But he also felt tired. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep despite the constant from insults fired from one kit to another.

* * *

 **Heyyyy guys! I got a question for you.**

 **When do you think I should _end_ this book and start the next book? I think quite soon, because I got many things planned for that book. Also, tell me why you think Curlfur is acting up around his own kits? A bit rude if you ask me, but I'm the one writing it so you may find out quickly or not. Anyway, bye guys! I love you all and thanks for the immense support you have all bestowed to me.**

 **\- KATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	38. Chapter 36: Grief and Misery Spills

"May all cats fast enough to catch their own prey gather beneath hightree for a clan-meeting!" A voice rang around camp, and Shellkit slowly lifted his head. He blinked his eyes open and yawned, his small fangs shining in the early morning sun. Breezekit and Wolfkit were fighting and then they stopped when they heard the voice. Boulderheart woke up and licked Shellkit and Wolfkit a few times on the head before leaving the den, Britzle directly behind her.

Ignoring the rule about staying in the den until he was three moons, he shot out and heard Wolfkit calling his name. Breezekit naturally walked out, and sat next to her brother who had already left the nursery.

Looking up at hightree he saw his aunt and her mate; Grass-star. His silver pelt gleamed with the milky light peering over the top of the hill protecting one side of the camp, making his pelt look almost orange. His green eyes sparked with pride and happiness- but they also held sadness as well. Woodline and Rockpaw left their den and sat on a branch that was lower where Grass-star was. Snow stuck to the tree, looking brilliant in the sun's rays.

"We have a new apprentice in the clan." He said, and sat down. Was Britzle's kits being made apprentices already? StarClan no. So who was it?

"This cat is Hollypaw, and she is eight moons. We have accepted her into the clan for returning out kits safely to our clan. I hope you all will accept her as well." Grass-star said, and Hollypaw stood up. Her eyes were half closed and her pelt was bristling, and the clan had moved apart from her. Nightpaw was casting her glares from the back of the group of cats, her eyes narrowed at the young she-cat.

But Hollypaw was eight moons? Was that true? Shaking his head at the new fact, he saw some cats turn to leave.

"This meeting is not over, stay." Grass-star rasped, his tail wrapping around his small white paws.

The cats immediately turned around and sat down. Grass-star gestured with his head with his head to Rockpaw, and he disappeared into Woodline's den with Rosekit. He climbed the tree and put Rosekit at his paws. Grass-star sighed, his breath coming out in a big foggy cloud.

"Rosekit has to be a medicine cat apprentice when she is six moons. We will honor her to heal our clan, despite her lack of limbs. You are no less of a cat, you just can't train to be a warrior." Grass-star said, looking like he regretted it. Rosekit's ears flattened to her head and her eyes widened, a shaky gasp leaving her. She turned around and yowled, burying her head into Rockpaw's belly fur. Britzle glared at Grass-star while the other cats lowered their heads in respect.

"Clan-meeting dismissed." He quickly said, and the cats left. Weaselmask went to organize a patrol, Grass-star went to his den and Britzle angrily stopped down after him. Woodline followed after Grass-star. He looked just as shocked and surprised as Rosekit had when he announced this.

Rosekit was taken into Woodline's den with Rockpaw, and Shellkit slowly followed down the slope leading into the leader's den. There, Britzle was yelling angrily at Grass-star. He hid in the shadows, watching the fight.

"Grass-star, how could you do that! My poor kit is going to be the laughingstock of the clan! All because of you!"

"Britzle, please calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down! Calm down he said! You're telling me to calm down when you made my kit be a medicine cat apprentice?" She yowled, her claws unsheathing on the sandy ground.

"It was for her own good-" Grass-star began again, but was cut off by Woodline this time.

"Her own good? You're forcing so much up on me and poor ol' Rockpaw by making me take her on as a apprentice!" Woodline shouted, his eyes glazing. Grass-star got up and yowled loudly, shutting them both up.

"It _was_ for her own good! She would be laughed at anyway! They'd probably call her a 'twoleg,' would you want that to happen to your kit, Britzle?" He said, but Britzle didn't respond. She just stared at him sadly.

"Do you want a mentor to have to try to cheer her up and teach her new fighting techniques everyday just so she won't feel alone? For crying out loud; the poor she-kit has only two legs! She can barely walk, now, I'm not trying to be mean, but face the fact that she will have to be a medicine cat apprentice; or a elder at _six_ moons."

"Now to _you_ Woodline, who said you would take her on as an apprentice? I don't recall anyone saying that. She will have to accept it, you will have to accept it! Rockpaw will teach her everything he knows, and you need to give him his name. It has been far too long." Grass-star said, his eyes smoldering anger. His teeth gritted together as he glared into Woodline's soul, sending tingles and fear up Shellkit's spine. Woodline looked unfazed.

Woodline retorted, "He's not ready for his name yet. He has much to learn, Grass-star." He rasped quietly, but his voice was strained. Woodline's gaze clouded over, and he looked at Grass-star with a pleading look.

"I don't care how much he isn't trained. You still have two moons in a half until you need to give him his name. Don't fight me on this. Now leave my den and don't come in unless I tell you to come in." Grass-star fired back, and curled up in his nest. Woodline left first, and Britzle looked at the ground, shaking her head. She muttered something and left, and Grass-star turned away from the slope.

Shellkit could tell her was suffering. His ears were pinned to his head and he looked much skinnier than usual, instead of his strong looking frame. He was skinny normally, but that was normal for GrassClan cats. Shellkit approached him from behind and opened his mouth to speak, but he was afraid he would yell at him. Not only for coming down into his den and witnessing the fight, but for leaving the camp the other day. His ears flicked and he ran away, his paws thudding on the sandy ground.

Shellkit shivered in the cold. He looked at Breezekit and Tearkit as they ran towards him, and their eyes looked worried. "Why were you down there?" Tearkit said with a hushed whisper, but Shellkit just shrugged. He didn't want to talk about what he had seen. He turned away from them both, and ran into Woodline's den, his eyes wide. Pebblefeather was inside the den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth, and she dropped them on the ground where Woodline began to sort them. He thanked her for them and she backed away, turning out of the den. Pebblefeather flicked Shellkit's shoulder as she left in a friendly manor, and Shellkit looked at her as she left happily.

He padded over to Rosekit in her nest. She looked like she had ran over a thousand hills. She looked withdrawn; tired, worried, afraid. All sorts of confusing emotions Shellkit hoped he would never have to feel. Rosekit looked at him under her eyelashes, and exhaled, pushing herself up and keeping her head bowed and shoulders hunched.

Rockpaw was asleep. Woodline looked over at Shellkit and blinked at him. "Y'know my rule. Kits aren't supposed to be in my den for safety reasons and the fact that they are annoying scoundrels." Woodline muttered, and then just turned away. He obviously didn't care at the moment.

"What do you want, Shellkit?" She said, her voice anything more than a whisper. Shellkit sat next to her and looked at her sad form.

"I'm sorry you're upset, Rosekit. Can I do anything?" He asked, placing a paw on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and curled up, screwing her eyes shut.

"You can leave me alone. Do you want to rip off another one of my legs and make me even less qualified to be an apprentice?" She spat, and Shellkit backed up. He was sorry he made her mad, but he also wasn't very happy she had been so hostile with him. He turned around and left the den, running to the nursery only to collide with Tearkit's gray body. He looked exactly like his father, proud and mysterious. But he was also snobby, which is not what his father was like.

"Well excuse you, little adventurer. Can you not run into me?" He asked, turning to face him with an angry expression. Shellkit huffed and weaved around him, but Tearkit knocked him over and scoffed.

"Weakling." He said, his tail lashing. Shellkit growled and jumped on him, knocking him over and sending him tumbling through the snow with Shellkit holding onto his shoulders. Tearkit hissed and slapped Shellkit's face with his paw, and Shellkit bit into it, shaking it. Tearkit yowled and kicked him off, and Shellkit skidded in the snow. Tearkit ran at him and unsheathed his claws and cut Shellkit's lip. He licked the blood that began to drip from it, and threw himself onto his head. Tearkit bit his underbelly and he fell off, shaking off the bite.

"Give it up, Shellkit! Everyone knows just as much as me of how weak you are." Tearkit said, and Shellkit cursed him for a second. _Might as well rip your other ear, you unpleasant brat._ Shellkit ran at him and let out a battle cry, but Tearkit moved out of the way and bowled him over, knocking him into the snow and moving back a little bit. Tearkit jumped onto Shellkit and he spluttered, inhaling some snow and the frosty touch of it freezing his throat. Tearkit let out a quick 'tsk,' and rolled him over, giving him a quick slice on the back.

"Get stronger, then you might have a chance against me." He walked into the nursery and Shellkit glared at him, his new wounds stinging. He knew they wouldn't need medical attention, but they still hurt. They'd be swollen for a little while. He laid in the snow and a bit of blood from his lip dripped into it, making a red spot. He covered it up with more snow just so nobody was suspicious, and began to clean his ruffled fur.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He watched as Largepaw was talking to Hollypaw, Nutpaw, Marshpaw and Creekpaw by the fresh-kill pile. Creekpaw and Marshpaw were ignoring her, but Largepaw seemed very interested in what she had to say. Nutpaw just stared at her dumbfounded, like he had been slapped in the face with a fish. He padded over to them and looked up at them happily.

"Watcha doing?" He asked, his feathery tail lashing through the air, warding off some stray snowflakes that fell from the light grey sky. Nutpaw looked at him and let out an amused purr.

"Just chatting about apprentice things. Hey, in a while you'll be an apprentice too! I can't wait to see that happen." Nutpaw said, and Shellkit reached up and placed his paws on the fresh-kill stump.

"Yeah! I'll protect my clan with all my heart and soul, and I will let nothing bad happen. I promise everyone that!" He said, and Nutpaw looked at him happily. Largepaw didn't seem to notice him, too caught up in talking to Hollypaw and learning about her.

"Hollypaw! Who's your mentor?" He asked, looking at the black apprentice. She looked at him with a emotionless expression, and then sighed.

"Someone." She returned, and Shellkit scrunched up his face like he tasted Yarrow.

"Someone? Someone who!" He said, practically screaming it.

"Pebblefeather." She said, and Largepaw looked at her.

"Oh? Grass-star didn't announce this." Largepaw said thoughtfully, and Hollypaw nodded.

"Yeah, but screw that. I'm going to go get some rest. See ya." She walked toward the apprentice's den, brushing past Largepaw quickly as she left. Shellkit blinked, and then turned his head to go to the dirtplace tunnel. He had to go.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

As he approached the tunnel, he saw a cat disappearing. Quickly doing his business and following the cat, he realized it was Archpaw. Her ears were pinned to her head, and her fur was raised. The light fall of snow had ended, and there were actually a few blue patches in the sky, but Archpaw looked like the strongest of winds were blowing through her fur, threatening to blow her all the way to stone arch.

Maybe she was going hunting? She _did_ have the day off from her apprentice duties, so she could basically do whatever she wanted. But she was heading far, far away. He wasn't sure where he was, but the snow was thinning out over in the area. He could faintly see some brittle grass poking out through the snow, but leaf-bare was still a long way away from ending. Hiding behind a clump of snow, she saw her jump over a river and a black cat with white flecks stepped out from behind a tree. A new scent wafted into his nostrils.

This was QuailClan's border! She crossed it and now she was being confronted by a cat. They were talking about something quietly, and he drew patterns in the snow. He also pretended to catch something and pin it to the ground, and then an evil expression grew on his face. Archpaw was nodding the whole time, her blue eyes focused on him, but she wasn't really speaking. He heard snippits of their conversation, like "attacking would be easy over there. Don't you think?" But it was curious, attacking?

He heard distant fighting, and the QuailClan cat and Archpaw seemed to hear it too. The black cat with white flecks dipped his head to Archpaw and placed his paw on her shoulder, and sighed.

"Battling for Quietrocks again. I better go. You can watch from your side though. Get!" He said, and raced through his side of the border. Archpaw crawled over onto her side, looking farther down the territory where the river joined in the middle. She shook her head and ran toward him, jumping off the clump of snow, running through the frozen moorland. Shellkit ran after her, and stopped when she began to hunt. She seemed to be on the trail of something. Rabbit! He could smell it. A silver hare nosed its way through the snow, and then jumped forward.

Archpaw jumped forward, too; and pinned the rabbit. It screamed, and Archpaw snapped its neck, carrying it back. He followed her, breathing in the juicy scent of rabbit. It was quite fat too, good enough to feed about three full-grown warriors.

He took a shortcut and reached the dirtplace tunnel, sneaking through it and running toward the unused elder's den. It had old dried up moss within it, frozen and hard. He nestled in it, although it was extremely uncomfortable, he wanted to hide from everyone. Nobody ever went to the log anyway. He was in the clear.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He poked his head out the other end of the log, and saw Breezekit and Tearkit tussling in the snow. Breezekit was fast, but Tearkit was strong. He easily pinned her down but Breezekit whipped her head around wildly and rolled around, reaching up and slapping his face everytime he nipped her ear. She managed to squirm out from underneath him, her silky fur rippling like unsettled river water on a warm, windy afternoon. Tearkit shot at her, getting ready to bring a paw down on her shoulder, but she managed to push it aside. Their fight went on a bit more, until he saw Wolfkit disappear into Woodline's den.

Was she sick? StarClan no. He came out of hiding and followed her inside, staying at the entrance. Wolfkit was pressing herself against Rosekit, whispering kind things to her. Wolfkit was such a pleasant kit to be around. Whenever he was near her, he felt like he could fly through the sky and that his only hunger was her happiness. To fuel his belly and give him energy to live on. To go faster. He loved his sister with all his heart, and he would die for her in an instant to let her legacy live on.

Woodline walked into the den with herbs, and looked at her. "What do you want kit?" He asked, and sat down. The smell of sickness was stronger and drifted off of him in unsteady waves, and he looked like he was having trouble sitting up. Wolfkit sat up happily.

"I came to ask if you could make Rosekit a leg." She asked, her eyes sparkling with determination. Woodline opened his mouth, but he closed it.

"That's impossible. I can't just rip one out of the ground." Woodline joked, but his voice was barely anything more than a whisper. Rosekit lifted her head.

"Please Woodline?" Rosekit asked, her ears drooping. Woodline shook his head, and looked at her sternly.

"Please Woodline! I beg you! Can't you see how much she is suffering everyday? She can barely walk, and she feels like it is all her fault! She thinks she's a mistake!" She spat, her eyes glazed over, and a warm liquid dripped down Wolfkit's face. Woodline looked at her sadly, and looked at the corner of his den where sticks and rush where. He grabbed some sticks and rush, and placed the long stick on Rosekit's shoulder and laid her down. It was as long as her other leg, and it would be good for walking probably.

He wrapped the rush around it, and grabbed a few more sticks to make it more sturdy. He continued to wrap rush around it, and grabbed some honey to make it stick to her fur. After finishing, he nudged Rosekit up. She wobbled a bit, and gasped when the stick leg broke under her, and she fell over on her flank. Woodline gasped and rested his head on her flank. Rosekit yowled in misery, tears rolling down her cheeks and staining her fur.

"Why? What is wrong with me? Why does misfortune always have to happen to me?" She cried out, and Wolfkit walked over to her and began to soothe her by rubbing her fur.

"Don't cry, Rosekit. We all have disabilities. No cat is perfect. One of my sisters was born but her left side of her body was paralyzed and she couldn't use it. My clan had to kill her young, but that's not the case with you. Everyone has faith in you. You just need to reclaim it. Reclaim your faith. You're in control. Don't cry... You don't gain a single thing from misery. Take it from me." He said, and Shellkit was shocked to see Rosekit so mentally upset and physically, and he had never seen Woodline so sympathic.

"Everyone loves you. You're a very special kit. You're so much more than what you think you are. Don't let a lack in body parts stop you. My own nose doesn't even work. My vision is failing. But you can still live a special life. Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Your heart and mind is yours for a reason, you control them. Don't forget that. Put all your faults to rest away from where you can see them." He said, and wheezed again, breaking into a coughing fit. Rosekit pushed herself up and stared at him confused, and Woodline fell over on the ground, his breathing ragged.

"Wolfkit! Get Grass-star and Rockpaw!" Rosekit exclaimed, and Wolfkit shot out of the den, and came back in with Grass-star and Rockpaw. Rockpaw glanced at Grass-star. He ran over to Woodline, and began to feel him all over.

Woodline looked over at Rockpaw and his lips curled up happily. "Oh, hello. I'm just a bit sick-" He was cut off by another bout of coughing, his eyes hard. Rockpaw was panicking, and he grabbed some tansy and catmint. He gave them to Woodline to eat, but Woodline pushed them away.

"Save such precious things for cats that need them. I'm old, I'm fine." He said, but rasped again. Rockpaw shook his head.

"No you're not! You're very sick! Please eat them." Rockpaw said, his eyes narrowed. Woodline shook his head.

"I can't feel anything anymore." Woodline whispered, and his tail twitched.

"Please Woodline!" Rockpaw yowled, shaking his mentor. Woodline closed his eyes once, and then opened them again.

"Sometimes things need to be forgotten, left for dead. I am one of those cases... I had a good run, I had two chances. Now my chances are up. StarClan is calling me." Woodline said, and reached up, and touched Rockpaw's leg.

"I'll never forget you." His eyes sparkled with water, and Rockpaw shook his head wildly.

"Please!" Rockpaw begged. "Don't leave me! You're my best friend!" Rockpaw yowled, but Woodline closed his eyes again, and gulped.

"I love you like my family. You've always been like my son... Please, take care of GrassClan for me. But don't let me die in your heart. I love you, my adopted son." Woodline mewed, and then his breathing slowed even more, and he stopped. Rockpaw screeched, and buried his head in Woodline's fur.

"Why didn't I see his sickness earlier? Oh please, Woodline, please!" Rockpaw said, and growled. "I never got a chance to say goodbye..."

Grass-star draped his tail around Rockpaw's shoulders, and he breathed hard, his flanks rising and falling. His ears pinned to his head, and he just laid on his mentor. "Why couldn't I heal you?" Rockpaw said, his voice broken. Boulderheart and a few other cats entered the den, looking at Rockpaw and Woodline's lifeless body. "Its all my fault! I should have seen the signs!"

"We'll have his vigil at moonhigh. Get some rest, Rockpaw." Grass-star said, and Boulderheart began to lick Rockpaw all over.

Rockpaw let out a shaky breath, while still sobbing into his mentor's fur. Grass-star guided all the cats out of the den, including Shellkit and Wolfkit. Rosekit, Rockpaw and Woodline's dead body laid in the den. Shellkit felt sad, and his pelt brushed against his sister's. Boulderheart looked at the ground sadly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears too. They were put in the nursery, and Shellkit saw Archpaw walk into Woodline's- no, _Rockpaw's_ den.

"I expect you kits to be good for the vigil tonight. You can share tongues with Woodline quickly, then you'll go to bed for the night. Now play, I need my rest and I need to think." Boulderheart sighed, and curled up in her nest. Wolfkit and Shellkit licked her, and she purred. "I love you both. Why don't you tell your father you love him too?" She asked, her eyes hoping. Wolfkit nodded and guided Shellkit toward the nursery entrance.

They located Curlfur chatting with Pebblefeather, his sister, and Shellkit purred and stared at him, his tail wagging happily. Wolfkit nearly jumped on him. "Hi father!" They said, and Curlfur swallowed and looked away, then back at them.

"Shoo. Just go, I'm busy talking to someone. Go now." He said, and Wolfkit flinched. Pebblefeather glared at her brother, and Wolfkit slowly walked away. Shellkit stared at Curlfur and he hissed at him. He ran away, his tail drooping.

"Why is father acting like that?" Wolfkit asked as she curled up next to her mother. Shellkit copied her and shrugged.

"Maybe he is just sad because Rockpaw's mentor is dead?" He asked. He really wished that was the case. His heart lurched and he sighed shakily, holding back his bottled up emotions, hoping they wouldn't spill out and he wouldn't drown in them. Keeping them down, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 **I admit it, I cried a lot writing this chapter. Poor Woodline... He's dead now.**

 **I've notice not a lot of you are leaving reviews anymore! I'm talking about everyone who reads my book. But anyway, please review! I'm expecting at least a few more. And as a reward, I'll upload two chapters the next day!**

 **\- Kate Who is a Crybaby**


	39. Chapter 37: A New Fate

Shellkit had been rudely awoken and had been groomed by his mother. Wolfkit looked like a walking ball of grey gloss, and she had purposely made her fur on top of her head stick up. They walked out of the den, and saw Woodline in the middle of the den, rosemary, mint, and lavender covering his body making him smell nice. Cats lined up to say their final words to him, and then licked him. Then it was Shellkit and Wolfkit's turn.

They slowly licked him, and looked at him sadly. They walked away and watched as the rest of the cats finished, and then it was finally Rockpaw's turn at the end. Shellkit's ears swiveled toward him, and listened to his conversation with his mentor.

"I didn't want this day to ever come. It was abrupt, your death was a mistake. It was my fault, I let you die. If you can ever forgive me, I'd like that. I never meant not to heal you. I never meant not to check up on you. Its just... Leaf-bare is a hard time, okay? You can yell at me all you want in StarClan for being wrong about what I did, I deserve it! Bring your wrath down upon me... Just, please know I am so sorry. And if there is any way you can forgive me, tell me. Please... I just want to hear from you again. You've helped me through so much in my life. I was so thankful for you being around." Rockpaw said, trying to stop himself from crying. He rested his chin on his mentor, and closed his eyes.

"Sleep time kits," Boulderheart said, and picked them up and brought them inside the nursery.

She curled up around them and yawned. She looked outside, and watched as Curlfur slowly brought her a rabbit. He went to leave; but Boulderheart stopped him. "Curlfur, my love! Why don't you stay with us for the night?" She asked, sitting up straight to look at him. Curlfur looked at the overjoyed kits to their mother.

He stuttered, and his eyes darted to a dead leaf on the ground. "Er, I have to go on a patrol. Weaselmask asked me to." Curlfur lied, and then looked at Weaselmask pleadingly. Boulderheart looked at the ground solemnly.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun, don't get hurt!" She said, as Curlfur pushed his way through the bramble wall. She sadly pawed the rabbit, and then looked to her kits.

"You can eat. I'm not all that hungry at the moment." She sighed, and curled up so her tail was touching her nose. Shellkit longingly looked at his mother. She was so sad all the time because Curlfur never came to visit her anymore. He gingerly took a bite of the rabbit, and swallowed it. He was a bit thirsty. He'd ask his father quickly to bring him to the drinking stream.

He padded out of the nursery and Wolfkit followed. "Where are you going?" She asked, and Shellkit gestured with his broad head toward his father.

"To ask to go get a drink." He said quickly. He jumped over a bump of snow, whereas Wolfkit plowed through it, clumping on her fur. Shellkit shook his head and pounced on his father's foot as he was just about to leave, and then got a face full of foot.

"What in the name of the dark forest- Shellkit! What do you want?" Curlfur hissed, turning around to properly face Shellkit. Wolfkit caught up with him, and they stared up at Curlfur.

"We are thirsty." Wolfkit mewed, and Curlfur kept walking.

"Go get someone else to take you. Important cats need to go out." He said, and sighed.

"But father-" Shellkit stammered, but Curlfur hissed and shut him up.

"Go get someone else! I need to go do something!" His pace sped up, and he was out of camp in a few seconds. His ears drooped, and Wolfkit nudged him.

"Don't feel sad. He's just grumpy today, that's all." Wolfkit mewed, and Shellkit shook his head. He was completely convinced Curlfur didn't want him. But why? He was determined to find out. Did he do something when he was born?

Weaselmask and Longriver were gone. Shellkit suspected that they were gone and hunting with Curlfur. He looked around and saw Pebblefeather demonstrating for the kits; Tearkit and Breezekit how to properly jump. He studied her for a second, and watched as the other kits were copying her. Tearkit's legs were flailing about and his torn ear flicked angrily, and glared at Breezekit.

"Try again, but focus your spring into more of your hind legs, your front legs won't be too much of a help. If you only use your front and kick off the ground, you'll end up toppling over!" She mewed, and Tearkit looked up at her. He huffed, and jumped again. He failed once more. Pebblefeather shook her head happily.

Shellkit watched as she jumped once more, and he copied, doing it perfectly the first time. He stood up proudly, and Pebblefeather gasped and looked at him. "Very good, Shellkit!" She commented, and Shellkit felt even more pride welling inside him.

"Pebblefeather, me and Wolfkit are thirsty. Can you bring us out to get something to drink?" He asked, and Pebblefeather nodded.

"Any other kits?" She asked, and Tearkit and Breezekit sped out of camp. "Wait for me!" Pebblefeather said, and Shellkit ran after her with Wolfkit right behind him.

They skidded down the hill, and Pebblefeather walked into the small cave with the icy water that collected under it. It was frozen, and she grabbed a jagged rock and began to smash it into the surface over and over again. The kits played outside of the cave while she worked, and Shellkit curled his paws underneath himself and looked at the sky. It was dark but bright with the moon and the stars. They twinkled overhead, and he felt happy to be under them.

Wolfkit curled up on top of him, and Shellkit looked up at her. She purred and placed both her paws on his head and pushed it down, so his chin was on the ground. He grumbled, and flicked Wolfkit's flank with his silky tail. Breezekit jumped around gracefully, her pelt looking like moonlit water as she hopped about in the snow. Tearkit was digging in the snow, and decided it'd be fun to eat it too. He took a big bite of snow, the white frozen substances sticking to his muzzle. Breezekit pummeled him, and his muzzle was thrust into the snow.

Tearkit shot up and yowled and closed his eyes, turning to look at Breezekit. "That's unfair!" He said, and pawed her face. Breezekit growled and wrestled with him. Shellkit shook his head, and looked over at Pebblefeather who was knee-deep in water, grabbing a chunk of ice and pulling it out of the water. She called for all the kits, and they began to drink from the chilly water.

"Brrr!" Breezekit shivered, puffing out her fur. Tearkit lowered a paw into the water and flinched at its icy touch, and flung a paw full at Breezekit. Breezekit hissed as the water went in her nose and fur, and tackled Tearkit, knocking them both into the water. Pebblefeather gasped, and grabbed the two squirming bundles from out of the water. She placed them on the stone ground, and glared at them.

"Be good like Wolfkit and Shellkit! Stop being so rough with each other." She scolded, and Breezekit and Tearkit flinched.

"Sorry, Pebblefeather." They murmured together, and Pebblefeather grabbed their scruffs and began to carry them out. She flicked her tail for Shellkit and Wolfkit to follow. Shellkit chuckled and grabbed Wolfkit's scruff, and pulled her up the hill. She gasped, and flailed around.

"Let me carry you! Please?" He asked, and Wolfkit fell limp under him. She growled as she was hauled up the hill, and then dropped into camp.

Pebblefeather put the two frozen kits in the nursery, and then Grass-star's yowl echoed around camp. He looked very thin. He gulped, and then looked over at Weaselmask, who had returned.

"I have received a new message from StarClan!" He said, his green eyes glittering with hope. Weaselmask's amber eyes flicked open wide, and stared at him.

"Moons and moons ago, we have been told that the clans would be in danger unless the seed of destruction was stopped. However; StarClan has told me that the smallest scrap will inflict the biggest impact! We have a savior!" Grass-star shouted, and the clan broke into cheers of joy, hoping up and down in happiness.

"But who is this scrap? Is it a kit?" He asked, glancing around camp. Surely not Wolfkit or Rosekit? He didn't think so.

"Rockpaw, do you have any views on this?" Grass-star asked, but Rockpaw just looked up at him sadly.

"I need time. You can't just throw something like that at me and expect me to know right away. Just wait." He groaned, and padded into his den.

Grass-star nodded. "Right. At the next gathering, we will tell the clans! I cannot wait." Grass-star mewed, and jumped down from his spot. "Clan-meeting dismissed!" He said excitedly, and disappeared into his den.

Shellkit yawned and walked into the nursery. He curled up next to his mother, and Wolfkit curled up on Boulderheart. They slowly fell asleep, and Shellkit thought about the newest prophecy. But who was this scrap?

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

 _ **POINT OF VIEW CHANGE: NUTPAW**_

Nutpaw woke up and felt a paw nudge his side. Curlfur was looking down at him. He gestured with his head to get up. Nutpaw stretched each leg individually, and licked his chest. His ear flicked and he looked at his sleeping denmates. Archpaw wasn't there again; just like how she was gone every morning. It had been a few days since Grass-star had spoke about the prophecy. Padding through the thinning snow, he saw Nightpaw glaring daggers at Hollypaw who was talking loudly with Largepaw. Largepaw chuckled and swiped at her nose.

Ugh. Gross, love. At least they had it... Probably. He would never have it. Every cat in the clan was repulsive to him. He didn't like anyone. Maybe Breezekit, but she was a beautiful kit and lots of other cats liked her. He thought it'd just be a phase. Padding after his mentor, he realized for a moment he didn't go out in the day. Largepaw did! He took the night shift. Shaking the confusion out of his head, he saw Curlfur talking to Blackwind. Blackwind? He mentored the most powerful apprentice in the clan; Archpaw! Was he going to do battle training with his sister?

His mentor padded over to him, squinting in the harsh morning sunlight. "We're going training today. You against Archpaw. You think you're up to it?" Curlfur asked, his tail high in the air. He obviously had high hopes for Nutpaw. But nope! He'd lose from a single glare from his sister. He was the weakest in the clan; and he had been trying to catch up to his sister every single day.

He gulped the hard lump forming in his throat, and shook out his light brown fur. "Y-yeah, I'm totally ready!" He said, doubtingly. Curlfur swiped at the back of his head playfully, and lead him out of camp with Blackwind. He realized that Archpaw actually was in camp, she was just at the prey pile. She padded over to them, her dark grey pelt shining and the white tinges in her fur becoming more visible. She never had them as a kit, but as she got older she managed to get them.

They reached the training hollow later on. Archpaw got ready, and Nutpaw was a little less ready. She was massive compared to him; he felt like a mouse. He heard Curlfur yell; 'begin,' but he wasn't ready and he was pinned. Squirming under Archpaw's body, he felt her shift on her legs and stand on his, making it impossible to move them. He batted at her face as hard as he could with sheathed paws, but when he saw Archpaw stand up and lift up her paws to knock him up, he knew he had to protect himself somehow.

Unsheathing his claws and pushing himself up a bit to claw at her hind legs, she wobbled, but regained her balance and went to hit him again. She went to crash down on his skull, but he bucked his head up so it hit her chest. She coughed at the impact, and fell over on her flank. Nutpaw squirmed out from underneath her, his tail lashing. He could've been seriously hurt! She got up and shot for him again, but he flattened himself to the ground and she soared over him, his ear tips skimming against her belly.

He turned around to see a dazed Archpaw, and then she sharply turned her body and slammed a paw into his nose. He recoiled at the sting, and then saw her jump in the air and land on his shoulders. Claws dug into them. She was being unfair! Their mentors chatted quietly together and Nutpaw struggled under her force keeping him pinned to the cold ground. Archpaw's eyes were fired up, and she twisted her claws again, making a strangled peep come out of Nutpaw's throat. If she was going to use his claws, he was going to do the same.

He turned around kicked her legs out from underneath her, and nicked her ear with his claws. He jumped backward, feeling blood drip from his shoulders, the pain rocketing through his small body. Archpaw roared, and lunged at him again. He didn't see Archpaw; he saw something evil. Something scary. This wasn't her.

He was tackled to the ground and saw a dangerous glint in her eyes. What was wrong with her? She sunk her claws into his chest, and he yowled. This time, it brought attention to their mentors. Archpaw was pulled off of him by Blackwind, and Nutpaw was pulled up by Curlfur, his body shaking. Curlfur looked down at him sympathetically, and Blackwind scolded his apprentice. The fire in Archpaw's eyes were dowsed, making her look a bit worried. Why did she look like she wanted to kill him before?

He felt dizzy, and his head hurt from when he headbutted her chest. Curlfur lead him home, his tail draped over his back protectively. His green eyes opened widely, glaring at the bright snowbank with a thousand questions dancing in his mind. He heard Curlfur whispering something, but he was too busy regaining his balance. They slowly walked home, and on the way back he saw Blackwind and Archpaw speed home before them. Nutpaw was outraged. His sister probably could've killed him!

Forcing himself to climb the hill into camp, he grunted and crumpled over onto the ground, feeling helpless. He was the smallest cat in the clan; a bit bigger than a kit. He was usually alone, peeking at the kits or changing everyone's bedding to pass the time. Nobody ever talked to him except for Marshpaw whenever she had the chance, and she was usually busy. Curlfur nudged his flank, and his nostrils flared.

"Get up. We're inside, you can walk the last few fox lengths into Rockpaw's den."

Nutpaw didn't listen.

"Get up." He said, with a bit more urgency in his voice.

Nutpaw still didn't listen.

"Get up Nutpaw! Don't you want to be treated like a real cat, not a kit?" Curlfur said, practically yelling it. Nutpaw pushed himself up. His body still shook and he was tired, but he needed to look brave; for once.

He ambled through the snow, and walked into Rockpaw's den. Rosekit was sitting next to him, while Breezekit and Tearkit sneezed loudly in a nest together. Rockpaw was showing Rosekit some herbs, but Nutpaw could tell he was very upset. He had seen him leave with Grass-star and Weaselmask to go bury Woodline's body, and he seemed to stay out all night. Curlfur flicked his tail and cleared his throat, and Rockpaw turned his head. His eyes looked dark with grief, sadness, and frustration.

"What?" He managed to croak out, looking at Curlfur to Nutpaw.

"Nutpaw has been hurt. I trust you'll take care of him." Curlfur said, and quickly left the den. Nutpaw narrowed his eyes and pawed at the ground. Rockpaw sighed, and gestured with his head to a bigger nest by the two sneezing kits.

"Rosekit, do you want to help me?" He asked, slowly getting up. Nutpaw curled up in the nest, hissing at the sting in his shoulders and the pain on his chest.

"Yeah, sure." Rosekit said, unenthusiastically. She was still sad about not being able to be a regular apprentice, so she just spent her days in the medicine cat's den, watching Rockpaw work. She brought some herbs over to Nutpaw, and Rockpaw brought some herbs too. Nutpaw was able to recognize some of them; cobwebs, and dock leaves. The rest were unknown to him.

Rockpaw instructed Rosekit to chew it up, and she did so. She spat it out and Rockpaw began to apply the dock leaves to Nutpaw. Nutpaw winced at it as it was applied to him, stinging as it coated his wounds. Next, cobwebs were put over his wounds. He blinked up at Rockpaw gratefully. He folded his paws underneath himself. Looking around at their storage of herbs, he realized there wasn't many. That wasn't good.

"I'm afraid those two troublemakers might have kit-cough." Rockpaw mewed, and Rosekit went to pad up to them, but was held back by Rockpaw's tail. "I don't want you to catch it." Rockpaw said, and Rosekit huffed.

"But they are my kin!" She protested, but Rockpaw spun around and his paws thudded on the ground.

"You will obey me, Rosekit! Now go somewhere else!" Rockpaw hissed, and Rosekit stumbled away. It was a pitiful sight to see the young she-cat on only two legs, but she was managing alright. Rockpaw sighed, and looked through his storage, pulling out some coltsfoot. He muttered under his breath, "This is the last I have left. I hope that Rosekit doesn't catch it." Rockpaw said, and began to chew it into a pulp.

He gave it to Breezekit and Tearkit, and the accepted it. Rockpaw sighed. "Go to sleep now, kits. You need your rest if you're going to fight this." He said, and began to sort his herbs again.

Nutpaw squirmed, and realized there were two poppy seeds next to him. He ate them, and curled up. He quickly fell asleep, and what he didn't know was he was about to visit StarClan.


	40. Chapter 38: Whispers

Nutpaw woke up to a mass of swirling stars around him. He wasn't even moving; they were just spinning uncontrollably. Nutpaw watched in awe and then a flash of white engulfed the stars, including him.

When the white light disappeared, all he could see was black or a few moments. Then a flat faced dark brown tom stood in front of him, looking down at him with happy eyes.

"Nutpaw!" He rasped, nosing him. Nutpaw blinked, and then realized who this cat was. Woodline! Nutpaw felt instantly better. But he was confused why the stars spun so fast.

"Woodline! One question, why did the stars spin so fast and then there was a blinding white light?" Nutpaw asked, and Woodline looked around.

"The reason that happened was because Rushfall was trying to steal you from us." He said, and Nutpaw tilted his head.

"He was? Who?" Nutpaw asked, but Woodline just sighed.

"Sometimes the dark forest will try to bring you into their clutches and taunt you, and sometimes StarClan wants to speak to you peacefully. Shockingly, both of us wanted to... See you. Yet, it was a battle to see who's connection to you was stronger, and we won. That's why the stars spun." He explained calmly, and Nutpaw nodded.

"But the blinding light..."

"The light was you being put into a dream between both places, but there was nothing. It is a distortion in dreams, and happens rarely. What you experienced was a once in a life time opportunity. But anyway, back to what I wanted to talk to you about." Woodline said seriously, his eyes focusing on Nutpaw.

"What?"

"You need to discover who this scrap is. If you don't soon, you may be lost forever in a darkness covering the entire forest. Beware, Nutpaw. Beware." Woodline said quietly.

"Tell Rockpaw that I miss him when you wake up, and he was the best apprentice I could've ever had asked for." Woodline whispered, and Nutpaw's dream faded.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Nutpaw woke up, and yawned. He looked down the ditch of sleeping bodies. Marshpaw, Creekpaw, and Runningpaw were all sleeping next to each other. Marshpaw's dark chocolate head rested on Creekpaw's broad head, and Runningpaw was laying on his back, his legs propped up on Creekpaw's flank, his tan belly exposed to everyone.

The prickliness of the bushes hanging overhead poked his head as he jumped up when something hard entered his paw, and he grunted. He padded out of his den, and saw Archpaw sitting in front of Grass-star on Hightree. Nutpaw fell into a spasm of pain, but nothing escaped his mouth.

Fire flashed before his eyes, scorching everything around him. Two evil eyes glared through it, and evil laughter rang through his ears. All he could do, was watch as the evil eyes moved, and the body of a silhouetted cat jumped through the roaring flames, unaffected by their sting.

He was brought back into reality, and looked around. Cats looked at him suspiciously, then went back to talking. Did that vision only last for a few heartbeats? Shaking it out of his head, he walked toward hightree to eavesdrop on Grass-star's conversation with Archpaw.

"What did you think you were doing clawing Nutpaw so ferociously? What did he do to you to make you so angry that you used your claws?" Grass-star said disbelievingly, and Nutpaw wrinkled his nose up in disgust. He realized that he had been moved when he went to sleep. But despite the fact that he was moved, he couldn't help feeling like the vision of fire was supposed to predict the future. Surely not?

Shaking the evil thoughts out of his head, he listened again. "He used them too." She shrugged, and Grass-star gaped at her.

"You used them first, is what I hear from your mentors." He said, his eyes dancing with anger.

"No, actually, you can even ask him. He cut me first, so I returned the favor."

"But you almost knocked him out by using 'the move.'" Grass-star countered, and Archpaw flinched. She regained her carefree posture and glared at her father defiantly.

"Why do you care? Does he hold more of a purpose than I do?" She retorted, and Grass-star unsheathed his claws.

"Don't be so stupid, Archpaw! Why would he? He's my son, you are my daughter. You are equals to me." He said, and sheathed his claws again, his eyes filled with fatigue and sadness.

"Because you treat every cat better than me!"

"No I don't! Archpaw, I'm a very busy leader!"

"Busy doing what; sleeping why we all starve during leaf-bare? Largepaw and Nightpaw's ceremonies are in the next few nights, have you put any thought into that?" She growled, and Grass-star looked at her, disapproving of her behavior.

"You're not leader, Archpaw. I am. I have a Clan to worry about. You have apprentice duties to worry about. You have no say in what goes on in the Clan. Now, I want you to change the warriors bedding, and apprentice's den. Get Nutpaw to help you. You need to work something out with him." Grass-star spat. Nutpaw ran far enough away from them to avoid Archpaw's suspicion on why he was so close to Hightree.

Marshpaw was emerging from her den, shaking out her long pelt. As Archpaw made her way toward Nutpaw, she glared at Marshpaw for a moment, and Marshpaw snorted. She headed to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole, running past Archpaw.

"Nutpaw," Archpaw breathed, her blue eyes flickering with annoyance. Nutpaw turned around, and blinked at her. "Hi." He said, his brown fur prickling a bit at his sister's presence. He used to love her company, until that... that day.

"Grass-star requested that you and me start working on dens. We'll start at the warriors'." She suggested, padding through the snow. Leaf-bare was slowly yet surely coming to an end, the snow not as thick as it was during the beginning of leaf-bare. The sun was out more often, and the chances of snowfall was low.

Blackwind was quietly snoring in his nest, next to Pebblefeather. They seemed like close friends, yet Blackwind has only shown interest in Nightpaw. Nutpaw nudged Blackwind, and he lifted his broad head slowly. Blinking at Pebblefeather then Nutpaw, he yawned, and stretched.

"I need to change your nest, Grass-star's orders." Nutpaw explained, and Blackwind frowned.

"I finally get some rest and Grass-star sends two apprentices to wake up? Hmph! Pebblefeather, wake up." Blackwind said, bending his paw and ramming it into her flank. Pebblefeather was known to be a heavy sleeper, and you'd have to screech in her ears to wake her up most of the time. Pebblefeather's head shot up and her eyes flicked open, her icy blue eyes scanning the area, on alert.

"Is there a attack?" She breathed, her haunches waggling. Blackwind scoffed and nipped her ear.

"No, we got to go do something productive. These two are here to clean our nests." Blackwind explained, and Pebblefeather nodded.

"Go ask Weaselmask if we can go hunt. I just want to go check up on Britzle's kits, meet you at the camp entrance." She mewed, and sped off out of the den.

Blackwind cuffed Nutpaw's ear playfully, and then nodded his head to Archpaw and left, the brambles protecting the den rustling when he left. Archpaw shook her head and began to shred Blackwind's nest. Nutpaw realized he forgot to collect the new moss. "One second," He told Archpaw. She flicked her tail with annoyance, and Nutpaw left the den.

Padding into Rockpaw's den, he saw Pebblefeather teasing Tearkit and Breezekit. "You kits have to stay here until you're better, hah!" She said, her eyes playful. Tearkit tackled her, knocking her over onto her back. Breezekit jumped on her too, and they began to bite her.

"Ouch! She protested, her tail lashing from underneath herself.

"Stupid she-cat!" Tearkit squeaked, and Breezekit covered Pebblefeather's eyes with her tiny gray paws.

"Be quiet! We'll make you sick, too!" She said, and sneezed. Pebblefeather's nose wrinkled in disgust, and squirmed out from under the kits, and shook her fur.

"Rockpaw! They are trying to infect me." She exclaimed, running behind Rockpaw, surprising him. Rockpaw growled lowly, and then stepped menacingly toward the kits. They flinched, then regained their balance.

"Are you trying to make another cat sick and waste my herbs?" He asked quietly, his eyes shining with an evil expression. Breezekit gulped and shook her head.

"No!" She said, and then Rockpaw jumped toward them, flattening the small kit under himself. Tearkit gasped and ran toward Rockpaw, biting and tugging at his blue-grey fur.

"Let my sister go!" He growled, sinking small claws into Rockpaw's flesh.

Rockpaw shook his head, and nipped at Tearkit, and Tearkit slunk away, his flank colliding with Rosekit. She was watching silently from the corner the whole time. Tearkit apologized to his sister, and went to run at Rockpaw, but Rosekit jumped on him and pinned him down, her paw on the back of his neck and her mouth clamped around his scruff.

Tearkit squeaked and his legs flew out from underneath himself when he tried to turn over, but Rosekit had a good grip on him. Nutpaw watched curiously as Rosekit managed on two legs.

Rockpaw stopped suffocating Breezekit and looked at Nutpaw, a wave of embarrassment drifting off of him. Breezekit inhaled loudly, and hissed at Rockpaw.

"Oh, hi. Do you need something?" Rockpaw questioned, and Nutpaw nodded.

"I need some moss. I'm cleaning nests." He explained, and Rockpaw nodded his head toward the large pile of moss collected during the end of leaf-fall. Grabbing a good chunk of moss, he flicked his tail in thanks to Rockpaw and stifly walked out of the den. His legs hurt a bit, probably from where Archpaw stood on them.

Archpaw was glaring at Nutpaw when he came back in. "Where were you? Gossiping with Rockpaw? Seriously, get a grip." She complained loudly, and ripped the moss out of Nutpaw's mouth. She began to make a few nests, and Nutpaw blinked. She was that mad with him? Maybe he was gone a little while. He was busy watching the group of cats playfighting in Rockpaw's den.

Pondering and humming a tune he heard from a bird the other day and had memorized, he realized that Archpaw had disappeared. Looking up from his work, he glanced around the den. The warriors' den was completely empty except for the nests and him. A small opening in the back of the den. Crawling out of it, he saw paw prints leading down the hill and out onto the frozen moorland. The trail led across the frozen moorland; nothing more than snow with a thin layer of ice covering it and light snow that had fallen on it.

He padded along side the fading pawprints, leading toward the center of the territories. He saw a dark grey dot in the distance, and figured it was his sister. Running toward it, he hid behind a rock jutting out of the ground and glanced at his sister watching as cats fought a bit farther away. A steady purr rang in his ears, emitting from the young apprentice. Her paws were dangling above the water that acted as a border for all the clans, and her gaze was locked on the cats in the distance.

He recognized some of them; Rushwhisper, Ryefern, Rainpetal, Duskstar, Swallownose, Lilacstar, Fleckquiver, and four of her other clanmates and some other QuailClan cats. They were fighting for Quietrocks again. Nutpaw jumped out behind his sister, scaring her and she turned around, lashing out and clawing him across the nose with jagged unsheathed claws.

"Hey!" Nutpaw said, and staggered, licking the blood that dripped from his nose. It stung. Archpaw's eyes burned.

"Why are you here?"She spat with a questioning voice, her claws disappearing.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I followed you here because you randomly left in the middle of cleaning the dens... Why else would I be here?" He countered, his voice calm and his eyes cool. He focused on her bristling pelt, wondering why she was being so hostile.

She calmed down a bit. "I heard distant yowling so I wanted to check it out. I also love watching cats battle for Quietrocks. It is quite interesting. Come watch it with me," She invited, her pelt laying flat. She swept her tail over a spot next to her and folded her paws underneath herself and watched the cats fight again. Nutpaw shrugged, and curled up next to her, his green eyes filled with worry as he watched the cats screech angrily at each other. They fought often, and it felt like everyday. Soon enough the battles would end.

Nutpaw rolled his shoulders, anxiety tugging at his heart. His sister seemed so calm watching the battle, unlike him. He was on edge the whole time. The cats were close enough for them to see almost every feature clearly. They were a bit upstream, but the view was quite scary from where they were. Currently, Nutpaw didn't have any scars from battle. Only from training.

Suddenly the battle ended, and the QuailClan members retreated back to their border. All of QuailClan ran quickly back, except for one tom. He swam slowly across to his side, and then sighed, looking at where they fought. He stayed there for a while. Nutpaw shrugged, and walked off, flicking his tail to Archpaw as a goodbye. He'd go hunt and bring something back so he wouldn't be questioned why he was gone.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

 ** _POINT OF VIEW CHANGE: ARCHPAW_**

Archpaw watched as her brother left, then looked at the sleek furred cat slowly padding along his border. She walked closer, staring at him. He looked up from where he was staring at the ground, then turned to her. Their eyes locked and she flinched. Was she going to get in trouble? The cat called out to her, and she approached the border.

"Hey you, why are you here and staring at me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Archpaw didn't reply immediately, she was too curious on why this cat didn't run with the rest of his clan members.

"I was watching you fight and now I'm curious why you're foolish enough to stay here." She retorted, getting defensive for her rights to stay on her border. A amused glint flicked in the tom's dark green eyes.

"A GrassClanner? Curious, because I don't see them around that often ever since Rushwhisper encountered a trespasser apprentice trot across the border and onto the river. He fought the apprentice and sent them running for the hills, but then more GrassClanners came to help. Weak clan if you ask me." The tom recited, and Archpaw knew what he was talking about. Her second encounter with Rushwhisper!

Archpaw's fur felt on fire. How dare he say such about her clan? "Oh really, fishbreath? Calling us, 'unloyal,' you know very well that your clan crawled like tormented bugs onto our border during leaf-fall and steal a couple pieces of prey. Don't act so entitled." Archpaw snorted, and the mysterious tom laughed loudly.

"Fishbreath? Seriously? We know you GrassClanners eat minnows!" He said, and then swiped in the air. "You look like fish when you try to catch some. And didn't Duskstar personally ask you not to fish over here?" He grunted, his voice challenging. Archpaw was getting fed up with this stupid tom. If he wasn't going to shut up soon; she'd swim over onto their side and make him!

"What's your name anyway, 'entitled tom?'" She sneered, and that set him off.

"Why should I tell you? You'll try to steal my name." He said, his haunches waggling as if he were to catch prey.

"Its probably horrible. Now tell me!" She hissed, and the tom opened his mouth to speak but something called for him.

"Turtlepawwww! Where are you?" A worried voice asked from the distance.

"Turtlepaw? Aw, you're a slow-kit!" She purred, and he growled.

"Now tell me your name quickly because you know mine." He said, and Archpaw sighed.

"Fine, you're no fun. Its Archpaw." She mewed, and his eyes lit up.

"Nice to meet you, Archpaw. Cya around. Now scram, I'm gonna act like I collasped and I'm too injured to walk any farther. Because that's true, actually." He said, and groaned, and crumpled down onto the ground. Archpaw felt a flash of alarm, looking at the tom's ragged shape. She ran off, thinking about that encounter.

"Turtlepaw, eh? What a name."

* * *

 **Anddddd... Cut! That's the end of the book. I know it didn't reach 40 chapters, and I'm sorry if that bugs some of you. But as I said earlier on in the chapters I had something interesting in store for the next books. There's so much going on; and I'm pretty sure I am capable to tie it all together some how. How psyched are you guys? I know I am! I just can't wait to get started on the next book. I'm not sure if I'll make another one after that one, depends if it needs another book. But tell me how you liked the book! Because I don't know what you guys think. Anyway, bye! I absolutely love every single one of you!**

 **\- Kate's Finished!**


End file.
